Brooms or Books?
by monsterme
Summary: July 2011 Editing Hermione lives as a muggle, everything was good then she bumps into the two most unlikely of friends.What happens when she has to choose between books and brooms? I assure its OHr.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

AN: Odd fic, charming and amusing like Stuck?

SPECS: Romance/Humor, Post war, non-canon,

Broom lover + book worm + Rule book "Brooms or Books"

_At you own risk :) canon followers... _

**Prologue**

**Hermione Granger** was a woman you wouldn't want to cross paths with when she's a raging body of anger or annoyance. If she helped take down Voldemort when she hadn't even taken her NEWT's, I'd bet she could take you down with a swish of her wand. But where is she now? As much as you'd like to think that a third of the golden trio lived happily in the wizarding world, you are completely wrong.

**Percy Weasley**, once a stuck up know it all before Hermione Granger ever came to Hogwarts, had finally come into his senses. A year after the he cut off his family he realized what he had done and took alliance with The Order. He was the insider in the Minister's office. His rudeness to his family was a façade he needed since both ministers had become so wary of Harry Potter and the Weasley family that the only way he could stay in his office was to pretend he hated both parties. Now, four years after the war ended, he's third from the newest Minister of Magic his father, Arthur. Not that he's complaining or anything, he's actually rather happy not be second to the Prime Minister. If he was then the wizarding world would think it was a biased system. Working now as the Head of Security, Percy Weasley was quite happy, but not as happy as he would like to be.

**Oliver Wood,** the psycho-crazy Gryffindor quidditch captain or at least that's what his house mates called him while he was at Hogwarts. The quidditch addict, known to most of his team mates on the England National Team as Woody, has everything he thinks he needs. He's got the well paying career of his dreams, he's got the goods that come with it and his team is at the head of the international standings. Although Oliver was satisfied with his career, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He's had girlfriends before, two of which were leeches who only used him for his fame. The other left him for another man whom she had bore a child with. That was the last straw. He had been a serial dater ever since and that has been for at least the past two years.

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Hermione Granger was no longer the bushy haired child she was 5 years ago. She had stopped growing height when she turned 18 though everything else grew as it should be. Her hips became wider adding a womanly curve while her breasts filled in. Standing at five foot six she had grown into the woman she thought herself to be. Her hair now limp with neat ringlets draped around her shoulders. Everything about her appearance was charming and quaint but her eyes looked like she had been through hell and back a few times.

Hermione's pretty but she's just the shell of what she used to be. Her spirit was lost when her parents were attacked just before she returned from the Great Battle. Ron had been killed. She and Harry had avenged his death. Harry was now married to Ginny. They have their own little family that Hermione is always welcome, but she decided to live in the muggle world. She almost lost her parents, she had lost her love and she lost half of who she was. As she watched over the limp body of her mother, faintly breathing she couldn't help but wish she had gotten home sooner. Her mother has been in a coma for the past 6 years while her father had withered away in his coma a year ago. Hermione often thought that to was only time before her mother withered away leaving her yet alone once again.

Through all of what Hermione's been through she knew she needed a change. So she sought for something more tangible, something she can say was her own. A career. Hermione had emersed herself in a program in an university, using up the money her parents had left her. She had more than enough, but that didn't cover the fact that she might never have a decent talk with her once brilliant mother. She pursued medicine in hopes that she could balance deaths that stained her hands with healing and recovery that she now gave to her patients.

Hermione stood up from the chair and tucked in the loose ends of her mother's bed. She leaned in and kissed her mother's forehead and said "Mum, come back soon".

She slid on her doctor's coat, straightened up her stethoscope and headed out to do her rounds. She was an intern in the hospital in Oxford. She also worked for a book shop just down the corner once in a while. This was how she sustained herself. The money her parents put aside for her, she used only for school, she rarely used it for the necessities nor does it hurt that she was on a partial scholarship. She always had the brains, no one could take that away.

-ooooOOOO~OOOOoooo-

It was alot of work but after six years, security in the wizarding world had been better. No more death eaters, a new Azkaban, which was designed by The Golden Trio. Percy rubbed his forehead, a headache was coming.

He often wondered how his brother ever survived the war and helped design Azkaban. Ron, bless his soul, never got his NEWT's nor did he pursue further education. Percy always wondered how life would be if Ron hadn't died. He imagined Ron would be a Keeper for the Cannons or maybe worked with the ministry. Ron would probably be married to Hermione Granger. But that was not the case.

Peering outside his window, Percy watched the small pitch just near his office. That was the reason he was having a headache. Scotland was hosting the World Cup and Scotland was within the Ministry's boundaries. Percy thought that it couldn't be helped that his department was putting up the security on the area. Everyone wanted to say it, but everyone bit their tongues. All feared of a disaster, all feared of another movement to attack, Percy feared the worst which made him suitable for the position of Head of National Security.

-ooooOOO~OOOooo-

Oliver Wood knew there was something legitimately wrong. As he haphazardly slumped on the ground he tipped over off his broom, gently clutching his rather excited El Capitan Wood. "Dear Merlin" was all he could think off when he was hauled to St. Mungo's. He also thought he was going to hunt down that groupie he slept with the night before. It was not the first time some groupie slipped him a little too much "arouse me" potion.

After a long wait to see a healer and Little Wood was feeling more pain as it did earlier. The healer said that they knew what was wrong with Oliver but didnt know how to deal with it. He growled in pain, "You don't know?".

Breathing methodologically to ease anxiety, Wood peered between his legs and groaned louder as tip of El Capitan brushed against the hospital gown he was shoved into earlier. He thought of one thing. "My insurance pays a ton and you don't know...", _Shit_ he vocally breathed out.

"Tut tut Mr. Wood, we're sending you to the muggles" stated the Healer as she pried Oliver's Wand from his hands. He was going to attempt _episky _on himself!

"Muggle Hospital?" Oliver half screamed as he gave the healer a death glare. "Now why should I go to a muggle hospital? When I'm paying youuuu-owwww"

"Because, Mr. Wood, the potion for that cist near your groins is not fully developed yet. It has a lot of side effects like bleeding and other things. Since St Mungos does not have the expertise for your operation, we are sending you to the muggles who have perfected it…" the Healer informed him.

Oliver could only think of one thing, "This is full of Dragon Dung!"

The Healer looked at him and felt really sorry yet appalled with his colourful language. "Why don't you change into muggle clothes and we'll drive you there" She said as she handed him some muggle clothing.

Oliver snatched the pair of trousers and a shirt from the healer swearing as he slowly got up from his bed. "Those muggles better know how to fix this" He muttered to himself.

After a 45 minute drive to Oxford he was assisted by pretty young nurses into a private room. He was ordered to dress in a backless gown and made to lay on the bed as the intern doctor was going to attend to him was being paged.

-ooooOOO~OOOoooo-

Today was suppose to be a routine day for Hermione, but as always fate likes to throw in some kinks to ruin Hermione's daily plans.

"Dr. Granger?" asked a woman. Hermione looked up from her desk and replied, "Yes Suzy?"

The nurse straightened up her scrubs and replied, "We have your next patient in the room 540, Dr Lansky has asked you to take this case since all the other interns are disposed of the moment"

"Thank you Suzy. The folder please?" Hermioned asked with an outstretched hand. The blonde nurse handed her a file, "He's pretty cute, the patient I mean"

"Is he? now Suzy you know we aren't suposed to say that" Hermione said rather amused at the nurse. Suzy the nurse kept on, "He looks like an athlete you know, rather like Beckham to be honest"

Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since they received one of the Manchester United players a month ago, every woman in the hospital waited for another one of them soccer players to drop from heat exhaustion. "Beckham huh?" Hermione said.

"Sure, he's got a thick accent though. Northern isles. Fits him quite well" Suzy concluded as she followed Hermione out of the office.

"Cist on left groin…causing-" She blushed as she imagined a man looking like Beckham pitching a tent. She thought _"Another one, what the hell are guys up to these days, I know women getting cists on their breasts but sheesh, must have a rough sex life to get these things on their groins.."_

Stopping at the right room, Hermione walked in and found the patient was pitching a rather susbstancial tent and was angrily flipping through channels muttering "muggles". He stopped at a channel where soccer was being showed and eased back.

"Ahem" Hermione coughed thinking how he looked very familiar. "Ahem"

"Oh Sorry bout that lass" he said looking at her direction.

"Hello Mr-" she flipped through the folder and said "Mr. Wood" she then dropped the folder hastily bending over to pick it up.

"You alright there?" Asked Wood looking down at the young doctor. Hermione looked up and thought, who would've thought she'd bump into someone from her sad past.

-ooooOOO~OOOoooo-

Percy was walking into the pitch to find his old friend Oliver, since the team was practicing there. Percy thought he'd invite Oliver for lunch. They always go once a month with a bunch of people from their year. He looked up in the pitch and found no keeper. He would soon find out that Oliver was at Oxford unsettling a witch whom they haven't seen in nearly six years.

"Are you ok lass?" Oliver asked hastily as he watched the young doctor gather all the paper strewn on the floor. She had managed to reply in between muttered swearing. "Y-yes I'm fine Mr. Wood. Uhm just read your file and what a predicament."

"Well yes, who'd want to pitch a tent all the time" Oliver half laughed trying to disfuse the awkwardness.

The doctor stood up and said "Unfortunate but we can fix that problem of yours". She looked at him once more and asked if he had taken any medicine in the past twenty four hours.

"Not to my knowledge" Oliver admitted, but wasn't sure if he wasn't slipped anything at all.

The doctor looked him in the eye and said "You've got a minor cist that can be removed. But you can't do any strenuous activitity for a while"

Then a voice from the back then said, it was the voice of her superior. "Dr Granger, what is the assessment.." Hermione turned to look at her superior. A Batty old man who had a cane when he walked. "I haven't gotten to that yet Dr Lansky, it seems he is one of those cist cases we have been getting recently,"

"_Grange_r? Now where did I hear that before?" Oliver thought loudly.

"You were saying something Mr. Wood?" asked the old man.

"Oh nothing so, heal me! I can't bloody stay on this bed all day! I have practice to go to and a game in 3 weeks!" Oliver informed the two doctors.

Dr. Lansky then took a chair and sat on it while Dr. Granger put on white rubber gloves and moved around the bed to check Oliver's groin just beneath his balls. Oliver slightly jumped as the pretty doctor felt up his leg. The old man smiled at him evilly as she was doing this, the doctor probably felt his uneasiness of a strange female touching near family jewels.

"So your assessment Granger?"

"Sir, he has a small cist on the left loin causing pressure and increasing blood flow." Dr Granger bashful said, trying to not look into Wood's eyes.

"So course of action?" This Dr. Lansky asked.

"For now we could try to alleviate blood from the main vessel on the…then he must be operated to get the cist out that making pressure on his blood flow" Hermione continued as she pressed on a spot on his leg.

"Say it doctor, you are a medical professional not a child" Dr Lansky drawled.

"We must alleviate some blood by drawing it from the main vessel on the penus itself, we should also get him to get a whole body catscan to narrow down" Hermione finally breathed out rather quickly.

"Good! Now you can unhand Mr. Wood, you are to be working with Dr. Lee on this…" Dr Lanksy finally said and walked out chuckling as Dr Granger took off the rubber gloves she had on.

Oliver still feeling uneasy, was trying to shrug off the feeling. He watched as Dr Granger's threw her gloves into a can. He watched her as she clicked close and slowly shoved it back into her shirt. He noticed the moving pictures of three people before she hid it. Moving pictures?

"Dr. Granger" Oliver piped up quietly.

"Yes Mr. Wood?" Hermione said as she moved around the room gathering the rest of the paper work some of the nurse left earlier.

"I seem to know you from somewhere" Oliver stated and watched as the younge doctor lie.

"I dare say you probably don't…" Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger…bookworm…Potter's and Weas…" Oliver pursued the inquiry only to hear the doctor say "please stop".

Oliver hastily apologized and quieted down, concentrating more on moving into a comfortable position on his bed.

"It is ok Mr. Wood, I was going to leave this case, but since Dr Lansky put me on it to see what would I do I can't back out. He still marks my work here…being an intern is such a hassle" she airly said.

"Oh…Hermione…Its good to see you, and its good to know I'm in good hands...literally…" Oliver admitted. He was so scared of muggle medicine. He hoped that having a witch for his doctor would benefit his nerves a bit. Hermione looked at him and said that if had any questions about muggle medicine to ask her directly.

Hermione stifled a laugh and proceeded out into the hall but was knocked down by a running red head. She caught a glimpse of the lanky man and could have moved out of his path, but was too stunned to move. "Ron" He bumped into her and fell in a heap of limbs and apologies. She opened up her eyes and looked at the pair of olive ones looked at her in pure embarrassment. "Sorry Doctor…" He helped her up and helped her gather the contents of the folder. "Wood, your Oliver's doctor?" Hermione nodded and stood up with the folder and its contents in her arms. "Yes Ron"

"What did you say?" Percy quickly asked.

"I mean Yes I am…" Hermione responded.

"Sorry, but can I see him, he's a good friend of mine," Percy asked as he handed her her stethoscope.

Hermione nodded and motioned for the room Oliver was in. Percy just smiled and reached out his hands and introduced himself, "Weasley, Percy Weasley"

"nice to meet you let me lead you the way Mr. Weasley" Hermione offered.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" Percy asked but followed the young doctor.

"Dr. Granger, here room 540, if you could please help us and call any relative of his please" Hermione said while Percy asked if they have met before.

"I believe so Mr. Weasley…I have thing to attend to good day" Hermione stated and walked away as fast as she could.

Percy scratched his head as he whistled low while he checked out Dr. Granger. _Nice curves, pretty brown eyes, nice curly hair, pretty smile…Granger…_he had a mental block. Then it clicked. She was going right again when she bumped into a door and her things fell again. She bent down smiling sweeping the hair from her face, she nodded politely and proceeded her way just after she looked back at him and smiled warmly at him. "Hermione Granger…" His thoughts was broken when a male voice from the room called out

"Oy! Carrot top…" Oliver hollered from the room.

Percy looked in to see his friend laying on the bed sitting in an angled position. He stifled a laugh as he walked into the room and pointed at the mound pointing up. Oliver frowned at him and gave him a glare. He just couldn't resist saying it

"Mate, did you screw a wall or something? Whoa, imagine if the prophet got this. English keeper is truly erect" Percy laughed. Oliver glared even more and threw a plastic cup at his laughing friend.

"Didn't ask you to come here, but since you are here, get me some water" Oliver growled impatiently.

"Right, well here…" Percy said as he went to pour him his water from the bottle on the table across the bed.

"So, what did you this time? I knew you were slipped the "potency" potion by a fan during a party, but sheesh this is going over…I feel bad for you…" Percy added on the teasing.

"No shit, Dr. Granger said something about, cist on loins, and something about too much pressure on the blood veals…" Oliver said.

"Vessels, pretty funny, wish I had a camera…" Percy said framing this fingers around a non existent lens.

"Shut it carrot top" Oliver screamed.

"What ever you say erectus" Percy laughed back.

Oliver threw Percy a dirty look and spat out "how did I become friends with you again!"

"People thought you were odd because everything that came out of your mouth was Quidditch this, Quidditch that and people thought I was naturally bound to rules…kinda just happened mate," Percy said non chalantly as if he hadn't answered that questions a millions times since they were eleven, "but I never got this affect on you. Sorry but I don't go that way…"

Oliver slunk back into his pillow and thought "he'll never let this one down".

-ooooOOO~OOOoooo-

This ever occurring was one in at least a few hundred thousands. Hermione blew the hair was in her face and sat down on her desk she was reviewing the Wood file. She sighed and remembered he plays for a quidditch team. "No wonder,"

She went to wash her hands with antiseptic soap then normal hand soap then went down to lunch. Hermione took off her white coat and grabbed her wallet and phone then headed down. On the way down she bumped into Suzy, the nurse who promised lunch, "I'll buy you lunch tommrow, we have problems in the ward-"

"Its ok, good luck with that, if I'm needed, please not me, I'm in the café…" Hermione said as she watched the nurse speed walk to the ward.

She proceeded walking down hall and walked into the lift and pressed 3. Hermione's office was in level 6, It stopped at level 5 and it swung open.

AN:

Edited July 2011 (yes I'm bored).


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did a word spell check...

(edited chapter 2)

Oliver and Percy were watching random channels on the TV. Percy's stomach grumbled. Oliver snorted and told him to buy some food. Percy shrugged and stood up from his seat and headed out, asking Oliver if he wanted anything he wasn't suppose to eat, he merely shrugged and went back watching the soccer on the telly.

Percy went out and walked down the hall then back up to the information desk. He asked the lady where they café was and she told him to take the lift down the hall pointing to where Dr Granger had gone down. He said his thanks and left for it. Rummaging on his pocket, he found 20 pounds. He had gotten it earlier when he found out that Oliver was in a muggle hospital and he thought it be best to bring muggle money just in case after all he wasn't appointed Head Boy in his time for nothing. He pressed the down button and looked at the blue lighted button while he waited for a few minutes for the lift to come to his floor. As the doors swung open, he caught a glimpse of the same pretty curly haired young doctor. He smiled and hoped it was her. The door opened fully to reveal a perplexed doctor on the corner being towered by nurses and random muggles in the lift. He stepped in and pressed 3 as instructed by the information desk.

-

"He saw me...shit"

Hermione Stood at the corner trying to become as short as possible, at least he was looking at the door with his back on her. In her mind he looks so much like Ron. She can't believe he finally broke free from the head boy mold he was in she last had a good talk with him. He grew his hair longer, wore casual clothes and seemed to be loose in a sense that he looks like he is living life for once. She inwardly smiled as she looked at the back of his head. Hermione then caught a glimpse of a smiling face though the reflection of the doors.

_Reflection. ...smiling face...Ron...no..Percy...oh...crap_

The doors **_had_** mirrors. She gasped as he was looking right at her smiling. She blushed then looked down on the floor, paying attention to the phone she had in her hand. The doors for the 4 floor opened and the whole lot of them exited.

"Bugger" she thought, it was only her and him now. He stood on the other corner looking around the lift smiling at something. The door opened for the 3rd floor and they both walked out. She headed for the café and he stood there looking at the sign for directions.

Percy then thought to himself while scowling. "Did she say left or right, or straight ahead, oh bugger...Dr Granger!"

Hermione flinched at the voice. _Crap. _His voice was almost as deep as Ron. She stopped on her tracks and spun on her heels looking at him and said. "Yes?" she said as her voice faltered.

"Do you possibly know where the café is?" he asked looking at her.

"Its way, I'm heading towards it" She said pointing at the direction. Oh Hermione felt like she was10 years old again, one that had a stupid school girl crush on some boy from class.

"Oh" he said as he walked towards her while smiling.

-

Little did Percy know that inside Hermione head was a full out war between her logic and her **emotion** and lastly her _reckless _side.

"_Come on go!"_

"Shut up reckless, don't"

"**Lighten up Logic, I agree with Reckless…go for what you feel"**

Well that didn't help her at all; she smiled at Percy who was walking towards her now. She noted that it his style suits him, and the rimless glasses helps make him seem younger and rejuvenated, unlike those thick rimmed ones he had when he was at Hogwarts.

Why am I checking him out! 

_GOOD Hermione now ask him out!_

You're only checking him out cuz of Ron...

**You are one annoying piece of mind you know that, Logic?**

Shut it you three, pretty eyes...gah now disperse I want to eat lunch with out blushing

_You are going to blush anyway my dear. **Adieu**_

Hermione felt the warmth coming from her cheeks. She quickly tried to shrug it off, but couldn't help but glance at him once in a while. They walked down the hall silently.

Oh what the heck.

"Mr. Weasley would you like to join me for lunch? My friend has seemed to have abandoned me for a patient"

He smiled at her and said yes.

-

Percy was glad he had bumped into her in the lift, but was more conscious at the fact that she caught him looking at her or was it more like because he had caught her staring at the back of his head, either way he was embarrassed. When she had asked him if he would like to have lunch with her he was surprised. Boy, he sure did think she grew into a very pretty woman. But there's something about her expression that made his think that made her look like she isn't content with life at all.

To be honest, he knew why she left the wizarding world, but never said that he had over heard her, Ginny and Harry talking almost 6 years ago. He knew she and Ron were in love and when he died, she had gone a war path that killed 10 death eaters at once. He didn't hear the rest quite well due to the fact that the twins were celebrating out side by setting fireworks up that stayed on well through the next night.

-flashback-

Percy Weasley had just gotten up from his nap, after he willingly took the twins new product of "Nap and dream gum", when he had heard and argument just down the hall from his old room. He leant in to listen to the conversation.

"Hermione, don't do this please..."

"Gin after the Azkaban project, I'll stick around for the baby to be born then I can't stay here anymore. Too much Gin."

"Hermione, this is who you are, this is who I met 6 years ago."

"I know that Harry, but, I just can't anymore"

"Why?" asked two people he distinguished as Ginny and Harry.

"I just can't, after loosing Ron, then my parents slipping away...I cant, my duty is with my parents now. I have done what I think was suppose to be done for this world"

"Herm, please. I can't stop you, I never could. Hell neither could Ron..."

"Mione, all we ask of you is that, you will not cut us out. I know it must hurt right now, but Ron will want you to live your life...don't cut your ties with us"

"Harry, Ginny, I promise I wont cut ties with both of you, being that I am going to be the godmother of your baby...I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone where I went, when I do leave..."

"We promise Hermione, but you have to promise that you will take care of yourself."

"I promise...now. how bout we go get some food, I hear baby potter growling in there...aren't you kid?"

-end of flashback-

Hermione and Percy went on the line and bought their food then sat down on a table near the glass panels of the window. Hermione smiled at Percy and started to dig in her food. Percy smiled back at her as she opened the lid on her open faced salmon sandwich. He then unwrapped the sub he had bought and looked at the locket hanging from his neck. It looked like something he knew, something he had seen when he was younger.

Their Aunt Muriel loves Weasley kids, when she was younger; she used to stay at the burrow every afternoon to talk to his mom. When each Weasley son turn11, she gave them a piece of jewelry that had been handed down to her by her father, she was Molly's sister. Muriel did not have children of her own so she gave the jewelry to her only living nephews and nieces. When Percy turned 11, he made her choose between two things, a pocket watch that had been in the Prewett family or a locket. The locket was made from gold and sliver embossed together and has a dandelion etched on its surface. In the dandelion was a small citrine. He picked the pocket watch and the locket was given to Ron. The twins got a pair of rings that were once owned by one of the ancestors of the Prewetts, they were twins too, so it was predestined for the Weasley twins. Ginny how ever, always got a piece of jewelry from her every birthday. The boys knew it was because Ginny was the only niece.

He choked on that memory. This was the Hermione Granger who developed the Azkaban system before she left his world. She was only 16, but with the aid of McGonagall, Harry and Flitwick, the system was created. She was a brain child of it and got generously paid for it.

She smiled at him and went back to her food.

"Uhm, Dr. Granger?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley"

"Percy, Hermione, you should really call me that."

"I didn't think you'd remember me…"

"Well I didn't at first, since you look different now, then I saw the locket"

"Oh…"

"So, you have the locket, it means that Ron and you were engaged before…"

"The past, we can't change it, we can only mourn it."

"True, I guess you are right"

"Well…how are your parents?"

"Oh they are great, dad's the new minister"

"Oh well that's good I should send him a gift…how are your brothers?"

"Charlie finally got married, got dragon keeper of a girlfriend pregnant so they got hitched, Fred and his wife Laurie have a new baby boy and George…he is a serial dater. Bill and Fleur have 3 children all boys, Fleur is angry about it; she's determined to have a girl. Ginny-"

"I owl her once in a while, I am after all the godmother of Gillian…" She stifled a laugh and proceeded, "How bout you no family?"

"Nope, I'm enjoying a single life, after that disaster with Penny and the whole war thing …I want to live life before I settle down"

"Oh, this is new coming for perfect prefect Percy"

"I'm insulted you even called me that" he said smiling at her.

"I was kidding…"

"So how about you how is life?"

"Same as always…"

"Let me guess you own 4 cats, live in a house just near the hospital and you probably work part time as a librarian?"

"I resent that,. I work part time, that is if i have time, at the local bookstore down the road near my house which is near the hospital. I own _two_ cats, but they are spawning, I got Crookshanks disabled in that sense of life already… my other cat, Alia, is due in a few weeks"

"Oh Crookshanks musta hated that"

"Well, being the kind of cat he is, he still does resent me, he randomly hangs out with my male neighbors so that they bring him back to my house…I dare say I don't need a cat to set me up…"

"Maybe you should consult a book about it" he said smiling at her evilly.

"I really resent that, Weasley"

-

Oliver was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. He was given pain killers and some other drugs for the proud limb. He also wished Percy would come back to keep him company. The nurse that came in giggled at him and this was very demeaning even for him. He sighed and watched the telly. He wasn't really watching the game, hell its Quiddtich on foot minus the snitch, his mind in fact was on his doctor.

She was an enigma to him then, she still is now. A bookworm, unlikely part of the golden trio, studious like carrot top, smart, helped take down Voldemort, Gryffindor, and pretty. _Did I just say pretty_? Oliver shook his head and continued on thinking about his doctor. When he saw her earlier, he couldn't believe she was living a muggle's life, even if she was muggle born, she was a very successful witch, and yet she chose to hide from the world she had shined in. _Not to mention, woots, the curvy body, the pretty smile and the eyes_. Oliver tried to shrug that kind of thinking again but he cant help but thinking that she was one attractive doctor. There isn't one witch, wizard or magical creatures that know about her days with the golden trio and the fall of Voldemort.

"_Something tells me there is a darker side to her past that only a few know" _he thought to himself. Oliver blushed at the thought of her feeling up his loins to find a cist; he tried to shrug it off. Finally after a few minutes of trying to shrug it off, he huffed and decided to take a pee. He got up and went into his washroom waddling like a duck.

"Merlin, I Oliver Wood, top 5 hottest man in the world of Quiddtich has resulted to waddling due to a stubborn limb…" he lifted the toilet seat and tried to shrug the feeling of shame because of little wood.

"Think waterfalls, water fountains, rivers…lakes…."

The next thing a loud scream came from Room 540.

"It burns!"

-read and review-


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So this turns out to be less humorous lately...only cuz im trying to get out the story behind the story...if that means anything...

anyways...The ending for this hasn't been written, but it's been drawn. SO...there is an ending ...

thanks you guys for reading and reviewing.

'What stings?" I can only snicker...it'll be covered on this chapter..

OOHH dolphinz87...I know I'm mean P

----------tree lover+bookworm+former ministry sap-----------

Hermione and Percy were talking for 20 minutes before she left because her beeper beeped. He never really realized how much a fast eater Hermione was. After 3 summers he should really know her habits, but he never really saw her in the way he saw her now. She ate her food pretty fast, maybe she was expecting one of her patients to call upon her due to an emergency. Percy was willing to put all his money in his account that it was Oliver who just had an emergency. He really didn't think Oliver was listening to the nurse when she said it would hurt to urinate, Olive was more staring at the nurses face trying to hit on her. He chuckled slightly and stared outside.

-

Oliver was now back on his bed, extremely in pain. The nurses came in to assist him back to his bed and one of them went to call Dr Granger. That nurse returned with some cold water in a plastic bag. "What is that for?" asked a groaning Oliver. The nurse said something about cold press to stop something until the doctor came. He didn't hear much of it because he was trying to calm himself down. The nurse turned up his gown and wrapped Junior with the cold press which made Oliver jump and scream out. After a few minutes Dr Granger ran in she looked at the two nurses in the room.

"Didn't I say get him a catscan?"

"Ma'am the line up was full so we reserved a spot around after lunch"

"What did the hospital suddenly get an influx of erect young men?"

The nurses tried to hold down their laughter, Oliver was quite annoyed, there he was, a tent in front of him covering his family jewels and three women were discussing about erect young men. That really didn't comfort him in any way. He growled.

"I have a cold piece of something on little Oliver here, and all you do is be sarcastic about my condition! Someone give me potions!"

The nurses looked at each other and Dr Granger pursed her lips. With a wave of her hand, the nurses were immobilized. "Mr. Wood, watch what you say in front of muggles…" She waved her hand again and the burses proceeded staring at Olive in err. Oliver stammered out "I mean…it's like that in the telly, witches you know…now please some medicine for this something anything!"

Dr Granger told on of the nurses to get a drug she had said he didn't catch, and she told the other to find a spot in the catscan now. The two nurses scuttled out, Oliver had a feeling that they were smiling at the situation. After 2 minutes the nurse who got the medicine was back and he was given a needle on the arm, the other nurse came after and said he has a spot in 10 minutes. After she got Oliver to sit on a wheelchair, they brought him to the catscan area. Oliver was scared yet fascinated with them muggle device, though to his dismay, he almost didn't fit in the tube due to Junior. He distinctly heard giggling at the back office when the operator of the device shouted "Oh dear me, I'll have to lower the bed a bit…" He glared at his limb causing so much demeaning situations. Then again he thought while he was in the tube.

_"It could be a good thing, women might see how long I really am! Stupid rumor magazine". he muttered to himself._

-

Percy had decided to up stairs to look if it really was Oliver that took Hermione off of her lunch break. He got on the lift and saw down the hall was Hermione with a whining man on the wheel chair he distinctly heard was Oliver. "I wonder what happened"

-

Hermione went to book an operation on her Patient, as soon as possible. She still had to talk to Dr Lee, one of her other superiors. She knocked on the door and she as let in. A 45 year old, blonde woman sat on the desk reading a book as she munched on her sandwich. "Dr Lee" said Dr Granger. She looked up from the book and gazed at Dr Granger with her green eyes. " Yes Dr. Granger?"

"Here is the folder Dr. Lansky…"

"Oh the boy who has an erection that wont go away…"

"Yes Mr. Oliver Wood"

"Hrm…cist, oh must have a rough sex life or an athlete."

"I believe its athlete,"

"Ah, ok, catscans?"

"Getting it now, I'll have it in 20 or so…"

"Good, if that's all, then after receiving the scans bring them into the office and I'll see you there in 20 minutes?"

"Of course Ma'am, I'll go check up on him now...Excuse me"

"Oh Hermione?"

" Yes Dr. Lee?"

"Did you lunch yet?"

"I got a decent meal until Mr. Wood had a little predicament in his room."

"I see, well that's al then see you in a bit"

"K" Hermione shut the door and left to see how the scans were doing. She left just when the doctor said something about him not being able to fit in the tube. She walked to the lab and saw that her patient was already groaning on the wheelchair being pushed by the smiling nurses back to his room. She went into the lab and talked to the operator.

"Don't yet Gemma?"

The older woman smiled and said "In a bit Hermione, so...who was the red head in the café?"

"Gemma!"

"What I went in to have a drink before this shift started. Getting cozy, so who is he?"

"Oh, Mr. Wood's friend, he sat there to inquire about Mr. Wood."

"Is that all?"

"Hey! Seriously, Gemma!"

"You need to date again, your dead fiancé, he'd want you to move on you know"

"I know that, but I'm not ready I think."

"Really now….well...here are the scans."

Hermione put them on the wall monitor and looked them over. "Yups huge cist, wonder why didn't he feel it before.."

"You know men, anyways go now scuttle away darling. Are you still going with us on Friday night?"

"Do I have to?"

"Suzy will make you"

"Fine…I'll be there, if you don't see me it's because I went on a date"

"I'd like that to happen!"

"Bye Gemma" Hermione waved back at the operator and briskly walked to see Dr Lee.

-

After about 20 minutes, Percy was allowed to see Oliver again. He was sitting in the visitors lounge for most of the 20 minutes reading random magazines not to mention the handful of other female visitors his age, who was smiling at him. When a nurse came through the door and called for him, he knew that Oliver was done with what ever he had to do was back whining in the room. Percy pushed the bridge of his rimless glasses, that his sister insisted him to get instead of his thick ones, and followed the nurse to the room. He saw a very red faced Oliver who was glaring at the proud limb. Percy chuckled then closed the door behind him then said.

"Telling it to back down wont work you oaf, maybe if you jacked off it would, but since the blood flow is..."

"Shut it carrot top, dont you think I tried that! now little man, sleep!"

"It won't work, it doesn't talk"

"UGH, do you how embarrassing my lunch was, for crying out loud!"

"There, there Uppy, you'll be fine in a few hours or a day. Depending when your operation is"

"Ugh! Back down! Don't you see little man! You're making a fool out of the two of us!"

Percy laughed at his temporary insane friend and watched more telly.

-

Hermione was sitting on the desk while Dr. Lee was looking through the scans and sat down next to her.

"Did you book an OR yet?"

"It's full till 6 pm tonight, then there's two hours free time from 6-7:55pm"

"Oh, then book it then,"

"Done so, I checked your sched I saw it was a free slot for you too"

"that's my good Dr Granger! You never fail me"

"Well, I wouldn't want to fail anyone, at all"

"Don't beat yourself up, I know your parents don't blame you"

"If I had been there I would have been able to call the police or something…"

"The past is that past, we have our eyes in front because we need to look ahead to wander in our pasts"

"Very insightful Dr. Lee, thank you"

" I like to take care of my interns, no scuttle away and inform Mr. Wood about the operation"

"Yes Ma'am"

Hermione went down to room 540 and told the two occupants in it of the operation. Percy had forced Oliver to let at least his sister to be in the hospital for it. After Oliver finally agreed with Percy, Hermione left the room and headed into her office. She looked into her sched and saw she had to visit one of her patients from yesterday. After taking a gulp of water she walked out with a folder in her hand.

-

Around 5:30, Oliver older sister came to his room smiling evilly. Helen, was around 5'6, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was at leas 4 years older than Oliver. She walked in carrying a purse, while she smiled at her glaring brother. Percy stood up from his seat and offered the seat to her, which she took quite happily. Percy went out to get a drink for both him and Helen. She sat there smiling at Oliver, they weren't talking, but you just know they were already arguing. Helen reached something from her bag and shouted "Look Ollie a flying badger!" Oliver looked out the window and asked "Where? They fly?" and a flash of light blinded him a bit, after he rubbed his eyes he saw that his sister was snickering waving a Polaroid. "You are your badgers, ha! I'll add this to more of you embarrassing pictures!"

"HELEN! UGH!"

Percy walked in just in time to see what happened. He entered the room and started laugh while he handed a carton of chocolate milk to Helen who was smiling triumphantly at Oliver who was scowling and muttering things.

_vine wood, dragon heartstring_

"SOO!" asked Helen. "Who did you sleep with that got you that"

"No one Helen, Merlin do you think I'm a man whore or something!"

"Well you slept with at least half the wizarding world's fan girls already"

"I didn't sleep with any of them! I only dated, no sleeping!"

"Surreee, and the one magazine says you're 4 inches and other says you don't even reach two...I should just ask mom you know, she did walk in on you when you were showering, taught you to lock your door for sure" Helen snickered at her glowering brother.

"The magazines LIE! I more than that! I was Blessed with GOOD GENES...I've slept only with 3 women, my 3 ex-girlfriends, two of them I though loved me, the other one left me and bore Flint a baby!...and the damn lock was faulty!"

"Sheesh, touchy, **_Uppy_**, I told you to a) lock you door, since we were what? teens? b)I wouldn't really want to know how..-ahem- and lastly...told ya she was a loose thread"

"Oh yea I read that article...one of the girls said he couldn't get it up or something, my co-workers apparently think Ollie is _divine_, what ever they mean by that" said Percy while he sat down on his chair. Helen then replied. "YEA my co-workers said that too...then other day I read that he was bad in bed or something, I was disturbed by the pictures"

"You think that was him?"

"Oh I don't know, but since he's right there now with Jr up and about, I guess that would be him" chuckled Helen as she placed the Polaroid into her bag.

"No shit..." said Percy as he scratched his head.

"Ugh CAN YOU TWO STOP DISCUSSING MY SEX LIFE WHETHER IT'S TRUE OR NOT...Helen thanks for coming, _now leave_"

"You're welcome, haha and no I want to see this doctor of yours…Percy said she was pretty..." Percy choked on his drink because luck was on Helen's side and Dr Granger, Dr Lee and a bunch of nurses came in wearing their scrubs. Dr Lee introduced the hoard of people that came in and smiled at Oliver.

"Mr. Wood" Dr Lee started. "before we take you to the OR we'll have to explain what is going to be done on you…now will you please Dr. Granger can you kindly show his relatives what is to be done"

Dr Granger, the younger of the two doctors stepped forward and held out a scan in front of the light by Helen. She then started.

"Here's the cist, its creating pressure to his blood circulation. Ergo the erect limb. We are to alleviate some blood before bringing him into the OR, then at the OR the cist will be taken out there the inner upper thigh. He'd have to rest for a week or so before he could get on anything type of vehicle that has a _thin _seat, like bicycles. Mr. Wood would also need to wear some kind of protection when he is playing any dangerous sport…."

Helen nodded and agreed with the young doctor. She had always told her brother to put a charm on that area due to his choice of sport, but he never listened to her at all.

After Dr. Granger finished the nurses had asked Percy and Helen leave the room, chuckling at that, so they could take to some blood before Oliver was taken to the OR. Olive watched as the two left and nervously eyed the needles in the tray a nurse brought in. he watched as Dr. Lee and Granger put on rubber gloves and headed to him. The nurses turned him to his side then put him back on his back again. The closed all the doors and blinds of the room then did what they had to do. Oliver tried not to watch but even with the esthetics, he felt the prick of the needle. He looked down to see what Dr. Lee was doing, while she instructed her subordinate Dr. Granger. He saw blood pouring into the small vile that was attached to the needle. After the whole ordeal, he found that little Oliver went limp after a few minutes. With this, The nurses tucked him in and got him on wheelchair and pushed him past the visitor's lounge where he saw his sister and his friend waving at him. Soon after he was in the OR laying on a table. "Mr. Wood" said one of the other people in there, he later found out was called an anesthetist, "We're going to apply the anesthesia on you, wait a few minutes for it to take affect. After a few minutes he felt very fuzzy. He saw Dr. Granger stand by him asking "Do you feel this?" He didn't feel a thing. "No...i feel like I was slipped some kind of potion…Snape you bastard how dare you slip me ..I'll tell dumblerdore..you..as….goo…ni…he..mi…ne….6...inch..es.." The last he heard were chuckling and everything went black.

-AN:

there...I like Helen...some info: 3 years older than Oliver, honey blonde...has a husband and a kid...:)

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

I like the colloquial approach of writting. It's easier to read, in my case that is, rather than reading something like Volitaire ish..not that i hate Volitaire..i like his Candide thanks...

As for the verb changes..im trying my best :) its hard to spot for me...and i think i just need to put up the edited ch. 1-2 up. ( i got someone to edit it for me...)

Besides from the disheatening yet still insightful review ( thanks for pointing out the verb shifting and such!) ...thanks for the reviews kiddies :)

----brooms or books chapter 4:

"What did he say?" asked Dr Lee. Hermione laughed and told Dr. Lee that he was mumbling and probable a side effect of being drugged. The nurses laughed at this, since most of the female nurses thought Oliver was cute and the two male nurses who were there, thought of how the hell the drugged Scotsman had a fit body. Of course Hermione tried to suppress her laughter when Oliver had said something about a potion being slipped in his drink, not that she didn't think Snape hasn't done that at least once before.

-

Percy and Helen were sitting in the visitors lounge. It had already been an hour and half since Oliver had been brought into the OR. Helen sighed and took out the Polaroid she had in her bag. She laughed at it; Percy took the picture from her and laughed at it too. "You know, if this leaks, Oliver is going to kill us…"

"Yea…I knew that, this is for the family pictures."

"Well, I want some black mail material,"

"I'll try to duplicate it later…"

"Thanks Helen"

"Welcome Rule book"

"Ugh! Don't call me that…Hermione called me that earlier"

"Hermione?"

"Dr Granger"

"OHHHH…first name basis now huh" She winked at Percy.

"What are talking about…?"

"I saw how you were looking at her…or how Oliver was looking at her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you both were looking at her in a peculiar way; care to give me the dirt on it?"

"Helen! Hermione Granger, creator of the new Azkaban system, witch millionaire, head girl of Hogwarts in her time, book worm extraordinaire…You should know this after all you are head of the 'reform' program at Azkaban."

"So? She sounds like your type"

"I wasn't done yet!...she got Oliver to win the Quiddtich cup in his final year, she, my brother and Harry potter brought down Voldemort…oh don't flinch…"

"Fine, now she's the girl Ollie was talking about back then huh, the one with the water repelling charm or something…wow…so what's up with you two?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? You pretty much described her in a way a guy who liked a girl would…"

"Drop it..."

"How abboouuuttt…..no"

"This is going to be a long night"

---

"Hermione, stitch it up and cover it, it's done"

"Ok Dr. Lee"

After 15 minutes and 5 stitches, Oliver was being cleaned up and bandaged by the nurses, while Dr Granger and Dr Lee were washing their hands.

"Hermione"

"Yes Dr. Lee?"

"Its aunt Joan to you"

"Aunt Joan"

"You should stop by my house later; I have something from your parents."

"Huh how…"

"I was on strict orders, a little brother sure could black mail his little sister alright…and don't give me that look I wont tell you what your father blackmailed me with…"

"Oh…"

"Herm, stop beating your self up, do it for your parents, for Ron and for your dear old wrinkly Aunt"

"Fine, I try to live life"

"That's better, now, hand me that towel."

"Yes Dr Lee"

"Oh and I'm going to talk to the relatives"

"Oh ok, good"

"Care to have dinner with me and your uncle tonight?"

"I don't have a choice now do I?"

"Not unless you're going on a date with someone..."

"HEY!"

"I'll see you later 8 pm"

"Fine, you better serve some carbonara!"

"Your order has been taken in…"

Dr Lee left the scrub room and left Hermione looking through the doors that lead to the OR. "Oliver Wood," Hermione mumbled.

-

Percy and Helen were now in an argument between which muggle book classic was the best of them all. Helen had been winning the argument for the past 5 minutes when someone walked in the lounge. They looked up and saw that it was Dr. Lee. She smiled at the two and sat across them.

"The operation went great Mr? And Ms?"

"Mr Weasley and Mrs Parker"

"Yes, Oliver will need a few days of bed rest then a few more weeks off Quiddtich."

"How…"

"You see my niece, she's a witch, I know of Mr Wood from her stories from her world. It wouldn't be so much of a surprise to me that he developed a cist due to the type of seat he uses in his sport. As she had already pointed out earlier, Mr Wood has to put some kind of protective pad or armour around his lower regions when playing his sport. Do you have any other questions?" The two people nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, can we see my little brother now?"

"Not tonight, he'll be in the recovery still. I suggest you come back early morning tomorrow to see him"

"Ok…." Percy and Helen both said. With that Dr Lee stood up and said her farewell.

--

It was 7:30 and Hermione's shift was done, she already took shower and was now sitting in the female staff's locker room, putting on her jeans. A brunette sat beside her rubbing her hair in a towel. She smiled at Hermione.

"Hermiioonneee"

"What Suzy"

"I'll drag you this Friday"

"I wasn't going to say I won't come."

"OHH yay"

"Yea you owe me lunch"

"Oh tell me about the friend of 540. I heard you ate lunch with him"

"Has the whole floor suddenly taken interest in my mundane life?"

"HAHA well yea, spill it"

"Fine...Name is Percy; I went to school with him. I also spent 6 summers at his place. His little sister is Ginny; you know the one with the cute baby. His brother was Ron"

"Oh, sorry. How bout the Scotsman, Wood?"

"Oh him, I also went to school with him."

"Where's this school of yours. It seems to get a lot of hot guys, unlike my school"

"It was a private boarding school"

"Damn, my parent weren't that rich."

"Don't say that."

"True, so plans for tonight want to join and me the others for dinner?"

"Can't my Aunt is making me go with her"

"Oh well, Friday then; be sure to wear something nice and revealing you'd want to pick up some cute guy…"

"fiinneee…" Suzy jumped from the bench and took off her scrubs them headed for the showers. Hermione opened her locker and stared in the mirror. _"It's not like people would like me…mundane, bookish, and worn out little old me"_ she thought. Her eyes strayed to the picture in her locker. One of was her and her parents while in France and the other was her, Ron, Harry and Ginny. It was taken at Bill's wedding just before the golden trio left to find Voldemort. Hermione sighed and sat back down after she had picked up the dress shirt she had hanged in the locker. She stared at her right arm. "Vine wood, Dragon Heartstring…" she muttered. With her left pointer she traced the faint scar that ran down her arm. Hermione put on her shirt then tied her still damp hair in a pony tail before she grabbed her bag and her bomber jacket out of the locker and left for the night.

-

Oliver has been passed out for nearly 3 hours now. The nurses who were on the floor were cooing at how cute the Scotsman looked like when he slept. He grumbled and went back into slumber….

"_Potter reaches for the snitch and he scores! Gryffindor wins the Quiddtich cup!"_

_Oliver was by his post still trying to breathe after he had been hit by a bludger thanks to the sour Flint. When he heard the announcer he sped up to where Harry was holding the snitch in his hands. When he reached Harry, he was half blinded by tears and engulfed the 3rd year in a hug soon to be squished by the rest of the team chanting "We've won the cup! We've won the cup". He wiped his eyes as they team descended. He caught the sour faces of Flint and Malfoy or the rest of the Slytherin for that matter; he then saw a jumping maniac of a red head he knew was Percy. Soon all of Gryffindor was on the pitch grounds with the team players being held up in the sea of Gryffindors. He looked down to see Ron and Hermione both smiling widely and laughing. He turned to his back and saw McGonagall crying while she grasped a Gryffindor flag in her hands. _

_-_

_Oliver and the whole house were now in the common room celebrating. McGonagall had allowed them to have a party in the room as she was also sitting in it talking with some old man he had seen watching the game with the professors at the top box. He took a gulp of his butterbeer and saw his fan club giggling while waving at him. Being the gentleman that he is, he waved at them, but someone one stuck out of that part of the room. Though the room had been roaring this one girl was sitting by the window ledge reading a thick book while she drank her butterbeer. A cat lay by her feet, as the window sill was quite huge and could be fitted with a love seat on it. Oliver headed that way and picked up the usually grumpy snappy ginger kneazle and put it on his lap. He watched the crowd as the Weasley twins were trying out some hexes on their little brother's drink. He looked beside him and saw the girl was still reading the book intently. _

"_Hey..." He said and watched as a pair of brown eyes emerged from the confines of the book. She then replied._

"_Hi"_

"_Thanks for that charm by the way, I mean last fall during the first game"_

"_No problem…it was the least I could do for the house team…"_

"_Oh…well it helped greatly."_

"_I guess it did. How does it feel to finally have the cup?"_

"_Great!"_

"_I could say that too, you should have seen Snape's face"_

"_Oh yea I saw alight…"_

"_It was just funny…almost-"_

"_-Perplexed"_

"_Annoyed"_

"_Angry"_

"_Ready to hex you"_

"_Don't say that…well, why don't you go party with the rest of the house?"_

"_Well I am, I just want to read this first…and I think McGonagall wants to speak with you"_

"_How do you know? Read it in the book?"_

"_Wood, very funny…she's heading towards here"_

"_Oh…"_

_McGonagall walked towards Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. Oliver was still looking at Hermione who nodded at McGonagall as she stood up and said her good byes to Oliver. He looked up to see his head of house with the old man._

"_Mr Wood"_

"_Professor…"_

"_Good job today"_

"_Thank you; you should also say that to the whole team"_

"_Oh I have already done so, I'd like you to meet Mr. Spencer he's a scout for the Pu-"_

"_Puddlemere United…Hello Mr Spencer" said Oliver who held out his hand to the old man who was chuckling. Mr Spencer then said "Mr Wood, today was a great game, I wonder if you would like to come at this date to try out for the reserve team" Oliver nearly dropped the bottle on the now hissing kneazle. He smiled from ear to ear as he took the offer._

_- _

"Aunt Joan"

"In the kitchen dear"

Hermione walked into the foyer of her aunt's house which just 20 minutes from the hospital. She placed her jacket on the rack by the door and went to the kitchen. She swung the door open and found her Aunt and Uncle laughing at something. She sniffed the air and smelled some kind of pasta sauce. She smiled at her Aunt and uncle and gave them both a hug.

Her Aunt Joan is the sister of her father. She was 3 yeas younger than her father. Joan Lee, unlike her darker blonde dentist of a brother, had gone into Medicine; she was married to an architect named Theodore Lee. Joan was also the person who had helped Hermione get back on her feet as she took Hermione under her wing after the incident with her parents attacked by, at least what she knew as the, bad people of the wizarding world. Hermione, 6 and half years ago, had come back from the world she had her teens in, back from the war she and her friends had fought in. Hermione was not the same witty, happy, child she had known. This niece of her, who is standing smiling at her aunt and uncle, was half the person she really was. In a way she hates the world her niece had lived in for 7 years of her life. To Joan, that world took away the lustre of her niece's eyes; it also took away her smile.

"Uncle Teddy, Ew, stop that, use a spoon. I don't want your germs"

"Oh ever the clean freak of a doctor, goddaughter of mine" said the brunette uncle who sipped from the ladle again, although this time he got hit with a hand towel by his blonde wife. Hermione laughed and took the plates in front of her and started to set the table.

"Mia dear, can you take out the garlic bread from the oven"

"Yes Auntie".

Joan was holding the pasta in a plate when Hermione walked in the kitchen. She smiled at her uncle who just came from the wine cellar, holding two types of wine. She opened the oven and took out the long baguette and placed it on the chopping board and started cutting it into manageable pieces. After she was done, she had placed them on a plate and brought it in to find her Aunt and uncle already seated talking about the upcoming Olympics being held in Vancouver Canada. The dinner proceeded with the argument of hockey vs. football.

"Hockey is much better Joan! You should really come with me when we visit the States and Canada this winter."

"Rubbish, Manchester all the way. I don't get why those yanks call football soccer. I don't like Hockey…live with it"

"Sour puss…so Hermione what do you think hockey or football?" asked Theodore.

"Quiddtich" Hermione said as she started drinking from her wine glass.

"Ohhh so its Quiddtich now huh…don't tell me your falling for your patient….against the code of conduct, well if they are under your care that is…you'll have to wait till he is out of you care" said a satisfied looking Joan who was smirking at Hermione who was choking on her wine. Theodore raised one of his eyebrows and then asked Hermione who was still gasping for air.

"So…is it Vicky?"

"Uncle Teddy! Victor and I are still friends, though I rarely see him these days…"

"Victor eh…" Theodore teased his goddaughter.

"Seriously Uncle-" Hermione was then interrupted by Joan. "Its not Victor, Theodore, its Oliver".

The garlic bread that was in Hermione's hand, ready to be bitten suddenly fell on her plate. Hermione mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish, whilst she tried to fend offs her teasing aunt. But the comeback didn't come and her godparents burst into fits of laughter at the perplexed face of their goddaughter.

Authore's last note:

Hope you liked it. thanks for reading...

-monsterme-


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I trieeeeedddd...stupid verbs..i hate them!...even in latin ( i sob).

longest chapter yet...i hope it makes u guys happy..i hope its not too odd for u to be able to read..

thanks for reading and reviewing kiddies!

--Ollie-hermy-Percy---

Hermione had to go back for an early 12 hour shift. She groggily got up from her bed and tripped on an angry male cat by her feet. She showered then headed down to the hospital which was a 10 minute bike ride. She went into the lockers and changed into her hospital clothes. After getting her morning coffee she proceeded on checking up on her amusing patient, named Oliver Wood, who had been mumbling in his sleep, according to the report written by the nurse who took care of him in the recovery room. She chuckled when she had gone in to find a groggy Wood who was staring at what the nurse who was refreshing the bandages on his limb.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Ugh….its too early Hermione,"

"Oh don't be such a lazy ass Mr. Wood."

"Ugh…its stingssss"

"It should really, if you take pain killer's it'll loose its effect if you take too much, and the slightest sting would be painful, now suck it in and be a man"

"I am a man! You saw it!" Oliver said while a cute smile crept on his visibly sleepy face.

"Oh be quiet, how's the cut healing?" asked Dr. Granger. The nurses who were listening to the conversation chuckled slightly as she wrapped up the incision on the patient upper thigh.

"It's good; I applied some disinfectant cream, just in case. Well then Mr. Wood, you can be moved back now"

"Ugghhh...too early……" Dr. Granger and the nurse laughed.

-

Percy was sleeping in the sofa of the Burrow, since he had gotten home late last night after he had gone back to his office after office hours to retrieve his work when Helen had dragged him to dinner with her husband and child. He yawned as he looked at the squeaking yellow puff rolling around on his stomach. He flicked it and it cried in pain only to be jumped by a little girl nearly 6 years old.

"UNCLE Percy!"

"Gillian, what are you doing here….where's your parents…"

"Oh they are at work already….you slept on the couch…and why did you flick Sunny!"

Percy stumbled off the sofa and picked up the auburn haired girl who woke him up and brought her with him to the kitchen where he found his parents and George.

-

Oliver later woke up back in his room. Helen had already been sitting on the chair holding 4 year old little girl in her arms as they watched some awfully bright colored mascots with handles on their heads singing some stupid song. He grunted and looked at them. "Victoria…."

"Uncle Ollie! Mummy Uncle Ollie is awake!"

Helen looked at him and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Oliver before answering looking underneath his covers and said "Calmed down…still stings…"

"Mummy, why did Uncle Ollie look underneath he sheets? Is there a monster in there?"

Helen laughed. Oliver scowled at his sister knowing the double meaning to it. After she had gotten hold of herself she explained. "No monsters, just a huge cut on his leg..."

"Oh okay. Mummy it's done, can I watch some Babar now"

Helen nodded and gave the control to the little girl she looked at her brother was checking underneath the sheets again.

"Ollie, it's gone."

"Just checking...why'd ya bring Vic?"

"It's Friday, and daycare she goes to is closed so I took her with me, and I have a day off from reforming criminals…Malfoy gives me a headache…"

"The mom, the dad?"

"The mom, such a stuck up twit."

"Oh…ugh stings"

"Dr. Granger said it would, she said that you should suck it in like a man and don't take any pain killers"

"Damn woman…"

"Well your team is coming by later to see how you are and your coach already talked to me and I suggested he talked to Dr Granger"

"Oh…great…"

-

Percy walked into the kitchen to find his parents and George talking about invisibility cloaks. Gillian had wiggled out of his grasp and was now running to his mum.

"Morning Mum, dad, George"

"Morning Perce" they all said while Percy took the seat next to George. He looked around the room yawned. George let out a laugh. Percy looked over and saw he was reading one of those gossip magazines. Percy looked at the heading of the article his brother was reading and it read "English Keeper bad in bed?" Percy chuckled and went on drinking the cup of coffee his mother had put in front of him. "Thanks mum…"

"No problem dear, so tonight is the weekly family dinner. George bringing anyone?"

"Well of course"

Percy snorted and then asked, "What's the name of the flavor of the week?"

"Not flavor of the week but flavor of the month…she's wrapped me like a mummy, name is Jackie, a cousin of Cho. She owns this art gallery just outside of Diagon Alley"

"Wrapped like a snake, I want to meet this girl now…so how does she look like"

"5'4-ish, healthy thin, black hair, oriental. Pretty much like Cho, but she has short hair"

"Good luck mate"

"Whatever oh ever so single one"

Mr. Weasley who had been listening in suddenly said, "So Percy bringing anyone tonight?"

Percy snorted and then said "I'll bring myself…"

Out of the whole family there were only two left who weren't married. That was Percy and George, by the looks of it, George might be sent down the aisle soon, that is if that girl he was talking about would lock him up for good. Percy however, well it's a long shot. He had another hour till he was needed at work and decided to go see how his friend was doing at the muggle hospital.

-

"Dr Granger," asked a random nurse.

"Yes?"

"The coach of the Scotsman from 540 just came; he wants to speak with you"

"Oh ok, tell them I'll be there in a few"

"Yes Ma'am,"

Hermione got up from her desk and picked the Wood folder and headed to room 540. When she got there, she found that there were 8 adults and a kid in the room. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello, Mrs. Parker, Oliver, and his team mates" Helen stood up and shook the doctors hand then introduced the little girl, "Dr Granger, nice to see you again, I'd like you to meet Victoria"

"Hi" said the little girl.

"Hello there Victoria, did you know you're named after the queen. A regal name…."

Oliver snorted and said "You sound like Percy, Hermione"

Hermione scowled at Oliver and said "better be Percy than you Oliver, now please tell me you haven't been scratching those bandages of yours" Oliver mumbled and shut up pouting, causing his teammates to laugh at him. A small burly man walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Hello Dr. Granger, I'm Coach Millard,"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Millard, do you want to discuss this somewhere else?"

"Of Definitely Dr Granger, Oy KIDS don't injure our Keeper's ego any further. Lead the way Doctor"

"Sure, come along then"

While Hermione smiled at the rest of the team and said her adieus to the Parkers, Oliver was staring at her, it somewhat reminded her of Harry and Ron when they saw Fleur for the first time. She then smiled warmly at him before she left the room. His team mates looked at him and started snickering. The only woman on the team, who was a chaser, said.

"Ollie has a crush!"

"Shut up Eva" said a blushing Oliver. The team then started teasing him, worse his sister and his niece joined in.

"Uncle Ollie? When are you getting married I want cousins! Can't you ask the doctor? She's pretty!" said the little girl which caused more laughter from the crowd in the room.

-

Hermione lead the short burly coach into one of the conference rooms on the floor. She shut the door and waved her wand hand and then sat down across the coach.

"Mr. Millard, Helen has told you what happened right?"

"Yes, I always told my players to cast …I mean put on protection on parts they think should be protected"

"Well obviously Mr. Wood hasn't has he...?"

"Well yeah" Hermione noted that the coach looked tense as if he was Malfoy trying to talk "muggle language".

"Don't worry, I already casted a silence charm around the room…"

"Oh a witch! well that makes things easier"

"Certainly…"

"So how long will be off the broom?"

"About 2 ½ weeks, then, he can't ride it unless he has protection pads around his nether regions"

"Ugh…where will I get that, no one has made them yet"

"Well, I could possibly help"

"Oh how?"

"Well it's a simple armor charm and such…"

"Oh, I've heard of you before... Hermione Grange is it? The golden trio?"

"Sir, please don't call us that"

"Oh, well I trust that we arrange something"

"Definitely,"

"How bout fees?"

"Since Oliver is an old schoolmate and fellow Gryffindor I won't charge you for any fees, but you however have to buy the materials for these pads…"

"It's a deal then, here's my card and just owl me. Is it possible to have it in 2 weeks time?"

"As long as I keep contact, it'll be…"

"Thanks Doc, so can we go back now…"

"Yes, it's good that at least the coaches take care of their players, even if they themselves don't…"

-

Percy came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his bottom. He walked into his room and slammed the door as he didn't want to be bugged by George and his mum about his love life. He took the comb from the dresser and started to comb his damp hair. Percy turned around and looked at himself at the mirror hanging at the back of his door. He picked up his glasses on the dresser and eyed himself. He chuckled at himself and started to dress up.

Someone knocked on his door and he opened it after he had put on his clothes, a small voice boomed, he looked down and saw Gillie. He smiled at the little girl and let her in his room leaving the door ajar.

"Uncle Perce, can I borrow one of your books? I already finished the book Aunty Hermy gave on my birthday"

"Oh, well pick one and show it to me ok? So Gillie, light blue or dark blue?"

"Light blue! Why is Uncle Percy so happy?"

"Oh nothing my favorite niece"

"I'm your only niece…for now that is…"

"True true, well light blue…"

"Is Uncle Percy going on a date?"

"Nope, just dressing up nicely…"

"Trying to impress a girl? Cuz Uncle George does that when he tries to impress a girl!"

"Oh shush you…a book?"

"Here, can I read this?"

"Hogwarts a history….do you really want to read this? It's boring you know"

"Well, last week Aunty Hermy was on the phone with mummy and I talked to her too. Mum said something about Aunty Hermy hugging Hogwarts a History when she slept and something about Aunt Hermy marrying the book…so I'm wondering why would Aunty Hermy want to marry a book"

Percy chuckled at this, somehow he saw Hermione in her knickers and socks stroking the book cooing at it, he felt a blush coming into his face thinking of this. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. Percy then handed the book back to the little girl and said

"Here kid read it, now don't loose it ok?"

"Yes sir thanks!"

"Welcome, so how do I look? Do I look stunning, handsome, irresistible?"

"You look clean" said the little girl nonchalantly as she skimmed through the first few pages of the thick book.

"That's even better, care to accompany me downstairs me'lady?"

"Definitely dear sir!"

Percy with Gillian in his arms went down to the living. He threw the little girl on the fluffy couch, which caused her to giggle, while he went to grab his bag from the kitchen. He then said his good byes to his parents and his brother, then apparated to a safe point near the muggle hospital.

-

Coach Millard walked in the room to find his team harassing the ego of their Keeper. Not to mention the little girl who was also riding in on the joke, Oliver looked very annoyed, speechless and pink. The team was singing, "you want to huuug her, you want to kisss her, love her and marry her..." over and over. The coach coughed to get their attention just when the doctor walked in flipping through a file folder looked up the serenading team. "Oh dear me" said the doctor. She shut the door as not to disturb the rest of the hospital with the off tuned serenading voices of the Quiddtich team that was in front of her. The coach smiled and coughed loud, when that didn't get the team's attention the coach threw a plastic cup at the seeker who caught it and everyone stopped singing at the now very embarrassed Oliver.

"I did tell you **not** to hurt his ego even more..."

"Sorry coach" said the seeker named Creegan.

"Ok out, all of you out! Onto to the pitch…"

"AWW COACH!" said the whole team. But the coach glared at them and they soon filed out one by one after they had said their 'get well' to Oliver who now had his niece on the bed pinching his nose.

The coach then started to talk to Oliver while Dr. Granger was there.

"Oliver, you have a 2 ½ weeks of rest."

"Come on coach…I can still ride with this injury. I've had bludgers hit my head so many times you'd think my brain was knocked out of its place!"

"Not the point, a brain can be put back using potions and proper care, a Keeper who is …" The coach cast a smile in the little girl attentively listening on the conversation continued on "-is always up and about, _excited_, cant ride a broom well…"

"Coach!"

"Enough Wood, it's for your own good, plus you need sometime off. The others already took their offs, you never take offs"

"Ugh…"

"Oh one more thing, 2 weeks from now, when you back on the seat, you're not playing/practicing, with out proper pads/armor or protection"

"Coach no one has made any yet…how do you suggest I do that then?"

"Dr Granger over here has volunteered to devise one…"

Oliver looked at Hermione. He smiled and looked back at his coach scowling. Helen stifled a laugh and picked up Victoria from Oliver's side and exited the room saying they were going to look for something to nibble. After they exited the room Dr Granger waved her right arm and started to talk.

"You see Mr. Wood, for a year now, this hospital has been getting the same types of cases as yours. Though the staff has always thought that it had something to do with one's sex life, life decisions, you know all that stuff. When I reviewed the files just this morning, I realized that it was sport related because about 6 months ago, Roger Davies had been admitted here and a similar case. Now I am not saying that Quiddtich is bad, I dare say I like the sport, but you people need to protect yourself more."

"But Hermiooonneeeeee" whined Oliver. Hermione glared at him.

"Anyway, in my 6th year just before we left for…well the war, I and one of my friends had designed light weight, second skin type of armor. Coincidentally, it was also equipped with simple spell reflective spell and was used when we were battling Voldemort's lackeys. We made 4 armors though there is only one left, and it can be reproduced to your body's proportion in 2 weeks or so."

"But Herrrmiioooonneeee! Let me play my sport!"

"I will not allow it, as your Doctor I feel that going back on a broom after what has happened can only injure you more. If Victor Krum listens to my medical advice, so will you!"

Oliver pouted and huffed in disapproval, looking much like a toddler who was sent to a corner. The Coach laughed and said.

"You never told me you already had a proto type Dr. Granger"

"Oh thats because you never asked, one of the secrets of the last great way isn't it then, don't tell anyone. I'll contact the WWW later on to get some of the materials for this."

"Great! Now Oliver, follow this Doctor of yours, she knows best. Well I have to go to the pitch, I will owl you later on Dr Granger, and please send me the probably bill for one suit"

"Sure thing Mr. Millard"

"Oliver…"

"YES YES…I'll stay put, I'll follow…"

"Ok then, nice meeting you Doc, and take care…Oh Helen, I'll see you around. Bye Victoria"

-

Percy, in haste, walked to Oliver room. He bumped into the good doctor causing her to jump as she was surprise. "Sorry doctor" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem Percy..." she said sweetly as she closed the door. Neither saw Oliver's face when he was watching the two interact, well before the door was closed on him.

"Hermione, good morning"

"Good morning to you too. So why so bright and happy?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Oh well ok…your friend. Tell him to follow me or he shall suffer my wrath…"

Percy chuckled at this remembering the flock of yellow canaries she sent at Ron during Bill's wedding, when Ron had ogled too much at Gabrielle De La Cour.

"I will tell him that."

"Well good day to you"

Percy nodded and she smiled at him. Hermione then started to walk again when something inside Percy made him impulsive and call the doctor back. Though Percy didn't know why he wanted to call her back. _A date. Merlin Percy you're getting worse with each girl. A doctor, your friend's doctor! BLAH._

"Hermione!" She stopped and turned around to look at Percy. He noted that she looked really cute with the messy bun on her head and somehow he kept on seeing her cooing at a book in her knickers and stripped red and mustard colored socks. Percy shook his head as Dr. Granger's face became clear again. "Yes?" she asked. Percy stammered but soon got it out.

"Uhm…well…there's this dinner tonight and…I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me…. I mean it's the whole family and I'd like you to come as my date, if you want to. I'll understand if you don't want to I mean-"

"No…I mean yes, I'd love to come with you"

"I mean I'm scruffy looking now, people call me the second Bill due to the beard and the long hair. I really wouldn't be surprised if a pretty woman like you would have plans tonight you know, rather than to go to dinner with a guy like me-"

"-Perce, I said yes. So it's a date"

"OH...-_holy shit score! - _good!"

She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the check.

"Where will I meet you then?"

"Uhm…how about meeting me at Leaky Cauldron? What time does your shift end?"

"Today, 6pm, 12 hour shifts you know"

"Of course I know I have, most of the time, 13-15 hour, depends on the events of the day" She laughed, Percy thought this was very cute though the persistent image of Hermione and book kept on popping on his head.

"So 7:10 pm at the Leaky Cauldron and we'll disapparate from there"

"Ok it's a date"

"Definitely…"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hermione walked away smiling from ear to ear, though Percy didn't see it. He was also smiling from ear to ear. He opened the door and he saw a grumpy looking Oliver, though he didn't know why he was so grumpy looking. _Must be still on medication. _

"Goood morning Uppy!" Percy boomed at the grumpy looking friend. Helen merely smirked and gave Percy a hug. Oliver still looked annoyed, it continued on the whole day. The usually flirty Keeper, didn't even hit on the nurses that came in to check up on him.

Last note:

THANKS FOR READDDIINNGG...i'm that hyper :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Well I cant say how this will end. If you read the signs properly you'll have a good hunch of who gets the girl. Or not I can always do a u-turn and mess up the ending you all think is going to happen.

I think its obvious…then I again I'm writing it.

And the chapters keep on increasing in number...sorry bout that...

-thanks dolpinz for editing it the best you could! Trusty ol' dolphinz-

-------brooms or books------------

It is now 6 pm and Hermione is sitting on a chair beside her mother's inanimate body. She's brushing her mum's hair while happily hummed a song from the sound of music. Her mother loved that movie. Hermione remembered when she was younger, she and her mum used to sit in the living room every Victoria day watching the Sound of Music after they've had their lunch. She smiled at herself remembering of herself trying to sing the mouthful of words for "16 going on 17". At that age, she often wondered if she would also fall in love when she was 16, or will she prance around the eldest Von Trap daughter, with a boy she would love.

Hermione stopped humming at that point, and her smile faded.

_When you are a child, you don't think of the things that could go wrong in your life. You can only dream of happy times, but never dream of the sad times. _

"Mum…you think you I should go?" she asked her mum. Hermione shook her head.

_She won't answer me back. She's a vegetable. If I only killed all of them then and there my parents would still be alive. _

Hermione leaned in and kissed her mum's forehead and said her good night to her. She then went out of the ward and headed for her office. There she found her co workers sitting all dressed waiting at her door. _Oh shit. I forgot._ She smiled at them and headed to her door. Hermione entered the room followed by Suzy, the nurse, and Gemma the CAT scan engineer. Hermione packed up her stuff and took of her work clothes with out saying a word, but a smile was still on her face.

"So, ready to get some action tonight Hermione?" asked Gemma. Hermione merely smiled at her.

"Herms you look like you saw Santa clause"

Hermione chuckled at this and shook her head the two in her office. She looked at her wrist watch and found that it was only 6:30; she didn't have to meet Percy for another 40 minutes or so. Or that what she thought.

-

Oliver sighed in his bed. Helen and Victoria left around 2pm, as Helen had promised Vic a visit to the museum that day. He watched the telly the whole time. Oliver was still fuming over his doctor. At first, he thought it was because she won't let him get on his broom. Then he thought it's because she can shut him up even when his coach can't even shut him up at times. Then he thought he was fuming because how much he didn't want to agree with her, she was right about the injury and the caring of doctors. It also annoyed him that she was a woman he can't naturally flirt with, or was it because she seemed to be friendly with him, but flirty with Percy. He really didn't know how he felt. _Must be the drugs. Ugh! But she is pretty. She has a nice bum, cute smile…WHAT ARE you thinking OLIVER…stop…these thoughts about your doctor! She's kind of like Percy's type and you won't have a chance…plus there's a code of conduct with doctors in the muggle world. Oh bullocks._

-

Percy's day had just finished early. It was 6:20, he was happy all day. Jumping and prancing around like he had drunk absinthe. His co workers even his father, who had stopped by during lunch, had eyed him weirdly when he came in all happy and smiling even when he tripped on a bag. Usually Percy would shout at the person who owned the bag and slam the door at the whole office. Today however, he hugged the person with the bag and left this door open. Needless to say, the whole department was scared of him and assumed he was under some kind of imperious spell.

He looked back at his watch and it was 6:25. Percy was on roll. He left at 6:30, bought a small bouquet of flowers at the shop near the hospital and went in to see if Hermione was still there. Just his luck when he asked the desk if she was still there, they said she was still in fact in her office. He walked to the lift and pressed the button for her office floor. He walked down the hall, following the instructions and came to the ajar door. He knocked lightly on the door and he heard gasps and a perplexed face of Hermione.

-

"Oh come one Hermione, why are you lagging lets go! We go dinner first then club..."

"Yea Herms! You have no date…"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Your faking it…come on lets go!"

Hermione laughed at her friends. Then…

-KNOCK KNOCK-

All three girls turned to the door and found a man with red hair and rimless glasses standing by the door smiling holding a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione blushed but walked towards him and took the bouquet.

"Come on in for a sec, need to pack up..."

"Oh, course…"

"Sorry girls can't go tonight…"

"Holy fuck…" said the two women who bolted up from their seats. Hermione chuckled slightly as she picked the empty vase in her office. She gave Percy a peck on the cheek and headed out saying, "I'll be right back…girls don't kill him". The girls smiled but then questioned the red haired man standing by the door.

"You're the Scotsman's friend…"

"Yes,"

"Hello, Suzy Banks, and this is Gemma Latimore"

"Nice to meet you two fine ladies…"

"Oh, a charmer, She'll love that" said Gemma.

"Definitely…so I hear you went to the same school" said Suzy.

"Oh yes, we did I was 3 year above her though," said Percy. He looked into the hall and found Hermione coming back vase and flowers in hand. He smiled slightly and turned back to the women who were eyeing him.

Hermione walked in and smiled at the crowd in her room and hummed softly as she put down the vase by the window behind her desk. She smiled at the girls then to Percy.

"I thought we were meeting at 7:10"

"Oh, I figured that I should pick you up. It's only proper to do so."

"Ever the gentleman Percy…"

"Well, shall we be off then?"

"Certainly… I need to drop my bags at home first"

"That won't be a problem"

"Oh ok then…-turns to the girls- Suzy, Gemma, have fun, go crazy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea…have fun Hermione!" said Suzy as she got up from the seat; Gemma followed smiling evilly at Hermione. "Don't do anything I would do" she winked and then left in haste, giggling with Suzy. Hermione just shook her head and took the arm that Percy offered to her.

They got on the lift and went down to the ground level. After a short trip to her house, they disapparated in her living room to just outside of the revamped burrow's wards. Hermione was holding Percy hand when they disapparated and held on it to it even when they were walking to the front door. He turned her and smiled at her. She in turn returned it with a warmer smile. He took out his key and unlocked the door and stepped into the foyer. Hermione gasped at the burrow, she wasn't really paying attention to it when they were walking as she was burning up from the contact her hand was making with Percy's.

The inside of the burrow was fixed. The whole house itself looked like it was made wider, newer and cleaner. Though it still had the same colors as the original burrow did. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. Tudor tapestries warm autumn colors, high ceilings. She smiled inwardly as she turned in full circle admiring the changes of the place. There was a long table by the wall; it was adorned with pictures of the family. Hermione walked up to it looking the picture frame infested table. There was one from the Senior Weasley's wedding, most of each grandkid, some of them she knew from memory of their days as teenagers at the burrow. On the wall, above the table, hung pictures from each wedding of a Weasley child. There middle slots were empty, Hermione assumed was George and Percy's slot. The last picture was the Ginny's and Harry, while the second last picture was not of a wedding but was of Ron and Hermione in front of a fountain smiling and waving happily.

-Flash back-

"Ron, why did you do that…Harry is already sad as it is, why single him out!"

"Oh shut it for a few seconds will you woman...I mean Hermione…I just wanted to talk to you"

"Well hurry up we aren't tourists! We're looking for the horocrux!"

"I know I know just hear me out"

"Ok then"

Hermione looked at the gushing fountain behind them then back at Ron who was stuttering"

"Hermione...well…I really do like you…well obviously you are my girlfriend. Well...I love you a lot and I just want to"

"Oh my god"

"Hermione, this isn't much. It's not even a proper ring," He took out a locket from his pocket as she slowly knelt down. "I will protect you, love you, care for you, support you…Hermione…Will you mar-"

"YES!" Hermione said even before Ron finished his sentence.

Ron stood up and hugged the crying Hermione. He spun her around and put her down. Ron leaned in and kissed her.

"OY HARRY! She SAID YES!"

Harry came back running with a smile in his face; he was holding a small camera, the new ones that the Weasley twins invented. It was a Polaroid camera, Harry being one of the share holders, though unknown to the Weasley matriarch, was given the first of the 5 proto types. Hermione looked up to Ron as he put the necklace on her. "Guys Say I'm going to be a Weasley,"

"I'm going to be a Weasley!" said Hermione, and Harry took the picture.

-End of flashback-

She felt a pair of hands go around her waist pulling her. She closed her eyes laughing slightly. When she opened her eyes she was a light blue shirt. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at her, his lips were curled into a small mischievous smile.

"So, how do like the new Burrow?"

"Its, still, homey even though it's been fixed"

"Hmm..."

Hermione could feel her face burning up as she felt his breath come nearer and nearer while he leaned down. She took in her breather and leaned in to meet him in the middle. Their lips were barely touching when he said "are you sure?"

"Y-yes" With that he leaned in and took her lips into his. Many thoughts raced in her mind. _Who woulda though Percy being a Casanova, holy crap? I wonder if this is wrong. Cant be wrong, its too…_she didn't even notice that the door behind them had slightly swung open. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when he deepened the kiss and memories of Ron came flooding in. She pushed him away and smile at him.

"Sorry"

"No its ok…just"

"Sorry"

They looked at each other, not saying a word. Who would? It was too awkward to say anything.

---

"Arthur, I think Percy is home, the clock says so…"

"Oh ok dear,"

"George can you see if there's anything wrong, I haven't heard him go up the stairs yet"

"Yes mum"

George stood up from his chair and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend and proceeded to go to the foyer. What he saw on the other side made him quite the little devil.

They didn't stop. George smirked and went back into the kitchen. His mother looked at him in wonder. Harry and Ginny had walked in from the living room and found George smiling evilly. Harry retreated behind Ginny, as he was scared that George might do something to him, since he had the face of "Satan" as they branded it along time ago.

"Well what?" asked him mother. George merely smiled and sat back on his seat then said. "Percy out there, kissing a girl" with that, his mother, his father, sister and brother in law raced to the door. Percy was just standing near a woman looking at her intently, almost looking confused. Ginny squeaked loudly as she almost tripped on Harry. George came from the door that lead to the living room and coughed loudly again. This time he had Fred with him. The cough didn't work. So in cue the twins shouting "bloody murder" and that seemed to have brought the staring couple back to earth.

Percy who was facing the crowd merely chuckled as he turned bright red. He smiled down at Hermione and then said. "Well, it's my home too you know. Why don't I get any privacy?"

Charlie from behind of Fred chimed in. "That because we don't snog our women in the foyer when there's a family dinner" Everyone laughed but was interrupted when Ginny shrieked in delight and bounded for the women and hugged her. "HERMIONE!" she screamed.

Hermione flinched and didn't want to turn around. But was forced to when Ginny tackled her. She could audibly hear the gasps and the chuckling of Percy. She looked up and smiled back at him. "Guys, you remember Hermione"

-

Oliver was trying to sleep, but couldn't. Hermione face kept on popping into his head. How she smiled, how she can somehow control him as his doctor. How her hair fell on her face…

-

After the bone crushing hug Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione, they were now all sitting at the dinning table. Many questions were shot at Percy, by the twins, some by Bill who found his younger siblings predicament quiet amusing and mostly by Ginny and Molly who wanted the full scoop.

Hermione chuckled slightly as she ate some one Molly's chicken pot pie; she wanted to think about Percy but seriously thought of Ron and surprisingly Oliver.

_Oliver, why the hell. He's your patient! Code of conduct! Ugh but you can't resist smiling into his brown eyes but you can't also resist looking at Percy. He looks too much like Ron. Why the hell did you kiss him back? You're in for it!_

Then she felt a pair of small hands tugging her purple dress shirt. She looked between her and Percy and found Gillian her goddaughter. "Psst Auntie Herms"

"Yes Gillie?"

"I liked the book you know..."

"That's great!"

"I want to read the next book"

"Ok…I'll lend you my set how's bout that?"

"Yay! Oh Uncle Percy"

"Yes Gillian?"

"So, she's the girl you were trying to impress with your clean clothes?"

Percy chocked on a pea. Hermione made the little girl back off and stood up to do the Heimlich maneuver on Percy.

After he choked out the pea, she patted his back and asked him if he could breathe now. He nodded and smiled at her. "Drink some water" He nodded and did so. He looked across the table to see Charlie and Fred trying to hold down their laughter, when he heard a thud from underneath the table and their faces turning sour, while their wives faces smiled.

Percy looked to his side and found his mother and father smirking in satisfaction. Down the other way he saw George lovingly being fed by his girlfriend and Bill and Fleur who were both smiling at him too. Ginny and Harry who was beside him was smiling at their plates.

"Ok fine…let it all out. I know of you all want to say something rude to me..." he finally said. The first to speak up were the twins.

"I can't believe you bagged Hermione…" they said. Then Charlie just snorted but didn't say anything. Bill then smiled at him then said "'Mione, you sure you want to go out with this prat? Kidding!" Then Ginny said "You two will have pretty babies" Harry snorted then said. "Book bound, library dwelling, head girl, head boy babies" The whole table laughed, but laughed even more when Ginny slapped the back of his head. Hermione just smirked. She felt that the family wanted to say something as it was written in their faces, they always have those "Satan" faces when they are trying to hold down a snide remark.

"Is it all out now? Can I eat dinner with out you laughing at me or Hermione?" said Percy who tried to say it seriously but his face betrayed him. The whole family nodded and went back to eating their food only to be disrupted by Arthur saying. "So how many brainy grandkids am I getting from the two of you?" Laughter erupted at the table.

Percy smiled at her and she smiled back while she poked her pot pie.

_Ron, Percy, Oliver. _

_Ron if you're out there watching me…send me a sign._

-

Oliver was in his bed shifting, as little as possible though he wanted to move. His leg still stings and every time it stung, he saw Hermione's smiling face.

_I just saw her for a few days and here I am thinking of her. I wonder where she is. Oh sigh. Blasted woman grounded me. But I can't say that without smiling. Maybe I'll 'bump' into her one time during my break…maybe I'll ask her out…I hope she doesn't have anyone. Well that's ill thinking. Stupid Wood! Ugh. Why, didn't I just bump into her in a street or something? It's because if you did, your too high up to know a good woman from the bad ones. Shut it!_

_-_

The whole Weasley clan was gathered in the living room. The kids were around the house playing, while the adults sat down and chatted, drinking tea or butterbeer. Hermione sat on the sofa between Percy and Harry. Ginny was sitting by Harry feet reading an article in the gossip column.

Percy knew he shouldn't have kissed her. No, it was too impulsive.

_I can't believe I did that. Shit. UGHHH…there goes another friend down the drain. Fucking A. You know she looks very pretty. But she pushed you away; I wonder why she did that. Why do I have a feeling what i'm doing is wrong. Merlin forbid me screwing up this friendship. But look at her eyes! They are content. Very much like Penny's. Penny's? Aw fuck. _

Hermione was in her own little world as well, she was staring at the tealeaf infested empty cup in her hands and by impulse she turned it over on the small plate and back up to found that the tea leaves formed a figure sitting on a broom, by the top when she rotated it, the tealeaves formed a leaf. _What the hell…_

Percy's and Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when Ginny poked his forehead. "Oy four eyes, mum's asking you something". Percy looked at his mum and laughed. He then heard Harry saying "So you mean having glasses is bad?"

"No"

"Then…don't call people that Gin…" 

"Sorry Itty bitty Harry doesn't like being taunted by his wifey? You know I find your glasses sexy right?"

"Ugh...i'm too soft on you…"

Percy's eyes shifted on Hermione who looked uncomfortable.

"Percy!"

"Oh yes mother?"

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Uhm...we really aren't going out we're just friends." _Do you really mean that?_

"Yes Molly, were just friends…" _Are you sure Hermione, are you just thinking he's cute because you think he's Ron?_ Hermione cringe at the thought.

"Oh well I got the impression you two were going out! Sorry dears"

"It's ok" they both said.

Bill got up from his seat and said "I'm going home, its getting late, Kids!" he boomed and his kids ran down the stairs giggling. Hermione chose this time to excuse herself and go home too.

"I might as well go, I have a shift tomorrow at 6 am…gotta get a good nights sleep. 540 gives me a headache. Too stubborn"

Percy chuckled and stood up with her and led her out into the foyer. After she had said her good byes to the family and promising to come during her goddaughter's birthday, she left with Percy to the Foyer. They met Bill and his family there and said her good byes to them too.

Percy mentally kicked himself for the kiss he gave her. He smiled at her while he handed her the bomber jacket she wore to the burrow. "So…"

"So…I'm sorry"

"No Percy its ok…"

"No I mean I imposed myself…"

"Percy, its ok…"

"I'll apparate you home just as a pay back then"

"Oh…well…ok"

"K then…on three?"

"Yes"

"Three"

They appeared in her living room. "So this is it,"

"Yea…"

"Hermione..."

"Yea..."

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"I…I don't know"

"Oh..."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I…well…I'm not too sure either. But it was like kissing a sister"

"Scandalous"

"No don't take offense I'm trying to salvage this"

"Ha-ha, don't worry, when I kissed you I thought I was kissing Ron. But he's dead."

"It would be dishonoring him I guess"

"I thought of that too…"

"Well, I hope we can remain friends"

"Percy, consider it like it never happened"

"I can do that"

"Well…bro"

"Well sis"

They laughed and smiled at each other. Hermione hugged him and he disapparated.

She sighed to herself. "There goes another good man…Hermione"

-

Oliver couldn't get any sleep. So he opened the lamp beside his bed and grabbed the pad of paper and a small pencil and started doodling.

-

Percy was mentally kicking himself for the kiss. _Are you that desperate? Aw fuck man…she's like a sister and you realize that now after you've kissed her. Damn, I miss Penny. If she only hadn't left to work for the French Ministry. Ugh, I hope Hermione doesn't go awkward on me. I hope I don't go awkward on her either. GAH!_

LAST NOTE:

Thank you for reviewing!

Kari-Hermione: Thanks you for reading my story!

rock-the-casbah18 :thank you for reading didn't think the socks thing would click. But it did. "out of the box ideas" :)

Emi-Bum: thank you! glad u liked it

Kichou: glad u like it, "Oliver Grumpy" I wonder why?...lol

dolphinz87: stop with the puddlemere, leave it alone dude, ur making me want to change it..cuz Puddlemer is over rated..so shtop!...oh and I like the _hair light_ . Makes you think of those were shampoo comercial photos :P


	7. Hiatus for 2 weeks

I hail temporary hiatus…

A Week or two perhaps..

I've got this 2 papers to write and one is the end of the year essay for my Greek drama course...

I apologize…

I promise I'll make the 7th chapter during my reading week…or the end of that week.

For now. I bid you farewell.. I'll be back in 2 weeks.

-monsterme-ta- 


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: **

_Dear Readers,_

_I am truly sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I had alot of papers to be done and now I have a week of procastination as I cant really get myself to go review for my exams that is coming up in 2 weeks, well less than 2 weeks now. Again I am trully sorry for taking so long. I hope this short chapter of almost none of the story in it, but definitely will shed light on the history of Brooms vs Books universe I had created, will satisfy you. I will try to put up another chapter as soon as I write it out. Its all cluttered in my head in little drawings, and if you visit my homepage, which is merely an lj community, you will find that I have the ending in my head already you also bits and pieces of what is to come in this story and well some of my art._

_Thank you for reading this story, and i apologize for it's delay._

_ truly SORRY,_

_monsterme -ta- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: **

_History of the Wizarding world, Part I: The Azkaban system._

Hundred of years ago Merlin, with the help of his muggle apprentice Arthur, the Welsh king that had founded Camelot, had acquired an island in the middle of the sea. It was the age of rogue wizards and many different factions of magic, Merlin had a dream of placing peace back into the Wizarding community. He had thought of Azkaban and with a few of the nature nymphs Merlin had created the wizard prison.

With old magic within the walls of the prison itself, it could withstand against magic from with in. Though occasionally there were those wizards and witches who got past the old magic and escaped. With the evolution of magic within the wizards themselves, the walls of Azkaban proved to be ineffective to the newer prisoners. Merlin, asking the aide of some creatures, known as "dementors", which were found in the deepest of the northern regions of England, were employed. Dementors were the foulest of creatures since they fed off the negative energy of every person.

Theoretically each human, wizard or muggle, have both good and evil in them. They as well have magic in themselves, but muggles had a smaller amount of magic within them, compared to Wizards whose brain capability was at least 40 more than what muggles had. Each Human wizard or muggle, both have the evil and the good side. The dementors, fed off the evil. In theory, if a person is evil, it is because they are full of their evil entity and thus if their evil is fed off on, they loose their will to live because evil is a huge part of their souls. Merlin, saw this and it worked for a bit, until humans evolved again and so did the Dementors, who grew unsatisfied with the "evil" of the wizard prisoners and started to even feed off on the good as well, thus the Kiss had been created.

In time, Azkaban had earned it's reputation, specially with the Dementors employed there. For a long time, the Dementor system of security worked. It worked for nearly 400 years until in the mid 1900's, a wizard, often now regarded as one of the greatest evil wizards of the wizard kind, had gotten the Dementors on his side. For nearly 10 years, "Voldemort" as he called himself, had gotten the Dementors on his side, and this Azkaban Island was left guard less and most of the prisoners had sided with Voldemort.

In 1980's, Voldemort's reign had suddenly stopped, thanks to the yearling Harry Potter of Godric Hollow, the peace again was once established. Years later, another Great War had erupted and this war had taken much more lives than the first Great War against Voldemort. The second person to be ever hailed as "great like Merlin", Albus Dumbledore, was killed and Young Harry Potter and his two closest friends, Ronald Weasley, a pureblood and Hermione Granger, who was a muggleborn witch, had gone against Voldemort themselves. In year 1997, Harry Potter and company, had gone and defeated the evil wizard.

Mere 17 years old and the 18 year old female, they were hailed as the best of the wizarding world's young crowd. Through out the war, the Dementors were destroyed, many sources say that Harry Potter himself and the Order of the Phoenix had destroyed all of them in nearly 6 months after the end of the war. The Azkaban Island, which was filled with war criminals virtually all of them were Voldemort's followers, was left unguarded and with Albus Dumbledore dead no one knew how to guard the evil wizards in there.

_History of the Wizarding world, Part II: The new Azkaban system._

In July of 1998, nearly 5 months after the fall of Voldemort and the demise of every single Dementor, a new Azkaban system was proposed. After 2 months of negotiation with the new Wizarding Ministry, the Azkaban system was developed. The brain child of the new Azkaban system was no other than the "Golden trio's" muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. The destroyed ruins of the old Azkaban, was rebuilt by infusing the old magic, that was already in the island, into the new building walls. The Azkaban prison, now resembles a pentagon, and the innards were similar to the star wall system of old English castles. 

It is unknown to the public how the new system was created, as for security, it was never truly revealed. But as some information that has been given, the new system had neutralized the magic in the Wizards. The magic that surrounds the Azkaban prison is built from, at least of what we know, of the magic that was given by several greatest wizards. At the entrace of the island itself, a huge obelisk is set, it is unclear whether this is a magical obelisk, but on the obelisk surface are names of the casualties of the 2 great wars against Voldemort, and a message from the Goldren trio is also etched.

_To: _

_the ancient, the present, the new, the old, the dead and those who lived, we dedicate to you this monument and this prison. _

_Peace to all Wizard Kind. _

To this day, the Azkaban system has not failed, and most of it's inhabitants had become muggles, in a way that they can't do magic. A new team of wizards are now handling the Security of the prison…..

-

tap tap tap

A window opened and an owl hopped into the sofa. Helen, had gotten back on her seat and stroked the ministry owl, that often delivered her mail from her office, had taked the scroll on the owls leg. She then offered some of her fruits to the owl. It was nearly 7am and Helen had a restless dream and since then, she had been sitting reading a random book, that was about Azkaban. After the owl had taken off she unscrolled the scroll and read it.

-

Oliver had woken up by the nurse who had come in his room. He looked around and saw that most of his doodling was now neatly on the desk beside him. He groaned and went back to sleep.

-

Hermione woke up with a head ache, after last nights events, she had been unable to sleep and had drank some wine to at least calm her nerves. Truth to be told, Hermione ddnt know what the hell happened the night before. Percy thinks she's hot, she thinks Percy is datable, too much looking Ron. Then again she kept of thinking about Ron and that ruined the whole Percy thing and now she's thinking of Oliver Wood.

"Oy" she muttered. She slowly got off of her bed and walked out to her living room then into the kitchen.

"Hello darling…hows the kitties going?" Hermione said as she bent down to scratch the head of her white female cat who purred at her appreciatively. In a week, Hermione will be plagued by a new litter of kittens, that she has to get rid off, but she knew who to give one too, but the others she'd need help with.

After getting a cuppa she headed up for a quick shower then to her morning rounds at the hospital. She smiled inwardly as today was the day that 540 was getting discharged. Oh and after which, she has the option of going home early, Hermione was extremely happy for that.

-

"_You'll be next mudblood!" said draco malfoy._

_Percy wanted to pounce on him. Hell, Hermione was almost his **sister**…._

_tap tap tap_

Percy woke up with because of the owl. He shook his head remembering the dream. He got up and took his mail from Hermes and threw it at his bed. After he had given Hermes owl treats, he headed for the bathroom and started to burhs his teeth. He looked at himself through the mirror and snorted "Almost your sister…" he snorted again and shook his head. He took off his clothes and started the shower then stepped into it for a nice cold shower.

-

"_No on asked for you opinion you filthy little mudblood"_

_What the bloody hell is that wanker thinking. Oh there goes Ron…damn…She sure does look…cute for a third year…cute eyes…WAIT that…like...an adult man with a Minor!_

"Wake up Mr. Wood"..

"No…dreaming…Mione…cant…go away"

-

Helen was sitting in the dinning room staring at nothingness. She felt like her world would crumble. _How the hell…Who for that matter…_ Ever since she read that letter that was delivered to her early that morning, she had hooked on coffee. Helen Wood-Parker never looked ruffled up, but now, she resembles much like an owl who met a tornado during it's flight.

Small foot steps ran from down the stairs, Helen looked up and saw that her husband and her daughter were walking down. "Mummy!" Victoria shouted. Helen blinked a few times and forced a smile on her face. "Morning Vic, did you brush your teeth already?"

"No…"

"Vic"

"…I will brush them after I eat"

"Deal…"

"See daddy, told you mummy would be ok with it"

The man laughed but his eyes were on his wife sitting on the dinning chair looking edgy. He coughed and bent down to his daughter's level.

"Vic, how about you go upstairs, wash your face, and brush your teeth.."

"But mommy said"

"Vicky…"

"Yes daddy…"

"Good…now skidaddle before I change my mind and tell you to also take a shower...dung bomb!"

"I'm not a dung bomb!"

"Okaaayyy. Then you are daisies"

"Much better!"

Thomas looked at his wife. She was fingering a roll of parchment in her hands. His tall slim frame walked towards her and as he knelt down he asked his wife.. "Helen you ok?"

"Tom…I…I don't know…"

"Whats the matter hun?"

"Read this, strictly speaking no one is suppose to read it but me, but since it concerns me and possibly my family, you have all the right to read it"

Thomas picked up the Scroll as she sat down across his wife. After reading it, he had eyes size of saucers.

AN:

thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. your reviews were reminders that i had to write soon. and I did. I give you this chapter :) I have you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8

AN:

To speed things up, as it is hard for me to soley give my time doing this story as of the moment. Damn exams. Boo hoo!. we'll go 3 days after Oliver has been discharged. Alot of the previous chapter's little events will be explained eventually in preceeding chapters.

If anyone wants to edit this for me . pls. tell me. I need an editor right now i dont want to buy dolphinz87 as she has alot of work too. :)

anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. its a totla of 2500+ words. possibly more.

and for the spelling mistake in chapter 1, im sorry. :P i'll change that later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later…..

It was a beautiful sunny day. All of Diagon Alley was full of people walking in and out of the stores. Children who weren't in the Hogwarts were running about to the Quiddtich supply shop gawking at the new Zeus broom as their parents tried to pry them away from the fingerprinted covered windows. Then you see a man limping down the street occasionally waving at random people who greeted him, this man was Oliver Wood. Like the past 2 consecutive days he was heading down Diagon Alley to meet up with the twins for lunch. Course people were already used to him by now, but sometimes there were those females who would just full out hit on him. He could've gotten a date, but he didn't have the appetite for a meaningless date and prolly snog afterwards. His mind was set on someone, someone who he just saw go into a restaurant with his friend. Though before he could go after them, or rather spy on them, two pairs of freckle covered hands grabbed him and pulled him into a store.

"Hello mate..." said one of the owners of those hands.

"Hello Wood!" said the other who was identical to the previous one.

Oliver stood there rubbing the spots where his shirt had snugged him quite well when he was violently snatched from doing his stalking, err... I mean normal walking. He looked at the two identical faces in front of him, both having the same devious smile on it. Oliver shook his head and looked out of the store window watching the restaurant across it and the people in it. He looked back at the two who was still smiling at him and smiled back.

"So, where are we eating lunch today?" he asked the twins as he ruffled his hair up and smiled at two female costumers of the WWW.

"Mum invited you over for today…" said the twin on the left as he scratched his own head with his right hand where a simple gold band set in the wedding finger. The other twin then piped in. "Mum wants to make sure you are feeding yourself well. She always says you're too thin whenever she saw you on the prophet…"

Oliver could careless where the twins wanted to eat; he just wanted to go to the restaurant across the WWW to spy on his other friend and the female that accompanied him.

"Oy Ollie-"

"What the hell mate, ever since you went to the muggle hospital you've been odd"

Oliver stifled a laugh and then said, "Oh no just distracted…to the Burrow then?"

The twins nodded.

"can we play some quidditch?" asked oliver looking hopeful.

The twins laughed and nodded. All three disapparated.

-At the Restaurante Carlo's-

Percy Weasley for the past few days has been meeting up with his friend. You would think that it was Oliver Wood as Percy always had lunch with him every month, but actually Percy has been having lunch with a female friend and that female friend was Hermione Granger.

He sat there waiting for Hermione. It' has been a total of four days since the incident at the Burrow and it was quite odd that both of them quickly got over that embarrassment. Percy checked his watch and sighed. He was always early, he never really came late. He hates me being late. While he took a gulp of his glass of cold water he looked out the veranda of the Italian Villa style restaurant and saw his younger twin brothers randomly testing their products in their store. Then again he just remembered Hermione again, not in the same way as Oliver does though. Percy secretly knew that Oliver had a thing for Hermione, at least from he had seen in the hospital just a few days ago. Percy shook his head remembering the Burrow incident.

After the dinner with his parents Percy Weasley had banged his head all night, though he did not actually bang his head in his room, he banged it at a tree just a few meters away from the new Burrow. He always knew his heart was still with Penny, or was it?

He didn't know but he knew that going after Hermione Granger, "the almost Weasley", was wrong and he still chose to dip his finger in a bowl that was once his brother's.

Even after almost a week, Percy was still shaking his head and laughing at himself for what he had done. The good thing was that Hermione hadn't been that offended about the situation either as she also had thought of Ron or was it Oliver? when she had allowed Percy to go after her. After bumping into each other the day after Oliver was released, as Hermione had suddenly picked up the habit of hanging round the W.W W store for Fred and George had lent her their lab, Percy and Hermione had gone back to being how they used to be.

They were friends back then at Hogwarts and now they are still friends. The previous flirting and the kiss were all behind them now. They had lunch a few times talking about the past, and how they could both help each other move on from their pasts. Percy was to accompany Hermione to Ron's grave, as she hadn't ever gone to it since he was buried there, and Hermione was to help Percy figure out how to either get Penelope back or at least get her out of his system.

The whole Weasley family was, of course, sad that the whole Percy + Hermione thing was just a fling, but they were very happy that at least Hermione was starting to heal her wounds and was re-immersing herself back into the world that she had become a legend in.

Percy's train of thought was broken when a lively brunette sat down across him. He looked at her smiling face and smiled back.

"Hello"

"Hello…"

"And you on…Some kind of wizard crack?"

"No, how dare you Percival!"

"What? You look very high off of something…" Percy said teasing Hermione who huffed as he took a huge sip from glass. Percy quickly grabbed the glass back and stuck his tongue out at the woman across him. Hermione merely smiled and started looking at the "today's special" menu. Percy pried again.

"So…why are you so? And you are late...by…3 minutes! Tsk Dr. Granger"

"What? I had to pick up one of my friends from the airport"

"Really now"

"Yup Dr. Callista Silverio"

"Is she a doctor like you too?"

"Oh no, she's more like a University Professor but with a doctorate"

"On?"

"Classical Archaeology"

"Oh…how come that name sounds very familiar?"

"You prolly read about her"

"Yea I know but where!"

"Err…Archaeology Journals? She found Atlantis and Troy"

"Wait I knew that…I read her from somewhere too"

"Oh…I knew you were going to bring that up. She's one of the youngest people to take NEWTs."

"That's who she is! HA! Wait but isn't she a muggle Professor?"

"Yuppss...Waiter!"

Percy didn't even look at the waiter and just continued on asking Hermione questions.

"So…why did you pick her up?"

"She's moving back here for bout a year or so, her latest dig was done and now she has to write her doctorate."

"Oh…anndd?"

Hermione was looking at the waiter ordering food while Percy kept on poking her arm. When the waiter asked Percy what he was going to order Percy merely said "The usual" and proceeded bugging his friend who was drinking more water.

"Why are you so…stop poking me!"

"Sorry…soooo?"

"Huh?"

"Prof. Silverio!"

"Oh, yea she's renting a room at my house for the year or so, she always does…."

"Can I meet her?"

"Serious?"

"No Sirius is now a ghost at Hogwarts, he sits in the potions lab to annoy Snape during his lecture…course I'm serious"

"Percy…can you stop bugging me I still have to deal with the twins and Oliver this afternoon."

"True, they are a handful and for you to deal with them for a whole week. I pity you. But I bet if you say 'sit' at Oliver he'd actually sit you know" Percy added a wink at the end which earned him a good smack on the head. Hermione pouted and Percy merely laughed it up.

-After lunch-

Percy and Hermione went their separate ways. Percy had headed up to the ministry building while Hermione went to the WWW to find it empty of Oliver or the twins.

"Fred! George?" Shouted Hermione as she entered the store as she surveyed the store, and found their assistant sitting at the cash register toying with the pompom attached to her knitted hat. Hermione headed for her and waved at the assistant.

"good afternoon Livy…"

"Madam Hemy!" said the young house elf.

"Do you know where Fred and George are?"

"Masters Gred and Forge went with mister Oliver …err…tree…to the Burrow ma'am for lunch with Madam Molly and some Quiddtich they says they be back before noon."

"Quiddtich eh…."

"Yes Madam! Me thinks they said not to tell Madam this. But Livy do not remember which Madam. Was it Madam Ginny, Madam Jackie…or was it Mistress?" 

"Its ok Livy…"

"Oh Oh a message from Masters…Masters says that Madam Hemy should go on ahead and start with her armor and to not tell her they…Oh…dear…" The elf started banging it's head on the table. Hermione stunned at the employed houself and tried to convince her to stop hitting herself. After all old habits die hard.

"No Livy stop…"

"No –_hit-_ must hits _–hit-_ self!"

"Livy stop…"

After a few minutes trying to stop the elf from banging its head the 3 former Gryffindor Quiddtich players came through the door, with windswept hairs laughing.

"Oliver that was great, and to think yer still injure!" said George.

"But didn't your doctor say you cant be on a broom for at least 2 weeks.." asked Fred as they stepped nearer to the main desk, none noticed the glaring woman standing by the table with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Aye, but what she doesn't know cant hurt he…err…" Said Wood as he un ruffled his hair, when his eyes laid upon a woman's foot tapping quite ominously in front of him. "Oh...shit…"

"**That's the right word Wood**…**What** _–steps forward_- **THE** –_pokes nose pointer_- **HELL** – _flicks ear_ –**WERE** – _prods chest_ – **YOU** – _hits head with a random WWW merchandise_- **DOING**!"

"Geeze Woman….we were eating lunch"

"Lunch huh! That mop of your hair looks like you've been flying"

"You accuse me Dr. Granger!"

"Continue on and you wont be on a broom for another 2 weeks…"

"You cant do that" Oliver said with disbelief. Hermione merely smiled evilly and said.

"HA...guilty…"

"…" Oliver gave Hermione a _yeah right_ face.

"Try me…Your coach thinks you should heal…"

"You…cant…only the coach can…"

"And I can talk to him. He won't be happy that his star keeper isn't following good advice from his doctor…."

"…..fine…FINE…"

Hermione smirked and turned around to glare at the twins who coward behind their table.

"Fred, George….I hope you take heed of what I say. If I hear that you are conspiring with this Idiot behind me to go play on those silly brooms of yours, when he cant…you best hide yourselves somewhere I cant reach you. But there isn't anywhere you can hide…Anyway"

Hermione's voice suddenly turned cheery, scarily cheery. "I think I'll go start on those potions for the padding." Hermione smirked and almost skipped to the back of the store leaving 3 very scared fully grown men.

-1 hr later-

"OY! Away from the Little General!"

"…mate…If I don't do this, Herms is going to hex us 10 different ways in a minute she can go…'hypersonic' sometimes"

"Bloody woman!" cursed Oliver loudly and a distant_ "I HEARD THAT"_ was said. Oliver and George was bracing for something bad to come, but found nothing came.

"Bet you did!" Oliver said as a smirking Hermione walked in the back room where she had sent Oliver and George to. She needed body measurements for Oliver and had asked George to do it as she thought it would be better. Well that was a mistake. Oliver groaned as he swatted George's hands which were holding tape measurement and said.

"Now...Dr. Granger, are you this spiteful? What happened to my concerned and caring doctor?"

"_She got replaced by the wench of an armor maker of yours"_

George snickered at the back which caused Oliver to throw random merchandise at him. Hermione looked at George and said_ "George! Haven't you measured his crotch yet?"_

"I…blinks what? I thought you said his limbs!"

"…_I said crotch…limbs...also good, but I also need the croch please…"_

"What the..fu..h..k…"

"Oh Ollie…" George said acting all daisy.

Oliver's eyes grew large and was backed up to a corner by George who was batting his eyes at him.

"GET AWAY WEASLEY!"

"Think about all those fan girls who would die to be near the 'little general' Oh I feel like a daaiiiissy all of the sudden…Jackie just might loose her boyfriend over Wood…" George said sarcastically.

Oliver looked over to his side and found Hermione smiling with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Herrmmss! Help me!" he pleaded.

"_Oh so its Herms now eh!_

"Help!"

"_And help now too! I feel soo…"_

"I don't want to do this"

"Weasley…away from…OUCH dude I'm still healing there!"

"Sorry mate...C'mon Herms!"

"_Ugh_...enough for crying out loud"

"…..uh…Oliver spread your legs"

"WHAT!"

"I'll just have to do this...would you feel more comfortable if I transformed myself into a woman?"

"NO…EW..

"…_Stop it…measure up guys_"

"but herms..!"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione waved her hand and the tape started to come alive.

"Oh! I didn't think of that"

"_Seriously you two…haven't you ever done your 7th year charms homework?"_

"Err…..No I copied off a friend from Ravenclaw"

"Never took Charms...Fred took 4 courses, I took 4, I didn't have charms"

"Bloody Quiddtich nutters" Hermione said as she exited the room shaking her head. Oliver and George were left in the room stunned.

"She always like that?"

"She used to be with Ron, then the war started then…well she diminished"

"Oh.."

"To be honest she hasn't been this lively since before the war…."

"Didn't Ron d.."

"Yea he did in her arms too"

"I see…"

"So why are asking so much question about our little old Hermy?"

"Uh...nothing."

"Does Ollie have a thing for his doctor?"

"Shut up mate"

"What? Its true then?"

"Yea well I have no chance, she more like Percy I think…"

"Oh but Percy and Hermy might never occur"

"Is that so?... _I mean_…Why?"

"Because as Percy told m e when he came home one night banging his head on the wall '_not the right reason!_' apparently Percy reminds of her Penny, and I think Percy reminds her of Ron…"

"Oh…"

"Yea.."

"But they eat out together!"

"Yea as friends!...sheesh...they already settled this...hey…why do you look so ruffled up…seriously like her?"

"…"

"Well I guess it a good thing, you bring out her old self…you know, we tried to do that for like 6 months after the war…but it never worked. The next thing we know it. She left the wizarding world"

"Do I really bring it out of her?"

"Yea the spitefulness? Ron gets the rise out of her so easily much like you…oy mate, spread yer legs a bit the tape is getting impatient..."

"Oh…sorry…" Oliver spread his legs and peered out the door and saw Hermione carrying a huge box towering over her head bumping into random walls and every time she bumped into a wall she squeaked. Oliver smirked at this. The tape had done its job quite quickly and had wound itself up beside a quill and started to take down notes.

George smirked at his friend. It was rare that Oliver would be taken so much by a woman, since he knew Oliver had become cynical after Katie running off with Flint. He was at least happy that Oliver finally found another girl to like, he was getting worried his friend would forever speed date.

AN:

:) thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

no muse, cant write. but i wrote!..so yay! thanks for the reviews guys!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days after…_

The WWW was bustling with teenagers since the term just ended. Many students were loitering in Dagon Alley waiting for their parents to finish shopping, while most were in shops buying random supplies to amuse themselves this boring summer. Little did those quidditch fans know that their favorite keeper was just behind those thin walls.

Oliver Wood, as much he didn't like to be poked and randomly poked, he just had to endure it. For one thing, he liked this lady who was poking him and each day spent with her he fell for her even more. Secondly, it was under his coach's orders to do what ever the Doctor says, because as he said "It's for your own good". Lastly, this lady was Hermione Granger.

"Oliver, try this on" said Hermione as she handed him something that looked like a steel supporter.

"Whaa…what if shrinks too much again like the yesterday!" Oliver exclaimed as he threw the armor onto the floor looking at like it was poisoned.

"Put it on and it wont, I made sure the twins hadn't gotten their hands on it. Now go! I have a dinner with Cal later"

"Whose Cal?" asked Oliver as he went back into the "dressing room", rather behind-random-boxes.

"Cal? Callista is my new housemate…" Hermione said. She pulled one of the boxes and sat on it as she fiddled with a fake wand. It turned into a stuffed rabbit. She laughed, then she remembered her house mate.

-flash back 3 days ago-

The Granger house had noise all of the sudden as Hermione's new housemate liked listening to music. Her name was Callista Silverio and Hermione had met her long ago during her pre med years at Oxford. Callista was two years older than Hermione but they got along quite well especially when Callista lost her flat when she had failed to pay off the rent.

Hermione didn't mind the music, hell she was never home, but sometimes she would like some silence. A day ago Hermione had gone into the Sony store to find a present for her new housemate. A house warming gift as she would like to look at it. Or not. It was a clear blunt sign saying "Please turn down your music" as Hermione got Callista a pair of those huge studio headphones. Callista being the thick person she is, didn't get what Hermione meant, until a day later Hermione told her to turn the down music on specific hours. Most of the hours were 8pm- 8am.

Callista, or Cal to Hermione, was maybe one of the most clean freak people out there. If you thought Granger was an O.C cleaner. Heck Cal just beat her on that thing. Hermione figured, she has after lived with Cal years and years ago she could live with the music as long as Cal wasn't a pig. At least now Cal used her headphones; the problem now is that she hummed the song and Hermione could fully hear her humming at 1 am in the morning. The woman never slept and as her friend and also sometimes personal unpaid physician, Hermione had convinced her friend to take some natural medication to get her sleeping patterns back.

Callista as well had a thing for rabbits, she had bunny slippers, bunny pj's, bed sheets that had bunnies magically animated and lets not forget her real bunny.

"It fits...I am amazed"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Oliver came out from the back of the boxes looking quite happy.

"Ok now we test it.."

"Wha…I thought"

"Its fine…You are healed already right?"

"Yes"

"Ok let's go then"

---------------------------------

Percy was sitting in a random coffee shop just outside of Diagon Alley. He really didn't want to be in the Ministry right now, it was hectic and he couldn't do his paper work while random wizards came into his office demanding something outrageous. The coffee shop was full of muggles, not that he minded for he knew none of them would bother him. Or he was wrong.

"Excuse me can I sit here?"

Percy looked up to see a woman standing behind a chair holding a black side bag and a binder. He noted that she looked like she was some kind of teacher since she had a dress shirt on, had those skirts that teachers usually wear and her hair was in a loose messy bun. Her messy state was somehow breath taking for Percy that he didn't even know that he had a mesmerized face.

"Uhm..can I sit here?" Percy snapped back into reality. "Yeah.." he said as he gestured to the empty chair across him. The woman smiled and sat on the chair putting down her bag on the floor and pulled out a laptop. Percy went back to his paperwork, as he was reading contracts and signing them or finding faults in them, he kept on glancing at the woman across him.

She wasn't that beautiful, he noted, but she looked very pretty. He suspected that she was of Spanish decent. She had dark brown hair that looked auburn when the light hit it, behind her lightweight glasses were a pair of brown eyes that was so dark you'd be lost in them. She didn't wear much make up, if possible she was probably not wearing any at all, but the contour of her face had created natural shades. None the less Percy was staring.

The woman looked beyond the screen of the laptop and said. "Yes? Is there something on my face?"

Percy blinked and tried to utter something but all that came out was "uhm..no..sorry.."

The woman lightly laughed and pushed down the screen of her computer. She held out her hand to Percy, which he took, and said "Callista…"

"Percy.."

"Sorry for taking up the seat, I can just go if you want me to"

"Oh no, please stay, I usually don't have the chance to have pretty ladies for company" Percy said as he put down the papers he was holding. He smiled at the woman who was across him.

"I'm flattered, and I really am sorry, there weren't any more seats and I needed to get away from my office" she said, obviously embarrassed, a slight blush was creeping into her cheeks.

"Same, my office is…well…bustling with noise"

"Hahaha I know how that feels, my office, well, I'm just trying to get away from those students. I have a two hour break and they still knock on my door.."

"So you're a teacher.."

"Not really…more like a TA at the local college"

"So you're a professor then?"

"Not yet at least"

Percy smiled at her, as she smiled back at him. He reached for his cup to find it empty. He looked at her and she didn't have coffee even.

"I'll buy you coffee" offered Percy. Callista shook her head and said. "No, no, its ok, I should be the one buying you coffee.." She stood up and took his cup and sniffed it and then looked up at Percy. "Mocha Latte with a shot of espresso?"

Percy laughed while he nodded. She smiled at him as she walked towards the counter to order coffee. Percy was just watching her walk towards the counter with her clicky pointy shoes. He found himself staring at the woman again. There she stood, slightly posing, not that he thought she knew she was doing that, waiting for their coffee.

She came back with mug and a tiny cup. Her placed the tiny cup in front of her while she handed the mug to Percy who took it. "So…I'm taking you're a coffee addict?" asked Percy. Callista nodded as she carefully drank her espresso. "Yea, slightly…well I always needed coffee when I was on the field. I'm working on a different time zone still." She said.

Percy nodded, he also always needed coffee to be able to work well, he needed it in the morning, he needed it at night when he had to pull all niters. He had a gut feeling that he had heard of that name before Callista, but there were many women in the world that had that name

---------------------------------

At the pitch near London, Hermione Granger was sitting in the stands as she watched her patient make his laps round the pitch. Oliver Wood was far from being a sore sight, in fact, Oliver, in Hermione's opinion, was eye candy. Not that she'd admit it to anyone well maybe Percy. That doesn't matter. He's up there in the air enjoying his broom time while Hermione sat down in the stands with a pair of binoculars inwardly ogling at the cute guy in the air.

Every time he passed her by, Oliver would look at her and smile a smile that would melt Hermione in a second. She did try to act as normal as possible for Oliver was still under her care, though in the wizarding world there isn't such thing as patient-doctor ethics, in the muggle world it was still a huge part of her practice.

Little did she know that Oliver was also looking at her. Not that she noticed she was too busy trying not to look at him, and he fully knew when he flashed a smile at his pretty doctor her knees went weak.

"How is it!" shouted Hermione. Oliver took a turn and headed toward the stands. As he hovered in front of Hermione he said, "Like I was wearing nothing…" Hermione laughed. Oliver blushed realizing what he just said. "I mean…it fits like a glove…DAMN IT! Anything sounds like an innuendo..." Hermione laughed even more.

Oliver offered his hand, "Want to go for a ride?" Hermione instantly stopped laughing and looked at him horrified. She didn't like brooms then, she didn't like them now. Even if the history books saiy that the golden trio went and traveled by brooms to the last battle, it was partly a lie. They should've said that the two boys were on their own brooms while Hermione struggled not to look down while she shared a broom with Ron. The historian should've also said that Hermione was squirming and screaming the whole ride there that the boys had to put silencing charm on her to not get detected by anybody.

"I don't like riding brooms"

"C'mon Herms, you know you wanna?"

"What? Ride your broom?"

"Yes ride my broom! It's the best out there"

"DO you realize what…"

"YES YES…anything with brooms is an innuendo, so ride or no ride?"

"Errrr"

"A chance of a life time, a broom ride with the famous, hottest, bachelor Keeper of England!"

"Oliver.."

"Yes?"

"You have a big ego…shut up and move over"

Oliver moved over looking quite smug. Then a voice boomed. "Do you expect me to levitate to your altitude?" (A.N: do you get it…lmfao!) Oliver frowned and touched down on the stands allowing Hermione to climb on the broom. After which he pushed off and hovered, Hermione had her eyes closed, hand grasping the broom handle while she tried not to scream.

Little did the two know that Oliver's coach was sitting in his office watching everything in amusement, for Oliver finally found another woman he would let ride his precious broom.

---------------------------------

Percy was a happy man today. He just got a number. A number of a pretty lady, a lady who he could talk to because they somewhat think alike, a lady who had the prettiest straight long hair, a lady who had deep brown eyes he was mesmerized with, a lady that made him smile from cheek to cheek.

She had excused herself just a few moments ago, just after he asked for her number, which she gave with a flirty smile. Percy still had that smug face he had a few moments ago, and he highly doubt that it'll be wiped off of his face anytime today.

---------------------------------

It was 5:30 pm and Hermione was now on the broom with her eyes open and enjoying her ride. Oliver Wood was good on a broom, and she felt quite comfortable. She looked at her wristwatch and gasped. She had a dinner with Callista. Well it was at 6pm, but still she should get off the broom now.

"Oliver.."

"Yea?"

"I have to go.."

"Oh! ok wait..." 

Oliver descended to the stands they both hopped off the broom.After Hermione got off she looked at oliver and thanked him for the ride, she also told him to not ride a broom till tommorow. He nodded in agreement, she smiled at him and turned away to start walking out of the pitch. Oliver watched her as she looked back and waved at him, he waved back with a goofy smile on his face. Just after she had exited the pitch, he noticed a faint light coming from his coaches office. He picked up the binocolars and looked at the window to find his coach with a pair as well, looking right back at him.

---------------------------------

AN:

YAY YAY YAY update! See…things brew in my head…cha-ha!

Hoped you enjoyed it. :)


	11. Chapter 10 part I

Author's note:

THANKS FOR READING! yay,

------------------------------------------

Hermione rushed to the restaurant where she was to meet Callista to find that her housemate was already standing by the parking lot. Hermione walked towards Callista.

"Hey...sorry"

Callista waved her hand in disagreement then said. "Its ok I just got here…" Hermione nodded. They looked at the restaurant. Hermione was to walk in when Callista stopped her.

"How bout lets not go muggle this time.." She said to Hermione.

"Huh? So …hey! There's this place in Diagon Alley" Hermione exclaimed. Callista nodded and they proceeded to Cal's car.

Only a few minutes away, they arrived at a parking lot near Diagon Alley. They exited the car and went into the Leaky Cauldron.

------------------------

After catching his coach staring stalking him, Oliver went up to the office and opened the door. The Coach was sitting in his chair smiling broadly.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Oliver.

The coach merely laughed as he stood up and proceeded to walk to Oliver who was standing by the door way.

"How bout dinner eh Wood?" the coach said. Before Oliver could retort anything the coach already push him out of the office.

-------------------------

Percy had gone back to a silent office. He as still smiling as he thought of the woman he had met. She gave him her number and that rarely happened these days. The whole gruffy look didn't work with all women.

After he had owled the papers to the respective parties he had packed up for the night and went to get some dinner. He didn't feel like being poked by his parents tonight. Since George was out with his girlfriend tonight, he really didn't want to be alone for dinner with his parents who seem to think that it was their duty to make sure he marries soon.

He ruffled his curly long hair and scratched his short beard as he exited out of the ministry. He walked quite down the London street to a near entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. As he walked in he saw a brunette he hadn't seen today.

---------------------------

Hermione stood by the bar as she waited for Callista who went to the ladies room. They were heading to that Italian Restaurant she always eats at with Percy. She had wondered why Callista had that a satisfied smile in her face. Cal looked like a devil who just got an a human in trouble for the rest of his/her life, this wasn't comforting at all. Hermione noted to ask her housemate later about this smug face of hers. She was humming silently when she heard the door to the ladies room open. She saw Callista walking down slowly as she fixed her hair. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and when she looked back she saw a red head she hadn't seen today at all.

"Percy!"

"Good evening Hermione…so what is my favorite bookworm doing in the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Percy.

"Waiting for my housemate, going for dinner…"

"Your housemate is a witch?"

"Well yea? Didn't I tell you this a while ago?"

"RIIGHT…." Percy stopped talking and looked at the woman who just came near Hermione. It was HER!

Hermione then introduced them. "Percy, this is Callista Silverio, Cal this is Percy Weasley…"

Percy stopped breathing, not in a bad way, after all this woman seem to have this affect on him. When she came to the bar she smiled at Hermione then smiled quite sweetly at Percy.

"I had a feeling I'd somehow bump into you again" Callista said. Hermione blinked and looked back and forth her two friends.

"Well I can say that it is a pleasure to see such a pretty sight, again, when I haven't even called you yet" Percy replied, clearly flirting with Callista. Hermione was still lost.

"Huh! What?" asked Hermione trying to make sense. For the bookworm of Hogwarts she sure was slow tonight.

Percy and Callista stopped the staring contest and looked at Hermione. They merely laughed it off and led Hermione out into Diagon Alley.

----------------------------

Oliver and his coach entered the leaky cauldron to have a bit of a drink before they went to dinner. As they headed towards the bar a woman crept up behind the coach.

Later Oliver found himself, alone and thinking of Hermione and the day they had spent together. Lets just say the coach had better things to do than teasing his favorite Keeper during dinner.

------------------------------

At the restaurant as they were seated Hermione noticed some kind of chemistry between her two friends. Some how she knew how Harry felt years ago, but lets not get into that, thinking of Ron could only lead to disaster. By the way Percy still has to take Hermione to the cemetery. She hasn't done so yet for fear of something deep inside her.

"So you two know each other?" asked Hermione trying to pry some information from the two who were obviously...well...hah..

"Yea…met her earlier.." said Percy who just pulled a small flower from Callista ear. Typical Percy? Surely not. When did Percy learn these things? and why isnt Oliver like that.. _Why doesn't Oliver like me that way?_ Hermione thought

After they ordered their food, Hermione excused herself to make a short call outside. She headed out of the patio into the small Alley still bustling with witches trying to get last minute shopping done and called her aunt.After a short conversation about her housemate and Percy, which amused her aunt greatly as she knew Callista from years before, Hermione ended the phone call. She looked up in the sky and saw that the sky was actually clear that night. She couldn't help but thinking of Oliver. _Olive_r **Oliver** **_Oliver_**...Why did she have to be attracted to Oliver of all people. Why not her batty old supervisor from the hospital, why not someone else but that Quiddtich oaf? who happen to be her patient. Until he is fully healed that is. 

So She stood there looking at the sky, as her gaze fell down towards her friends in the restaurant who were now flirting quite openly, not that they weren't moments ago, her eyes diverted to a figured coming out from the new pub just down the alley The walk was him, the stand of the man was him, but was it him? She hoped not, she didn't know what she would do if that was in fact Oliver. Would she jump him? Would she wave at him and look like an idiot? No she didn't know what she wanted to do if that was Oliver.

A part of her wanted to just rip his clothes to pieces and shove him into bed since she hasn't had some for 4 years? 5? She wasn't sure, but it was long time.

A part of her wanted her to just not do anything and see how things happen. then again, Oliver was like a stone rock. In the past few days, he hadn't even complimented on what she was wearing or her hair?

She threw her hands up in annoyance. She looked back at her friends and decided to break it up before Callista jumped on Percy's lap and get them kicked to of the restaurant. As she headed into the restaurant the man she was looking at earlier had shouted. "Herms!" 

_It was him_. She turned around to find him jogging to where she was.

She waited for him, inwardly freaking out of how she looks like. Heck she just saw him about 40 minutes ago. If she drooled, she would've killed herself, course she didn't.

"Hey" she said to him as she flashed him a cute smile.

"Hi there, "

There was an awkward silence. "Err weren't you going to meet your housemate?" asked Oliver.  
"yea...she's right there, flirting shamelessly with no other than Percy..." said Hermione as she nudged head towards the direction of the two in question. Oliver laughed at the sight, it was rare his friend ever did so, the last time he did that intentionally, minus Hermione that is, was with Penelope. 

"Have you had dinner yet Wood?" asked Hermione. Hoping he would say no, but secretly hoping that he would join them.

"Actually I was going to, but the coach's wife caught him in the leaky cauldron and dragged him home, before he could 'see other birds'...she's a very lively woman.."

Hermione laughed, _ding ding ding_, just a like a train bell announcing their arrival, she thought of something. Why not try to invite him.

_Hell I could use some sane company_

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Oliver's face went blank, then a huge smile, not that he knew there was one on his face, crept into his face.

"Sure I'd love to destroy Percy's advances"

_Well that came out right. _ Thought Oliver.

When they got in the patio, a server immidiately placed a seat for Oliver. This caused some hushed murmurs from the crowd, as Oliver was still a known Quidditch Celebirty. Oliver merely smiled at the people who looked at him. Turning his attention to Percy who hasnt even noticed his arrival he said, "Oy carrot top..". Percy stopped his enamouring words to Callista and stared the quidditch player across him

"Well Hello Oliver..."

"Hello...and who might this be?" Oliver asked Percy as he looked at Callista who had a face of curiousity. SHe knew who this person was, but she couldnt put her finger on it."Well hello there...I'm Oliver and you must be Hermione's housemate?" Oliver said as he took her hand and kissed it. Percy smiled at Oliver and took the hand back quickly. Callista just smiled and introduced herself.

"Yups that me, Callista, and you must be?" she looked at Hermione and said "the well talked about Oliver Wood, I hear your name quite often since i moved back here..." Oliver smiled at this, So Hermione talks about him, somehow this makes him feel a bit smug.

The dinner went on with a problem. It was filled with alot of discussions about the ministry, quidditch, being a doctor, a professor etc etc.

After dinner the girls excused themselves to the washroom. Oliver took this chance to tease his friend more openly. 

"She's pretty?" asked Oliver. Percy scowled. Of course he thought she was pretty. "Yes...and..."

Oliver cut him off, "And you want to bang her?". Percy dropped his fork and stared at him oaf of a friend. Percy then said. "No no net yet at least...I want to take her o first" while he thought of the things he really badly needed. Like maybe a shag.

Olivre smiled at this, his friends face showed a different thing. _Chaste my wonderful Keeper ass_. "Good thinking...now can I be of service to you tonight?"

"Yes I know youu like _he_r…Take herms out…to a coffee drink" Suggested Percy. Oliver's amused face turned into a frowning one from the previous smiling face."Perce did you tell her anything?" pried Oliver.

Percy shook his head and said, "Course not! Oh no no... if _I _spilled the pieces of this game, it wouldn't be for me anymore, fun to watch it at least".

Oliver scowled at Percy. _WAIT. _ Oliver thought.

"Do you mean she likes me?"

"Likes you enough to give you a chance...or rather a second look…so...how was your afternoon. I stayed away as I told you I would " Percy said.

Oliver laughed.

**In the washroom...**

In the four stalls in there, two were occupied, on the left side was cal the right was Hermione.'

Hermione was smiling. but here was a wall between them. Cal couldn't have seen her evil smile.

_Or she was wrong._

"I knowyour smiling htere you witch" said Callista

Hermione swallowed her saliva and started to choke.

"See...I knew it...and why are you smiling for?"

Hermione laughed and left her stall and proceeded to the sink. "Nothing nothing..." she lied.

Callista exited her stall and headed for the sink beside Hermione. "You are a bad liar Moi-neee"

Hermione splashed her with a bit of water. "its nothing...I just see that you tow are very _cozy_? no? I must be the stupidest head girl that came out of Hogwarts then.."

Callista smiled and just looked at the mirror fixing herself.

"Getting cozy.." said Hermione in a sing song voice.

Callista merely laughed and poked Hermione's ribs. "So?"

Hermione smiled widely and said "want me to leave you two alone? you _whore_?"

Callista laughed, but nodded, which just earned her a fair good giggling from Hermione.

"so that's the Oliver eh?" Callista asked in the midst of the giggling.

Hermione blushed and walked away ...before she stepped out she said "yea.."

Callista ran after her.

When they got back to the table., dessert was served.

Hermione took a spoonful of her sorbet trying not to laugh at how Callista is a flirt, by flirt meaning...

_"I cant finish that.." Cal said as she looked at her piece of cheesecake. It was fairly a large sized piece._

_"Then I'll split it with you" said Percy._

Hermione was trying not to laugh so she looked at Oliver who was equally trying not to ruin the moment.

Oliver then said. "So doc, Do you want to check with my coach after this?" Hermione blinked a few times and it registered, boy she was slow today. I think the broom ride racked her brains a bit. "Sure" she said. 

After dinner, Oliver took Hermione and led her away, pretending he was going to meet up with his coachThis left Percy alone with Callista

Hermione inwardly snickered But now she found herself walking down the alley with Oliver and somehow, thing were just awkward.

Things surely changed in the course of the night and found the two found themselves chatting about a lot of things as they bought late night snacks and at them at park near by. Oliver looked like he enjoyed her company, she was enjoying his company. The night was fun. Olivre had apparated with her to asafe point near her house and escorted her to her door.

"Thank you Oliver"

"Your Welcome Herms. So I guess this is good night."

"Yes well I'll see you tomorrow again, in your official practice with the team again."

"You better be there" Oliver said as she flashed that smile of his. Hermione had to lean on the door post and hoped that Oliver didn't see her do that.

"Of course…"

"Hrm…k well good night then.." Oliver said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione stood there perplexed from what he had just done and waved at him as she walked away to the safe apparition point.

"Dear Merlin" she exasperated.

The next morning after the fun night she had with Oliver Hermione headed to the room down the hall to bug Callista but found her the room empty and untouched.

"I knew it…she's a whore.." she laughed...but please bare in mind that they call themselves that only as a joke.

AN:

need a poll: do you think I should make an alternate ending to this story?

Thanks you for reading! And to those who reviewed ch 9!.

Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, AlexandraKathleen, dolphinz87, Aria DeLoncray

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 10 part II

_AN:_

_ I just re-read ch 10 and found that, that chapter is a bit more into Percy. To the readers of Brooms vs. Books, in this chapter and the next probably I'll be dealing with the back plot. There are alot of plots in this story that i have to sift through many just to write a good chapter. :). Percy after all is a main character in this story. _

_ I hope u like these chapters...things become more interesting!_

_ Lastly I only posted this chapter after a few days from the previous chapter because it is infact Part II of the Ch 10.  
_

_---thanks to AriaDeLoncray and of course to dolphinz,who is so bent into not letting me write the alternate ending, for reviewing.----_

**-Burrow-**

Morning in the burrow was very odd. Not only did Percy come home late, he also isn't out of the bed yet.

You see out of the 6 children still alive, Percy and George were the only ones living at the burrow still, with the occasionally Charlie who visits the family every now and then.

Percy was always he first one during breakfast, but some how today he wasn't there at all. George taking the absence quite odd headed up the children's wing, as there were now two wings in the house and a third floor for their parents, and knocked on Percy's door. To his surprise no answer came. He knocked again and still no answer

On the third rap on the door a loud thud and a woman's voice groaned. George wide eyed in disbelief gaped at the door. Pointing at it as if it was a huge portrait of McGonagall saying she banned all Weasley Twin spawn to ever step foot at Hogwarts. Or rather a howler from their brother-in-law saying Ginny found out that he funded the WWW and she was going to rip the twins into pieces.

Percy eventually did open the door, after much trepidation. "Yes?" he said as she scratched the op of his head. George was still gaping

"Perce...where are my...oh there they are...how the hell did that get there." the female voice said.

George blinked a few times. As Percy turned back to watch the half naked woman in his room rummage through piles of clothes, George peered in to find the woman's silhouette quite...slim...When she turned he found her quite pretty specially when she hasn't even put herself together yet.

_But who would shag Percy_? Apparently that psycho did.

George went back down to the dining room wide eyed in disbelief. His mother asked his mother, "What?" 

But he just blinked at his cereal bowl until Jackie made an entrance.

"Sweetie...morning...Hello Molly here are those things i promised you...dandy equipment I say, makes it easier to set up nails for picture frames."

Jackie had set herself right beside George and picked on his cereal bowl, which he hasn't touched yet. Molly gave Jackie a cup of coffee and sat herself across the two.

"So...what wrong with you George?" asked Molly. George couldn't say anything.

Percy went down to the dinning room and got himself a cup of coffee. That was when George finally said it as if he a witness sitting in the stands during the witch trials. Finger pointed and all. "He has a girl in his room!" Percy nearly dropped his coffee mug.

Molly did a double take at the news paper she had in hand and gaped at her 3rd eldest. Percy cringed at what his mother should be looking like by now. But instead of a slipper or any random kitchen appliance hitting his head he heard his mum say.

"So...aren't you letting me meet her Percy?" asked Molly

Percy slowly swiveled to look at his mother and silent nodded.

"Tell her to come down for some breakfast dear.."

Percy creeped out at his mother's reaction, hastily left the dinning room to go enter his room to find Cal already dressed and faced washed and everything

"Perce, Seriously put on a shirt...don't want to get you sick now do we" said Cal in an amused voice as she tip toed to kiss Percy on the lips, Percy wasn't _that_ tall when she had her shoes on. After giving him a kiss she moved back to the bed and she tried to put on her shoes. Percy then said

"My mom wants to meet you"

Callista dropped the shoe in her and looked back at him in surprise. Heck she just needed a good shag, she wasn't asking to meet him mom…**_yet_**.. What could she have possible said? She nodded as she slipped on her shoes and gathered her coat. Percy put on a shirt and they headed down.

Molly and Jackie were in a conversation about wedding gowns. After all George did propose to Jackie a day ago, not that anyone else knew. It was somewhat of a whirlwind of a one month relationship.

Molly seeing the sight of the girl measured her on her looks.

_She's pretty...nice hair, tidy, good height, looks sweet. should investigate more._

"Hello...good morning Mrs. Weasley sorry to have intruded" Callista said quite stiffly, she didn't know how to act with a ..well...lover's mother…

"Oh no no its ok my dear. Have some breakfast...please sit, Percy I taught you good manners, offer the lady a seat"

Percy headed to a chair and pulled it out for Cal who sat in it gingerly. Percy sat himself beside her, as they got served some toast and coffee

Molly sat in her seat staring at the two. Surely it wasn't Hermione but the girl looked like she was partly embarrassed, partly enamored by her son and mostly like a raccoon who just wants escape the ventilation vent.(AN: 1)

---

Hermione had proceeded to the kitchen to get some tea. She didn't feel like drinking coffee today. In around 1 in the afternoon she had to go to the pitch to observe the England Team's practice. Not that she minded. Oliver was there.

Hermione then looked at the random picture frames in her wall, recently she had put out some of her moving picture back on the walls. It was Percy's idea of slowly integrating the wizarding world back to her life. He sure was wise to have advised her to do so. There was one of her mother and her father, it was animated, it was taken when she was in 3rd year when she borrowed Ginny's old magical camera. There were pictures of her childhood. Then a picture of the golden trio. "Ron please guide me to the right place…." She breathed out. After setting herself in the table nearest to the doorway that lead to the Sunroom, she accioed the London times, not really intending to read it. It was just a habit of putting one on the table.

Her thoughts went to Oliver. She wondered how his morning was and if his wound really did heal. Then her thoughts wandered to her housemate. She was willing to bet 10 galleons that Callista was at the Burrow being smothered by Molly just about now. She stifled a laugh and proceeded drinking her tea.

---

Molly smiled at the girl as her son and the girl started to eat. Percy then said, after forgetting to do so earlier introduced Callista, "Mum this is Callista," Molly smiled at the girl and at Percy. Her son was always the most courteous of people, well minus the time when he had to put a façade of hating them. The last time Percy was like this was with Penelope when he brought her home for dinner. Molly could only smile at the her sons. She might just send both of them down the isle after all.

Percy checked his watch and found that he and Cal were both late. He assumed she was late. "Cal can you wait for me for a bit, 10 minutes..." he said as she hurried up the stairs. Cal was going to protest of him leaving her alone with his mom when they only had a day to know each other and a shag the night before.

"Perce. I..." too late, he was out. "Ok...then..."

--

Oliver sat silently in an old rocking chair his mother had placed in the veranda of his home. He was quietly reading a random book he picked up from the shelf. "_Fear is the mind Killer_(+)" He was skeptical when his sister had given him this book. It looked like one of those stupid fiction books. But soon found that the book was about the final battle against Voldemort. He checked the author's name and found it to be Ginny Potter's pseudo name. She had written the book dedicated to her fallen brother and to the rest of the Golden trio.

The book fascinated Oliver quite well. It talked about the steps the Golden Trio took to face Voldemort. It had diary citations from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and a rare citation from Dumbledore's last dairy entries before his untimely demise. The book held real truths about the imprisonment of wrong wizards.

The book was a top seller for years and years. It has already been 3 years since it first hit the book stacks on the Wizarding world and yet this book was still in high demand.

When he came up on the diary Entry of Hermione he held his breathe.

'August 20, 1996

We just got information that the DE are only 10 miles north of where we are camped. I am scared for Ron's life. As I should be scared for mine and Harry's. Im scared Harry will die in the end. Merlin I hope not. I hope not. Something happened and my wand is _always in_ my hand….

They are planning to fly to the hide out, as it is faster. I hate brooms, but I have to do it. For everyone sake...'

--

She looked at Molly who was eyeing her interest. Molly then said. "So Callista, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a T.A at a local College in London..." Callista said as she looked at the other Weasley son and the girl beside him, then around the kitchen. She noticed that the kitchen was clean and there wasn't even houseleves around. _Weasley…isn't that the new Minister's name?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh I see..." said Molly awkwardly.

"I'm a witch too ma'am..." Callista said. Her mother had the same face when Cal first brought her first muggle boyfriend. A face of awkwardness and worry.

Molly smiled at that and Callista felt something lift it from her back.

"Oh well that's good to hear. I was wondering if I should be flicking my wand to hide all of our magical stuff.." Molly said while she lightly laughed. "...so how did you meet Percy"

"I met him at a coffee shop and also through a friend" Callista said.

"Ah. Well that's nice….so..."

George then cut in. "So how was the shag? No wonder Hermes went to my room last night"

Callista gaped at George, As Jackie hit her fiancée with the newspaper. "Hi I'm Jackie and this right here is an idiot called George. Don't mind him" said Jackie as she gave George a stare that could rival Molly's.

Molly blushed slightly and acted as if she didn't hear anything.

Molly would believe George shags,_ but to think of Percy? He wasn't the type to do that, right?_ Molly thought

Callista blushed, and gaped for a bit until Percy came into the room, slightly still not dressed. He had his pants on alright, but his dress shirt was still open, he hadn't had shoes yet and his hair was dripping wet. In his arms were his office robes and his briefcase.

"Just a few more minutes Cal.."

Molly being motherly had waved her wand and Percy's shirt buttoned itself, she flicked it again and his hair went dry. George snickered but got another hit on the head. Callista finished with her meal had stood up and brought her plate and Percy's to the sink. But Molly stopped her and took the plates and told Percy and Callista to have a good day.

Just before they left to disapparate out of the burrow, Molly said those words Callista didn't want to hear **_..YET..._**

"Callista it was nice meeting you, Percy you should invite her to the dinner this Sunday. Let the _FAMILY _meet your _girlfriend_..."

Callista was looking at Percy, who was fiddling with his tie still, with huge eyes and a face saying "NO NO NO" when Percy said. "Err" as he tried to come up with something in his head. But words failed him and his mother had proceeded asking them.

Molly then said. "Callista, please come, it would be fun..."

Feeling as if she had to come, well she wanted to Percy was a nice guy. Callista turned her back on Percy and faced Molly then said "Sure thing Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh call me Molly!" Molly said, after which they dispparated to Hermione's house to find Hermione sitting in the kitchen silently smiling at the upside-down London times.

Callista's face was of shock, and wel there was no word for it. Slightly gaping at Percy. "Cal…"

"_(2)Tacete, Nolo aliquid audire _!…let me shower I'll see you in ten minutes" Callista shook her head and headed up the stairs leaving Percy alone in the sun room. Yes there was an apparition point inside the house for the residents of the house. Hermione did after all brain child the Azkaban system, she can set up an apparition point for the residents of the house.

She snickered slightly as a pregnant cat meowed slowly at her feet. "Alia dear stop walking..ok..?" Today was the second last day of her week break. On Monday she'll be returning to working at the hospital. She definitely needed this break.

"Morning Percy! Where's the whore?"

" (3)_Quod Audivi _!" a voice boomed from one of the vents. Hermoine forgot things can be heard down from the vents.

AN:

(+) "Fear is the mind killer" quoted from Frank Herbert's Dune.

(1): Lets just say a mother raccoon tried to get out of the ventilation in the Tech department and when she got sucked in the fan, it was propelled to the car of one of the Tech teachers and his windshield broke. Lmfao. I found at least amusing. Raccoon…mwahhaah

A little thing i picked up. to see if you reader actually read things )

for (2) _Tacete, nolo aliquid audire_, (3) _Quod Audivi,_

Who ever translates that right will get the next chapter in a day before I upload Ch 11. ) 

(something i picked up from anaksunamunkalia! tee heee)  



	13. Character Index:

_Character index might change as to addition of new characters and such... _**  
**

**A list of Characters: **

Oliver Wood- England Keeper

Percy Weasley- Head of Security, Ministry of Magic England

Hermione Granger- In her final months of being an Intern

(Mentioned) Ronald Weasley- deceased fiancée of Hermione.

Jacquelyn Chang- Cousin of Cho, George Weasley's fiancée

Callista Silverio- A TA at a local college/summer semester professor, Hermione's housemate.

Suzy- staff nurse

Katie Bell-Flint- wife of Flint, has a son.

Jerome Silverio: Callista's father, bussiness mogul.

Paullina Siliverio: 17 year old, Beaubaxton 7th year, sister of Callista.

The Granger-lee:

Joan Granger-Lee- Hermione's paternal aunt. (doctor)

Theodore Lee- Hermione's uncle by marriage. (architect)

Roger and Jane Granger: Hermione's parents

The Woods: 

Helen Parker-Oliver's older sister

Victoria Parker- Helen's daughter

Thomas Parker- Helen's husband

Sarah Wood- Wood Matriarch

Liam Wood ( mentioned)-Wood patriarch

The Weasley family:

Gillian Potter- daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter

George and Fred Weasley- Owners of the WWW

Arthur Weasley: Minister of Magic

Molly Weasley: formidable Weasley Matriach

Laurie and baby boy: Fred's family

Bill, Fleur, Armand, Reggie, Alec: Bill's family

Charlie, Carmen and Paul: Charlie's family. Romania based. 

The Azkaban Project:

Minerva McGonagall- Current Headmistress of Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore- Preceeding Headmaster of Hogwarts

Harry Potter- currently the DA professor. Auror before that.

Ron Weasley- ( afore mentioned)

Hermione Granger- ( afore mentioned)

The Quidditch world cup: 

Mordecai Brown: Head of Games England

Dean Thomas: Head of the Auror Department

Madam Julietta Catalan: Head of games Spain

Percy Weasley: Head of Security England ( afore mentioned)**  
**

**Engalnd team:**

**Coach** Millard- Coach of the England Team

**Seeker:**

Anafiel Creegan: 5'10, Black hair and grey eyes.

**Chasers:**

Eva Weston: 5'6, blue eyes ash blonde.

Jacque Lacrue: 5'9, pale green eyes and dark brown hair.

Brian Dukes: 6', brown eyes, brown hair, cousin of the Patil's.

**Beaters: **

Gavin Peekes: 5'10, dark blue eyes, and blue hair (dyed)

Josh Bones: 5'8, light blue eyes and honey blonde.

_** Spanish Team:**_

**Chasers:**

Gerard Castel: 5'10.5 Dark wavy hair, 'steriod look', tanned skin.

Alejandro Montilla: 6 ft. amber eyes, brown hair. 18 years old.

Josephino De Leon: 5'10 blue eyes shaved head.

**Seeker:**

Melanie Santiago: 5'4, curly dark hair, hazel eyes

**Keeper:**

Mikhail Verde: 5' 9

Green eyes, light brown hair.

**Beaters: **

Arturo Gonzalez: 5'11 brown eyes, shaved head.

Thomas de Castillon: 5'9 burly, dark eyes, bleached hair.  



	14. Chapter 11 Part I

_AN:_

_becuase I feel like posting now.. here :)_

_The chapters become longer and longer. I have a cut off of 3000 max for each chapter sooo theres a part II to this chapter. Why not jut say its Chapter 12? _

_cuz I'm monsterme i do it my way..lol! _

_thanks for reviweing:_

_rock-the-cabash, ViktorKrumslazyllama101, AriaDeloncray, and dolphinz,  
_

_-4:35pm Dolphinz...you have too much time in your hands...do ur **units** dude P as for sickenly sweet. Im building up to that. I didnt like the first thing i wrote so i changed it. BOO HOO...it'll get swweeeetttt...give me my muse and it'll be..lmfao no muse __ kidding!-----  
_

Chapter 11 part I

Oliver finished reading the chapter he was reading.

The chapter dealt with mostly the days preceding the final battle. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure that Hermione's wand was not a wand anymore. Though he really didn't have much proof to it aside from that scarring in her right arm.

He shook his head and placed a book mark in the book. He didn't want to think of Hermione in any way right now.

Just thinking of her gets well the heat rise in him and he rather not think of that as he was to head to the pitch for his first practice in almost a week an half.

Oliver stood up from the chair and headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when his clock started to bell.

It was 9:30 and in an hour he had to go to the pitch.

He slammed his fist into the annoying bird that chirped, as it was the Twin's 23'rd birthday gift. the bird dodged his fist and started to cookoo louder. Annoyed at the bird Oliver whipped out his wand out muttered a spell that shut the door of the bird up, ergo silencing the annoying enchanted bird.

----

"I heard that!"

Hermione inwardly snickered; she tried her best not to make fun of her housemate. But she failed miserably. Just like George she had asked Percy if the shag was good, but Percy replied "Better than ever, not that you would know...how many years has it been Herms?"

Hermione appalled threw the newspaper at the redhead approaching her. He sat in front of her and snatched her tea and drank all of it. "OI! get your own tea Perce..."

Percy laughed and checked his watch. He wasn't THAT late. Heck he had his assistants to deal with those things. Cal, on the other was that late. she had a seminar to teach about half an hour ago. Percy didn't know though. but that's ok. Percy accioed the newspaper and started to read it as Hermione got another cup of tea for herself.

"How was the night with Wood?' asked Percy as he skimmed through the headlines. Hermione said "it was ok.."

Percy looked up from the newspaper then asked. "What? No fireworks no nothing no lay!"

Hermione snorted. "Is that all you think about Perce?"

Percy huffed in disagreement but began to pry information off of Hermione. After a few seconds Hermione finally cracked.

--flash back---

The night before was, well, amusingly fun. After the few minutes of awkward silence, Oliver had suggested they walk around London. Hermione agreed with him and the exited the leaky cauldron. It was only 9:30pm, it wasn't that late yet. Local pubs were open and some were still empty, the pubs don't really fill up till later. Walking down the street lit with tall street lamps, Hermione looked over to see Oliver smiling at nothing. She smiled at that, he looked cute when he just smiled, not his quidditch smile, but his real smile.

"Oliver" said Hermione as she followed him.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

Oliver looked down at Hermione and said, "it's not that far, just a little coffee shop I go to when I try to get away from wizards" 

"Oh"

Oliver then stopped, "Here it is" he said and gestured for Hermione to walk into it.

_**Blue.**_

Hermione walked into a quaint little shop, there were small tables all over, each had only at least 3 chairs each. Oliver waved at the barista,and old man who was nearly bald but his face showed a youthful smile. The old man had said "Oliver! Hadn't seen you in a week, the usual? What will the lady take?"

Oliver looked at Hermione; she nodded and looked up the menu just above the coffee bar. She was skimming through the menu looking for something she would like to drink. Often she would just pick tea, but tonight she felt like coffee. She settled for something not that fancy. Hermione liked coffee, but coffee made difficult to order such as any starbucks out there, was something she;d rather not order. She looked at the barista and said.

"How about a Cappuccino with a shot of cherry liquor please"

"Coming right away pretty las,"

Oliver and her sat down near the back of the coffee shop and the old man came after a few minutes with their coffee and a slice of cake. "The cake is on the house" he said, as she walked back to his spot.

"Thats Jerry, he's always been nice."

"Do you go here a lot?" asked Hermione

"Kind of, here no one knows me. They just know me as that guy who sits at the back reading books"

"Oh.."

"Yea a change from the 'OMG ITS WOOD!', I also like quiet you know"

"Well we are all human after all." She looked at him. She never really saw that he was that cute. Sure he had the features of a handsome man, but Hermione always liked guys who were similar to Ron. Now that she thinks about it, Oliver is probably the only one who doesn't resemble Ron at all. His features stood out more in the shadows. His face becoming more mesemerizing each second. Hermione had to concentrate on something else so that she wouldnt look like a drooling fan girl. 

----

"Hermione?"

Percy said as he waved his hand in front f Hermione's daydreaming face. Hermione snapped out of it.

"Err no it wasn't that bad. He's ok , talked for a bit etc etc...you know then he brought me home .."

"And he gave you a peck on the cheek, very gentlemanly" Percy ended the sentence.

"Well its better than you shagging on the first night you met someone" said Hermione with a smirk. Percy threw up his hands in truce, but he had a smile on his face

The door on the higher landing opened and a scurry was heard, then a loud small shriek. The shriek wasn't Cal it sounded like a rabbit getting squished as they heard Cal's voice saying "Oh my god! SORRY! sorry!..."

After which they found a rabbit limping down the staircase into the sunroom. Then Cal ran back down much like Percy's state earlier. The difference was that Percy was smirking at the sight. Hermione covered Percy's eyes as she told Cal to button up her shirt and such.

"When did you become into such a guy? I swear you were gay with Wood before" said Hermione to Percy whose eyes grew wide.

"LIES I'm not gay! I never was!" said Percy trying to defend himself. Callista and Hermione merely laughed it up.

After the two had left in a swift crack in the sunroom Hermione proceeded to the washroom to shower. She had to meet Oliver in a bit and she didn't want to look like a mess when he saw her.

-

appearing in secluded point, Callista started to run to out of the alley, leaving Percy to trail behind her. He somehow felt that she was abit upset about the morning at the burrow he ran after her and stopped her from going into lecture hall in the building she ran into.

"Cal wait"

"Percy I'm late…I'll talk to you later…"

"Cal just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Are you in any way wishing that you hadn't met me…or at least..well last night" He took her arm in fear she was going to run away.

"Perce? I did agree to go to your family dinner. I hope you take that as a good sign." She said as she pushed back his curly locks to their neat state. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Ok then…" Percy said as he let go of her arm. She smiled at him and was going to open the door in front of her when Percy took her by her arm again and turned her around. He leant in to kiss her passionately on the lips making her knees go weak for a bit. She arched her back and placed her arms around his neck.

They didn't even notice the door open when a college student stepped out to go to the office to ask about their T.A. The student held the door open gaping at Cal and Percy and the whole Lecture hall erupted in wolf whistling and cat calls. After that the couple stopped kissing and looked at the crowd behind them. Cal gingerly smiled at the crowd then turned her attention to Percy who was red in embarrassment. She then kissed him again and then said. "Come by my office later during lunch…is just down the hall" she then went into the lecture hall shouting to the students to shut up and starts taking down notes. "Oh yes definitely Prof! first hand observations on mating rituals of an urban dweller!" shouted one of the students from behind which caused more laughter. "Alright, settle down. For that Mr. Malory, could you tell the whole class about urban mating rituals…that is if you _enough_ about it" The class started to laugh again and left the student with out words.

The door slowly closed and Percy stood there watching Callista as she started her lecture, oddly, on the difference between modern day dating to olden times. He smiled as he saw a last glimpse of her as she looked at him through the closing door and smiled at him quite warmly.

Percy stood there smiling to a door after it closed. He then walked down the hall to look for her office, mentally noting where it was and proceeded out to apparated to work.

.--. . .-. -.-. -.--

Oliver was already on his broom doing laps around the pitch when he saw Hermione walk out from the coaches office with his coach who was talking animatedly with the doctor.

Oliver squinted to see what the doc was wearing but didn't have the eye sight of a seeker to see thing as far as such where Hermione was. He was brought back to reality when the seeker zoomed in front of him and blockaded his path.

"What the fuck Creegan!" shouted Wood on the top of his voice. The younger man just sat on his broom smiling evilly at the keeper.

"Wood, don't tell me Jr. is being a coward and wont go near the hole?"

Oliver huffed and zoomed to Creegan who was sure Wood would collide with him. Wood smirked at the English man's distressed face and said "No General Wood is not afraid of the hole, he's just taking his sweet time."

Creegan laughed. The coach then called the whole team down to the stands. As they descended Oliver could hear the rest of the team sing "you want too hugg her.." that same bloody song from the hospital. He just went along with it and started to conduct them with his right hand, while his left was on the broom head.

"Ok so today we have our keeper back! Kids play nicely. The world cup eliminations are in 2 weeks, we have to train harder in rain, sunshine, clouds, thunder; every possible situation. Lets just hope none of you have the same predicament as Wood. Creegan, Lacrue, Duke, Peekes, Bones did you get checked?" asked the Coach. They all nodded. The coach then laughed out quite hoarsely.

"Okay, no one gets injured or we're surely be out of the top contenders for the finals…."

Jacque Lacrue, one of the chasers then said. "But if we get injured we might get a doctor as pretty as Woods!"

Eva then snickered and said "What's the problem Jacques, no action lately?"

Hermione laughed at the teams friendly teasing as she tried not to look at Wood so hungrily. Hungry for what though? Hungry for attention. The whole practice, all 4 hours of it, Hermione sat in the stands with the coach as they analyzed how Oliver was moving differently, and they concluded that the padding wasn't bothering the keeper at all.

Around 2pm the team got a 2 hour break to recollect themselves as the coach knows that rest always brings on a better practice after. Hermione sat in her seat tracing the scar in her arm. Oliver, instead of going to lunch had decided to stick around with the doctor. He sat beside her, sweaty and all, and watched her finger at it traced down the long scar in her arm. He noted that it was as long as a wand for her.

"What happened there?" asked Oliver. Hermione smiled an pulled down the sleeve on her arm. She smiled and shook her head. "A little accident a long time ago" she said as she pushed up the bridge of sunglasses. Oliver didn't want to try to pry it out of her, not right now at least. Last night was fun and he didn't want to change anything at all. Last night could pave way for possibly a relationship, may it be friendship or something much more, with Hermione.

Oliver then stood up and took Hermione's hand. "Let's eat…" Hermione nodded and picked up her stuff and headed down the stands and consequently outside the pitch to a small diner just outside the pitch.

The whole team watched as Oliver left with Hermione, the coach came into the change rooms just in the right moment.

"Okay kids…stop stalking" said the coach and the whole team shushed him as they watched Oliver get an aguamenti casted on to wash off the sweat then a quick drying spell. The coach shook his head, amused at his team. The whole team have been looking out for Oliver since Katie Flint left him and this was something that intrigued them. Why does Wood get the good looking ones?

Eva then said. "I put ten galleons he's going to anger her by after our practice later."

Jacques Lacrue, one of the seekers, scratched his head and said. "I say I have to go against you on that Eva, he usually doesn't do that till after 2 weeks…so ten galleons against you" This made Creegan snort and he put more money in the pot and wagered against Jacques. Duke, the third chaser, had sided with Jacques. The beaters had a wager of their own. "He's angering her alright, but by this Sunday he's going to go to dinner with her" Everyone looked at the two beaters and laughed. "Unlikely!" The team agreed to pay up by 2 weeks. The coach then shouted at them to go eat their lunch or not have lunch at all. The whole team groaned and started to change to go for a quickly lunch.

-

Helen Parker sat in her office at the new Azkaban, reading through reports on her next patient. She sighed as she looked at it, Narcissa Malfoy was a pain in the neck but it was her job to talk to a mad woman such as the platinum blonde who just stepped into her office.

"Good after noon Narcissa, please seat down" Narcissa made a none comital grunt and sat down on the lounge chair.

"Anything new?" asked Helen. Narcissa merely laughed and said there was nothing new.

"All I see are these walls, nothing else. I have no more magic. What else could be new you blood traitor."

"Mrs. Malfoy, we don't like prejudices like that. So how are feeling?"

"Like I need fresh air out of this place"

"Ok then, in your timetable you have a 30 minutes walk out in the quad."

"That isn't enough time"

"That is impossible Narcissa"

"As always nothing is ever possible in this world ran by blood traitors like that Weasley"

"Such anger Narcissa, isn't healthy at all, do you want something to relax you?"

"No thank you Parker…"

"Okay then, if there aren't anything anymore to be said, I guess you have this time to walk about in the quad with one of our nurses"

"What ever...mark my words though, there are more of us out there than you think. Stay safe Ms. Parker" Narcissa stood up gracefully and exited the room.

Helen sighed and pushed the record button on the recorder beside her. It was protocol that all conversation with the inmates were to be recorded for filing purposes. The new Ministry did not want insiders working for them. The new ministry was afraid to have another lunatic to control over mindless people such as the Malfoys.

--

--

AN:

I embeded an morse code in this chapter. :) cuz i felt like it..LOL! 

Part II will be uploaded in 3 days or so thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 11 part 2

AN: as promised :) here is ch 11 part 2. there might be typoes in this as to all of my chapters have typoes.

thank for reviwing! 

**dolphinz, Viktor krum's llama, rock the cabash, Aria Deloncray! **

Ch 11 part 2

Back in the air, the whole team was wondering what the hell happened this lunch. Wood had a smiling face since he came back what ever insult the coach, who was getting frustrated, said to them Wood merely smiled and nodded. Oliver wasn't slacking off really; he just had a smiling face on. Was there something wrong with a smiling face? Well in theory a smiling face is infectious but a smug one is annoying. Oliver had one on his face.

Hermione had excused herself earlier after lunch as she had to visit her mom in the hospital, so she didn't know about Wood's face. Something funny happened during lunch and Wood wasn't going to tell a soul. Then again there are many ways to get information from any wizard.

"Wood wipe that face off and start doing your job!" shouted the coach. After which Wood blocked the quaffle from Eva and said "I _am_ doing my job!"

The coach roared in laughter. His keeper when inspired plays the best games of his life. He didn't want to loose Oliver's spirit in the next few weeks they need to get on the Finals, it was do or die, it's being held in the northern England and they had to show to the world that England could play. The past finals were always held on foreign soil to both teams. The coach wanted to be the first to play finals on their motherland, the first in half a century at least, and they had a lot of work to do.

- 2 pm -

Somebody knocked on Cal's door at the college. She was sitting at her desk looking through the papers that were handed in this morning. That Cultural class was sometimes a pain in the ass. Everyone always thinks its easy work, but to Cal it wasn't at all. Sure the papers were entertaining to read, as many students make absurd-the-night-before papers, Cal would've rather worked as a TA for her field, but the dean advised she taught something different as to not contaminate her research or the curriculum of the that course. She sighed and shouted "Come in".

Percy walked in holding a small paper bag. "When I said lunch, I meant 12-1pm…" said Callista. Percy smiled and sat down on the chair in front of her. "And I came by that time and found that you were swamped with papers, you didn't notice me…sooo I decided to check your schedule, which was conveniently on the wall just past your door, and came back at a time you had sometime to _spare_"

Callista smiled at the paper she was marking and placed a post it on the spot she was reading then looked up at Percy who was holding the paper bag. "I'm guessing that's lunch?" she asked as she stood up and closed her door. "Yups, a simple chicken panini with a side salad…I had one for myself too you know…well I ate it earlier..."

"Percy thanks.." she said as she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek

"No problem…" he said.

After 30 minutes Percy had excused himself to go back to work, and leave Cal to her work as she had a seminar at 3:00 pm. Just before Percy left the office Callista said "I may have made the right choice of sleeping with you right away"

Percy smiled at her and said "You did make the right choice…I'll call you later"

"I'd love that…"

With that Percy left the office and went back to work. He and his team were to go on the site of the finals and start coordinating with the Curse breaker team.

--

The Team had been zooming around the pitch for a bit now. Wood was given a challenge of guarding both posts and he did so quite well. The coach was quite impressed Wood having a girl in that head of his usually brings good tidings. When Wood was with Katie Bell, now Flint, he was at his best earning the first string keeper in Puddlemere.

At 5:50pm the coach blew his whistle to end the practice. The team , beat from the days practice, all went to the change rooms. Oliver had been elected to put away the equipment, and he did so willingly after which he went into the change rooms as well for a quick shower. The team had already given up poking him for information about his lunch with Hermione. He had taken a shower then left earlier than the rest and headed to his flat. He found 5 owls sitting in the perch with his Owl named Post, who looked quite annoyed at the foreign owls sitting on his perch. He took the mail and gave each owl a bacon bit before they left.

He was reading his mail when his phone rang. It was Hermione.

"Hi Oliver"

"Hey there, what can u do for you my lady?"

"Err…nothing really, I was just wondering, do you know anyone who would adopt a kitten?"

"Uhm, I might ask around if you want me to."

"Yes that would help, I think my cat is due in a week or so, there are at least 4 kittens according to the vet"

"Oh well then I shall ask then" said Oliver as he rummaged through his cupboard and his fridge finding there wasn't any food in it at all.

"That'd be appreciated…and I would appreciate that you don't tell Percy anything"

"Come one Herms I promised you I wouldn't tell Percy _that_. Though it would be fun to see how he would reacts to that.."

"Seriously Wood if you do I'll tell that Skeeter woman what really happened to you"

"I was just kidding!...anyway, do you have plans tonight?"

"Not really just dinner"

"Want to go help me do my grocery?"

"I'm not that bored"

"Come on please! I get weirded out by those muggles at that that store thing"

"Fine…Where shall I meet you?"

"Apparate to my home,"

"Ok then…."

After giving her the location Hermione apparated just outside in an alley where Oliver was already waiting for her. They proceeded to the grocery store and started their hunt for Oliver's food.

In every single isle a woman had hit one or checked out Oliver. Even the stackers were checking him out. Hermione merely laughed at this as Oliver was quietly murmuring "This is the reason why I always bring someone with me. Percy came with me once, but people thought we were gay…then I brought my sister which she just used this against me. I always try to come before the busy hour of the grocery store"

"Uh huh, here this is good, easy to make, have you had this?" Hermione asked as she held the can of canned soup at Olive who mouthed the brand. "Chunky soup? Err…I don't own anything to open that with"

Hermione laughed and just placed the two cans into the cart. Then she did a double take and placed 3 more cans into the cart. Just when she did a woman who was near them had "accidentally" made all the cans fall. Hermione huffed. _Stupid whores._ She was going to walk away when Oliver, being the clueless man he is, had bent down to help the lady who looked much like a rabbit in heat. Chest puffed out and bum sticking out. "Seriously" she muttered. She went over to Oliver and helped him help the whore, I mean, woman.

"Honey we have to go…" Hermione said as Oliver was trying to wring away from the woman. "Honey?" said Oliver wondering what the hell Hermione was up. He looked at her in err. Hermione then took his hand into her own and tugged him away like a common clingy girlfriend. "But honey, we don't want to be late for dinner with my parents" Oliver eventually got what she meant and said "Ah yes dear…sorry bout this," he said to the lady who was now pouting. "I love her too much to make her wait, be careful now lass" the girl smiled at Hermione and them winked at Oliver and walked away trotting like a poodle in a dog show.

"Honey EH…" said Oliver. Hermione huffed. "Well would you rather me leave you alone with someone in heat such as that poodle? You did ask me to accompany you to do your grocery right?"

"Hey, wait…don't go all errrr…mean…at me….by the way your hands are absolutely smooth" Oliver said as he rubbed his thumb on her skin. Hermione blushed for a bit and when she looked up Oliver had eyes as big as saucers. "What?" she asked trying to look back when Oliver had dragged her to another isle.

"Whaatt?" she asked again.

"I just saw Flint that bastard…10 galleons say Katie is somewhere here too"

"You are being paranoid" said Hermione as she picked up a box of pasta to see the table of contents at the back when Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Shit…Hermione don't hex me.."

"Whaa-"

_**WHAM**_

Hermione stood there stunned at Oliver. Oliver had kissed her, in the middle of the grocery store. She looked up to see those dome cameras right on top of them. Oliver pushed her against the stacking and kissed her deeper. She would've pushed him off if she wasn't enjoying his kiss, or rather if she didn't want him to kiss her.

"Well well well…crude as a caveman still aren't you Wood?"

Oliver didn't pay attention to the voice. He kissed Hermione deeper, which she allowed him to, and pushed her against the stacks harder. Oliver didn't intend of getting turned on by this, but making out in a deserted grocery store isle was a turn on he didn't know existed in his little mind. Hermione gasped as she felt him on her thigh.

"See this is why he is still single and I am happily married to the most beautiful woman on the earth…" said a male voice.

Oliver decided to pull away before he just picked Hermione up and apparate to his flat and ravish her. He looked down at the woman gasping for air, he looked at her hungrily. Oliver then looked to the couple just down the isle and said. "That's right Flint, go fuck that rabbit…" Hermione looked down at where Oliver had shouted and found Flint and Katie Bell sneering at Wood. Oliver looked back at Hermione who smiled at him and took her hand as he pushed the cart down the isle. "Oh Hun, we need this" said Hermione as she placed a pack of pasta into the cart. Katie gaped at the Hermione when they got nearer.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Oh Katie! Hello"

"I'm fine, happily married to the best man in the world…"

"Oh who?"

"DO you remember Marcus Flint?"

"of course how could I forget a person like him"

"Hello mudblood" said Flint nonchalantly. Hermione's face didn't change she just looked at Flint as if he was dirt.

Oliver had pushed the cart too fast into flint and flint shouted "OUCH…watch it Blood traitor!"

"You watch your mouth you bastard" said Oliver in loathing. "Ol, sweetie. It's ok. Well it was nice bumping into you Katie but I think Oliver and I have to finish our grocery…isn't that right Hun?" said Hermione as she tugged Oliver's hand. Oliver was still having a glaring competition against Flint. "Yes, ok…bye Flint…see you in the pitch oh wait, I'm in the national team….ha.." Oliver then pushed the cart passed Flint's cart. Before they could get away from the couple fully Katie then shouted.

"So this means your taking her to the opening ball then? I am after all still the coordinator"

Oliver stopped and frowned. He looked at Hermione who was blushing still. He had a pleading face and Hermione then said. "Oh yes he is going to the ball, isn't that right Hun?"

"Oh yes definitely" agreed by Oliver. Katie then smirked and took out her PDA and clicked it with a plastic pen. "I'm assuming you are bringing Hermione as your date then?" asked Katie. Oliver said "of course!" and they walked away fast.

-

Callista came back from work. Percy still hadn't called her and now she's thinking he is just like any common guy who was in heat at one point and had a one night stand. She slumped on the sofa. She shouted "HERMIONE!.Moinee!...Mia?" and still no answer. She then took off her shoes and laid straight on the sofa. A rabbit then jumped on her tummy and settled there staring at her.

"What? I said I was sorry didn't I!" Callista said at the rabbit who took a step nearer to her face. "What?" she asked the rabbit again. The grey rabbit reached its head to her cheek and licked her cheek.

"Thanks" She said to the rabbit as she petted it. The rabbit was magical, it understood things ordinary rabbits didn't by it licking her cheek, it meant she was forgiven. Callista then took reached for the phone and checked the messages, finding where wasn't any she grunted in annoyance and then looked up the white ceiling. Soon she fell asleep with the rabbit burrowing just by her hair.

-

Hermione was looking at Oliver while they stacked the groceries into the cupboards of his house. "Herms…" started Oliver.

"Oh no it's ok…I understand…Don't worry."

"No no let me finish…I didn't plan to kiss you like that. I mean I haven't even asked you out yet and then look what I did"

"_You want to ask me out_?" Hermione asked as she had on her back at him while she poured the milk into the kitchen flask.

"Well yea!" Hermione gulped as Oliver answered. A little devil rose in her head dancing in delight saying "You gonna get laid!". Then an angel came about clunking the devil in the head with a hammer and dragged the devil away.

"Oh…." She said trying to control the excitement with in her.

"I'm sorry for earlier.."

"Which part?"

"The lying and the whole kiss thing…"

"The kiss was ok, the lying wasn't…"

"Oh.."

"Well you could make it not a lie you know"

"oh…"

"hmm?"

"Hermione would you like to go to the opening ball this Sunday? They have it every season for the international Quiddtich"

"Okay.."

AN: lastly thanks for reading  
please review! 


	16. Chapter 12

AN:

Thank you rock the cabash and dolphinz!

--------------------------------Chapter 12--------------------------------

Percy came home from work tired. He headed into the kitchen to find his parents, George and Charlie's family sitting in the huge dining table. "Hi" he said to everyone as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Sit Percy and have some dinner" said his mother as she put a helping of mashers on his plate.

Percy sat on his usual seat and started to put food on his plate when Charlie entered the dining room with the youngest of his kids in arms. He waved at Percy and sat his daughter on a highchair beside his seat. Percy's mind was in rehearsal of how he was going to speak to Cal later on. "Perce" said Charlie and Percy looked up from his plate.

"Hi Charlie.."

"Hey whats this I hear you brought a girl home last night?"

"…."

Molly waved her hand and said "Ask later Charlie, now Percy do you want peas? You need fattening up you know. All the stress from work"

"Mum thanks but I think im not that hungry tonight"

"Oh okay dear…" Molly said as she loaded peas on Percy' plate as if she hadnt heard him earlier.

Charlie looked at Percy again and smiled evilly. Percy knew he was going to get a lot of question later after dinner from his older brother and his younger brother…He didn't really look forward t that.

------------

"Great, then how bout dinner tonight?" Asked Oliver.

Hermione didnt believe but smiled and said "I...sure why not, can I just make a phone call?"

"K…"

Hermione headed out to the veranda to make a phone call to her house making sure her housemate wasn't worried where she has gone to. The phone rang a few times and then a groggy Callista picked up the phone.

"Helloo" Callista said.

"Hey Cal"

"Oh hi Herms…where art thou"

"Don't speak Shakespearean at me…" Hermione said as she stifled a laugh. When her housemate is sleepy, different ways of speaking comes out of her mouth.

"_Ita vero_" Cal said lazily on the other side.

"Oh don't speak Latin either…"

"_Quid facit? Quo es tu_?"

"I'm here at Oliver's stacking Groceries"

"Oh"

"Yea…I'm having dinner with him."

"Dude, have fun, do what I would do or did"

"Ha-ha…well, I'll be back later. Just calling to tell you that's all."

"Thank you for your concern Dr. Granger but I think I have an appoint with what I call _somnus_"

"Bye Cal"

"_Valete_"

Hermione hung up the phone smiling. She went back into the kitchen to find it already fixed from how it was and Oliver was sitting on a chair reading the evening prophet. She approached him and said "well that was fast"

Oliver smiled at her and waved his wand "Wizards use their wands Hermione"

"Well that's just plain lazy…" Hermione said as she scrunched up her face in disagreement.

"Hahaha…well dinner?" he asked.

"yups" Hermione said to him as she nodded. Oliver stood up and headed for the door , coat in hand, when she said "Oliver, maybe a home cooked meal would be better".

Oliver looked back at her with a questioning face, "Huh? Oh…I don't cook well" he was shaking his head. Hermione was amused at him. Guys don't like to cook, only some do.

"I do, you could help me" she said as she walked up to him. She took his coat from his hands and hung them on coat hanger by the door.

"Why not just out?" asked Oliver.

"Well, its more expensive to eat out"

"Money is no problem?" Oliver said in an unsure tone. He didn't want to make it like he was one of those Quiddtich players who flaunted their wealth. Hermione shook her head in disagreement, It not that she didn't have the money to always eat out she just liked to eat a home cooked meal once this week. "Look at it this way you can taste my cooking, then you could decide if you really want to go out on a date with me".

He took her hand and kissed it then said. "If you put it that way…okay then Hermione. Dinner here it is." Hermione then lead him back into the kitchen and they started to make their dinner. "but I don't think I'll change my mind asking you out…" Hermione giggled and the kitchen door swung close.

------------

Percy and his two brothers were now in the living room as they were shooed out by their mother and Charlie's wife Carmen out of the dinning room. Percy sat silently holding the cordless phone in hand. He was staring at it oddly. Charlie smiled from where he sat. "Scared to put out?" he asked Percy. Percy just blinked at him at few times when George said "Oh definitely looks like he's scared Charlie". George and Charlie laughed loudly as Percy then started pressing the buttons on the phone. The beeping sound that came from it stopped Geroge and Charlie. "He's actually doing it..!" exclaimed George.

"Hello May I please speak to Callista?"

------------

If someone was filming the two in that kitchen they would assume they were a married couple making dinner. Hermione was telling Oliver what to do and Oliver would mockingly say "Yes sweetie" trying to mimic her earlier in the grocery store.

Hermione and Oliver both had Aprons on; oddly Oliver got stuck with his mum's old frilly pink apron that said "the best cook" in front of it. Oliver groaned at it when Hermione handed it to him. "Why did I have to have the pink frilly one?" he asked her "and why did you get the neutral looking one. I look like a faerie here!". Hermione laughed as she was chopping an onion. "You look fine, who would see you in that?"

"You have a point" He concluded, he was chopping up random vegetables that included celery and carrots. "How long will this thing cook?" asked Oliver. "Hmm muggle ways, about 2 hours, wizard way around 20 minutes" She said as she took out the boiled piece of meat from the cooking pot and placed it in an oven dish lightly powdering the meat with flour.

"Why did you have to boil it?" Hermione looked at Oliver quite amused. She noted that his inquisitive expression right now just made him more cute than he was before. When he looked back at her, he smiled his most warm smile at her and she nearly gasped. W_hy did he have that much affect on her?_ She shrugged the thought off and replied.

"To let the insides slightly cook and to infuse some of the herbs flavor in the meat"

"What's the flour for?" Oliver surely was like a little kid lost in the kitchen.

"To lightly cover the outside of this meat and we can brown it then chuck it in the oven with those vegetables your chopping"

"Then, its done in 20 minutes?"

"yups"

"Cool…here I'm done. Anything else I can help with?" he asked as he handed her the vegetables.

Hermione smiled at him and said "Set the dinner table that's all." Oliver flicked his fingers and said

"No problem" as he headed to the dining table.

--------------------

The phone rang again and Cal pissed off from the ringing interrupting her slumber picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said and a voice she wasn't expecting to hear at all had spoken up "Hello May I please speak to Callista?" Callista fell off the sofa, luckily the rabbit was far from where she fell. "speaking"

"Cal, hi its me-" he said but she cut him off. "-Percy". Percy shook his head in amusement as a small smile creeped into his face. "Yea…" he agreed.

"Hi what may I do for you Perce?"

"I did say I was going to call right?"

"Oh yea…"

"And you doubted me and believed I wouldn't call"

"Err yea, stop picking my brain Percy"

"I'm not seriously, I almost the same as you" Percy said lightly laughing on the other end of the phone.

"So…"

"So…this is awkward" Percy said. Even though she was far away from him he still felt weird and a blush came into his face. His brothers saw it and started laughing.

"Slightly" Callista said as she stomach growled quite loudly. Percy on the other side heard it asked "is there a wolf there, I just heard a growl"

"That was my stomach…not a wolf. I dislike dogs"

"Haven't had dinner yet have you? That isn't healthy my dear"

"Well _darling, _I came home about an hour ago and fell asleep on the sofa. Hermione isn't home. She's at Oliver's"

"At Oliver's you say, well he finally stepped up to the challenge huh"

"Maybe, she said he asked her out"

"Oh…" Percy said as he heard Callista shuffling on the other end.

"Gah I don't want to cook…order out then" she said.

Percy lightly laughed as he stood up from his seat to get away from his two brothers who were eaves dropping. "Ah-ha there it is, Japanese food take out….hmm…this sucks…." He heard some paper crumpling.

"What does?" Asked percy , he was in the garden just far enough from the back door.

"Eating alone…"

"You know I could always come over" he offered.

"Well you could…but…I don't want to impose on you" Callista said as she looked through the menu she had in hand.

"Oh no not at all."

"whats the point anyways, you already ate dinner didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't eat as much, you never know maybe I'm still hungry"

"Right well, you are more than welcome to come. I don't like eating alone. Makes me feel I'm back in the field" she said in a shudder.

"Okay then…I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Hmm...okay…"

------------

The meat was now in the oven and Hermione checked to where Oliver had gone to. She looked at the table in the kitchen and found it not ready for dinner. "Oliver?" She shouted and Oliver replied to her with a simple "yes?" She followed his voice and went through a door south of the oven. She peered into the room and found it to be a small formal dinning room and it was set up for a nice dinner.

Oliver was still placing down the silver wear down when Hermione walked in. She smiled at the sight. The dining room had dark wood flooring and the table was made from cherry wood. It was a 6-seater table with nice matching seats. Oliver was bent over the table placing a spoon on the other side. He had placed nice white plates on each grey placemat and white napkins on top of it. "Well, doesn't this look nice… I didn't know you knew how to set up a formal dinner"

"My mum, she made me and Helen learned it when we were little. Etiquette is at the top most priority during dinner in the Wood household" said Oliver as he made his way to Hermione who was standing by the door with her arms crossed around her chest smiling at him.

"Ah I see…well food will be done in 15 minutes" She said as Oliver placed his arms around her waist. He bent in and said "hmm..K…". Hermione giggled and said "trying to steal a kiss again aren't you?".

"Well. If you put it that way, sure I am" He then kissed her lightly on the lips. Since when did he ever get so easily comfortable with a woman. Scratch that. He did get comfortable with those girl he speed dated because, but with Katie before it took him at least 3 weeks before he could do this things. Then again he was still an odd 17 year old fresh out of Hogwarts. He was just lucky Hermione let him do that, who ever knew Hogwart's bookworm was so amorous when it came to guys?

-------------

Charlie and George heard "I'll be there in a few minutes" and then ran back to the seats. Percy walked back in smiling as she placed back the phone in its cradle. He then smugly smiled at his brothers and walked into the kitchen. The next thing they knew it they heard their mother say "Oh be safe dear, what time are you getting home?"

"I don't know yet mum no later that 2 am I think, I don't have work tomorrow" and with that a pop was heard and Percy was gone. Charlie and George entered the dinning room in search for their brother and found their mom sitting on the table talking with Carmen. "Where is he?"

------------

Hermione headed back into the kitchen with Oliver in tow. Oliver was telling Hermione something that made her giggle. She stopped in front of the oven and checked the meat before they headed into the living room.

As they sat down, Hermione noticed a chess set on the coffee table. She sat near it and pulled it near to them. "Want to play a short game?" she asked Oliver who sat down beside her. He shrugged and said . "sure but you are in for it, no one beat Oliver Wood"

"Last time I heard you were beaten once at Hogwarts"

"That was a fluke…"

"Uh huh…"

--

In a single pop Percy had came over to the Granger house. He knocked on the door and Callista opened it still in her office clothes. Percy smiled at her as she let him in. he was greeted by crookshanks who was sitting in the stair and the rabbit who was doing laps around the house as of the moment. Callista gestured to go into the kitchen and he followed. She pressed the coffee maker as Percy sat down. "Thanks for coming,"

"No problem…" Percy said as he looked around the kitchen. He found another cat with its huge tummy lying in a basket by the corner of the room.

"Food will be here in 15 minutes"

"Oh ok…" Percy said as he silently stood up from his seat and crept up behind Callista who was placing coffee into the coffee maker. She jumped when Percy came behind he hugging her around her waist.

"Hmm?"

"You smell good" Percy said as she sniffed the back of her ears making her stifle a laugh.

"That's coffee you smell not me" she said as she elbowed him lightly on the stomach.

------------

_15 minutes later_:

Oliver and Hermione found themselves in a truce. Hermione could check him as much as he could check him, and there was no way they wanted to go longer in this game. Oliver's stomach growled as he smelled the food that was coming from the kitchen. Hermione sensing that Oliver was hungry, and her as well, she called the truce in the game and went into the kitchen to take out the food.

As the sat across each other Oliver was eating in delight his home cooked meal. He hasn't had some home cooked meals for a quite a time now and he enjoyed every bite of his meal tonight. He looked at Hermione who was also enjoying her food and said "Tastes great…" Hermione smiled at him and offered to pour him more wine. He nodded and said his thanks and they proceeded in eating their dinner talking about the upcoming Quiddtich ball and games that were to start in a week after the opening ball.

At the granger house the situation was very much the same but in less rigid room. Callista and Percy were sitting in the sofa eating from the boxes the food was in. They sat there watching a random movie that was on TV, today it was Troy and Percy could only laugh at Callista's shouts of anger towards the movie. Percy looked at Callista whose hair was still in its messy state after, he guessed, sleeping on the sofa before he called. It brought a smile into his face, not only because the food was good but he was in good company. He never would've imagined he would be sitting in this girl's living room eating dinner together while they watched TV. Some how he saw this as a possible event of a day he would love to have every single night of his life. When the commercial went on Callista looked at Percy, who was smiling at her, and asked him what he was smiling at and she asked if she had food in her face. "De ja vu" Percy said and Callista smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "thousay trew" she whispered at the break of contact. Percy looked at her oddly and she merely giggled and explained how she sometimes talks in differently tongues, for the hell of it at least.

AN:

review:) thanks for reading the story!


	17. Chapter 13

_AN:_

_Consider this chapter as a long trailer for ch14 part 1, part2 and ch 15. Mind you, ch 14 part 1 has been written and finished all 3600+ words of it, Ch 15 is about half way through and the quidditch finals, which would be around chatper 18 or so, has also been written :) i have been a busy bee. Though it wouldnt hurt if I had a muse as of the moment. Too bad i dont. mwahahha_

_unbeautifuL: thank you for the reviews and for liking the story that much that u reviewd 3 chapters in a span of a day!  
_

_Rock the cabash: for always posting a review!  
_

_Arai Deloncray: thank you for reviewing!_

_Dolphinz: for reviewing even and spell checking the chapters. 14 pt 1 is done and you can spell check it now _:)

_Victor Krums llama101: thank you for reviewing!_

----------------------------chapter 13---------------------------

Hermione had dragged Callista to the dress stores down in London. Callista still groggy had reluctantly came with Hermione. It wasn't until Hermione gave Callista a cup of strong coffee that she woke up. Hermione could only giggle at the events of the previous night.

-FLASHBACK-

After she had dinner and some snogging on the sofa, Hermione went back to her house to find it dark. Oliver had tried to get Hermione to stay longer but she didn't want to stay longer in fear of getting more than just snogging done that night, much to the dismay of the devil within her. Her house was dark and she thought_, could it be that Callista for once slept early_? Unlikely. Hermione headed towards the top landing of the house and heard voices from Callista's door. That couldn't be right, unless Callista had a guest at this time of the night. She was sure it was Cal and the other was Percy. She gasped and smiled evilly. She leaned in to hear what was happening, she was sure they weren't doing anything she wouldn't want to hear.

**Or she was wrong**, well at the moment she was.

Cal shouted. "For crying out Perce stop moving you are pulling it out of the fucking hole!"

"Then you stop moving too, you're the one whose gonna get hurt"

"Ow OW...use your fucking wand!"

"It's _not_ in my _Pants as you can see_"

"Fine stop moving,...OW.. don't move that way either! gah you're gonna make me bleed!"

"fine fine go..."

Hermione heard shuffling and she gagged. Before she could step away from the door the door creaked open enough for her to see her friends stuck to each other. Hermione stood there at the door looking at the two. Cal's earring was stuck in Percy's hair while they were tangled on the bed.

Once Cal got hold of the wand that was by the bedside table. She said a spell that untangled both her earrings and propelled the couple apart.

"ow…stupid earrings!" said Callista who was still oblivious to Hermione's presence by the door way. Percy looked up and saw a Hermione whose face was twitching into a smile. When Callista did finally notice Hermione she turned beet red. Hermione wanted to know how the hell that happened but rather she walked away snickering. After a few minutes Cal went into her door red faced and pouting.

"So.."

"Shut up..."

"tee hee...I'm never gonna let this go Cal"

"I know..."

"Sooooo" Hermione said even more maliciously.

"What?"

"I thought you guys were just flirting oh wait never mind…got mollycoddled lately?"

"Er...lead to other things.."

"Uh huh..."

"What? You're the one who's being a kid about Wood...sheesh"

Hermione held up her hands and proceeded into her walk in closet to change. Cal just sat there looking at random pictures, the moving ones Hermione had brought out from storage. Hermione came back into the room in more comfortable clothes and said "For your information, I haven't been a kid….tonight at least"

-End of flash back-

"Mia" said Cal loudly. Hermione then snapped out of it and came back to the present. "Huh yea?" Hermione said. Callista just smirked at her and pushed a bunch of dresses at her. "Try them on k"

Hermione just nodded and went into the stall. To be honest, Hermione never really had much fashion sense, unless her mother or her aunt pressed clothes at her and she'd cave in and wear them. She had always wanted to just wear a uniform, that way no one would judge anyone because they were all wearing the same thing. She sighed and proceeded taking off the clothes she had on to try on the black dress Cal had picked out for her.

"Too much skin" Hermione shouted from with in the stall, she heard Cal huff outside. The next dress was deep red, "I don't have the neck for this red one"

"Hermione if you say that about the last dress I'll hex you."

"I didn't know you knew how to hex"

"Well I had to hex my sister a few times didn't? You were there"

"Oh right…" Hermione said as she tried on the last dress. She gasped at it. It was a simple copper colored corseted dress and a beautiful shawl made out of lace detailed with the finest designs she has ever seen. The skirt was limp and it swayed when ever she made a move. She we very pleased with this dress. She opened the door to reveal herself to Cal who was sipping the last of her coffee. "This is…the most" Hermione started.

"Yea I know, I picked it for me, but eh! It works well with you. I have the right cloak for that too. Course you'll be wearing it during the ball" Cal smiled and said to Hermione while she carefully eyed the dress making sure it fit Hermione well. Hermione then tiptoed and gasped. "Oh but I don't have shoes for this!" Callista laughed and offered her to buy the whole outfit. Hermione turned her down but Cal reasoned,

"I owe you 2 birthday presents, since I was in the middle of a jungle for 2 years. I'll buy them for you don't worry".

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Cal placed her hand on Hermione's mouth and said, "Hermione I owe you and you know it. So 100£ for the copper dress no problem. Lets go Cinderella we have to find you good shoes for the ball" joked Cal as se pushed Hermione back into the stall.

After much wandering in London they found themselves gawking at a particular shoe store. Hermione wasted no time to argue with Cal and dragged her housemate into the store and got a size to try on. Cal just sat on a seat across Hermione looking at the pair of 2 inch open back pumps. It had a pointed front but the shoes were just what Hermione imagined the shoes to be. After buying the shoes the two headed home for a quick rest before going to Joan's house for dinner.

-

2pm Saturday:

That Saturday Percy tried to hide from his brothers so he pretended to be napping in his room. For one thing they would poke and prod him until he told what he did last night or what time and why he got home that late. He cringed at the embarrassing moment the night before and vowed he would never tell anyone about it. Hermione knows and he was sure that Oliver will somehow hear about this and never shut up. He rolled over to face the window in his bedroom. He found that his shirt from the night before was on this bed. He sniffed it and found that it still had Cal's scent on it. He sniffed it again and a smile crept onto his face. He wasn't going to see Cal till tomorrow; they had agreed to meet at the coffee place before they headed to the burrow. He heard a knock on the door and it opened slightly. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep when a small body jumped his back and shouted "UNCLE PERCY!" Percy smiled, as his niece tried to tickle him awake. Then when she stopped and he heard her huff he turned around fast and started to tickle the 5 year old girl. After she hailed "Surrender" he stopped.

"See I told them you weren't sleeping!" Gillian Potter exclaimed she tied to bat her uncle with one of the pillows. Percy smiled at the little girl and sat up. "What may I do for the little miss today?"

"I finished the book; can I borrow that book on Egyptology and Myths?"

"Err it's slightly boring"

"I still want to read it."

"Sure help yourself squirt"

The little girl stood up on the bed and reached for the thick book that was book shelf above Percy's bed. After which she flopped down and started to read the dedications inside aloud.

"To Mum and Dad; for tolerating my fascination with mummies – Prof. Callista Silverio"

Percy looked at his niece and grabbed the book. "But this is a muggle book" he breathed.

Gillian piped in from behind the book. "She looks pretty, she's the co-author and she's the only girl!" Percy looked at the back to see a younger Callista with 3 other of older men sitting in front of the British museum. He scratched his head in wonder. "I wonder what else I don't know yet"

"Didn't' Uncle Bill give this to you 2 years ago?"

------------------------------

Around 4 pm Hermione was lounging around in the living room scratching the head of Alia, the pregnant cat when Cal came into the living room slightly annoyed at the rabbit in her arms. As she set down in the lounge chair across where Hermione was sitting she asked. "You never told me about last night"

"Oh it was nothing special"

"And I don't have a hicky"

"Well you'd have one you see"

"Not the point"

"Fine I'll tell you"

"YAY!" Callista squirmed in delight.

-Flashback-

_After dinner as Oliver was washing the dishes and she was drying them with a towel Hermione noticed that Oliver had a content face. She asked him what he was smiling for and he just shook his head. She prodded him to say it but he didn't say anything. He just leant in to kiss her then he went back to washing the last dish in the sink. After doing the dishes Hermione silently sat on the kitchen counter silently peeling an apple as she watched Oliver put back the dishes. He was still wearing the pink apron and this made her giggle a bit. Oliver looked at her and gave her a questioning look before he walked towards her._

"_What is the matter?"_

"_Nothing dear"_

"_huh?"_

"_You're the world's best cook huh"_

_Oliver did a double take down his torso and ripped the apron off of him. "Bloody frilly apron" He said as he looked at disdainfully he then turned Hermione who was still giggling. He smirked at her and went up to her placing himself between her legs with his hands around her waist._

"_Do I look more manly now?" he asked Hermione just nodded and stuck a piece of apple in his mouth. As he loudly chewed the apple Hermione had used her hands to shut up mouth close as he chewed. "I swear you weren't' a pig earlier" she said. Oliver laughed and swallowed the last of the apple. "Nope…" Oliver said. Hermione looked deep into his brown eyes and smiled. She gave a short soft peck on the lips but Oliver had other things in mind. His hands had gathered her up and pulled her towards him. Hermione unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and with a swift movement Oliver had picked her up and with much trepidation got themselves into the living room where Oliver had thrown Hermione on the sofa._

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Callista said she nearly dropped the grey rabbit. Hermione smirked at her friend and said "Would you like me to proceed?"

"Oh yea sorry" said Callista.

_The next thing Hermione knew it her blouse was open and Oliver didn't have a shirt anymore. A bit of a struggle happened as the couple tried to find the most comfortable position of the sofa and Hermione soon found herself straddling the Quiddtich player underneath her as they made out continuously with out any break at all. Hermione felt that her peasant skirt had been hiked up high enough to show off her legs. She gasped as she felt him through his pants and he took this opportunity to invade her mouth with a far more aggressive kiss. When she was going to fully take off the blouse the fire roared and Helen's voice came from it. With that the couple stopped kissing and sat there frozen until laughter came and said "I'll call tomorrow K then" _

_After the fire died Oliver proceeded with kissing her and she did so as well until the clock rang 11 times. Hermione stopped kissing Oliver for a bit and arched her back a bit to look at the clock. She shook her head as she felt Oliver now trailing kisses down her neckline down to her chest. "Oliver"_

"_Hmm"_

"_Stop…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Stop k"_

_Oliver stopped and looked at her oddly, more like hungrily. Hermione shook her head and said "Not yet…"_

"_Oh…okay did I do something wrong?" he asked worry slowly creeping into his expression._

"_Oh no, its juts that, its not in my nature to do so right away at least"_

"_I understand…sorry"_

"_No, you did nothing wrong…" She leaned in to kiss him to assure him that he did nothing wrong. She then looked at him and smiled and kissed him again this time he kissed her back. _

"OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT!" exclaimed Callista. "You could've gotten laid!" Hermione looked at friend slightly blushing and frowning.

"Then what?" asked Callista.

Hermione shuffled in her seat and said "After a few minutes of trying to get my blouse back he pouted at me and I said my good bye and told him I'm going to see him for dinner this Sunday."

"OH! Now all you have to say to that Oliver is 'lets get it awwwnn' " Hermione threw a throw pillow at Callista who dodged it and they started laughing.

------------

Oliver found himself in his sister's house getting teased by her and her husband about the late night call she had made last night. Oliver just huffed in annoyance as Helen pried the information as to who was the girl on top of him last night. Oliver just shook his head zipping his lips together.

"She looked sorta like that doctor"

Oliver tried to calm down his face so that he wouldn't change his expression. But his muscles failed him and his face broke into a smile. That was when Helen suddenly started pointing at his face with a surprised face saying "NO WAYY!"

Oliver just shrugged and nonchalantly started to pick on the fruits he had in front of him. He inwardly smiled as he thought of Hermione. He thought of dinner tomorrow and this made him smile even more. He didn't know why, but somehow Hermione made him cheery. Even when his coach pissed him off by calling him odd insults last practice.

--AN

THANKS! read and review please!


	18. Chapter 14 part 1: Dinner at the Burrow

AN:

Dolphinz thanks for spellchecking! wow long chapter ahead! 3600+ words. what can i say i was inspired :)

this part will deal with Percy's and Cal's night. Part 2 is for Oliver and Hermione. ;)

Thank you to: Aria Deloncray, unbeatiful and dolphonz for reviewing!

I am sorry that the later chapters has been an pain in the neck to read. cuz has been screwy since saturday.

Chapter 14 Part 1: Dinner at the burrow. 

At the Granger house, Sunday afternoon was a hectic time. Not only did Hermione have a date that night but her housemate Callista did so as well. The two women were in the guest washroom, which coincidentally was the biggest washroom in the top landing as it was connected to two guestrooms. Hermione had just taken a shower and had a towel wrapped around her as she tried to dry her hair without making it frizzy. Callista was standing in front of the sink and the huge mirror trying to fix her self.

"Bah!" said Hermione in annoyance at her hair.

"Why can't you not FRIZZ!" Callista snickered but soon found that snickering while she was trying to put on eyeliner were two things that should never be paired.

"OW fucking hell" she exclaimed which earned a "that's what you get" from Hermione. Callista looked at Hermione who waved her right hand around as her hair had un frizzed. Hermione smirked at Callista and waved her hand again and said "look at your self now". Callista looked in the mirror and found that her make up was just how she wanted it to be. Simple but elegant, with just a fine eyeliner and mild eye shadow that accented her facial features. Callista thanked Hermione as Hermione left the washroom.

4:00 pm

"GAH! Hermione how do I look?"

Hermione walked into Callista room to find it ransacked. She saw Callista standing by the closet mirror checking herself out. Callista was wearing a black knee length a line skirt accompanied by a baby blue tank top.

"Don't tell me that's all you are wearing? I know Percy would just jump you but Molly wouldn't be too impressed" Hermione joked around. Callista looked at Hermione oddly and said "I'm wearing this over" as she showed Hermione an opaque black top made out of silk. "Err its going to be slightly cold tonight," Hermione said as she sat down on Call's bed.

Callista clucked in annoyance and dug for a top that was robin egg blue, square neck that showed off as much skin but this time it was long sleeved. Hermione then handed the silk black top to Callista. As she put it on Hermione then said "Are you planning to wear shoes at all?" which earned her a random shirt on the face.

"Yes" her housemate said as she bent down to dig for shoes. After a few seconds Callista emerged from the bottom of the closet with a pair of 2.5 inched rounded toe blue shoes that matched her blue top. "how does it look?" Cal asked. Hermione scrunched up her face as she circled her friend. "you look like the normal you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no, you look very nice…"

"Goodie oh bullocks I have to meet Percy at 4:30, Err bag?" Hermione dug around to find a blue hand bag and handed it to her housemate. They headed down to the apparition point and said their good lucks to each other. "Don't wait up for me Callista"

Callista as she fixed final touches on her hair that was braided to the right side said "Like wise dear, have fun with Oliver and be safe!" and with that Callista was out.

Hermione looked at herself through the glass panes and smiled at her sight. She still was wearing a bathrobe.

-

Dinner at the Weasleys:

After a short coffee time in the same London coffee shop they had met, Percy and Cal apparated to the burrow. They apparated to a point near the drive way. As they walked slowly hand in hand down the stone path they heard the people in the house already.

Callista noted that she should've worn something less, well, preppy as she felt that she was slightly over dressed for just a dinner since Percy was in dark jeans and a thin olive green jumper that slightly revealed the white shirt he had underneath. She looked at herself and said "Maybe I'm over dressed or at least dressed not right" while she looked at her shoes. Percy looked at her and shook his head in disagreement. "You look fine" he assured her and they found themselves at the front door. Callista breathed out in sigh as Percy opened the door to let them in.

Percy then squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "You can still back out" he said as he wore a worried expression. Callista shook her head in assurance and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled warmly at her and led her to the living room where he found his mother cajoling the twins to set up the table out in the back yard. The whole family, minus some, was lounging about in the living room talking about random things.

Arthur noticed Percy's presence, and the lady with him, said loudly "Percy there you are I was wondering where you went off to an hour ago" Arthur stood up and went up to the couple and offered a hand to Callista "and you must be Callista, I heard a lot from Molly and George. Percy here seems to not want to say anything. I was wondering at what he was hiding!" Callista nodded and smiled at Arthur as she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir, I doubt Percy was hiding anything special". Percy then squeezed her hand and said "Nah, you're special to me". Callista was awestruck at what he said. He then looked around the living to find that the guys that were in it stopped talking about what they were talking about to look at him and his date while. Arthur then said "well he was hiding a pretty lady wasn't he, come on in," as he gestured to the couple.

Percy noticed that Callista now held onto his hand more tightly than she did out in foyer. He looked down at her and she was slightly uncomfortable, he noted, as she bit her lip. She looked up at him worriedly. Percy smiled and this somehow gave her comfort.

It was when Ginny walked into the room from the kitchen and said "Why is it so quiet?" and she looked at where everyone was basically looking at and saw Percy with a woman. She was a thin woman who stood at least 5'8 with long dark hair that was in a loose side braid, she later noted that Cal was wearing heels.

Percy smiled at Ginny's direction when the woman beside him looked at her direction. Ginny found that the woman had a pretty face and was slightly blushing as woman held onto her brother's hand like it was her life line.

"Hello, I'm Ginny, Percy's only sister and you must be Callista" said Ginny as she made her way to Callista and gave her a welcome hug. "My Percy you didn't tell me that she was really pretty" exclaimed Ginny as she looked at Cal's face. Ginny then turned to the crowd of guys in the room and clucked her tongue like her mother does. She frowned at her own husband who was gawking at the couple.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my brothers," said Percy as he tugged Callista's hand.

"Over by the window with the earring is Bill, and with him are his youngest Alec and his wife Fleur. Over by the coffee table playing chess is George, you know him from the day before, and my brother-in-law Harry with his daughter Gillian. On the sofa playing cards are Charlie and Fred with their kids Paul and baby Matt. By George, you know Jackie, and the lovely lady beside you is my only sister Ginny. The rest of my nephews are all over the place"

Callista somehow said "nice to meet you". Percy then smiled at Callista who was still slightly shy but her grip on his hand was less. They all waved hi at Callista when Molly burst into the room again shouting at the twins when she saw Callista and said "Oh Callista nice to see you again," as she hugged Callista motherly.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh rubbish didn't I tell you to call me Molly?"

Callista smiled at Molly. Molly then turned to all the guys and said "Well make yourself useful and set up the back yard table, it's a nice night out. Go on…" the guys groaned and stood up from their seats and headed out with the children.

"That includes you too Percy" said Ginny. Percy looked down at Callista in approval when panic crept into her eyes and he chuckled at her while he kissed her forehead as he let go of her hand. "You are in good hands Cal, Ginny will you please?" Cal let go of his hand so that she wouldn't look like a small child.

Ginny linked arms with Cal and said "Don't worry, it's the guys who only gawk, they do it each and every single girlfriend anyone of them brought. The females are more welcoming" She smiled at Callista as she guided the guest to the kitchen. In the kitchen Callista met the wives. She noted that Charlie's wife was Carmen and she was a dragon keeper along with Charlie, Fred's was Laurie she was the only red head wife. Fleur was Bill's wife and she had a feeling that Fleur was part something else, maybe Elfin or Faerie. Lastly Ginny was the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley clan and she was married to Harry Potter.

Everyone in the kitchen were doing something like cutting last minute vegetables, plating food etc. she saw that Fleur was icing a cake as a child sat in her lap. "Callista correct?" Fleur asked.

"Yups," said Cal as she sat down on a chair Ginny offered her. "By any chance were you in Beaubaxton?" asked Fleur.

Callista nodded and said "For a year until I decided to just get home schooled"

"Oui, I knew it. When I heard your name from when George talked about Percy's new girlfriend I knew you were in Beaubaxton!"

"De la cour right?"

"Oui, before that izz"

"Ah right, weren't you a school officer back then?"

"Oui, I led your year to ze great hall in beaubaxton! I remember madam Maxine saying you were a loss to the school for you left Beaubaxton"

"Unlikely Madam Maxine didn't like me even, in her words I was 'the devil in witch form' " Callista said as she watched Fleur struggle with the 2 year old toddler in her arms. Fleur was icing a cake. Alec stopped fidgeting when he looked at Callista.

Callista waved and smiled at the toddler when Alec held tugged his mum's sleeve which earned him a whole phrase in French telling him to sit still. He then whispered something that made Fleur laugh a bit and say "He says that his Uncle Percy's girlfriend is pretty. Oh I wasn't supposed to say that?" and the child shook his head in embarrassment as the rest of the women in the kitchen laughed.

Callista smiled at the child and said "thank you squirt, you don't look shabby yourself".

"Uncle Percy calls me squirt!" the toddler said as he wiggled out of his mum's lap and went up to Cal and held his arms up. Cal obliging, picked up the child and sat him on her lap. Callista didn't see the smiles that crept on everyone's face when Alec sat on her lap.

"That is surprising, Alec rarely talks to new people that easily, he had to warm up to me for a bit you know" said Jackie as she wiped a dish dry. Callista smiled at her and then at the red head toddler in her lap who was eyeing her braided hair.

-outside-

Percy had helped bring out the table into the middle of the yard. The twins then conjured up the chairs and then with a flick of a wand, who ever it was though Percy suspects it was Harry, the table had been set. The dining ware was arranged very much like Harry how would. After which they had nothing else to do. Arthur conjured up a lawn chair and sat on it.

"So Perce she's pretty" Percy nodded and sat on a chair nearby. The rest of the guys then also sat down as they carefully watched the children play in the yard. Fred said "I have to agree with father. She looks very pretty and she dresses nice too" George nodded in agreement as he eyed Gillian who was getting too far and shouted for her to stay nearer.

Bill then said, "Did you really bring her home a few days ago?" George nodded his head and said "Oh yea saw her half naked in his room alright, Hermes had to stay in my room for that night" Percy shook his head. He was not going to say anything so he just smiled at his brothers.

"Does that mean you slept with her?" asked Charlie partly in disbelief and in awe at why a woman would go for a guy like his brother. Percy looked at his older brother oddly and just smiled. The rest of the guys suddenly started asking him questions when Harry finally said "He'll never say, a gentleman never tells you know".

Bill scrunched up his face and said "Percy's a gentleman? I thought he was just a rude ministry worker" everyone laughed and Percy laughed along at his expense. "You mean dad is also one then?" retorted Percy and Bill's face changed and looked at his dad and said "err"

Arthur playing along said "So that's what you think of us eh Bill!"

----

The women then chatted about fashion and such while they were in the kitchen. This somehow relaxed Cal a bit. When the food were done, the women plated the food and took a plate each. Cal who was icing the cake now as Fleur's wrists hurt after awhile, had no dish to carry. Instead Fleur had asked Alec to come back to her but the toddler clung to Callista. "Its ok Fleur I'll carry him"

"Ah but your nice top will get wrinkled"

"Nah its ok, isn't that right squirt? Just a simple spell can fix that"

"Oh ok then…" Callista stood up, while holding the toddler in her arms, and proceeded to open the kitchen door for the rest of the women who had their hands full with plated food. Fleur was the last pass by and said "Is it possible for you to grab the bib by the window?" Callista nodded and trailed behind Fleur.

When they stepped out the men were talking with butterbeers in their hands and when they saw the women had stood up and helped with the dishes. Percy stood up and helped his sister. Ginny said "She's very nice you know" Percy said that he was happy that she approved. He looked around for where Cal was and saw that she was by the backdoor, bending down to pick up a bib on grass as she held Alec in her arms. When she straightened up Alec was cheering on saying "again!" and Cal stuck a tongue at the toddler and the toddler laughed. She then did a few twirls and the toddler laughed in delight.

Percy stood there watching how Callista acted around children and somehow he imagined her with a red head, or auburn hair, child with curly hair. Ginny poked him and said "Watch it four eyes you're drooling" Percy looked at Ginny and stuck his tongue out at her and said "not my faulty she's pretty" Ginny nodded in agreement.

Dinner was the same as usual, though by this time Callista was more relaxed. This was when the questions came. Arthur asked Callista what she does and she explained to him how she's a muggle professor at a local college. Then Bill asked her if she ever wrote a book and she chuckled and nodded in agreement. Bill then said "I knew it!" and explained how he had bought a muggle history book that was co-written by her.

Gillian then piped in what she knew about the book as she was reading it earlier. When the desserts came the family was joking around how George's wedding will be. Jackie had elbowed George a few times when he went and tip toed across the line that was acceptable. This earned him a lot of laughter.

After dinner the adults had decided to play a small Quiddtich game. Harry had somehow cajoled Percy to play keeper for the guy's team. Molly tired as she was just flicked her hand and the tables were clean. On the Ladies' team were Fleur who played Keeper as she never really liked chasing, Laurie played beater against her husband, Jackie as seeker. Ginny and Callista were chasing.

Callista used one of Ginny's old broom sticks, rather Harry's old broom stick. The guys howled when Callista rose up in the air, as she was wearing a skirt and a bit of her leg showed. "Oy Perce you got a good catch this time she can even plan Quiddtich in a skirt and heels!" howled one of the twins which earned him a zap from the women's side of the field. Laurie smirked in satisfaction as Fred tried to open his mouth.

"Don't mind him, he's harmless" she said. Little did the guys know that they would loose the game.

The children, who were still too young to play, sat on the grass cheering on the team they favored. Molly and Arthur just sat around watching the game. They noticed how Percy's face changed when Callista came near his goal to throw in the quaffle. There were a few remarks from the twins like

"You're letting her off too easily Percy!" and Percy stepped up his game. In the end, Harry caught the snitch but only to be 10 points shorter than the ladies. As the women smirked in satisfaction the guys slumped back into the house.

Everyone else had kids who had to be brought home, they elected Percy to gather up the brooms and stow the equipment away. George had to bring Jackie home as she had an early morning the next day so he went in too leaving Percy and Callista alone in the dim lit yarn. As they placed back the quaffle, put away the brooms and such Percy had asked her where she learned how to play like that.

"My family is also very Quiddtich oriented. Kind of runs in the blood I guess."

"Oh, I never asked what are your parent's names and such"

"My father is Jerome, he's about 52 now. He's a business man of sorts I guess. My mother, she's 50. Her name is Julietta, she works for the ministry of Spain. People say I look like her but I inherited my father's softer personality. My mum is as formidable as yours."

"Oh…I see. Weird question next" Percy said as they closed the broom shed. "Where did you grow up and how old are you exactly? I read the book you wrote as I already had it and didn't know you wrote it."

"I knew you'd ask me that, I'm only 27. I got my muggle degree when I was 21 years old, got my masters' degree by the time I was 23. Then I was on a dig and co wrote that book by time I was 25. As to where I was born it was in Spain. When I was 5, my parents decided to live in Oxford and so they did. That was where my father's business was anyway. My mother, she was never home, the only time she really stayed home was when I was 10 that was because she was in sabbatical for 3 years."

"Ah I see,"

"I never really went to any magic academy. I did go to Beaubaxton for one year but found that I rather just be home schooled in magic and was in a normal muggle school." Percy looked at her and was about to say something when she continued "If you are going to ask if I took my Newt's at age 15, yes I did. As I was home schooled I had more control of what I learned. My mother hired a private teacher for me. On top of my muggle studies I had Magic lessons and such."

"Talk about multitasking" Percy said as he pushed back a loose lock of hair to the back of her ear.

"Is that all Percy Weasley now that you know most of my life, hmm? I never asked you what your full name was and how old are you really?" she said smirking as she was trying to mimic him earlier. Percy took her hand in his and kissed it.

"My full name is Percy Ignatius Weasley, I am only a year older than you and that wasn't the last thing I was going to ask." Callista raised an eyebrow at him. "Now if you might just allow me to ask one more thing" He said as he drew her nearer to him.

"That is?" Cal whispered as she felt Percy's hands slide around her waist. "Could you possibly give me a kiss" Percy asked as he stared into her eyes. She smiled and said "Sure why not". Percy chuckled lightly and kissed her snaking his arms around her waist and back pushing her towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Little did the couple know that Arthur and Molly were watching them from the inside of the house. Molly sniffed a little and Arthur looked at this wife and asked what was wrong. "Its just that, Percy finally found someone you know Arthur I was getting worried!" Arthur chuckled and kissed the top of Molly's head and suggested they go into the kitchen for some tea.

AN:

**that is it. Part 1 of Ch 14. ) thanks for reading!  
**


	19. Chapter 14 pt 2: The Night with Oliver

AN:

As i promised here is some serious Oliver and Hermione action. Since i am not used to, still, writting in mature level please dont be too critical with the O/hr action. I can imply but sometimes i blush trying to write what really i see happening. What can i say, i'm an angel ;)

Thank you; Aria Deloncray, rock the casbah ( by the way I am sorry to keep on spelling ur name wrong!..sorry!), unbeautiful, Victor kurm's llama101 and dolphinz ( dude do ur units :P ), FOR REVIEWING!

chit chat done I present to you...

Chapter 14 pt 2: The night with Oliver Wood 

5:30 pm

It has been an hour since Callista had left to meet Percy and Hermione was still in err to what she was to wear tonight. Oliver had called her about half an hour ago and said he was coming by to her house around 6pm to meet up with her for dinner. Hermione asked him where he wanted to eat and he just laughed and said "dress nice". Now in terms of Hermione, dress nice can mean a lot of things. Should she dress casual nice, stuck up nice, formal nice or semi formal nice. She really didn't know what to wear tonight. So she figured she'll do her make up first and see what Oliver was wearing. By the time 6 pm came she still was still in her bath rode looking through her closet. The door bell rang and Hermione had hurriedly walked to the door opening it for Wood.

"You aren't dressed yet" Oliver said as he circled Hermione in the foyer.

Hermione looked at he was wearing. Oliver was wearing a simple dark sports coat with his dark jeans and trendy dark shirt underneath. "Where are we exactly going. I don't want to be over dressed nor underdressed Oliver"

"Just wear something, nice, we're having dinner at a nice restaurant" Oliver said.

"Oh well ok then I know what to wear now" Hermione closed the door and told Oliver to wait for her for a bit as she ran up the stairs. Oliver sat on the sofa admiring its bouncy state and then looked around the living room. On various walls were portraits of Hermione's family. There was a particular wall that was filled with Hermione's pictures. Oliver stood up to examine it further and found that Hermione when she was a child had a gap between her teeth. Most of her portraits she was hugging a book or something educational. He then noticed that as the years passed by, specially the one of Hermione at Hogwarts, Hermione's face had become slightly sadder. Each year her expression became more painful in a way that was at least in his opinion. He just shrugged it off then Crookshanks had trotted in the room with his tail up high and jumped on the coffee table. Oliver then sat back down and stared at the cat. "What?" He asked the cat as the cat was looking at him quite oddly.

Upstairs Hermione had rummaged through her stuff and found that she didn't have anything she would like to wear at all. So she bounded for Cal's room. As she entered the room she found a dress hanging on the washroom door and she took it and placed in front of her whilst she faced the closet mirror. "Hah this works. Lucky me, I got a housemate who is fashionable." Hermione then took the dress to her room and put it on and admired the fit on her. "Lucky me we have the same size". She did tired her hair in a neat low pony tail and wore a nice set of chandelier earrings. She almost took them off in fear of having the same situation if it ever occurs tonight as to what happened to Callista the night before. Then again she thought that Percy had curly hair and it was bound to happen while Oliver's hair, even if its shaggy and long, was straight and her earring ever getting caught in his hair would something much more easier to untangle. After she got a pair of shoes on she headed down the stairs.

After 10 minutes she came back down wearing something nice and found that Oliver was having a small staring contest with Crookshanks and Cal's grey rabbit. Hermione snickered and this caught his attention. She was wearing a simple wrap dark blue tea length dress that had elbow length sleeves and a low v neck cut. She had nice red pumps on and was holding a hand bag that matched. Oliver stood up from where he sat and said "You look very pretty" and Hermione smiled at him and did a twirl "Is it good enough?" she asked. Oliver nodded and offered his arm to the lady and she took it. Before they headed out of the front door Hermione looked at herself at the mirror, taking a last minute to check her make up and hair, then walked out and locked the front door. They walked hand in hand down the street and got a cabon the main street. Oliver told the cab to drop them off somewhere in the wizarding district, Hermione had a distinct feeling that they were going to apparate to someplace far.

When they got to the apparition point with in the small street Oliver took her hand and said "Don't apparate justhold on to me ok?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously, well mock suspicion, but said "Ok" The next thing she knew it she felt the world around her turn and her feet were off the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw that they weren't in London anymore. She looked up at Oliver then and asked him where they were and she had a distinct feeling they had apparated to Paris as she saw those atrocious huge green crosses that was distinctly a sign of a 24 hour Parisian drugstore. Oliver just smiled at her and said "I heard that you've been here before"

Hermione nodded and said "Yea but what are we doing here?"

"You'll see" Oliver hailed a cab and they entered the black Mercedes Benz telling the driver to bring them somewhere. Hermione didn't pay much attention as she trusted Oliverabout the venue of their dinner. She looked out the window discreetly watching the Parisian streets in interest. The swirls of color that came from the lights in street entranced her. She saw people in nice clothes walk down the street chatting along with their boyfriends or girlfriends. She saw a bunch of teenagers who looked like tourists run down the street. She noted that they must be North American due to the fact that they were wearing runners except for one who was in high heeled boots. They were singing out loud when the taxi passed them by and they all waved at Hermione.

Hermione remembered how much she missed this city. She hasn't been there for a while now and was actually planning to go there that summer to tag along with Callista who had a convention to go to at the Louvre.

Oliver watched her as she stared out the window they were nearing Eiffel tower and Hermione looked at him oddly. "Where are we going Oliver?" she asked. but she realize what a stupid question that was. They were headed to the Eiffel tower which only means they are eating there.

"To the restaurant up there. I made reservations yesterday." Oliver said as he took her hand into his.

"Oh…I love that restaurant my parents and I ate there in the summer of 5th year before I went to stay at the Weasleys" Hermione remembered the time and she remembered her parents. She hasn't visited neither her fathers nor Ron's grave for a long time now. She had to do it sometime and she was planning to do it soon. She had ghosts in her past that have to be settled before anything else. But she didn't want to think about that now, she was with Oliver and she was enjoying herself.

"So I've heard. Ah here we are. How much is it?" Oliver asked the cab driver who said it was around 15 euros. After Oliver paid the fare thenhe and Hermione went up to the entrance and Oliver handed the entrance tickets and they stood there for only about 15 minutes until they boarded the elevator and got off atthe second stop where the Restaurant was. There weren't much peoplesince it was a cold night.Hermione noted that there were many couples in the restaurant.

After they ordered their starters which were snails much to Oliver's dismay they got into talking about their lives. Oliver was explaininghow he got his job and such and how lucky he felt to be able to still play now. Hermione nodded in agreement if Oliver hadn't healed well he wouldn't be playing for the finals and he would most likely not play at all anymore.

"So why di dyou became a doctor?" asked Oliver. Hermione sipped a bit of her wine and started. "Before we found out that I was a witch my father had always wanted me to become a doctor. He didn't care what kind of doctor, but a doctor anyways. You see everyone in his side of the family are doctors. My Aunt Joan, or Dr. Lee to you is a doctor, my father was a dentist. Their father was a vet while their mother was a psychologist. It was just something I had liked because I was exposed to it as a young child"

"Oh like me and my sport, my dad played it all the time heck he was in the Hogwarts team back then, and it kind of rubbed onto his kids. You know my sister Helen. One of the most formidable chasers I have ever gone against and thats saying alot" Oliver said as he remembred his sister reaction when she had found out about Hermione. Course Oliver tried to play it cool and didnt say a thing but helen knew her brother a bit too well to be misled by his silent poker face.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

Oliver nodded and replied "Yea, she could've played professional but she didn't,"

"Ah I see I see" said Hermione as they watched the dishes of the entrees to be taken away by the waiter who had winked at Hermione. Hermione stifled a laugh as Oliver glared the the waiter.

"Why did you leave our world, I mean I heard that you got a good payload and such?" asked Olivre still looking at the waiter from afar.

"Sort of, see now after the war, I didn't have anything else in our World so I went back to my muggle lifestyle and pursued something I promised my father I would eventually do. You know.."

"Ah I see,"

Not long after the main course came and they had started eating randomly talking about their life goals and things in their lives. Hermione found out that Oliver didn't want to just play Quiddtich all of his life and wanted to become a coach or even work for the ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Dinner went without a hitch and soon they found themselves standing up in the highest level of the Eiffle tower looking over Paris. "Thank you for dinner Oliver" said hermione as she walked towards the railing and looked out to stare at the L'arc de Triomph. Oliver walked towards her and said "No problem m'lady" as he hugged Hermione from behind. He felt her shiver and by instinct he rubbed her arms and hugged her tightly. As he breathed by her neck she giggled. Oliver then breathed heavier this time and she elbowed him slightly.:"Oof" 

"Hey that tickles" she said and Oliver kissed the spot behind her neck and replied "Mmm really…"

Hermione smiled towards Paris and then at Oliver who was watching her gaze out to the beautiful city.

"Oliver" she said.

"hmm.."

"I had a good time tonight"

"Me too Herms" agreed Oliver.

They just stood there like that for a bit gazing into the city in each other arms taking every moment into account and enjoying it. Hermione felt comfortable around Oliver more comfortable than what she had felt when she was flirting with Percy only a week or so ago. Oliver's arms around made her feel secure and she smiled at this she didn't know that Oliver had felt the same way at the same exact time. After about 30 minutes more Hermione groaned at Oliver who was lightly kissing her neck. "not here" Hermione said as her eyelids flickered close due to the contact with his lips that were warm due to his breathing.

"Where then?" asked Oliver. Hermione turned around and she forgot he was keeping her warm as the cold air seeped into her limbs. "Home" she said.

"Whose home?" asked Oliver.

"Mine" Hermione replied and with that they decided to head down and go back to Hermione's place.

In a swift pop they were comfortably on the sofa with Oliver being pinned below by Hermione. Oliver watched the intensity in her eyes that somehow seeped into his and made the heat of his body rise second per second as they stared in each others eyes. Oliver with both of his hands took hold of the wavy locks that curtained the sides of Hermiones face and brought it up to look at the shadows of her face in the dim litted room. "Herms, I don't want to force…"

"No, you aren't…I want to" she cut him off as she leant in and kissed him fiercely. Oliver could only oblige as the woman on top of him kissed him in a way that sparked a fire within him. As he took hold of her waist and pushed her up as he sat up. She looked at him oddly at first when he took her by the waist again and turned her underneath him. "Now this is more comfortable" Oliver growled. Hermione chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss while her hands lingered down to tear off the sports coat. Oliver's actions had urged her to spread abit to allow his hips space between her legs, while his hands pushed the dress higher. Hermione kicked off her shoes and a loud thump was heard on the wood panelled floor.

Just as Oliver's lips trailed down to her bare neck line and was undoing the tie of the wrap dress a resounding sing song vioce popped in Hermione's head as she saw an imaginary Callista sing songly saying "lets get it awwwnnn" with a wink. Hermione shook it out of head just in time when Oliver went back to the northern hemisphere of her body with a trail of burning kisses on her skin. She gasped as she felt him through the thin layer of dress. She needed this, she wanted it. She wanted Oliver Wood. Hermione moaned as Oliver thrust his hips instinctively into her. Though they still had clothes on, his hardness was felt with full force in something that hasnt been pricked for a long time.

Hermione had then pulled the shirt off of him, she wanted him then and there. Oliver looked at her hungrily as she tried to unbuckle his belt. When she did unbuckle and unzip him he leant in again and kissed her fiercely as he grabbed one of the girls. "Hermione...here?"

"Just...do it.." she said and felt his hands try to pull her underwear off when a pop sounded into the whole house that had stopped both him and her from what they were doing. Hermione laid there with Oliver's earlobe in her mouth listening to see if her housemate would just go back up to her room without going through the living room. She was hoping Cal would. She really was hoping.

Oliver slowly looked up from the sofa and saw as she Callista had just chucked off her black top and when she turned he saw that she wasn't alone. Hermione slowly peered from the sofa and found that Callista had brought home Percy and they were getting alot more action done than her and Oliver. Hermione tried to supress the laughter as Oliver was snickering a bit more loudly than she did.

Without thinking, to stop Oliver from snickering any louder she took hold of his head and pushed it into her bossom. She could feel his breath from her chest and she could feel him laugh. It was tickling her and she bit her lip trying to hold in the laughter. Hermione peered again and now saw Percy pinning Cal to the wall when he then took her by the hips and carried her up to upper landing as she straddled him. Hermione then laid her head down back on the throw pillow and stopped pushing Oliver's face down. They waited for a door to click shut until they moved. Oliver gasped for air as he looked at the un dressed woman below him. He was red in face and was smiling at Hermione. "You know, closed doors would be much easier" He suggested as he placed a kiss on her bossom. Hermione giiggled and said "Yea that could be a good idea". 

Oliver fixed his pants up when he sat up and gathered his clothes that were all on the floor. He looked at Hermione who didnt bother to tie up her dress and looked at her unclothed parts and he felt just like pulling her back down. She stood up and offered her hand to him and he took it as he stood up beside her. Hermione lead him up the stairway, less haphazardly compared to Cal's style and brought him to her room. As she was closing the door she asked him "do you want coffee?" and he growled. "tommorow morning" and the door slam shut.

The next morning would be funny...more amusing than they thought possible. ...

AN:

Thanks for reading! review please!


	20. Chapter 15

AN:

Its not what i wouldve like..but somehow i cant sort through my head and i had a hard time writting the humor of the next morning. So here it is a filler chapter!

thank you; Karate-Chick06, Angelic-Flame-05, rock-the-casbah18, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, Aria DeLoncray, dolphinz87 (yea you know those tourists the one who was wearing boots had big teeth lmfao) for reviewing!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes to a new scent. She tried to focus her sight as to where that different scent was coming from and tried to get up from bed to feel an arm around her waist and something poking her hip. She looked behind her to see no one else but Oliver Wood and all of his glory. That was when she realized she was naked underneath the sheets. She rolled over to looked at his sleeping face. With her forefinger she pushed away the hair that was sticking on his forehead and just laid there looking at him.

The sun was just rising and the sky was still purple from the mixture of the blue sky and the orange sun. Hermione then peered over Oliver shoulder to look at the alarm clock behind it. It was only 7 but she had to be at the Hospital by 8:30. Just her luck Oliver started stirring and while Hermione was trying to turn off the alarm clock as she was leaning slight on Oliver, he pulled her down the sheets again. Hermione screamed as she the sheets were pulled over them. She then shut up after seeing Oliver's smiling face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since I felt your bossom on my arm lass"

Hermione smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. She had somehow maneuvered him to lay on his back as she sat on him.

"When's work?" he asked as he watch her look for a random shirt near them. "8:30" she said as she got off of him. "Where you going?" he asked her as he held onto her hand "shower, unless you want to smell like sex all day" Oliver just smiled and followed her to the bathroom.

7: 45 am

Oliver was sitting in the dinning room eating a piece of toast as Hermione was packing a lunch into her bag when they heard a fall from the top landing and a "I'm gonna be late!". Oliver just snickered as he read the newspaper. Hermione then sat down and tied her hair up in a messy bun before she sipped her coffee while she smiled at Oliver. Around 8:15 Callista walked very fast into the kitchen and when she saw Oliver she stopped in her tracks and pointed at him and said "Oliver…". Coincidentally she was standing by the door and Percy came crashing into her while he put on his jumper.

Oliver then snickered and said "Watch where you're going Percy" and Percy's head popped out of the jumper and looked at Oliver.

"You got laid!" shouted Callista and Hermione threw her a toast which she caught just before it landed on the floor. When she stood straight up again Percy somehow jumped which made her jump and made the buttered toast fall on her black flannel pants. The cat who had pounced on Percy's leg merely trotted into the kitchen followed by the grey rabbit that thumped on Percy's shoe.

"The animals dont like you Perce, you made too much noise" said Oliver. Percy just tried to hold down his smile.Callista screamed in annoyance as she walked towards the sink to rub the oil off of her pants with a paper towel when Percy made her stop and waved his wand and it all went away. "You have a wand right?" Percy asked as he waved his wand again and his hair and hers dried up. Callista nodded but said "I never bring it around anymore" earning her a good stare from both men.

Hermoine then coughed and said "Aren't you late already?" Callista dropped her toast on Hermione's plate then gulped down Hermione's drink and ran out to the garage. The other three just stayed there and watched her do so. Hermione then stood up to get more coffee she was holding an office bag. Percy shrugged and went to sit on a chair and faced Oliver smiling when the door burst open again as Callista ran back in to take the small side bag from Hermione who was nonchalantly holding it out with keys. Callista then jumped Percy, gave a kiss that might have gotten her a good lay if she wasn't in a such a hurry and then ran back out again saying "I'll call you later Perce". Percy just waved as the door swung close. Oliver laughed as he looked at his friend who was now nibbling the toast Callista left. "So.." Oliver said.

Percy looked at him questioningly and asked back "so?". He was wondering why Oliver was smiling at him. Then again he really didn't want to know why Oliver smiled like that most of the time. After 7 years of sharing a dorm, he'd best know to not ask what Oliver was smiling about due to the fact each time he asked he got an answer he really didn't want to hear, for example

-Flashback-

"Why are smiling like that?" asked Percy as he straightened out his robes.

"Nothing"

"Yeah right spill it you oaf" said Percy as he checked himself out through the mirror. Oliver who was laying on his stomach on the bed reading a magazine then said. "Half the school saw you and Penny making out...sorry wait... I think it was more like spooning in the deserted hallway. So if you get stares its not my fault" Percy dropped the Prefect badge he had in hand and gaped at his friend.

The next few days Percy was giggled at, pointed at and stared at by random people in his year.

-End of flashback-

Oliver simply looked at his friend and smirked. Percy felt it was coming. Oliver opened his mouth to say it as Percy inwardly cringed at what he was going to say.

"So I saw your style dude, very rough"

Percy looked athim incredously and asked "What?", Oliver merely smirked and went back reading the newspaper. "Nothing…coughspintothewallcoughs"

Percy then pursed he's lips and said "Don't tell me you were in…" but Oliver then cut him and said. "The living room? Oh yes sire me and that beautiful lass there were indeed.". Percy just mouthed and 'oh' as he listened to his friend.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe at your wedding I would I bet your mum wouldn't believe me"

"OY! If you do that I'll tell some stories of you at your wedding, things that will make your toes curl.."

Oliver mockingly gaped at Percy and said. "I have nothing to hide Mr. I-have-to-heat-my-pants-before-I-wore-them"

Percy frowned and replied, "HEY! The stone floor was cold I need warm pants for my jewels Mr.-I-lost-my-virginity-when-I-was-19"

Oliver's eyes grew large and he looked like he was going to pounce on Percy who was smirking at him in victory.

"Hey you said you were never going to spread that! Dude you got laid in a broom closet with who was that girl?"

"Hey I got laid before you did…huh Uppy?" said Percy.

"Oh yea..I..i..i have nothing worse than that" Oliver twiddled his fingers in defeat as he couldn't think of anything else to embarrass Percy. _Well not at the moment._

Hermione laughed at the background. She then went up to Oliver and have him a kiss as she excused herself to pack up stuff for the day's shift in the hospital. Which left the two men sitting in the den staring at each other, more like glaring.

"How was your night?" asked Percy when they finally went back to their toasts.

Oliver smiled widely and said "It was…good. How bout you?"

"Very good...I might be falling for that woman" said Percy. Oliver chuckled somehow he had a feeling that that would happen.

**-Later that Day-**

Hermione was back in the hospital and she was just reading the file of her new patient. She had 2 months more before her internship in the hospital ended and she was looking forward to doing her finals to become a full fledge doctor. When she had entered the head's office she saw that Dr. Lee and Dr. Lansky was sitting there looking through a portfolio. When Hermione entered she was greeted by the doctors with a "Hello how was your break? Did you distress?" and Hermione had nodded and said that she had relaxed and was ready to start her work again. Dr. Lansky then patted the chair beside him and Hermione went to sit there. Dr. Lansky and his rickety shaking hands held onto his cane and said "Hermione we have been reviewing your portfolio. You have been an intern for 2 years almost as it is mandatory and in 2 months you are going to become a full fledge doctor."

"Yes sir" said Hermione as she nervously thought why Dr. Lansky was telling her this. Usually when he meets with one of the interns like this, it was a bad thing. She was expecting the worst now.

"We are offering you a spot in this hospital once you become a full fledge doctor." Dr. Lansky said. Hermione almost fell off of her seat. She couldn't believe it. That wasn't right! "I'm, I'm sorry?" asked Hermione. Dr. Lansky cackled loudly and said "You were right Joan here's your 5, Hermione I take it that you will take the offer?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione. She loved this hospital because she was born here and she loved that she could wake up 20 minutes before the shift and still be on time for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Percy walked along the edges of the pitch site. Half the pitch was already up and his department with the curse breakers was just checking up on the charms placed in the infrastructure. A voice boomed at the back and Percy looked around to see a beefy short man with a mustache that could rival Dursley's. "Hey Weasley!" shouted the head of magical games. Percy nodded at him and waved. The man came up to him and talked him.

"Good job here" he said and Percy smiled at he looked at section b of the pitch. "Thanks to the whole department." He said as he checked off a box in his list of things to check.

"I heard you were a slave driver" Percy laughed and explained that the teams knew that it was for the best result. So that the crowds will be safe once the finals come.

"That is true…well good job anyways. Are you going to bring someone for the finals? You know you have 2 complimentary tickets right?" Agreed the man and handed Percy an envelope.

"Oh I know, and yes I might bring someone" said Percy as he looked at the three tickets in his grasp. The Stout man joked around saying that Percy was going bring his mother or his niece. Percy snorted and said.

"Oh no, Harry got his own tickets. My father was selling tickets to my siblings just a week ago and the Twins got theirs along with the season tickets. Did you know they are investors for the English team, I didn't even know that"

"Oh they are, apparently played Quiddtich for the keeper while in Hogwarts, heard they got a good team back then."

Percy snorted remembering how much of a pig Oliver was in their dorm and explained to the man how Oliver and him were dorm mates for 7 years. After they walked past section C Percy checked off another box in his clip board. The man then oddly said. "You're smiling oddly Weasley; you look like you got laid"

Percy just smiled "Maybe, Oy that marker is a bit too west"

The old mad laughed and shouted in disbelief, "HAH! Percy Weasley settling down, soon?"

Percy shook his head and "Not yet Mordecai, not yet at least"

"Hah! Well I'm just here to give you your tickets, I may be busy later on you know. Stupid opening ball is coming up this Sunday and that Katie Flint is a pain in the neck"

"So I've heard, well thank you for the tickets if I can't give away the 2nd ticket I'll give it my father to deal with or give it to a sick kids hospital"

The older man then said his goodbyes and left with a swift pop. Percy hit himself with the roll of parchment in his head. He forgot about the tent rentals. He would do that after he had talked to Cal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver Wood zoomed around the pitch as he was early and decided to do a bit of laps before anyone else came. After a few minutes his team mates came one of which was smirking so badly. Creegan the seeker hovered beside Oliver as the rest did their laps. "So…I flooed you last night thinking we could go drinking out you know and guess what your elf said"

Oliver's face frowned. He raised and eyebrow at Creegan. "The elf said that his master was out on a dinner with Miss Hermione…Now tell me is that the same one as I think she is?"

Oliver just smiled and nodded having a goofy face on. Creegan then laughed and said " Did you shag her?"

Oliver remembered the night before and tried to suppress the content smile he imagined that would creep into his face. Creegan just howled and said " you did! Fuck I lost… OY!" he shouted and the rest of the team when to them. "Go on tell them" pushed Creegan. Oliver looked at them oddly and asked what to tell them when. "Tell them about Sunday"

"Oh…yea.." Oliver slightly blushed and Eva frowned and said "He had dinner with her and shagged her...Sunday.." Oliver nodded and the rest of the team groaned as the beaters held out their hands. "Bets please…we accept checks too…".

"You guys wagered on my night with Hermione!..."

"Err yea" said the whole team as they watched the beaters pocket the galleon they won.

AN:

Thanks for reading

read and review:)


	21. Chapter 16

AN:

thanks for reviewing; rock-the-casbah18, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101.unbeautifuL, Aria DeLoncray, dolphinz87 

I have no words for this chapter... aside maybe that i had to fast forward it to wednesday...tee...heee

so may i present

--------------Chapter 16---------------

Wednesday evening rolled in and Hermione was getting slight jitters in going to the opening ball. What if she bumps into Krum? She'd rather jump of a bridge then bump into him. Krum still liked her alright, but ever since she made it clear that she didn't want to be with him he had stayed clear from that topic and just became her friend. Once in awhile when they see each other, which was random through out the years, she would notice that he was staring at her a lot. She hasn't physically seen him for a year now, but he has owled her about medical problems, often for his girlfriends. Hermione groaned at the idea.

Not only that tomorrow she was to go to the cemetery as she had told herself long ago to go there. Percy was to accompany her, but Percy is held up at work due to the fact that the world cup finals was in less than a month and she didn't want to force him to come.

Hermione thought about things as she sat in her living room toying with cat nip whilst Crookshanks jumped around, Alia was beside her and meowing beside her. "no girl, cant jump about because of the kitties" the female cat meowed even more but soon started to bath herself. Not long after when 9pm rolled in Callista came back from work. Hermione saw her as she drove into the garage and waited for her housemate to come in the house. When she got there Callista slumped on the arm chair with a stack of papers in her hand. Hermione snickered and said that she looked like Percy years ago. Callista threw her a glare and sighed deeply. "I'm soooo tired…" Callista Exclaimed and Hermione couldn't help but say to her "If you _actually_ slept more one of these night you wouldn't be that tired"

Callista just waved it off and asked Hermione if she ate already and Hermione said she just got home herself. "Okay then, quick food, Carbonara fettucini" said Call as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione threw the cat nip to the floor and walked after Cal into the kitchen.

-

Oliver sat on his desk going through the plays his coach just gave the team. He was studying and finding holes in the play while he nibbled on a sandwich. He wasn't convinced that the play was going to work unless this was just a ploy by the coach to see if the team actually checks the plays and not just follow orders. Oliver jotted down improvised sequences in a pad by his plate to cover up the holes in the play. His floo roared and Percy's head popped in.

"wood!" he shouted. Oliver walked towards the living room and shouted "Whaaat?"

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?" asked Percy.

"That is what exactly?" asked Oliver as he sat down on the sofa sandwich at hand.

"I was suppose to accompany Hermione tommrow morning to Ron's grave but I have an appointment with the differently heads of magical games and sports. Can you possibly go with her?"

"Err I have practice…but that's in the afternoon. What time?"

"Uhm 8am, she wants to go earlier because she has a 9am shift."

"Oh…if its ok with her. I mean that'd be weird wouldn't it?"

"Slightly, but its better you than her being alone. I asked Cal if she could and she has a staff meeting before classes. She might be there…but she said she'd have to leave earlier"

"Ah…well okay…does Hermione know?"

"I have to call her still…"

"Oh okay then when you do that floo me back okay? But I'm more happy to accompany her"

"Thannks"

Oliver then went back to the kitchen and proceeded with what he was doing before the call.

Percy on the other side then accioed the office muggle phone and called the Granger house. Callista picked up. "Hello,"

"Hey Cal…" said Percy as a smile crept into his face.

Cal was buttering a bread when she answered the phone. She said "Well hello percy…"

"So I found a replacement for you tommrow in case you have leave earlyyou're your meeting" Percy said.

"And who would that be?" inquired Cal as she fumbled with the oven.

"Oliver"

Cal stopped talking for a bit then asked "Ah…does Mia now?"

"I think not…can I talk to her…"

"Oh okay…wait- Mia, phone-" Callista handed the phone to Hermione as she went to the stove and start stirring the sauce Hermione was stirring. Percy then talked with Hermione about Oliver coming instead of him. Hermione just said 'oh that'd be weird but that's fine…I guess'. Percy then explained how Oliver said the same thing when he had called his friend earlier. Hermione agreed and she gave back the phone to Cal who talked on it before hanging up.

"So? I take it you said it was okay for Oliver to come with you then?" asked Cal when the two finally were seated in the breakfast table eating their dinner. Hermione nodded and asked Cal to come anyways. Cal agreed to come but said that she had to leave early, or once Oliver came. Hermione said that it was okay.

-----------------The next day-----------------

Hermione had come with Cal to drive early to the college before they apparated to the cemetery. When they got there Hermione had a small bouquet of irises for Ron's grave. After getting lost for a while the found the grave and Hermione had became quiet. Callista said she was going to walk over to the nearby bench to wait for Hermione and give her friend some privacy. Hermione at first just looked at the grave stone. The symbols of on it reminded her of Azkaban. A part of Ron was buried in Azkaban though no one really knew that. "Ron…" said Hermione as she slowly kneeled to dust off the soil and leave that were on his gravestone. "I'm living life now see…I promised you I would didn't I?" She sniffled lightly. "What do you think of Oliver, Ron?" she softly said as she placed the irises in the flower pot. Her thoughts were broken by rustling of leaves behind. She looked back to see Cal with Oliver and also Percy. "I thought you had a meeting" said Hermione as she slowly stood up. Percy shrugged and said that he moved it 8:15 am so that he can at least go here for a bit and pay his respects to his fallen brother. Hermione smiled at her friend and said "Thanks". Her eyes then laid on Oliver who looked at her and smiled. She thought, _Ron please if you think he's not right give me a sign_ and no sign came she took it as a good sign then as Ron didn't disapprove. After Percy gave a short greeting and talk alone with the grave of his brother he left in a pop with Cal with him, who also had a meeting that she was late for. This left Hermione alone with Oliver at the cemetery. They stood there looking around the cemetery. "What do you think Ron would be doing now if he was alive" asked Hermione. She snorted and said

"He'd be working as an auror"

"And you?" asked Oliver.

"I'd prolly be a medi witch instead. Or maybe an Auror. I don't know…" Hermione thought of the possibilities. She might even be married with kids now.

"Oh…I see…..well I hope he's enjoying heaven and cheering on for his national team"

"Oh trust me he prolly is…." Chuckled Hermione.

"I'm wondering, Why isn't there a painting of him?"

"Oh…I think he has one, but he hasn't awoken. I haven't checked for years."

"I see…Herms I'm just wondering"

"hmm?" she said as they started to walk away. "Were you engaged to Ron before…"

"I…I was…but he died and I distanced myself from our world. But I guess now, I'm starting to face my past issues…."

"Oh….I see…."

"Anything else Oliver? Interrogating your date to the ball are you?"

"Hey….I'm just asking and last question. What happened to your arm?"

Hermione paused for a bit as she massaged her forearm and then started to explain. "What I tell you, you really shouldn't tell anyone else Oliver…" Oliver nodded in agreement.

"I don't want you to just go out with me and not know what I really am or rather what happened to me. A long time ago I had to make a sacrifice and gave more than what I intended to give. I lost my very self for a cause as I lost my fiancée and parents. My arm is the only reminder, aside from this necklace, of my sacrifices. You see when I was younger I discovered that one could forge his or her wand into their own bodies. I never told Harry nor Ron and when I decided to forge the wand into myself it was the worst of times. We were found out and the deatheaters ambushed us. It was then I was at my weakest, though they only thought I was just tired. But in reality I was prepping my body for the forging. We were almost caught. The next week we finally found the last horocrux, it was damn hard to destroy and it had taken a toll on both Harry and Ron. I was left to finish the job. After a little malfunction, as the horocrux had spells that protected the soul in it, somehow my wand had permanently fused in the marrow of my bone, when forging would only attach it to the bone not infuse it to its core.

Somehow the whole idea of forging the wand in was something he wanted. He tried to get it but in the end he couldn't get it. Not even Lucius Malfoy broke me. In Malfoy's anger he had slashed my arm as you can see the scar to try to get the wand out himself as Voldemort saw it as something that he could only have. Ron protected me and Lucius killed Ron, in turn I killed him and 10 other deatheaters in juts one go. The Azkaban system, well that's another topic for another day. I'll understand if you don't want to associate with a killer…"

"Well. I never really thought that that was killing for sadistic pleasures. You had to do it to protect yourself. Who ever said you were?"

"Narcissa Malfoy. I still remember when we escorted the remaining Deatheaters into Azkaban. When her cuffs were taken off, I was outside her cell. She pointed at me and said 'you're as much as a killer as me and the rest of us loyal to the dark lord. I'll see you in hell mudblood'." Hermione shuddered as she remembered Narcissa's stone cold face.

"Nah I don't think you are and neither does anybody else in the wizarding world"

"I guess so…why did you ask about the scar?"

"That book Ginny wrote"

"Oh that…Fear is the Mind Killer; she did a good job masking the truth behind her words. But I guess a few people see through it."

Oliver and Hermione reached the exit of the cemetery. Hermione looked at her watch and found that it was 15 minutes before her shift. She looked up to Oliver and thanked him.

"Thank me for what?"

"For listening and making me finally say what I haven't said in years"

"Ah your sketchy past…I still would like for you to go to the ball with me." Oliver said as he took her hand into his.

"Course I will…" reassured Hermione.

"Do you have a dress already?" asked Oliver, noting that he had to send his robes to the dry cleaners in Diagon alley.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yea, Cal bought me the dress. It's somewhat of a copper toned dress" as she imagined the whole outfit.

"Ah okay then. Well lets apparate you home then I'll walk you to work hows bout that?"

Hermione nodded and they apparated home then started their 10 minutes walk to the hospital. Oliver then made arrangements for Sunday evening. He was to go to her house and meet her, then apparate to the Quiddtich Hall of fame, in London, as that was where the ball was going to be held. When they got to the hospital Hermione gave Oliver a hug and a long kiss before she headed in. Oliver waved at her and waited for her to get in the building before he looked for a spot to disapparate.

----------

Percy walked Cal to her office and they entered it he asked her if she wanted to go to the Quiddtich finals and she said she always wanted to but never had the time. "Well maybe now you do" said Percy as he watched her drop off her stuff on her desk. She looked at her clock and it said 8:05, she had 25 minutes before the meeting and he had 10 minutes. She thought bout it, she did always go to it as a child, but when she grew up she just stopped. Then again she did want to go there with Percy. She looked at Percy. "Its from Friday to Sunday, the finals start on the afternoon of Saturday" he said.

She then thought that could work, "Oh that I think I could go what day is it?"

"August 19" said Percy. Cal went back to her desk and looked through her calendar and timetable. "Hmm…oh ok no lectures that day. I'll come the problem is... accommodations..."

"Err…let me check I'm suppose to rent the tents anyways" Percy took out a list from his back pocket."Ah…my parents aren't sleeping at the camp site. George, his fiancée, me and my guests are sharing a tent, Fred will come on the day with my parents and go back after. The Potters and Charlie's family are sharing one while Bill and his family have one of their own. Fleur usually gets the bad side out of Ginny so we try to not stick them together."

Cal had then agreed to come and jotted it down on her calendar.

"does Hermione have a ticket?" asked percy as he watched her write.

"In any case, she'll get one I think. Unless Oliver doesn't bring her. But they are so near to being an official couple…you know. But if you have a spare hold on to it for a while" said Cal as she looked at Percy.

"Are we an official couple?" asked Percy as he mocking put on a suspicious face. Cal laughed and came up to him. "Unless you don't want us to be at all in any future, near or far…that is.." she said.

"Well maybe I don't" said Percy and Cal gaped at him. "I'm kidding…course I want. Like…maybe now….while we're at it you know.." He added before Cal hexed him. Then again she didn't have her wand with her. "Well are you sure?" she asked again and Percy nodded and gave her a quick peck that turned into a longer kiss. When Percy ended the kiss he looked at his watch and inwardly cursed at himself,. "Its 8:15 I have to go …" said Percy. Cal nodded and they headed out.

Percy,who had a goofy face on as he thought about what he just asked hia girlfriend (btw he still feels odd saying it), got to the conference room to find it almost filled with the heads of games from the countries but one was missing the only woman head of magical Games and Sport of Spain.

"Hello Gentlemen and where is the lady?" asked Percy. Right then the door opened and a slim figured woman, who looked like she was only 30's but in fact older as Percy heard she had 2 daughters one of which was already 25 years old, walked in the room and sat on the empty chair. She had this aura around her, the way she dressed was very Malfoy like but she didn't seem to have that sneering prejudice face like Narcissa

"Senior Weasley, apologies that I was late" she said. Percy looked at her and said "It is ok Madam Catalan we were just starting." Percy then sat on his seat. He glanced at Madam Catalan, he noticed that she looked like someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it.

AN:

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	22. Chapter 17

AN:

Longest CHAPTER! woo ooo...hope u guys like it

Read on and see who she is

thanks for revieiwng, Arai deloncray , dolphinz, viktor krum's lazyllama and last but not least unbeautifuL.

Ch 17: The Ball, revelations and house elves who have bad timing  


It was Sunday and Cal was due at the Burrow about an hour ago, but she had called Percy to say that she was going to be later. So Percy apparated over to see what was holding his girl friend back. When he knocked on the door it just magically opened and he walked in. He shouted "Hello, Callista, Hermione?" and "Upstairs Perce" shouted Cal. Percy walked up to see what they were up to when he peered into Cal's room, it was a mess. He then proceeded to the other door down the hall and found the girls in it. He noted that the room's walls were of a icy blue color while the furniture were of a medium brown wood not much difference from Cal's which was a cool mint green with dark wood furniture. He peered in more to find Hermione standing on a small platform wearing the dress. Her hair was in a nice curly bun. "Hey…" Percy said. Callista was on the floor making last minute hems but was failing at it. "BAH!" cried Cal when she got pricked. She stood up and gave Percy a peck before stalking out of the room with her finger in her mouth.

Hermione looked at Percy and asked "Does it work for me Perce?" Percy nodded but said "I think Oliver wouldn't be too happy about the top. He can't just rip it off of you. Corset tops are hard to unlace…don't ask…" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and said "I'll take that as a yes then". Cal then came back in the room with her wand and a small notebook. She stood in front of Percy as she tapped the mahogany wand on her forehead. "AH!" she exclaimed and directed her wand at the long skirt and said some words and the skirt hemmed itself properly. Hermione laughed as Callista sat on the bed still reading the small notebook as she wordlessly accioed the shoes and the cloak for Hermione. Percy sat beside her and took the little book and started to skim through it he then said "If you could wordlessly summon and hem things, why don't you just use your wand on daily tasks?" Callista snorted as she handed the earrings to Hermione, "If I did that I'd be juts like any lazy bum witch out there. I am not like that"

"Uh huh." Said Hermione as she put on the thin silk cloak. She admired herself until the doorbell rang and Hermione told Cal to open it and in turn asked Percy to open it. Percy just laughed and did so. He opened it and it was Oliver who was wondering what Percy was doing at the Granger house. They stood in the foyer talking when Cal came down and gave Oliver a greeting then latched herself onto Percy's arm. Percy looked at her and said "Clingy" while Cal scowled and let go of him. He then put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead while he said "I like you clingy". Oliver snorted and turned to look up the staircase waiting for Hermione to come down. He asked the couple if he looked ok and Cal started straightening his formal robes and his black tie. She then conjured up a comb and combed his hair properly. "There…much better" she said. "Ahem" said someone and Oliver looked at the middle landing to see Hermione in the corseted copper dress. In her arms she held the darker silk cloak and a hand bag.

"You look beautiful…" said Oliver as he gave her his hand to escort her down the remaining steps. Hermione blushed and said thank you. Oliver smiled after which they headed to the sunroom and disapparated to the ball. Percy and Cal stood there still looking at the spot.

"Come on your mum wouldn't be happy we're late" said Cal as she tried to get Percy to the apparition spot. Percy held her back and said "It wouldn't matter if we were a bit later as we're already late for dinner as it is…" Cal raised an eyebrow as Percy pulled her nearer and started to kiss her neck. "You _will_ wait…_such a horny bastard_" chuckled Cal as she somehow got Percy to the apparition spot and apparated themselves to the burrow.

-AT THE BALL-

Hermione and Oliver entered through the foyer. Everyone's eyes seem to be on them and Hermione felt like she wanted to not take off the cloak. Oliver squeezed her hand as they walked to receptionist. "Oliver Wood and Guest" he said as the receptionist scanned for his name. The girl looked up and smiled at the couple, "Table 10 Mr. Wood and Ms. Granger". Oliver took the seat cards and walked into the main room. It was similar to a Yule ball minus the winter theme. Every flag of each team was floating in the ceiling.

When they got to the table they found that Creegan was already in his seat canoodoling a blonde lady. "Creegan cant you wait till after…seriously man hold on to your hormones" said Oliver as he took Hermione's cloak and set it on the back of her seat. Creegan emerged from the blonde's neck and said "Well Hello Oliver, and of course Dr. Granger. This is Tiffany McRoberts and that my dear is Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger" Oliver and Hermione greeted the lady and sat in their seats. After which the rest of the team came with their respective dates.

Eva came with her husband Bill Weston, Hermione noted that Bill worked for Gringotts. She had asked him if he knew Bill Weasley and he laughed out as he explained about the office jokes about bother Bill W. Jacque had brought his 5 months pregnant wife and Brian had brought his fiancée. Both Beaters came the same time with their "flavor of the month" who were both brunettes. Eva who sat beside Hermione had asked her husband for drink whilst Oliver also went to get something for both him and Hermione. Eva had laughed as she shook her head at the Peakes and Bones when they were flirting with their girlfriends. Eva then noticed Hermione's dress and said "Very nice…where'd you get the dress?"

"Oh this….my housemate picked out if for me. At a muggle store"

"Ah very pretty. Surely Oliver approves. Don't look now but he's looking at you." Hermione dropped her hand bag and went to pick it and peeked and Oliver was indeed looking at her. Eva chuckled at Hermione and explained how Hermione could be a bond girl right now. Hermione chuckled and said "trick of the trade of a former golden trio" Eva laughed and said cheers to that. Hermione then looked back to check where Oliver was and he was still standing there waiting for their drinks when his face turned slightly sour. Hermione looked at where he was looking and saw that Katie was bringing one man Hermione didn't want to see tonight at all. She hastily stood up to walk towards Oliver when Katie shouted. "Ah there the woman I've been looking for. See I told you Viktor we'd find here Hermione darling!" Oliver saw Hermione's face and slightly chuckled as he hastily got his drinks. Hermione turned and looked at Katie with a fake smile. "Hello Katie and Viktor"

"Hermione you remember Viktor, of course you do"

"Good evening Hermione…you look very beautiful tonight" said Viktor as he took her hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled and thought 'Oliver save me'. "Nice to see you too Viktor". In the corner of her eye she saw Katie scowl and somehow this felt comforting knowing that Oliver would come now. She felt a hand on her waist and a soft kiss on her ear "I was wondering where you went babe….Ah nice to see you Katie, where's the caveman?"

"Very funny Wood." Said Katie

"And you must be Viktor Krum" said Oliver as he held out a hand to Krum who took and it shook Oliver's hand. Hermione noticed that Krum's face tightened as he looked at Oliver. "Oliver Wood, hello it is nice to meet England's best keeper" 

"Well thank you Viktor. Mia darling here's your drink" Hermione took the alcoholic drink and drank it. Oliver snickered lightly when she drank it in one go. "Ah…it's starting!" said Katie as she walked away. Oliver smiled at Viktor and said. "Well good chap, I'll see you on the pitch and darling we're due back at our seats" Viktor nodded and bid his farewells.

When they sat on the seat Oliver asked what was with Krum. "He still likes me. Etc etc. I don't like him. I want you…err. I just said that out aloud didn't I?"

Oliver chuckled and kissed her on the lips and said "As I feel the same way for you, but I like you a lot. But if you want to go lustful I want you right now" Eva snorted when she heard that and said "Be careful Wood apparently has termites" Hermione chuckled while Oliver said "I don't have fleas…" She then gave Oliver a short peck before they diverted their attention back to Mordecai Brown the head of magical games and sports England. After which dinner started. The dinner talk was mostly about Creegan's sex life and somehow Oliver's. Oliver just laughed it off and told them to shove a quaffle up their asses the next practice when the topic went to how Krum was looking at Oliver with a face that was filled with jealousy and anger. Hermione tried not to worry about it. Krum was always like that, even with her friends. After dinner had ended Mordecai Brown went up to the podium and introduced Katie Flint as the head of the ball committee. Everyone clapped while the England team cat called for some reason and Katie tripped on her way up the podium. She glared back at table 10 as the guys plus Eva howled. The English team slightly was annoyed at Katie for many reasons. After Katie" Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" she announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mordecai Brown, head of games and sports England. Welcome to this years opening ball for the world cup! As we all know the finals will be held Northern England near the border of Scotland, to explain about the site is James Peters from the Department of Security England"

Everyone clapped and a young man, who looked like he just got out of Hogwarts Headed up the podium nervously. "Hello…I am here representing the Department of Security as our head right is unable to come to the ball…."

Hermione looked at Oliver and asked "What?" Oliver shrugged and said that Percy stayed home for a small dinner with his mother because she was sick and Arthur was here with Ginny. Hermione said "oh, makes sense." Oliver then whispered, "Molly has gotten attached to their girlfriends and that includes Cal" Hermione snorted as the listened to the Mr. Peters drone on about the pitch. After which Katie came back on now introducing each head of Games from each participating countries. When Madam Catalan was introduced Hermione snorted her drink and looked up to see Madam Catalan just a table behind her standing up waving. Oliver looked oddly her and she shrugged it off until after the introductions and the floor was open to dancing. Then Madam Catalan looked behind her and tapped Hermione on the shoulder and greeted her. Hermione then stood up and greeted Madam Catalan with a hug. "Hello Jullietta" Oliver looked at then and raised an eyebrow. "Oh Mia, didn't I ever tell you to call me Aunty? You are almost family!" exclaimed the woman.

Hermione smiled and said "Aunt Julie, how are you…."

"Ah I am good but I am wondering what ever happened to my rogue of a daughter" asked Madam Catalan as she shifted in her seat.

"Oh her…yea…she is somewhere tonight"

"Is that so, well I'll have to pay a visit later on then shouldn't I, I am wondering what my daughter is up to"

"She's up to good things, don't worry."

"Ah are you here with Viktor?" Pried Madam Catalan.

"Oh no no, I'm here with Oliver Wood"

"The English keeper! My, my Hermione you seem to attract the Quiddtich players"

"Not at all Aunt Julie, oh where are my manners. Oliver?" Hermione said as she reached for Oliver. He in turn took her hand and stood up from his seat then joined his date, "Aunt Julie this is Oliver Wood, Oliver this is one my friend's mother, Jullietta Catalan" Oliver took Madam Catalan's hand and kissed it after which he greeted her most politely. "Well Hermione, you do attract the handsome players hmmm…" Hermione chuckled. Oliver smiled and said "A compliment, Hermione would you like to dance?" Hermione said yes and they excused themselves and headed to the dance floor where a swing jazz song was on. Oliver then asked Hermione who was Jullietta Catalan. Hermione snorted and said she was the mother of one of her friends. Oliver asked if he knew that friend, and Hermione said he did. Oliver twirled Hermione and looked at the direction of Madam Catalan who was now dancing with her husband. "She looks like Cal," Oliver said and Hermione replied "More than Cal would admit it…don't tell her what Cal is doing and who she is with. Jullietta has this thing for picking on every single thing about Cal's boyfriends. Ever wondered why Cal was single?" Oliver face mouthed Madam Catalan and Hermione nodded. "But why do they have different last names?" he asked. Hermione then explained how Madam Catalan never changed her last name when she married. "Is that Jullietta Catalan, the first woman Spanish Chaser that played for the National team!"

"Yea….that's her alright"

"Wow...I just met a legend..."

"Don't get too dreamy eyed now, she's a devil in witches clothing when she plays Quiddtich." Hermione explained.

"Oh….I see…so that means Cal could play Quiddtich then?"

"Jullietta wanted Cal to become a Quiddtich player, but what Cal wanted was always different from her mother's. So she excelled in her studies then lived as a muggle. Cal only goes home for Christmas, for about a day or two then hides somewhere her mother cant reach her…"

"Talking about family feuds. I wonder if Percy knows" said Oliver. Hermione eyes widened and she then said. "I don't know unlikely…anyways do me a favor and kiss me now..." Oliver asked why and Hermione explained that Krum was on his way probably going to cut his dance with her. She didn't want to dance with Krum…

"Happy to oblige my darling" said Oliver as he twirled her and then kissed her deeply. Though he didn't intend to do so, he just might have assured himself a night at the Granger house. Like clock work Krum deviated his path Hermione peered and saw this but she had no intention on ending the kiss and they didn't for a while until they heard Creegan's voice saying "Go get a room". Oliver and Hermione danced the whole night minus the time when Hermione danced with Arthur and Oliver danced with Ginny. She also danced with all of the guy players of the English team. But all in all Hermione preferred to be in Oliver's presence. He cracked up jokes as they danced, entertained her. He was very sweet the whole night and Hermione felt her heart racing every time he had leant in to kiss her softly on the lips or even just being in his arms was something that got Hermione going.

After the night was through, Hermione had gotten away from Krum at least a dozen of times thanks to the English Team and well Oliver who was just happy to kiss her at random times through out the night. Oliver had apparated her back to the house. As they walked into the kitchen they found an owl on the table. The hand writing made Hermione gasped and hurriedly get the phone as she called the burrow. After she hung up the phone Oliver looked at her oddly as Hermes crashed through the window and Hermione tied the letter to his leg and he flew away. Hermione then sat down on the chair and smiled at Oliver. "So what was that all about?" asked Oliver. Hermione explained that Madam Catalan was going to come at the Granger house around 6pm tomorrow. Hermione just shook her head and then stood up from her seat and leaned on the table in front of Oliver. "So…" she said. Oliver then just grabbed her and pulled her down to his lap and said "Yes". Hermione raised and eyebrow and asked what was the yes for and Oliver said "I surely am not a legimens but I think I know what you are thinking and the answer is yes, I'll take my coffee hot and nice tomorrow morning…"

-Burrow-

Molly was accompanied by only some of her children for dinner. She was abet sick and only the ones who didn't have children came to the burrow. George and Jackie had gone out to buy last minute desserts while Cal and Percy stayed in the living room with Molly and played scrabble as Molly knitted the Weasley jumpers for this coming Christmas. Tonight Molly was making ones for Charlie and his family. Cal was winning by 100 points and Percy was bent on getting ahead but he couldn't as Cal kept on blocking every single opening. "Stop doing that!" exclaimed Percy as Cal took her shot, "Doing what exactly?" she said as she placed EGO on top of DON, of the word '_done_' hence forming the words ED, GO, ON, EGO on one go. This made this game much harder than it really was.

Percy huffed as he looked through his tiles again. Molly chuckled as she watched the two and said "Percy always wants to win you know, no one has beaten him in this game since he turned 7…" Cal snickered as Percy huffed to look for a good spot to put his 7 letter word. "Yea yea...bah here CONVERTS" said Percy as he placed down his tiles. Molly then looked up the clock and sighed.

Percy then said "They'll be home soon mum; you know dad hates those things…as much as I do…"

"Well Percy dear, you didn't like them because you were single for a long time…." Said Molly as she headed up stairs as she said she was already tired and needed sleep. She then told Cal she was more than welcome to stay over for the night. The couple then said their good nights and Molly proceeded up the stairs. Cal then further asked why he didn't go to the ball tonight.

"I don't like Katie she can just… I'll rather stay in the same room as the _tornado_" said Percy as he took tiles from the bag. Cal dropped the tiles she had in hand and stared at Percy. "You met Madam Catalan? Head of Games and Sports Spain?"

"Err yea…Heard she was a great Quiddtich player on her time you know." Percy said nonchalantly as he looked at Cal's fallen tiles. Cal swatted him and asked further as she picked up her tiles. "Really, so you talked to her?" Percy then told her he had lunch with her and the other head of sports of other countries just this passing Wednesday. Cal didn't looked pleased.

"What did you talk about?"

"Are you getting jealous over an older woman?" chuckled Percy as he rearranged his tiles to make new words out of L I N A W M Y. (scramble it! lol: P)

"Well…_but if that makes your day sure_…what did you guys talk about?" pried Cal further.

"Work basically, some about lives and such. At one point we were talking about family and she asked me if I had anybody and Mordecai spilled that I did. I said 'I have my girlfriend' and Mordecai asked what your name was and I said 'Callista'…." Percy said as he watched Cal's face turned wide eyed.

"Did she like smirk at you by any chance……I have to go home now and pack…?"

"Pack to where"

"Pack to hide…maybe another country I can find another teaching job in another country"

"How are you sure she knows its you who I was talking about, there is a lot of Callistas in the world! And why are you acting like this?"

"Oh but you see my _mother_ has this third eye thing and she just knows its me…"

"Mother?"

The phone rang and they heard Molly say "I sent Hermes to Hermione". Percy and Cal sat there looking at each other for a bit until Hermes came in through the window and perched himself on Cal's shoulder. Cal took the letter on his leg and read the front after which she hit her head on the table making the scrabble set rattle. Percy took the letter in her hand and read it,

_My Dearest Prodigal Daughter,_

_You better be home tomorrow or I will hunt you down with our owls and housel eves who can find you. Not even that elf nanny Tiffy can hold out on her true mistress. You aren't their proper mistress till I am officially sealed in a coffin. Now be a good daughter and meet me for dinner at 6 in the afternoon. I'll pick you up from the Granger house. Bring Senior Weasley as I know it's you he is dating. Have a good night sleep my dear and don't let the bed bugs bite._

_Your loving Mother_

_Jullietta Catalan_

Percy snorted and looked at Cal. He stood up and sat on the sofa behind Cal as he dragged her near him and when she was near enough he fell on the floor and sat behind Cal as she sat in between his legs. "She cant be that bad?" said Percy as he hugged Cal to comfort her. Cal just whined and started to go hypersonic in rant about her mother then when she ran out of breathe she stopped. Percy amused just chuckled and hugged her tightly as he placed a peck on her neck and said "If it makes you feel any better I'll come…" Cal said her thanks after which she said something odd to Percy. "Tiffy". Percy pulled away and asked her what she meant and with a pop an old female elf appeared in front of them wearing dark green French maid's clothes. "Young Mistress! Tiffy did not teach Young Mistress to Fornicate!" Percy looked at the elf wide eyed as Cal doubled in laughter.

"Tiffy, save it, I want you to go to Hermione and tell her I might not come home tonight…okay? Wait you are not to tell mother where I am got it?" The house elf looked at her shoes and nodded as she giggled and disappeared. Percy looked at her oddly.

"So….should we head up now? Or do you want to just stay here and cuddle?"

"Cuddle…."

"Awwww"

"Horny bastard, I don't think that's you belt poking my back"

--

In the Oxford, Oliver wasn't having much luck with the corset. This greatly amused Hermione as she laid on her stomach with Oliver sitting by her trying to unlace the damned thing. "Having trouble?" asked Hermione as Oliver huffed and finally gave up. Hermione then waved her right hand and it started to unlace. After it did, as she predicted Oliver jumped into action and ripped it off of her. Oh tonight was going to be fun for her.

Just when she got the clothes off of Oliver and as she was already in her lacy underwear, as Cal told her to wear a pair of it just in case, a pop was heard and Hermione fell off of Oliver's hips. Hermione looked at the corner of the room and saw a house elf. "Tiffy?"

"Miss Hermione, Mistress Callista says she might not go home tonight. Good night madam. Mistress Jullietta will come by tomorrow…" as the elf did a curtsey she disappareated.

AN:

thanks for reading and reviewing!

I try my best to write good chapters. hope u liked it ;)


	23. Chapter 18

AN: so we're getting nearer to the end eh. Once the kittens are born and the quidditch done...the story is done! wow..thats alot of chapters still. As you've noticed the word count of this chapter has yet ot be the most of them all, 4048 words minus the AN's that im adding.

I hope this entertains you.

THanks for reading and reviewing; Viktor Krum's Lazyllama, Aria Deloncray , christa33, and unbeautifuL

Ch 18:

Hermione and Oliver had spent Monday evening together while Cal hid in her office with a huge pair of studio headphones as to block any sound that could distract her from her writing Hermione was only happy to oblige as she wanted a quite evening with Oliver. In Hermione thoughts, she'd only started to get know him better and now he was going away for weeks at time as he toured for the preliminary rounds for the Quiddtich world cup. In total, Oliver was going to be away from a whole 4 weeks and Hermione wasn't happy. She had somehow gotten attached to Oliver in a short amount of time that she was thinking about the next 4 boring weeks working and coming home to an empty house since Cal and Percy are getting slightly serious about each other, she was sure that Cal wouldn't be at home all the time. Add Madam Catalan to the mix Cal will stay away from any stagnant home like a plague to avoid her mother's owls as well as the possible house elf popping in and out.

Cal at one point Monday evening had to sum up courage to call her mother and tell Madam Catalan that she didn't have time to have dinner that night as she had papers to mark for Tuesday morning. Hoping her mother would just go away, Madam Catalan just moved the dinner to the next day and made sure one of the elves checked Cal's schedule as to corner her daughter. Much to Cal's dismay she had to have dinner with her mother. She was just hoping she can get Percy out of it….somehow.

------------------------------------------------------

Today was Tuesday and the English team was in London playing their first game against Germany. If they fail to win in this first game it would be a great embarrassment to England as they were playing in their home turf. Hermione had decided not to go to the play in fear that Oliver might get distracted and plus she couldn't get out of her shift that day. Though every minute she wished that Oliver was okay and well protected.

It was 7pm and her shift ended. Before she did anything she headed towards the floor that her mother was at. She entered the ward filled with comatose people just like her mother. Hermione took off her white doctor's coat and unlatched the stethoscope from her neck and placed in a pile at the foot of her mum's bed. "Hi mum…." Hermione said as she grabbed a seat and sat beside the bed. She held her mum's hand and started telling her about her week with Oliver and how much she was happy to have met him again. Hermione chuckled lightly as she said "Why am I telling you this mum, you cant even speak back…." She then felt tears forming in her eyes. "I went to Ron's grave mum. But I can't somehow get myself to go to dad's. How can I face him when I was the reason he did died early…" Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see her Aunt Joan standing behind her. "Aunt Joan...I…" The older woman shook her head and just hugged Hermione. "I'm going there this Friday. His birthday remember…I'd like you to come" she said to Hermione. Hermione sniffled lightly and said "I…I…can't possibly…"

"Hermione, its better to go with someone than be alone" this struck Hermione as she remembered what Percy had said to her weeks ago, he said almost the same thing. Joan Lee then looked at her niece and asked her if she would accompany her again and this time Hermione nodded. "Ah Jane, your daughter is hard headed as she was when she was 2 years old…she turned out well even with her weird childhood." Joan said to Hermione's mum. Hermione herself just chuckled and contradicted her aunt and said "She's lying mum…I don't have a hard head". Joan just chuckled and patted Hermione's hand.

In London, the games were about to begin. The English team were in the lockers quietly putting on their gear for the game, contemplating about the upcoming game and how do or die this was for them. Coach Millard came in the change room laughing and as boisterous as he always was. "ALRIGHT stop moping around kids. Prayer before the game, huddle"

One of beaters then said that they didn't pray and the coach just said that if meditation works better they better cracking because they didn't have time to sit around and try to hover in air as they had a game to win. Everyone went up into a small circle and the coach started hid prayer

"Dear god, keep the posts clear of German quaffles, keep the keeper jewel's down for the whole game and the doctor out of his head, make the beater's bats powerful and protecting that they can aim properly at the German team, help the seeker not get flashed and loose the snitch, help the chasers raise hell in the German side. Amen"

The rest of the team then shouted amen and gathered their broom as they headed to entrance dock for the pitch. They could hear the crowd go wild as the announcer announced the games were to begin. The crowd were cheering on Anafiel as they were cheering for Anafiel Creegan. Creegan was the team mascot so to say. He was the youngest of them and the most notorious playboy in the team. His face was always in the rumor mill of every witching tabloid for something and he attracted a lot of publicity to the team.

"ENNGGGLLLAAAANNNDDDDD" the announcer said and the English team, headed by Eva in front flew into the pitch to their lap around the pitch. The English fans were in blue, red and white odd clothes while the German fans were in their national colors. When Creegan's face appeared on the hovering hologram in the middle of the stadium the girls cheered as Creegan flashed his famous smile. The rare grey eyes on Anafiel Creegan was something a lot of the girls went for add his dark locks and fit body, he was hailed as top 4 of the hottest Quiddtich player. Coincidentally the top 1 spot was held by Oliver, much to Creegan's dismay. Apparently Oliver had the charismatic personality that can make any old hag into a purring kitten.

"I want this game Clean" said the referee as the captains shook hands. Brian Dukes looked at the German Captain and smirked as he said "May the best team win" the German counterpart then said likewise and they went to their posts. It wasn't long after that England scored 40 while Germany was only one shot behind them. Oliver gave the finger to a chaser when he rammed into Oliver's broom end but none the less did not get the quaffle in. Creegan above was hovering acting as if he wasn't looking for snitch while he made faces at random fan girls who were shouting his name, more like moaning in Oliver's opinion. Eva had gotten 8 shots in which brought the team up to 120 flat add Brian's 2 shots, England was 140 whilst Germany was only around 80 points. When the coach asked for a time out the team had huddled near the England dock for 5 minutes as they recollected themselves. The coach clucked his tongue while he said they needed to get well above the German team, at least 100 more points before Creegan catches the snitch. With a short "Go team England" they headed out.

After a short little heist of the English beaters, not only were one of the German chaser's had scrapes, but also the other chaser's broom tip was smashed by the bludger and wasn't performing well. Oliver had blocked all the attempts and about 3 more shots hopefully the snitch was found soon. Brian, Eva and Jacques were doing something when both bludgers came from the top where the beaters were and came at the German keeper giving Brian a good shot for the last of the needed 3 points to hit 210 point leaving Germany at 150. Creegan was now circling the pitch like a vulture and in an instant, just by Oliver, shot like a bullet through one of the hoops and caught the snitch. England won 360 over 150 by Germany. When the team was doing their victory laps around the pitch the only in Oliver's mind was that he wanted to tell Hermione their victory. He noted that he was going to bug her later after the showers maybe. After which Oliver had called Hermione through a muggle phone a few streets away from the Leaky Cauldron and she invited him to come over for a bit. He did so and they had a small dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Callista was a wreck during her last class. She had spilt her coffee on her white top, had made the screen for the projector fall on her, tripped on her way to class and lastly the papers she had in a nice stack fell all over the floor in which some of the students had to help her get them back on a pile. This was the only time Cal wanted to have her wand with her.

After the whole day of ordeals she had to get over the biggest one yet. She had called her mother about an hour ago and told her that she was to meet her at the place and Madam Catalan had chose to eat at a posh restaurant in London. Callista sighed and said she was going to meet her there when Madam Catalan asked about Cal's boyfriend at this point Cal's said that Percy was busy and was going to call later whether he was coming or not. Or in other words Cal will call him in case he is really needed there. Much to her dismay when she got to the restaurant Percy was already there chatting along with Madam Catalan.

"Madam Catalan…" said Cal as she gave her mother a short stiff hug. She was seated beside Percy who gave her a peck on the cheek. After settling down and a glass of wine Callista then asked Percy how come he was here. Percy then said "I was coming out of the office to give you a call when Madam Catalan came in my department hunting for me and here I am…". He was smiling oddly at Cal. She inwardly cringed for the next few hours.

At dinner Madam Catalan kept on asking questions about lineage, family etc etc at Percy who answered them truthfully. Then Cal groaned after the questions and said "Mum get to the point…"

"Well darling…I don't know what you are talking about" denied Madam Catalan, but she was obviously looking at Percy which made him feel like an ant under a microscope.

"Right…if you don't tell us now what you think I'll use legimens on you and take it directly from your head. Even they are unfiltered thoughts."

"Tut, tut, my daughter she can never wait…well you were born on the _worst possible time_ after all" Madam Catalan said as she sipped her wine Cal gulped hers down in one go. Percy just silently sat there and watched the mother daughter coldly stare at each other before Madam Catalan just laughed and said

"Fine. I do believe you made the right choice with Percy, good paying job, comes from a family respected for their values, but not respected because of their social standing for a long time. We blood purists found the Weasleys in appropriate to carry the title pureblood, but as I said to families of the Spain it is the Values that sets the family apart. But that is tosh now, pureblood doesn't matter anymore. Senior Weasley, I am happy you carry your' parents values well as much as _I'd hope my daughter would too as well_. But some how she doesn't like me much…All in all Callista darling, I think you made the right choice this time. Well maybe a hair cut and a good shave would do good….Maybe if you lived as what you really are, Callie, then you would've found a pureblood like Percy here, faster. Remember darling your internal clock is ticking"

Cal sat there frowning at her mum she was going to retort something back when Percy suddenly said "Thanks that you approve of me Madam Catalan, I agree that a person is not measured by their lineage. It is how they live their lives that set them apart. I chose to stick with my parents' values because I believe what they taught me was a good way of life, as Cal chose to strive on her own and find what is good for her. Not that I am saying that you are bad parent as I don't know you that well yet. But if you care for Cal this much that you will examine my personality and my appearance….then I'm guessing you are just looking out for her. But I believe hinting that your daughter is not living the right life for her is remotely even proper to say. Her life is in her own hands after all right?"

"Ah well done, you must be the only boyfriend I met that stood up for my daughter…"

Cal shook her head and just chuckled lightly. "Seriously Madam Catalan, you need a better hobby than pick on my boyfriends"

"Ah you still refuse to call me _Mother_, did I step out of bounds _again_? But it is for your best my dear, anyways I believe I have to meet your father. You know him he can't bare to see his _favorite_ daughter growing up." Madam Catalan raised her hand and asked for the receipt. After which she paid for it and they left.

"What ever happened to my daughter who always called me _Mama"_ said Madam Catalan, very Spanish accented, as they waited for her ride to come by front of the restaurant. Cal shook her head as she looked down on the pavement. She then looked up and looked into her mother's eye and said very coldly "She grew up and realized that the word meant nothing to woman who bore her in the wrong time of her career. Selfish isn't she?". Percy had never seen Cal act so cold before, in the two weeks they've been seeing each other this was the first time he had seen her face almost comparable to the cold expressions of Narcissa Malfoy. Madam Catalan just laughed it off and gave Cal a peck on the cheek before getting on the chauffeured car.

Percy and Cal were walking towards her car when Percy pulled her to a stop. "I told you I'd show up didn't I? So care to tell me what was the friction all about?" Cal shook her head as she recalled the whiff of what she got from her mum's thoughts, " you just didn't read her mind….and what did you mean she hunted you down?" She said to Percy.

"It was odd, around 6:30 I was just about to make a call to you, as we agreed earlier and there was your mum. Walking into my department bee lining to me. We showed her into my office of course. After I told my secretary to send you an owl right away I went in the office and there she sat. Somehow she got me to come with her for dinner and here we are. She really didn't seem that bad…minus the snide remarks about your life that is"

"She is to me. Does she really expect that I include her in my life when I wasn't even included in hers as I grew up?", Percy noted the spite and loathing in her tone of voice. "What do you mean?", he asked.

"Sure she paid for everything, she even hired a private tutor just to get me out of her hair. I've accepted the fact that I wasn't supposed to be born when I was. She has told me so since I was old enough, I was a mistake, conceived and born on the wrong time of her career. I wasn't a stupid child, heck I learned how to read and write at an early age, but that didn't make me worthy of her time…..and lately since I was 20 or so she's been trying to barge into my life. She tried to get me to become a Quiddtich player. She tried to marry me off to a pureblood when she found out I was dating a muggle years ago. She has no right….."

"Cal...I'm sorry I didn't know…" Percy said as he noticed that she was really upset.

"Well now you do…my family isn't as loving as yours. I saw more of Tiffy than my mother. I was happy whenever my mother lived in Spain while I and my dad lived here because when we were in the same house it was as if I didn't exist. Not even eye contact or even a hug. My dad, he can't bare to see me bitter when I'm around her he loves her too much. He tried his best to fill that space. She loves me less than everyone else... then they had my younger sister and she gave her everything. Even took 3 years rest just to raise Paullina, heck she even made Paullina stay with her in Spain while I stayed here trying to prove to her I was worth her time balancing my muggle studies and magical education…how do you think I felt. That bitch…I even tried to prove to her that I am smart by getting O's in my Newts at 15, youngest age any witch or wizard has ever done so and yet she just shrugged it off..." Callista was nearly in tears venting about her mother when Percy stopped her and hugged her.

"Cal look at me...okay…She's trying her best to make up the time she hadn't spent with you…well that's what I guess of it. Or else she wouldn't be screening your boyfriends…then again you haven't really told me much about you're her or any of your family..."

"She somehow found some dirt on you and is trying to keep you away from me. Some day soon I'll let you meet my father, once he gets used to the idea of me dating you that is."

"Well we could always just elope…" Percy said seriously, but inside he was smiling as he waited for what Cal would say. Cal's eyes grew wide and said "what? you better be joking"

Percy was silent for a bit until he felt that Cal was going to freak out when he said "I was, I was ow don't pinch me…" Cal stopped and breathed out heavily. "Feel any better?" he asked and Cal smacked his arm then said "Maybe…". Percy leant in and kissed her softly. He ran his hand through her hair and said "now smile…I don't like you frowning all the time…".

Just around the corner sat Madam Catalan in her car. She had transfigured her bag into a telescope and was watching her daughter interact with Percy in the parking lot. The driver then looked back at her and said "Stalker much Madam C,"

"Oh shut it Antonio, I am just looking out for her." They sat there for a few more minutes watching the couple as they walked towards Cal's car. Percy had his arm around her waist as he held her close to him. "She does look very happy with him…but what ever she said to you is partly true ma'am she did grow up with out a mother" Madam Catalan clucked her tomgue and said "And when did you become a shrink? I'm tyring my best to make it up to her". Cal and Percy drove off in the car and the driver then said "From the others, she looks very happy with this one…" the old chauffer who had worked for the Silverio's since Cal was one tapped the driving wheel. After which he looked back at Madam Catalan and said "Now that, _that_ is settled, where to?"

"To the Manor, Jerome would want to know how this new boyfriend is…"

"Right away Madam."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Oliver sat in the living room as the talked about the match. Oliver was telling her hit by hit of the game. Hermione just sat there in his arm listening to him excitedly drone on about his job. She was happy he was happy. Oliver then looked down at her and asked her if she was even still listening. She nodded and he had smiled warmly at her before he had kissed her.

"Herms," said Oliver as he twiddled with his fingers. Hermione looked at him asked what he was going to say.

"I'm going to be gone for a month or so you know"

"I, I know…" stuttered Hermione.

"If you want to end this I'll understand…" Hermione sat up and looked at him and asked him "Are you trying to…" Oliver violently shook his head and quickly said, "No, no! Course not! But I don't want to make you miserable while I'm away". He ginger smiled at her hoping she wouldn't say something he doesn't want to hear at all.

"Oliver, I wont be, I have my job remember? I have Cal, Percy is going to be always around now too. I have the Weasleys as well."

"That is true but…" agreed Oliver.

Hermione said, "But hey you can decide for us, I mean we're still not really a couple" as she shrugged it off. Feeling slightly nervous what he would say next. Oliver then said that he thought they were already and some how he felt like the same 15 year old boy trying to get a girlfriend.

"I feel like we are. So I guess we are" concluded Hermione. Oliver then smiled widely and pulled Hermione in for a kiss and said "We definitely are…". Hermione smiled at him and nodded again before she kissed him again. After which Oliver then said "Just don't leave me for a slytherin like Malfoy…or don't leave me at all". Hermione then said "Ollie!" in a mocking surprised voice. Oliver shuddere, "Don't call me Ollie, my mum calls me that when I do something wrong" 

"Liver?" tested Hermione. Oliver just remained silent and raised an eyebrow. Hermione then said "Oliver…"

"Yes babe?"

"Just don't womanize…."

"I promise I wont, I also promise I'll owl you every other night, call you when I can and come back once in awhile even just for lunch breaks. That is if I have time"

"That's all I needed to know" said Hermione quite smugly as she snuggled into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a bit until Cal came back from dinner with Percy in tow. After finding the other two in the living room, Percy sat on the arm chair and Cal sat on him. Oliver then snickered and said "now don't make out, hold your hormones" when Cal threw Oliver a pillow after which she did kiss Percy deeply but stopped when a pop came about and Tiffy was back tapping her shoes. Hermione snickered and called Cal's attention. Cal looked at the nanny elf that looked mad. The elf then said "Mistress will get off Mr. Weasley!. Tiffy didn't not raise Mistress as a promiscuous child!"

Oliver and Hermione doubled in laughter as Percy blinked a few times then held down his laughter that elf somehow amuses him. Cal frowned at the elf and told her to go back to the manor and don't come back unless she was called for. After the elf gave Percy a warning it left with a swift pop. Oliver then said "Talking abut a chastity belt...I mean guard too bad she already failed at it huh Perce?"

"You aren't so chaste yourself Uppy" Percy said and Hermione snickered but stopped with Oliver looked at her an eyebrow raised. Hermione then commented "Well look at it this way I had no reason to question your man hood even if the rumor tabloid say you were that short".

AN:

thanks for reading and reviewing!


	24. Chapter 19 pt 1

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Thanks for Reviewing: Aria Deloncray, unbeautiful, Viktor krum's llama, Dolphinz...and lastly to supafly09 for reviewing ch6!

I hope this chater is ok. I'm not sure of it but i hope it'll entertain you.

Chapter 19 pt 1

After the ordeal with Madam Catalan, Callista somehow felt better. Now she faced another problem. Percy and his obsession on doing good in his job. She never said anything as she herself would make time for her work before anything else, but Percy was taking a step further than she would ever do. It been a month or so since they started seeing each other and Cal felt sure that Percy wouldn't just leave her now. She as well was becoming used to having Percy around, but since the Finals were drawing nearer Percy spent more time in his office than he did with her or even his family.

**Sunday evening, August 6**

Cal sat in the kitchen of Burrow helping make dinner as she was invited by Percy to come again and Molly as she had somehow gotten attached to both Jackie and Cal. She was talking with Ginny about Percy's working habits when Molly had told her that Percy was always working for perfection and Cal shouldn't feel like Percy wasn't interested in her anymore "He's just late dear, he'll get here. Percy wouldn't make you go here if he cant even come you know...just wait.." Molly said motherly as she patted Cal's shoulder. Coincidentally it was today that marked the peak of Cal's annoyance. Not only did Percy come late but he came 3 hours later, and dinner was done by the time he came home. Much to her anger, it was drowned by talking to Ginny then leaving early as she was slightly getting edgy. When Cal was heading towards the apparition point, was when Percy came through the door. "Cal wait" he said as he walked briskly to her. Cal just shook her head and said "I'll see you when you decide that I am _worth _your time" and disapparated home. When she got home she found that Oliver was there making a Sunday visit before he had to travel the next day to Peru for the 5th preliminary game. She made her way to the living room slightly stomping in anger and said "Sorry to barge in, Hermione can you lock the apparition point"

"huh why can't you? Did one of my charms malfunction?"

"Nothing just do it…everything is fine just locked the damn thing I forgot how"

"Uhh okay…" Hermione waved her hand and the apparition point locked. Cal then said her thanks and took out her cell phone and turned it off after which she placed it on the lamp beside the sofa. Cal then said her sorries of barging in and excused herself. "Herms, I'm just going somewhere…" and accioed her keys and headed towards the garage. Oliver looked at Hermione who shot up from her seat and went after Cal. Cal was already in her car about to drive off when Hermione got to her. "Hey…where are you going"

"I just need to go somewhere to think"

"Are you coming back home?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure, if my dad lets me sleep there tonight I wont come home, but I'll call you…"

"Oh okay…" Hermione then let the car go and said "Don't do anything stupid" and waved off. She heard rustling behind her and saw Oliver standing there looking at her oddly. "What happened?" he asked. Hermione explained what Percy has been doing for the past week or more. Oliver scratched his head and said "When I'm away, Percy does the most idiotic things". Hermione stifled a laugh looking at the street as Cal's car slowly disappeared into the corner. After 4 minutes standing around Percy came running from the alley. "Hey…your apparition point is locked". Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"For good reason…what did you do this time" Hermione said as she waited for an answer for Percy. "I've been putting my job before her err that I have been late or not show up at all…I guess after a week and half of that I pissed her off…. But I have my job to do too you know. Where did she go?"

"I cant tell you…"

"Perce, does this remind you of something years ago?" added Oliver. Percy thought hard and he smacked his head. Oliver then snorted and said "Yea thought so, see if you do the same mistakes again she might just take on that teaching job nearer to her studies and leave just like Penny did…"

---------------

(AN: I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Cal's father's place is not in oxford. its in Cambridge)

Cal arrived at the Manor in Cambridge. She was at the foyer directing her wand to the lock when it opened and her father stood there. "_Papa, _I…" Jerome just smiled and let his daughter in. She placed her work bag on the round table in the middle of the foyer. "Can I use the library.."

"Cal sweetie, this is _your_ house you know"

"I, I thought both propterties go to Paullina? After all I'm not worth anything to _her_…"

"Ah, do you think your mother owns this house?"

"I…I assumed so.."

"This house is mine to give away not hers,"

"Oh…well its your house still…"

"Come I'll accompany you to the library, Tiffy! Bring us some tea in the upstairs library"

They headed up to the library and sat in the long table set near the balcony looking over the main floor of the library. Cal had immediately summoning the books she needed and sat on the table. Her father sat across her sipping his tea. "Now tell me what , whats his name..err… ah! Percy did.." Cal huffed and slamed a book. "You always seem to hide here when a boyfriend screws up…." Cal looked at her dad and pouted. "Its like I'm not even a part of his life _Papa_…" She started her rant about Percy and when she ended it she was in near tears. Somehow she felt like no one would think she was worth their time, well minus her dad who got up at 10:30 to open the door for her even when the elves could've done so for him. Her father disagreed so and said "As you said, he's been canceling a lot of things with you because of his job. Maybe Percy just needs to work you know. A lot is on his shoulders after all. Youngest person ever to become a head of a whole department, how old was he when he got that spot? 24? I checked his background…don't look at me like that…. His father is the Minister of magic; a lot is expected of him. You shouldn't be feeling this way, he's trying to make sure that everyone whose going to the finals are going to have a safe stay,with the Finals coming in 2 weeks. The 5th to 7th games are going to be concluded this week and the finals are the Sunday after this Sunday."

"_Papa_..its like your saying what ever _she_ did when I was a child was expected to have been done…because of her job"

"Why don't you call your mother _Mama_, huh?"

Cal waved him off and quickly said, "She doesn't deserve it…"

"Well.. I hope you realize she's trying to make up for your child hood."

"I…I hope so…_Papa_ can I sleep here tonight?" Cal asked. Jerome chuckled and said that Cal was more than welcome to stay a night in her own home.

--------------------

Oliver and Hermione lay in bed talking about random events of the week from quidditch to work. Then the topic shifted to Cal and Percy. Oliver huffed and said that if his friend looses Cal over that job of his Oliver would personally drag Percy to wherever Cal was. Hermione snorted and said she would do lock Cal up in a mini Azkaban so she couldn't apparated anywhere.

Oliver looked at Hermione and asked "do you feel, in any way, like Cal?" Hermione shook her head and said that she understood that Oliver had to travel and when she started seeing him she knew that it would happen. Oliver pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I'm lucky I have you then" he whispered to her. She smiled at him and snuggled to nearer.

---------------------------

**Monday August 7**

Percy didn't even sleep at all that night. He did his papers in the living room as he tried to get his mind off of Cal. He was frowning all night even when Molly had offered him a late dinner. He took the food but remained silent all night. The next morning, he was found on the site. The usual jovial Percy who looked very neat was a mess and very moody.

"Sector 6, what the hell did I say to you yesterday? There's been a break in the charms in that area. Sector 10, the camp grounds still haven't been surrounded by the anti-apparition barrier. When are you going to do that? Do you want me to replace you?"

The team sat in their seats wide eyed and scared of their Head of Department. They haven't seen him like this since he got appointed Head of Security. In fact the last they saw him like this was when his last fiancée left him 5 years ago. The newer members of the department didn't know so they were even more scared of Percy. After the briefing the whole department went on to do their tasks for the day. Percy sat in the make shift headquarters rubbing his forehead when a white owl, that was wearing a chain with the Silverio's coat of arms around its neck, came. Percy took the bundle tied to it's legs and it went away. Percy sighed and closed his eyes hoping it was a letter from Cal, but found that the 5 letters he sent her last night was in it unopened. He then found a 6th letter that had Jerome's seal on it. Percy opened it in fear of what Jerome was going to say to him.

"_Dear Percy,_

_My daughter is just slightly upset. Give her time and just keep on sending her letters once a day. She'll loose her anger and read one of them eventually. I hope things will get patched up between the two of you. She didn't want to read the letters so she told me to send it back, I am just doing a favor for her…_

_She might be plaguing my library for the next few evenings…you are more welcome to try to talk to her here._

_Jerome Silverio"_

Percy slammed his fist on the rickety table and it fell apart. He huffed in annoyance at himself for doing the same thing as he did with Penny. He clenched his fist and looked out the window of the tent to see the senior members of his team scramble in every direction possible. He had a feeling they were looking into what he was doing. At least now the whole department knew not to piss off their Head.

-----------------

**August 8, Peru.**

Tuesday rolled on and Oliver was in Peru right now. Two more games after Peru then the finals will come. England as of right now is on the second spot whilst Ireland was in third and Spain was in first. Oliver thought about their game with Spain in annoyance as they only lost by 10 points. If England lost another two games they'd be out of the running for the finals. The weather condition the afternoon of the game with Peru was bad. Really bad, but England was in leading by 130 points, if ever the Peruvian seeker got the snitch before England scored another 20 points England will loose by 20 points, 20 points that could get them to the top 2. Much to the Peruvian teams dismay England got one shot in and now England was up by 140 points.

Oliver just stayed on his side of the pitch praying that Creegan finds the snitch before the Peruvian Seeker does. In the other end of the pitch, Eva had almost gotten knocked off her broom and Jacques had gotten the quaffle that she let go and scored one. In Brian's mind now is do or die. If Creegan lost to the seeker they'll have a tie and that wasn't good. They needed to got another one in but the quaffle was now in the Peruvian side and they were shooting like bullets towards Oliver. Jacques and Eva shot towards there as Brian stayed in the middle in an event that the quaffle changes hands. Peakes and Bones tried to hit the other chasers with the bludger was up against the Peruvian beaters who were the best of the League. Oliver tried his best but one shot got in.

The English team now Quaffle in hand had gone to the other side of the pitch to get another point in. Just when Eva passed the quaffle to Brian, Creegan shot downwards between the pass and did a wronski feint of his own little twist, literally twisting down to the ground, and beside him was the Peruvian seeker equally descending as fast as him. Much to Creegan's dismay the other seeker got the snitch.

England lost by 10 points again. Maybe, that wasn't as bad as it could've been. Coach Millard swore loudly as he saw the opposing seeker catch the snitch. Now they had to win 2 games in a row, all high 300's points to secure themselves one of the spots for the finals.

---------------------------

**Wednesday August 9, Granger house**

Hermione found herself alone at home. Cal has been hiding out at her father's house for the past 2 nights. Cal says she's doing her second Masters paper but Hermione had a huge suspicion that it was because of Percy, and maybe becuase Madam Catalan was back in Spain. True Percy has called a few times yesterday and any minute now he just might be calling again. Then the door bell rang and Hermione walked briskly towards the front door to find Percy, who looked like he hadn't slept at all, standing there. "Is she back yet…" he asked as Hermione let him in. Hermione shook her head. "She has but only to change then she goes to work and doesn't come back; either really late at night or very early in the morning. She's ..just..like this..she'll cool down soon…." Percy sighed. "I've been trying to call her,"

"Her cell is sitting at the base of that lamp" Hermione pointed at where the cellphone lay.

"I owl her but she sends them back with that damned white owl…"

"Oh, so you've met Phaedra, she hasn't nipped you yet has she? That owl goes with what ever Cal's mood is. It was a gift from her dad when she was 12" informed Hermione.

"Oh she has nipped me quite a few times. But Hermes has this thing for her now that owl just drops the letter and flies off to get away from Hermes"

"Ah…..well tough luck mate, you struck wrong with Cal…Cant' help you…" said Hermione.

"Can you at least do me a favor...please" asked Percy. Hermione said she'd try. Percy handed her a letter and said "give this to her, if she wont read it read it to her. I want her to hear it…."

"I….I'll try…Percy, go get some sleep you look like a mess"

"Yes Doctor, anyways I have to go." He said and Hermione gave him a short hug saying. "Perce…don't do anything stupid". Hermione pulled away and looked at his face. He had eyebags under his eyes. He gingerly smiled at her and said "I wont…I'll see you later Hermione…".

Percy exited through the door and Hermione closed it. She looked at the open arch of her living room and found a shadow on the tiled floor of the sunroom just beyond it. "Cal…I know you are there…" Cal emerged from the back of the wall and gingerly smiled. "I, just needed to change…" she said to Hermione and headed to the top landing. Hermione then pulled her hand before she could go up any further. "Just read it, you saw him Cal…he's a mess…"

"I.." she blankly stared at the outside window and did a double take when she saw Percy standing there looking at her. Cal clenched her teeth and said "I don't want to read it …yet" and glared at Percy's direction and headed up. Hermione looked out to see Percy disapparate.

Hermione shook her head. Two of the most headstrong people fighting wasn't good at all. Her phone rang and she ran to the kitchen to get it. To her delight it was Oliver. Oliver said he was calling in now because he had to travel to Argentina in this afternoon. They were going against Argentina and they needed some practice time before it. Hermione then asked how they did with Peru and Oliver sighed.

"They won by a bloody 10 points, like what the bloody hell. Anyways, We're still 2nd standing, if we beat Argentina and Bulgaria at 300 a piece we're assured to be in the finals."

"That's good to hear. So im guessing I might not see you this Saturday then."

" Maybe not, but I'll come back after Bulgaria next week Tuesday, provided that the game doesn't go well into the next day. Krum is known for tiring out the opposing team.."

"That is true, anyways did you know that I miss you a lot"

"Course I do, and I miss you a lot too love. Any other men lately?"

"Oh the usual I have only one"

"Ah same here I only have one too…and she's probably still in her bathrobe running around in her house talking to the phone with me"

"Uhuh, have you bugged my house or something?" Hermioen asked as she looked around her room finding anything that could be spying on her right now. Oliver chuckled on the other line and said "No I just know you a lot love, anyways I have to go the coach is trying to move us to Argentina now, I'll call you in a few days okay love"

"Kay Ollie, good luck with Argentina…"

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" Hermione hung up the phone and headed up the landing to knock on Cal's door. She went in and Cal was sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her hair while she hugged her knees while she was in her knickers. Hermione sat by her friend and rubbed her back. "Read it…if not I'll read it"

"Maybe I'll read it, but not now." Cal said as she stood up and started to get into her clothes. Hermione just sat there fingering the letter. She looked up to see Cal in a wide legged cropped brown pants and a periwinkle capped sleeved dress shirt. Cal was now waving her wand to dry her hair. Hermione then stood up and picked up the dark brown pumps and handed it to Cal who put it on right away. "I'll put this in your pocket. Don't throw it out. When you're ready you'll read it" Hermione then headed out to also take a shower and go to work. Cal placed her hand in her pocked and felt the letter. She sighed heavily and started to head for the garage.

------------------------------

Oliver sighed, he felt like he failed his team and it showed on his face. Coach Millard saw this as they waited for the van that was going to take them to the apparition spot that was outside the city of Peru. "Wasn't you fault, none of you are at fault. Lets use the rest days as practice days and do well in Argentina." Oliver wasn't the only one down, the rest of the team was down because of their 10 point loss.

------------------------------------

Percy apparated to work. He felt even worse, he saw Cal's face. When he saw how Cal was with her mother, he swore to himself that he would never give her a reason to do that to him. But he did give her a reason, quite unknowingly. If he could go back two weeks now he would have gone to the dinner they planned on having or to the family dinner he told her he would just meet her there. He really felt like shit. "Ah well..here we go again". He said to himself as he headed in to bombard the team with insults again. He couldn't hold on to his anger, his anger towards himself.

-------------------------------------------

Jerome sat in his office looking through the reports of his business and finding anywhere he can fire anyone. He felt like firing this one guy in Scotland for the past year now and he decided he just might do it. His thoughts were interrupted when his wife stepped into his office. "Jullietta, I thought you had a lunch with the Minister of Spain?" Madam Catalan waved it off and sat herself in one of the leather arm chairs in the office. "I've heard down the great vine that Senior Weasley is becoming a slave driver just like he had did a few years ago when his last fiancée left him. Now….what did Cal do this time?"

"She didn't do anything" replied Jerome.

"That's probably why they are fighting...she never does anything to prevent things"

"Not really. Just a little misunderstanding. Cal has been living in the library every night writing her second Masters paper."

"That's even better. I'll wait for her and tell her to apologize to Percy"

Jerome eyed her from behind his glasses and told her to not put her finger in other people's problems even if Cal was her daughter. "She is going to drive away one of the _better _boyfriends! He's pureblood too!" said Madam Catalan throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Jullietta, you _will__not_ intervene" Jermome said nonchalantly as he typed into the muggle laptop Cal gave him about a year ago for Christmas. He still wasn't used to typing and was poking each key one by one with his two pointer fingers. Madam Catalan huffed in annoyance, "I…FINE…but what if I do reverse psychology? Or Ask Hermione to push them back together?"

"Julietta" said Jerome warningly and Madam Catalan sank in her seat and pouted in annoyance.

AN:

Thanks for reading pls review!


	25. Chapter 19 pt 2

AN:

Some how I felt that I should post this right away. I feel icky about the last chapter only because I cant write about Hermione and Oliver when Oliver is touring and Hermione is angsting because she misses him... It just hard to write that. Alas we find out who gets into the finals. Well England has an assured spot. Wonder who the other team is? read on:)

Thanks to those who reviewed right away:)

AN(2): Its now 1:34 am and i have already exported and replaced ch 19 pt 2 TWICE...find anything wrong in the timeline do tell me please. I spot them one by one. SORRY!

-------------

**Tuesday, August 15 14:00hrs**

Hermione had seen Oliver about a week ago since he's been going around the world going against different countries for the preliminaries for the world cup. She looked outside the window as she wondered what he was doing tonight. She shrugged at the idea of him being with another woman. Oliver wouldn't do that would he? She figured they've only really been officially a couple for 4 weeks. Last week he popped at her home with a vase of flowers only seen in Argentina which totally took Hermione by surprise as her aunt and uncle were having dinner at her house that night. Oh she sighed at what had happened then.

**-Flash back-**

**August 10, Thursday night.**

Hermione was tossing a salad as Joan always wanted salad before any main course, her uncle was helping when suddenly a loud pop came from the sun room and Hermione peered through the door and found Cal walking towards her with a scowl on her face. Hermione asked her what had happened and she had waved her off and said "Weasley".

After Cal gave Uncle Teddy a short hug Cal had hunted down Joan who was in the pantry and scared the living day lights of her. "CALLISTA!" shrieked Aunt Joan followed by snickering. Joan then said "How is my honorary niece?". Hermione just snickered and continued on tossing the salad when the doorbell rang and Hermione rolled her eyes and shouted "Cal its your boyfriend most likely!".

Cal peered in the kitchen and said "no, I don't want to answer it. If it's him tell him he can go back to his bloody job" as she stalked in the kitchen to help with dinner. Hermione snickered and headed towards the front door passing by her Aunt Joan who still searching in vain for a bottle of black olives she swore she saw earlier. Hermione was arguing with her aunt about the olives when she opened the door and she found herself facing a boquet of bright colored flowers. "Delivery for Hermione Granger?" said the man. Hermione then said she was Hermione and from whom they were from. "From Oliver Wood.". Hermione took the vase and placed it on the entrance table and turned back to give the man a tip when she found Oliver himself standing there smiling. Hermione smirked at him then jumped him for a big hug.

"I missed you too" said Oliver chuckling lightly. Hermione then pulled away and gave him a kiss on the lips forgetting her aunt was only a few yards away from her. Oliver noticed coughing and a flash of light at the background and ended the kiss. He set down Hermione and looked beyond her to see Cal standing on the stairs with a small camera and two elder adults smirking at them. Hermione then turned around to see her uncle and aunt looking very amused at her. "This is Oliver, Oliver that's my Uncle teddy and Aunt Joan, or Dr. Lee to you…or...and course you know Cal". Hermione blushed slightly as she let Oliver in. Teddy had walked nearer to them and extended his hand to Oliver and said "Nice to meet you boy, my niece has been talking about you for a bit now…"

Oliver had stayed for dinner and left earlier to apparate back to his hotel in Argentina as he had a game against them in 2 days. During that time he was bombarded with questions by Uncle Teddy who was trying to find logic of Quidditch. Of course Oliver just explained to him and by the end of the night Teddy had the grasped of it.

Aunt Joan was chuckling at how Teddy talked to Oliver. Teddy was warming up to Oliver and Oliver was just a pleasant young man. She felt that when she saw Hermione's radiant smile during dinner, that she could bet alot of her savings that Hermione will end up to be a Wood, give it a year or so. If that doesnt happen then she'll be damned and she'd eat her own shorts.

Around 10:30 Oliver had excused himself. He had to go back to his Hotel as he promised Coach Millard that he'd be back before 11pm. Hermione reluctantly let him go. She had showed him to the apparation spot and hugged him long, not even minding that her aunt and uncle were just beyond the archway in the dining room. "Be careful okay, when you face Bulgaria that is..." she said. He chuckled and said "Dont worry Krum cant do anything to me". Hermione smiled at him and gave him a short kiss before she let him go and apparate away. Hermione then looked behind her and found her Aunt and Uncle smiling in satisfaction. She smiled at them and headed back to her seat.

When she sat Teddy then said "So Am i invited to the wedding?" after which Joan swatted him with her table napkin. "Dont listen to him, I'd like to have a grand niece by 3 years my dear. Or maybe a grand nephew. you know" . It was the first time in a week that Callista started to laugh. Really laugh in amusement. Hermione looked her friend and mockingly glared at her. "Aunt Joan tell Cal to stop being hard headed and face Percy.." Calista scowled at Hermione. Aunt Joan laughed and said "Oh my honorary neice! do tell, and tell me more about Oliver and Hermione...has he taken her to bed yet?" Cal started snickering. Teddy then said "OH god! he has hasnt he? Look Joan Mia's turning red!" Joan swiveled her head and looked at Hermione who was indeed as red as tomato. "Dear Mia, I want those grand children in 6 months, scratch that 3 years. 6 months please...I want to enjoy some Grandchildren before I am too old to carry them around." Hermione just shook her head in embarassment as her Aunt and Uncle pried her about her relationship with Oliver. Around 11:45 they left for home which left Hermione and Cal in the kitchen washing the dishes. Hermione poked her and asked what was wrong. Cal didnt answer but sighed.

Hermione gave her a hug and asked again. Cal then said that she had read Percy's letter and the whole thing was just upsetting her. Hermione snorted course she knew that. "He's been like that since Hogwarts. Don't worry he'll come into his senses….you know I think he already has, he's been single since the war ended. He just needs to make changes as do you…"

"Mia…gah…fuh….he can go to hell. Resurrect Voldemort and feed him to that faceless asshole…." Callista smirked at the end. Hermione laughed and said "Don't say that! That's just mean. I gave away my arm to beat that bastard…."

"Sorry…I just…grr Weasley gets the anger out of me"

"Ah well he brings out more than just that eh…" said Hermione as she wiggled her eyebrows at her house matel. Cal just snorted and proceeded drying the dishes. Hermione smiled as she looked at her friend who was now at least smiling. Maybe one of these days Cal would finally answer Percy's owls back. 

Her thoughts went back to Oliver. She missed him already. Oddly. Hermione's eyes trailed to the foyer where the flowers were and a smile crept into her face when she remember his face when he was standing by the door.

**-end of flashback-**

"Stop day dreaming, stop daydreaming" she said to herself as she went back to work. But to her dismay her mind went back to when Oliver called her shouting happily that England won at 370-270 against Argentina. England provided they beat Bulgaria by 300+ point was in the finals. Now she worried of Oliver against Krum. She cringe at the thought and went back to her paper work.

--------------------------------

**Pleven Bulgaria, Tuesday, August 15: 16:00 hrs**

Oliver was on his broom in Bulgaria right now going against the Bulgarian team. Much to his dismay he was going against Krum's team. It was raining and he wasn't having fun on his broom, normal he would though. It has been 3 weeks and this was the last game for the preliminary games. After their game against Bulgaria all the points will be calculated and the highest two goes into the world cup finals. They were even with Bulgaria right now and if Creegan didn't catch the snitch soon this game will last longer than any other games played this season.

The commentator was now exclaiming how Krum was on a war path against the Wood as Wood was going out with one of Krum's old girlfriends. Oh if Oliver could only throw a quaffle right at the commentator.

"Must win...Must win, Must keep the post clear of any quaffles" Oliver said to himself as he saw Krum use the back of his broom to deviate a bludger at Oliver who was saved by one of England's beaters. Krum smirked at Oliver and Oliver gave him the finger and Krum's face turned sour. Oliver then blocked every single attempt by the Bulgarian side and Krum became irritated.

Half an hour later Creegan and Krum were head to head in getting the snitch and much to Krum's dismay, his little stunt with the back of his broom affected the mobility and speed of his broom. Creegan ended up winning and England won 160 points above Bulgaria which placed them on the 2nd highest spot in the total count. They were in the Finals.

---------------------------------------------------

**August 15, Northern England: 11:00 hrs**

Percy was laying on the grass in the camping zone for the world cup with a thick binder of office work in his hands. He used his work cloak as a make shift pillow as he laid on his back reading the files when someone blocked his light. "I'm human too and I'm on a break… and your blocking my sunlight…" Percy said annoyingly as he assumed it was one of his workers. "Oh…ok…I'll…just...uhmm…never mind Perce" said a female voice as she backed off to walk away. Percy looked up to see Cal walking away.

He stood up so fast that his glasses were askew as he ran after her. "Cal wait…" Callista turned and looked back at Percy who was catching his breath from the short sprint he did she forgot she had stilettos on and tripped into Percy for stilettos and uneven grass covered ground equals tripping. Percy rushed to catch her before she fell and he did so, after he had helped her stand up firmly she started, "I...uhm…I just wanted to talk…but your busy…so I'm just going to.." Percy cut her off and said "Cal…I'm sorry" as took her hand.

"No it was me who was wrong... I'd also put my job over anything else in my life I shouldn't be getting mad at you for doing well in your job.…" she said shaking her head.

"Cal...shut up will you.."

"I…"

"Cal…I realized that we are almost the same person when it comes to our working habits and I didn't want to, in ways, neglect you…this past 2 weeks was a bit stressful and I usually just have work….and that's changing because now I have you too…and you are worth my time, I owled Jerome a few days ago and he basically told me how you felt. I didn't even notice that…"

"….I'm…I'm sorry anyways I should've just let you explain and not run out on you. I guess we still have to get used to having something else besides work …I guess"

"I'm sorry…" said Percy as he pulled her for hug. Percy hadn't seen her since last week Saturday and he figured then it wouldn't matter she had only been his girlfriend for just over a month but realized he somehow needed her now. She had become a part of him that the week they had a row he felt slightly incomplete. "Me too" she said as she hugged him back slightly sniffing. Percy pulled away and with his left hand cupped her face and pushed it up to see her expression right now. He smiled when he saw her trying to hold back the tears. "Why are you crying?" asked Percy. Cal then laughed and said "I just realized that you're a part of my life now and…its just odd I guess. I feel very selfish all of the sudden" Percy chuckled and kissed her forehead and said "I am at fault too…we just need to adjust things around".

Percy looked over the hill to find his team, who were also on their break, looking at them in the far distance with their little telescopes. He smirked and slowly took out his wand and muttered a spell and blasted it at his team's senior members who all ducked underneath the stadium seats and started to pay up the bets. One of them said "I told you neither one can last a week with out seeing each other…", while the rest of them paid him his pot money grumbling in annoyance.

Cal gagged slightly as she sniffed his scent. She likes his smell, why is she gagging now. As Cal held down what ever wants to come out she tried not to get the whiff of Percy's smell. Percy looked at her and asked what was wrong, "Err...do I smell bad or something? I took a shower before I went to work..." he said as he sniffed his shirt. Cal just waved it off and said that her sense were a bit off. "It might be because I've been using magic lately. Slightly imbalanced." She said.

--------------------------

**19:00 hrs**

Helen Parker sat in her office quite tired. She just had to pack up then go home when an owl came to her. It was one of the Azkaban's owls only used for the people who worked there. She took the letters attached to it. One was from Oliver exclaiming England had won and they were in the finals. In the envelope were 3 tickets to the finals, a proof of payment and port key time for the Parker family. Helen smiled and placed the envelope in her office bag.

The next letter was from the Auror department. The threatening letter she had received a week ago was apparently of little danger and they assured Helen that she and her family were safe. Though they did advice Helen to not take risks and send an letter that was of the same content directly to the Auror Department, if ever one came again. They also said the Department of Security had already been notified and they took it to account and was adding more security to the site of the finals in case any of the Azkaban workers went to it.

Helen breathed out when she was done with the letters and she smiled to herself thinking that she could breathe better now that the Aurors knew of the threatening letters. She exited the building and went home to her family.

--------------------------

**21:00 hrs**

After showers Oliver went back to his flat in London as he was too tired to stay on to party in Bulgaria. Oliver really just wanted to see Hermione again. He slumped into his room and fell on the bed almost instantly. He accioed the phone and called Hermione. She didn't pick up. He didn't call again but after a few minutes his phone rang and it was Hermione. "Ollie?" she asked and just hearing her voice made Oliver not tired anymore. "Herms…I'm…"

"You're back!..."

"Yea…."

"…you sound so tired"

"A good massage would do well right now. But I can just sleep on it"

"Oh…I'm…wait okay…" She hung up and Oliver looked at the phone oddly as he tossed it to the other end of his bed. He closed his eyes but opened it when he felt someone behind him. He whipped out his wand and aimed at the door to find Hermione standing here with her hands up. "Hey…" Oliver smiled and put down his wand as he fell back on the bed again. Hermione jumped on him and kissed him. "I missed you"

"As I did with you babe" said Oliver as he moved around so that his back was flat on the bed. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him. "Hey…I feel lucky I got you" said Oliver as he rolled and set himself above Hermione. "Ollie….I feel the same way". Oliver then burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her lightly as he asked curiously.

"So did Percy ever fix things with Cal I talked to Percy a week ago.."

"Oh that…yea guess why I'm here?"

"Why?" Oliver asked as he started to unbutton Hermione's top, which she stopped him from doing so. "Cuz I was alone at home…Cal's at the burrow right now" Hermione said as she pushed Oliver to his back. She laid on top of him and he snaked his arms around her torso. He then snorted and said "Oh. Well lets jus assume they are doing more than we are" Hermione laughed and it was probably true. She then pushed herself off of him and said "Come on, get up, I'll make dinner".

"Doest that mean I ain't getting any? At all!" Oliver mockingly exclaimed. Hermione then said as she smiled at him evilly "If your not tired, maybe you will…" she walked ahead into the kitchen. Oliver then snorted and said "I'm not that tired…for _that_, that is…."

-----------------------------------

**Cambridge, 19:00 hrs**

Madam Catalan sat in the tea room of the Manor. She looked out into the property's backyard as she imagined how Cal used to shoot from one end to other with her first broom. She remembered how much she was happy that her daughter was a good flyer and had the precision of an adult when it came to shooting quaffles_. Callista Silverio_, she thought. She couldn't blame Cal for hating her. She was young, peak of career when she had slipped up and gotten pregnant. She was already married at that time but she and Jerome weren't planning to have any kids until later on and as much as she treid to be home she couldn't. When she was at home she was always sleeping or resting and hated to be bugged by anyone. It never occurred to her, during that time, that her consistent "I'm tired, go play with Tiffy, I don't have time for this…." had driven her daughter to hate her.

Jerome walked in the room and sat across his wife. "How's Spain? Is Paullina coming here for the summer? Or is she staying with you for a bit more?" he asked.

As Madam Catalan poured him tea she said, "Paullina wants to come here she misses you and she misses _bugging_, what ever that means, Cal."

"Ah yes they might annoy each other but they are still sisters. Cal admitted it once that she did like having Paullina around." Laughed Jerome remembering the then 15 year old Cal's, face she had said that, the then 5 year old Paullina quickly attached herself to her older sister's leg, much to Cal's annoyance of course.

"As I remember she added 'because at least Paullina acknowledges my presence' "

"You can't blame Cal…." Said Jerome.

"I'm trying my best Jerome, she wont let me…." exasperated Madam Catalan.

Jermone placed his hands on top of her's and said. "Well, I told you before and I'm telling you know. Keep trying" Madam Catalan sighed and shook her head, "I…I don't know what to do anymore! Why did I have to be such a bad mother to her…."

"Because you were convinced she was going to ruin your career but she didn't and you only realized that later when she was already grown up and hating you for the neglect" Concluded Jerome. Madam Catalan breathed out an apology to her husband. Jerome shook his head and said "Not to me love, to her…"

**------------------------------------**

**23:30 hrs**

It was 11:30pm and Cal found herself napping on the sofa with Percy. She looked at Percy and with her fore finger she traced the lines underneath his eyes. She smiled as she snuggled nearer to his neck in which his reflexes hugged her tighter. She breathed out heavily as she found the comfortable spot. Cal thought about the week earlier. It was a stupid fight alright, but somehow now that it was talked between the two of them, she somehow felt better. But not that better. She's been feeling sick for a bit now and she didn't know what was wrong. She has a feeling that she ate something bad, maybe that dodgy sandwich in her bag earlier. She felt Percy stir and she laid on her tummy on him. "Hey…its 11:30 I should get back" she said. Percy tightened his hug on her and asked her to stay the night. Cal just smiled and kissed him. "In one condition.." she added.

"That is?"

"I want to sleep on a bed...not the sofa…and in comfy clothes" Percy smiled at her and nodded. They headed up to his room she felt like she was missing something but she wasn't sure what was she might have missed. Did she leave anything in her office? Did she forget to fill up Grey's, the rabbit, food bowl or clean his cage. She really didn't know.

--------------

**23:30 hrs.**

"Doing anything next week?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing really, I have a few shifts but that's it why?" Hermione said as he fiddled with his buttons.

"Do you have time to go to the finals to cheer on for you boyfriend?" Hermione gaped and jumped him making him fall on the sofa. "Congratulations! Oh my god! In the finals!" she said forgetting about her idea of unbuttoning his shirt.. Oliver nodded and started to play with her hair. "I can't believe it! who are you guys against?" she asked.

"Spain.." Hermione made a face ad said good luck with the team, as that team was known to be one of the best.

"Ah true, well can you come and cheer me on?" Asked Oliver. Hermione then asked day it was on and Oliver had told her it was from Friday to Sunday.

"I have those days off! You are in luck love" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well I do feel lucky, now how about we take this to my room hrm?"

"I don't want to stand up anymore" whined Hermione. She pouted at Olivre who chuckled at her. With out warning he shifted her and somehow got himself sitting up.

"Then I'll carry you in" He said as he stood up, Hermione in arms. Hermione chuckled and let Oliver carry her bridal style to the bedroom.

AN:

more Ollie and Hermy! tee hee...i was saving that dinner to now..lmfao.


	26. Chapter 20

* * *

AN 

Keep onguessing :)

thanks for reviewing Viktor Krum's lazy llama and Unbeautiful!

--------

**August 15, Wednesday.**

Hermione slowly rose from bed as to not wake up Oliver. She had gotten into her clothes and snuck out to the kitchen where she got a glass of water and piece of parchment lying around. After writing a short message to Oliver she had snuck back in the room and placed the parchment on her side of the bed. Hermione went around and sat on the side of Oliver and pushed the hair that covered his forehead. She smiled at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he was snoring lightly. Looking at the clock on the side table she sighed to herself. She needed to get home and shower then go back to work. She finally leant in to lightly kiss his forehead before she headed out when he started to stir. "Hey" she said to him as he slowly opened his eyes. He muttered something but it was audible enough she stopped him and said "I'm going to work, I'll call you tonight okay…go back to sleep love" Oliver grumbled and started to get up when Hermione pushed him back down and shook her head. "Go back to sleep…" and Oliver finally laid back down. Hermione chuckled and gave him a last kiss before heading out. She looked at him as she exited the room and inwardly smiled.

She got home 7:45am and she headed towards her bedroom when she heard a toilet flush in Cal's room. She knocked on the door and Cal shouted "Mia?" Hermione opened the door and found Cal coming out of the bathroom. She had a bathrobe on and her hair was dirpping wet. "Hey…feeling any better?" asked Hermione to Cal who had been feeling sick for a few ddays already. Cal nodded and said "So you didn't come home either huh…did you see Alia yet?" Cal asked as she went to her closet to find fresh clothes for work. Hermione shook her head and looked at Cal oddly. "In the sunroom. I already called the vet, she's coming over at 8 to check up on the kittens"

"KITTENS!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran down to the sunroom. In the corner of the sunroom was the cat's basket and Alia laid lazily on it as Crookshanks sat not too far away eyeing anything in the room. The rabbit was sitting with Crookshanks chewing it's toy and listening for any movements. Hermione headed towards the basket and stroke Alia's white fur. Hermione then asked the cat to shift a bit for her to see the kittens and Alia did so quite willingly. It sat upright on the corner of the basket to show her new litter. 4 fur balls to be exact.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as the cat merely purred at her. Hermione heard clicking behind her and found that Cal had walked into the room all ready to go to work. "Four, I found them on the sofa when I got back earlier. I already cleaned the sofa, so don't worry. Crookshanks was trying to get Alia into the basket, you should've seen the feat he was in." Cal said as Crookshanks meowed loudly in annoyance. "Sorry, had to tell her" apologized Cal.

The doorbell rang and Cal went there to get it. It was one of Hermione's old friends from college. Cal lead her to the sunroom. Hermione had given way for the vet to check up on the cats and stood with Cal by the arch just watching. The vet then looked back at them and said "Healthy four kittens, 3 males one female." She then stood up and went up to the other two women and said "The cats are fine, bring them to the clinic in 3 weeks so we can start to vaccinate them then you can put the up for adoption or keep them. You choice,". Hermione nodded as she listened. After which Cal lead the vet back out and went back into the sunroom to find Hermione not there. "Where did she go" she asked herself. Crookshanks meowed loudly and looked at the stairs. Cal then headed up the second landing and knocked on Hermoine door. "Mia…Oh...shower...Uh…Mia I'm going to work now okay?"

"KAY!" said Hermione in the bathroom. Cal then headed out to drive to work. She had a 9am class and she hoped that it wasn't traffic already.

At the burrow Percy woke up alone in bed. He searched for Cal with his hand as he tried to focus his eyes. He reached for his glasses and sat up. He looked beside him and found that Cal wasn't there. Though there was a letter. After reading it he inwardly smiled and made a mental note to bother her for lunch. After which he had headed into the shower. About 15 minutes later he went down, already dressed for work, to the kitchen and found that Jackie was there again with George. On the table were bridal magazines scattered all over and George looked like he was bored. "Hello almost sister" he said and Jackie smirked at him and said "Good morning almost brother, you seem to be in a good mood."

George's ears perked up and looked at Percy. "So I take it all is good? You know do that again and I'll just have to kick your balls." George said warningly at Percy who just raised his hands in surrender. "Make this one slip, and the whole family will nag you" added George and Percy just shook his head and replied "I try not to…anyways work…tell mum I'll be back for dinner. If I don't come back I'll call or owl" Percy headed out to the apparition point of the house and with a pop left for work.

George smirked but was elbowed by Jackie who showed him a wedding cake in the magazine. "How bout that, 3 tears, circular, white and lavender…." She said as she pointed at the cake. George then sighed and said "they all look the same! I...I mean you choose babe….I …it's nice…" Jackie smiled and went on skimming the cake magazine

**Thursday August 17**

Dinner was slightly not much eventful. Aside form the fact that Oliver and Percy were over and that the Potter's were coming over in abit to look at the new cats. Hermione had promised Gillian a cat for her birthday this year and one of the cats of the littler will be Gillian's. As they started to put the food down on the table the door bell rang and all of then had said 'Perce get the door please'. Percy stopped from putting down the silver ware and looked at the other three oddly and asked if they were all connected by the brain that moment. After which he headed towards the door leaving the laughing 3 in the dining room to open the door.

When he had opened it he found that Ginny, Harry and Gillian were standing there. When it registered in Harry's mind who had opened the door he had gaped and pointed at Percy.

"Why are you here!" Harry exclaimed as Percy let them in.

"Cal is Hermione's housemate?" informed Ginny as she headed towards the kitchen and screamed in delight. Gillian had reached up for Percy who picked the 5 year old up into his arms and headed towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Ginny had shrieked in delight as to find that Hermione had Oliver over. 'I knew it!' Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug then gave Cal a hug. Oliver just shook his head and proceeded putting down the dinner plates. Percy with Gillian in arms had walked into the room and Hermione rushed to her goddaughter and gave the child a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to see the cats?" Hermione said as she took Gillian from Percy and walked towards the sunroom.

Meanwhile Harry was shaking Oliver's hands and congratulating him for getting into the finals. "Nah, We have a bigger problem now. Going against Spain.." Cal looked at Oliver and asked him to repeat what he said _"Going against Spain._" Repeated Oliver. Cal sighed and asked Percy if the head of sports and games Spain is coming that Saturday. Percy nodded and said "She's in the top box"

"and where are we sitting?" asked Cal.

Pecy gulped and said "top…box…"

"Oh fuck….great…fun….fabulous!"

"Look at it this way, err. I have nothing to comfort you with…"

"I'm dreading it now…"

They were interrupted when Hermione with Gillian walked back into the room. "I want the only girl!" said Gillian as she hopped to her dad. "Daddy! I'm getting a girl orange cow cat in 3 weeks!"

"Orange Cow cat?" asked Harry. Gillian nodded and said that the kitten showed had orange, black and white in all the same. "I think it's called a calico but orange cow cat sounds cooler!" exclaimed the little girl. Harry just laughed along with her and shook his head. Hermione then said "Why don't you three stay for dinner?"

Ginny looked at Harry and he shrugged. Ginny then looked at Hermione and said "Okay…if it's not much of trouble". Hermione then waved her hand and dishes were added to the table.

Dinner was quite entertaining. The guys were talking about the finals and were thinking of ways England could loose. Oliver was open to this as he really did like knowing more about the opposition before he faces them, yesterday and today they had been practicing and doing drills as to prepare for themselves for the game this saturday. He learnt that Spain is renowned for their fast chasers. Percy was then telling them how he heard that Jullietta Catalan herself had co-coached the team during their off season practice. Cal snorted and then said "Watch out for the twisting thing then, the one that the Chasers do. She loves that move. Hard to do, only a few do it, but she's known to drill them players until they get it. Trust me I know…" The guys stopped and looked at her.

"_What_?" she asked them as she tried eating her food. Oliver then asked her "Can you do it?" Cal snorted and said "With my eyes blind folded while in a skirt and heels." Harry did a double take and asked her if she was Madam Catalan's daughter. "The one rumored to have been able to play for the national team at 17?" Cal snorted and made an uncommitted sound.

Not long after, Oliver and Harry had been poking Cal for her to show it them. Just for the hell of it. Percy was sitting out of it, maybe this was the only way Cal could ever accept her mother. After while Cal had cracked and said "Fine, let me get that broom of mine…"

"You have a broom?" asked Percy as he tried to imagine her room.

Cal raised an eyebrow at him and said "well Percy you only inhabit the top of my bed, you've never really looked under it have you?" Oliver then coughed out

"coughprollyruinedcoughalreadycough" Harry laughed when Gillian said "What does he mean Daddy? Does Uncle Percy jump on the bed cuz that's fun!" Harry choked on his food and said "nothing dear eat your greens" Gillian pouted much like Ginny did as a child when she was left out of anything the boys were doing. Ginny just snickered in her seat and started to load Gillian's plate with more peas.

Around 10pm, Oliver had somehow convinced Cal to go and fly out for a bit "we'll go the pitch here in Oxford. I can prolly borrow it for a few hours". After some more nagging Cal cracked and said "Okay, a chance to play against England's Best Keeper….you are on" Percy then chuckled and said "That's my girl". Cal elbowed him.

10:30

Oliver, Cal, and Harry were on the air. Cal had decided to just go in her office clothes, well actually her dress shirt had been peeled off and she was now in her cropped pants and a white tank top playing on her broom. Harry had gasped when he found out that she herself had a firebolt first edition. "_Papa_ gave it to me. I didn't ask for it. A book would've made me happy" she exclaimed as she rose in the air with the other guys.

Gillian, Percy and Hermione just sat in the stand watching the three play above them. It was then Gillian asked the two adults with her something they didn't think they could answer yet. "Aunt Mione, are you marrying Oliver?" Hermione gaped at the child and somehow blurted out "I…I don't know yet dear, we'll see in the future". Gillian scrunched up her face and then looked at Percy, "So is Aunty Cal going to be my REAL aunt anytime soon? Can you give me a girl cousin! I want one. Boys are mean!" Percy lightly chuckled and said "Maybe in the far future she'll be your real aunt". Gillian huffed and looked at her father playing against Cal.

"Okay Cal do it…" said Oliver. Cal circulated the pitch and zoomed at full speed towards Oliver. Just when she almost hit him she had pulled up her broom and twisted in a way the she got herself upside down slight above Oliver with a clear shot of the hoops, when she was done she was found steadily descending much like in the Wronsky Feint and then pulling up very fast. When she had finished her twisty thing, the quaffle was well it way to the hoops and Oliver had no chance to blocking it.

"What the hell! THAT'S HUMANLY possible!" shouted Harry who had watched.

"The trick is…. scare the shit out of the opposing seeker and you can do that move. Spanish Chasers have been known for ramming opposing Keepers, that's why De Leon, Castel and Montilla are called the matadors." said Cal as she flew into the hoop herself. "Or they'll go in through the hoops with the quaffle themselves. But I haven't really seen them play for a bit now, so I my information might be a few years outdated"

Harry had asked her to teach him how it was done and Cal had obliged. Oliver by the hoops was thinking of ways to block it. He then thought about it. If the chaser was blocked a few meters away from the keeper he couldn't possibly do that move that scared the living shit out of him. He thought of any possible way to do it from his spot in any case this move came into play. On the other hand Harry was nearly gotten it, but had a hard time trying to do the twist as he was scared of falling off his broom. "Harry, me and my sister called this the La muerto hombre deseo, the dead man's wish. You have to not care to do this. Many have fallen and broken their backs at this." Harry gulped and did it again. This time he somehow did it before he bailed out half way the thing and just did the wronsky feint.

"I…I'll try that at home.." said Harry chuckling. Cal was chuckling as well when she stopped and started to gag. "Cal you okay?" asked Harry. But Cal was already on her way down to the nearest trash can. On the stands, they saw what was happening and ran for where Cal had gotten off. When Hermione got there Cal was well into her vomiting until it was only retching noises. Hermione had suddenly conjured up with a bottle of water and started to pat her back "Cal drink water…come on".

Cal resurfaced from the trashcan and downed the water. After which she clutched her stomach and groaned. Percy got there Cal was already sitting on the bench. He put Gillian down and went to his girlfriend and asked her if she was okay now. Cal nodded and said "I should've waited for a few more hours before I did that…..ughh…I feel sick…." Percy chuckled and said "Come one I'll get you home…" Cal shook her head and said she was fine.

Hermione clucked her tongue and told Cal to go home and she did after wards. Harry was as well feeling dizzy from the tries he had done and decided to go home, Which left Hermione and Oliver in the pitch. Cal had left her broom as Percy had apparated her home. "So…how about you ride that broom?" Hermione raised and eyebrow but went up on the air anyways. She was wobbly at first but then she got a hang of it. She and Oliver were playing chicken when the pitch coordinator said that they were closing and they left the pitch. Oliver had commented at how Hermione had more guts than he think she did. Hermione swatted him with the broom.

When they got back to the house they heard more retching from the top floor. They headed up and found Cal by the toilet. "CAL!" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed to her friend. "Where's Percy?" Cal had said she had told him to go home because he had work tomorrow. "And you need to get well…Oliver, there's this pink liquid in my bathroom mirror can you please get it?" asked Hermione and Oliver had walked to the other bathroom and found it and came back to the room to find Hermione making Cal wash her face.

He stood there watching as Hermione got Cal in the bed. "Ollie can you look away?" and Oliver turned to step out in the hallway as Hermione got Cal to take off her pants and get into a long shirt. "Kay" Oliver stepped back in and handed her the pink liquid bottle.

"Pepto…what's this?" asked Oliver as He eyed the bottle as cal was downing a who bottle cap full of it. Hermione poured more of it and made Cal drink it. After a short whining session Cal did drink it. "There feel better? Now don't do those tricks again after you eat okay?" said Hermione as she tucked in her friend. "Yes doc" said Cal. After which Hermione and Oliver left the room and headed towards Hermione's room.

Oliver had flopped on the bed and brought down Hermione with him. Hermione laid on him fiddling with his hair when he said "Why do I have a feeling Cal is hiding something" Hermione scrunched up her face and said "I don't know, there's something wrong with her. She been sick since a week or so ago. But I thought it was only because of the stress and such…." Oliver shrugged and rolled Hermione to her back after which attacking her neck with kissed. "Ollie stop…." warned Hermione.

Oliver protested as he pouted at her "but but!"

Hermione then added "I cant really….unless you want kids….". Oliver made a face and ask what she meant. "Period? You know I'm a woman?" said Hermione as she watched Oliver's face turn into a slight frown"Oh…damn..but you idnt have two nights ago?" 

"Yea well it crept up on me last night" Hermione said as she rolled him on his back.

"damn….I'll just sleep beside you then…."

"Yea no, go home get a good night sleep and I'll see you at the camp"

"Why are sending me home?" pried Oliver.

"You need to pack up and get there tomorrow right?"

"Oh right…sigh okay I'll see you then. You are still staying at the Wood tent right?"

"Like I'd want to be stuck with 2 couples in a tent with out you?" She snorted.

Oliver stood up and said 'That's a yes then…Good night then love". Hermione sat up and kneeled on the bed and said "Night Liver...I mean love" as she gave Oliver a good kiss before he left the room. Tomorrow was going to be fun, it should be fun

AN:

Next chapter,

Fridays, Camps, Finals and Madam Catalan.

review please:)


	27. Chapter 21 pt 1

AN:

So i guess i couldnt write for abit. but thanks for the review anyways.

Thanks to unbeautiful, Aria deloncray for the pleasant reviews.

THANKS dolphinz :P you got me to the 102 mark..lmfao

--------------------------------------

Friday, August 18, 9: OO

Hermione got up from the phone ringing. She sat up gingerly and reached for the cordless beside her bed. "Hello?" she groggily said. "Hermione, it's me Perce"

"Oh morning Percy….why are you calling so early?"

"Not early, I'm already late for work. They need me here or something. Don't know. Anyways I was just checking up on Cal"

"She's fine, just that broom trick made her sick…"

"Oh, can you make sure she's okay. I don't want her to go here sick that is."

"She's fine…."

"Okay then, uhm Oliver says that he owled you the directions and the map that says where the Wood tent is."

"He's there already?"

"Yea Coach Millard dragged them here at 7am in the morning to avoid any fan girls"

"Ah…"

"Err make sure that you get here before 3pm, because the influx of the arrivals are increasing by that time okay?" said Percy quite mindlessly as if he was paying attention to something else.

"Okay" Hermione said as she put on her slippers.

"Bye, see you later and Oliver says he misses you already…-'I wasn't suppose to say that to her?' 'NO!'-" Percy hung up while Hermione cracked up laughing. She headed towards Cal's room to check on her. When she got there Cal was already up packing. "You are a doctor's worst nightmare you know that right?" said Hermione as she flopped on Cal's bed. Her house mate just laughed and said "Go pack up…"

"Nearly done..." Hermione said.

"Oh….right…" Cal said as Hermione stood up and headed to her room to finish packing up.

2:00 pm

Hermione opened her mirror and rummaged for some tampons but soon found she had none. She noted that she was going to get some from Cal. The perks of living in the same house, both females have their period at the same time and the stock of female products was surely bountiful ensuring that one female had at least a pack of the needed products. The down side to it is that they both had it same time a day or two apart that they often piss each other off if ever their moods had coordinated as well.

After packing clothes for 3 days at least Hermione, female product bag in hand, headed to Cal's room to get some tampons. She knocked on the door and opened it when Cal shouted for her to enter. Callista's room was not a mess like Hermione's. It was very clean for someone who was packing. Hermione walked in dangling the bag in her hand "Err aunt flow isn't backing off, need tampons"

Callista just nodded and said that there was pack in the bathroom closet. As Hermione was stacking up the bag, Cal had asked her in an unsure voice "What date is it?"

"Uhm August 18…" said Hermione as she took the whole box out.

"Oh did you start early?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at Cal "Oh heck no, right on the spot too, bloody timing. Aren't you three days earlier than me?"

"Err yea...its nothing, prolly from the stress. You know those cases…" she nervously said.

"Yea, don't worry; you were on pills weren't you?" But Hermione thought, that couldn't be right. Hermione was in her 3rd day which means, Cal was at least 6 days late.

"Yea" said Cal unsurely but shrugged it off. Callista had joined Hermione in the bathroom and placed a few in her feminine baggy as well. Hermione smiled at her friend, but worry crept into her mind but decided not to pursue the issue which prolly wasn't even an issue.

Cal had gone into her drawer after Hermione left the room. Now she remembered what was missing. She was missing one thing that she shouldn't be missing at all. She smacked her head on the table as she realized she didn't have time to buy a test as she had to go to world cup in a few minutes. She then hit her head again, if she really was, how the hell was she going to tell Percy, _wait scratched that_. Percy was an easy problem to fix; it was her father she didn't know she would tell. Jerome would kill Percy with his own bare hands, she was betting her Master's paper on it.

**-WORLD CUP FRIDAY-**

After a short wait in line to get into the Camp ground, as Percy had the brilliant idea of anti apparition barriers on the camp for safety reasons, they finally got to the Weasley tents. After dropping off her stuff Cal with Jackie, who had already been in the tent came with Hermione Wood tent. It wasn't much of a walk. When they got there Hermione was greeted by Victoria who remembered Hermione from the hospital. "Dr Granger!" the little girl said and Helen emerged from the tent holding a bag of logs for their camp fire.

"Hermione welcome!"

"Hi Mrs. Parker"

"Oh call me Helen! Oliver dropped by earlier and said that you should get settled in. He's in the pitch right now doing their last practice. He'll be back around 5 pm he said."

"Oh okay…"

"Here let me lead you to where you're staying" Helen led the three women into the tent and then led Hermione into one of the rooms "Oliver said that you and he would just share a room. We kind of had to give away the room you were suppose to be in" Helen said as she showed the room to the women. 

"Oh it doesn't matter; I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as Oliver…" said Hermione. Helen then said that her mother wouldnt but "Then again no matter, she'll probably love you"

"Your…mum?"

"Last minute decision, she's coming to see Oliver play, you know…anyways when you're done settling in you can join us outside. Nice to meet you ladies" She then said to Cal and Jackie who were standing just behind them. Helen stopped and looked at Cal for a bit making it slightly uncomfortable for Cal. "And Percy, made the a pretty choice" she said before she patted Cal's shoulder and left the tent to help with the fire outside.

After a few minutes the three had decided to go back to the Weasley tents. Just when they got there Jackie had went to jump her fiancé which left Hermione with Cal. "Hermione I think…I'm in trouble"

"….you are aren't you? Nausea, missed period…what else? Did you have any preference to smell yet?"

"I…sigh…Percy wouldn't…." Cal said as she fiddled with the bottom of her top.

"Percy wouldn't leave you because of that….he isn't like that…don't worry" Hermione said as they watched George tumble into his tent with Jackie on his back.

"Don't tell anyone" asked Cal quite pleadingly.

"I promise I won't…" said Hermione when a voice boomed behind them and a pair of hands tickled Cal from behind.

"Don't tell anyone what?"

Cal screamed and started to swat Percy. Hermione laughed at the two as she watched Percy carry the squirming Cal. "Put me down Percy!" screamed Cal and after a quick twirl Percy did put her down. Cal gasped for air as she said "I think I'm going to be sick…" Hermione then said "because she's been twirled around. Seriously Percy"

"Oh sorry, you okay now Cal?" he asked Cal and she suddenly pushed him to the ground and sat on his stomach. "Yea…you suck…"

Hermione laughed at the couple andwalked away to go into the other tent to bother Ginny. Cal and Percy just stayed outside, with Percy under Cal still. He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her in for a short kiss that was disrupted by a coughing behind them. Percy looked behind Cal to find a teenage girl who looked somewhat like Cal, "Callie!" she said and Cal stood up so quickly.

"Paullina…how did you know where I was?" she said as she gave the younger girl a hug. "Oh you know down the great vine I heard things…" said the younger girl while she smirked at Cal. Percy who was already standing looked at the younger woman. She look somewhat like Cal, her nose though was slightly longer and her eye color was a steel grey much like Madam Catalan's. Her hair was a vary dark auburn which was long and the ends of them formed a slight curl as they hung from the pony tail. Percy thought she was probably in her late teens.

Cal then said "Percy, this is Paullina my younger sister, Paullina this is Percy Weasley"

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley" said Paullina as she offered a hand to Percy. He noted that she had more of a Spanish accent than English. "Nice to meet you Paullina," he said as he shook her hand. Paullina smiled at him but eyed him much like Madam Catalan did. "Is she here?" asked Cal. Paullina shook her head and said she wasn't coming till tomorrow morning with their father.

Then Cal asked her where she was staying. "With Alex," Paullina said.

"Alejandro Montilla?" exclaimed Cal.

"Yes you know my boyfriend" Paullina said nonchalantly while Cal frowned and asked if their mother knew that piece of information.

"Mama knows, Papa, he doesn't"

Cal warningly said. "Paullina…."

"What? I'm old enough"

"Until you earn your own money you aren't old enough…." said Cal quite annoyed at her sibling.

"Its not like I'm going to have a baby anytime soon" said Paullina. Cal blinked at Paullina a few times and said "Not the point, you're only seventeen."

"Chill we're in different rooms!"

"RIGHT…."

"Don't believe me? Check the tent…but that means you have to face Castel"

"…." Cal remained silent and looked like she was contemplating something.

"Who is Castel?" asked Percy eagerly wanting to know who the guy was, as he was curious why this Castle had the same affect as Madam Catalan on Cal. Paullina chuckled and said "The one Cal turned down for an arranged marriage 5 years ago" Percy gaped and Cal just frowned at Paullina. "Shut up and lead the way you twit".

Paullina then said "Nice to meet you Percy, do us a favor and make my sister settle down…" Cal flicked her ear and pushed the younger woman out of the camp. Cal then said "I'll be back in a bit, just need to make sure this one doesn't get pregnant…." She gave him a kiss and walked away. Percy scratched his head and went to hunt down Hermione as Oliver was looking for her.

**-WOOD TENT-**

After much poking Hermione had caved in and went to the Wood tent. Oliver's mother had come and Oliver was back from practice. When she entered the tent she found Oliver sitting in the dining area of the tent with an older woman. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing something McGonagall would wear. "Mia, come on in" said Oliver as he stood up to greet her with a kiss. Hermione smiled at Oliver and took his hand as they walked nearer to the older woman. "Mum, this is Hermione Granger, Mia this is my mother" said Oliver and Hermione had said her greeting politely at the older woman.

Sarah Wood patted the sea beside her and said "Sit, I want to see you up close Hermione" Hermione looked at Oliver and he nodded and she sat where Sarah had patted the seat. When she sat Sarah tipped her eyes head to look through her bifocals. "Pretty, and a doctor too. Much better than Katie" she said. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't like being examined as much as it's her life's work to do so. Oliver just smiled and said "I'm glad you approve"

"So where is she staying Oliver?" she asked Oliver.

Oliver didn't say anything for a few seconds then said "Here, in my room"

"Ah…okay then….well Hermione would you like to join me for tea. My Daughter and her family had gone to search for memorabilia and Oliver has a team meeting. I would love it if you could stay so I can get to know you better" Sarah asked Hermione. What could've she said '_no I don't want to Mrs. Wood'_? Of course Hermione was to say yes, even if it's a bit awkward. Hermione smiled at her and said "Sure Mrs. Wood"

"Good then, Oliver you can leave now….be back for dinner dear"

"Yes mum" Oliver gave his mum a peck on a cheek and a kiss her Hermione's head before heading out. "Mum don't kill her I want my girlfriend back in one piece" Sarah just chuckled lightly and started to summon the tea set. Her shaking wand arm was making Hermione nervous as she might drop the fine tea set. This was going o be a long tea time and it was.

As Hermione sat there chatting with the older woman who seem to be asking her a lot of questions about her life, she found herself longing to be in the Weasley tents rather than here being grilled by Sarah Wood.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" she asked Hermione as she offered the younger woman tea biscuits. Hermione took and answered "3 weeks ma'am".

"So how did you know Oliver?" Hermione explained how they used to be in Gryffindor together. Sarah looked slightly very happy when she heard Hermione was in Gryffindor as well. "Ah Gryffindor courage! I my self was a Gryffindor!" she said and Hermione just chuckled. "Did McGonagall still wear green all the time?" she asked. Hermione then explained how during the Yule ball that McGonagall said "let their hair down" and Sarah Wood laughed and explained how Minerva McGonagall always had her hair in a bun even then.

Sarah then said "One time I saw her and Professor Dumbledore hugging each other. They were seeing each other at one point did you know that? But they had to stop because of some decree made by the governors! Oh my McG wasn't a happy woman for a bit! My class marks suffered!" Hermione started to imagine Dumbledore with McGonagall having a candle lit dinner and started to chuckle. No wonder McGonagall cried so much when Dumbledore died.

"Ah you are a nice lass, I hope you won't hurt my son."

"I don't think I want to ma'am."

Sarah smiled at her and started to sip her tea. The hour went by and by the time they were done with tea Helen, Tom and Victoria had came back into the tent with England memorabilia.

Victoria then handed Hermione a figurine of Oliver walking around in her hand saying nice things like "Nice hair lass, very lovely!" Hermione chuckled and thanked the little girl as she climb on her grandmother's lap to show Sarah what he bought for the game tomorrow. When Hermione saw one of the twin's hats she grabbed it and said "Not this one, it's from the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, you don't want your skin to be the color of England's flag do you?"

Victoria eyes grew big and said "No…that's embarrassing! I wouldn't be able to go to school in those colors!"

Helen laughed at the back and took the hat and placed it on Tom's head and his skin changed color. "So it does work huh..." she said. Tom frowned at his wife as he looked at his red blue and white skin.

**-Spanish side-**

After much pressing Paullina cracked and showed the tent to Cal and she found that indeed Paullina was in a different room as Alex, but found that their rooms were right beside each other. "I give up; you're old enough to know the repercussions."

"Well...not really...I mean I do know the repercussions. Didn't I say chill?"

Someone then stepped in the tent and said "Paullina?" the man then headed towards the Paullina's room and stopped at his tracks. He was tall, lean and over all good looking. He fitted the whole Latin lover with the wavy dark locks and tanned skin down pat. "Callista" he breathed out. Cal sat up and said "Hello Gerard, how are you?" Gerard Castel was flabbergasted. "I'm fine, how are you?" Cal said he was doing well.

"Gerard you came in here for?" asked Paullina as she smiled at Cal. "I uhm…Alex is looking for you, we're have dinner at the Coach's tent." He said as he looked at Cal.

"Oh okay then, but first I have to walk this one back to her tent" said Paullina as she nudged towards Cal. Gerard looked at her longingly and asked "You are in the Spanish side then?" Cal shook her head and told him she was staying at the English side. Gerard then offered to walk with them back, as had promised Alex that he would get Paullina from the tent.

The walk towards the Weasley tent was slightly uncomfortable. Cal was fidgeting and Paullina had forgotten to walk between her and Gerard. "So, who are you staying with Callista?" asked Gerard as they got nearer to the tent. Cal didn't have to answer it as she was jumped by a running Alec and behind him trailing was Gillian who had grown fond of Cal. "Aunty Cal!" they both screamed at her.

After picking up Alec, they proceeded walking towards the tent that was not that far. By the time they got there Fleur was standing outside of their tent looking for Alec and Gillian. When she saw that they were with Cal she waved and said "In your tent Cal…" and went to her own tent.

Alec and Gillian were eyeing Gerard. "Aren't you Castel from Spain?" asked Gillian and Gerard nodded and Gillian asked him whey he was with Cal. He said that they were very good old friends. Cal rolled her eyes and went to the tent she was staying in. When she entered the Weasley nephews were running around in the main room playing some sort of tag with George, Jackie, Harry and Percy. When she entered Alec shouted "I found Aunty Cal!" and Percy stopped tickling Armand, Fleur's oldest, and stood straight as he looked at Cal and eventually Gerard who was looking at him too. Percy felt slightly apprehensive of Gerard as he recognized him from the profiles he was given the day ago.

"I want down" said Alec and Cal put him down after which he ran towards the rough housing bunch on the sofa. Percy smiled at Cal as she walked up to him and greet him with a kiss. He got a glance of Gerard's face, it was somewhat glaring at him. "Percy this is Gerard Castel, from the Spanish team. I used to play against him as a child."

Percy nodded at the other man coldly and said his hello "How is the camping ground? I hope it's not too cluttered in your area" he said. Gerard then said "It is not that crowded but the head of the department should've made more space for the teams."

"I tried to, but there weren't much spaces, your team was the only one that requested that they were situated in a small enclosure of their own. England is scattered in particular grid so they have more space."

"You are the head of Security? _Percy Weasley_, the minister's son?"

"Yes I am," Percy replied and offered the other man his hand. Gerard's face became hard as he shook Percy's hand. "Well Paullina we're expected at the Coach's tent…" he said as he looked at Paullina. She then nodded and hugged Cal last time and said her good byes to Percy and left dragging Gerard who was having a glaring contest with Percy.

When the two exited the tent Percy made a face as he puffed out his chest and mocked Castel. "I'm a manly man, I feel like a shrimp compared to his steroid look" he mimicked the Spanish accent the other man had. Cal snickered and asked him if he was jealous. "No...Not really. You wouldn't leave me now would you?" he said.

Cal as she raised an eyebrow and said "Nah I don't think _I can anymore_…" Percy looked at her oddly and asked what she meant by it. She waved him off and said that she'll tell him later after which she gave him a long kiss only to be interrupted by a pillow hitting them and George saying "Oy there are kids!"

**-WOOD TENT-**

9pm

Hermione learned that Sarah Wood was a head girl of her time who married the Quiddtich captain, who was her housemate and year, later in her life. Helen had already went in for the night and left Hermione, Sarah and Oliver out in the fire.

"Oliver looks much like my dear Liam. He had the same built, color of eyes and hair. But Liam always had his short unlike Oliver here who prefers it long. Sweetie you should really cut that hair of yours. Anyways. Liam hadn't played professional like Oliver, but he wished his son did and he did! He would be proud if he was still alive"

"Mum, come on…." whined Oliver as Sarah patted his hair.

"Ah no no, cut that hair!" insisted Sarah. Oliver rolled his eyes and said "Mum no…my hair, I cut it when I want to"

"Okay fine, you see Hermione, Oliver has a hard head I hope you can cope with that"

Hermione chuckled and said that if she helped kill Voldemort she could take on one Quiddtich player. Oliver smirked at her before he smiled and put his arms around her shoulders drawing her near enough to him that he kissed her on the cheek. Sarah just smiled at where she was and noted that Oliver looked very happy with Hermione and maybe she can marry him off before Molly could marry off Percy and George. "Ah good good, I want to win against Molly"

"Win against Mrs. Weasley?" asked Oliver as she watched his mother stand up from her spot and head towards the tent. "We were discussing over tea last week that I couldn't get you married off, she was very confident she could marry her last two off in a year…I want to win that bet. A nice royal Dalton tea set of my choice. Good night dears" she smirked and headed into the tent leaving the couple sitting there gaping.

Hermione then said "Who would have thought Molly and your Mum betting on you and Perce!"

Oliver scratched his head and said "Man…this sucks. If she looses I'd have to get that tea set for her…"

"How are you sure?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well…I don't know. I have a feeling Percy is going to marry before I ever do….that is...I mean…don't take it the wrong way Mia. Maybe in the future"

"No course not. Ask me in a year or so" Hermione said as she snuggled to him. He hugged her and planted a kiss on her head. "As long as you say yes to me I will".

Hermione just laughed and said "Let's not think about that…yet..." Oliver agreed and they stayed out by the fire in each other arms.

**-WEASLEY TENT-**

After dinner the kids had stayed in George's tent because they deemed it as the fun tent due to the fact that none of their mothers would shout at them if they were jumping on the sofa or run around in the tent. George and Jackie were just happy to sit and watch the kids as they went through their wedding folder. Percy and Cal were just lying around in the room, door ajar, entertaining Gillian's questions about the book she co wrote. The little girl was situated between the two adults on the bed.

"So you mean Osiris married his sister?" asked Gillian talking about the creation myth she read in the book. Callista explained it and said that she shouldn't expect that all cultures to be the same even when it comes to their Creation myths. "Well that's just down right yucky….ew…." exclaimed Gillian as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Why did Seth kill Osiris for? I mean if I was jealous I'd just tell him outright and not kill him! That's just mean" said Gillian as she frowned at the thought. Percy chuckled at his niece as he lay on the bed reading a book under a lamp.

Cal went on explaining until Ginny came into the room to gather Gillian. "Sorry bout that...she got this thing with reading. Caught it from Hermione" Ginny explained as she waited for her daughter to get off the bed and put on her shoes. Cal shook her head and said "Nah its ok, I haven't met a child as inquisitive as Gillian, It's my pleasure to entertain questions from a fan of my book"

Gillian toothily smiled at her and gave her a hug then Percy before she left. Percy peered out to see that the kids were gone already. George then said "The parents took em all, apparently its bed time" Percy chuckled and went back to his room slightly closing the door.

He looked at Cal who was lying down on her back looking up the canopy of the room. Percy lay beside her and asked her what was wrong. For a bit she stayed silent as she didn't know how to tell him what was really wrong with her. "Nothing is wrong" she said as her hand rested on her abdomen. Percy took her hand as he shifted to his side so that he could face her. "Seriously stop lying," he said. She just shook her head "I think I know why I'm sick" she started. Percy was fiddling with her fingers at the moment as he lay near the edge of his side. Cal sighed and said "I missed my period by 5 days". Percy jolted up and fell off of the bed in an instant.

AN:

how was it? thanks for reading and reviewing! I'v posted up the "Prologue" story of the Brooms vs Books universe. _Divination Book_.

Theres more to come :) the end is nearing and i am preparing for sequel to this universe since i love it so much. lol. I try to improve on my mistakes !


	28. Chapter 21 pt 2

AN:

A continuation of chapter 21, little Oliver/Hermione, so if you don't like them, skim through it and stop that itching feeling that is telling you to curse me….I believe there's a chapter with alot of Hermione angst coming your way...you'll see Ron too!….so just wait and seee!

Ch 22: **QUIDDITCH**! (happy dolphinz?)

Ch 23: the day after

Ch 24: Epilogue

I need a beta.

Thank you for reviewing; aria deloncray, unbeatutiful, dolphinz and last but not least ebbe04!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 part 2:.

"What!" exclaimed Percy as he tried to peel himself off the floor. Cal just sighed and turned her had on him as she sat up. She then stood up and walked towards the door. "how!" exclaimed Percy twice as he watched her walk nearer to him. "Stupid question, want to come with me?" she said as she offered a hand to him. "To where?" Percy asked as he stood up. "Somewhere, come on I don't want to come back late…" Cal said as she picked up a thin sweater on the bed railing. Percy then followed her out. George had asked where they were going and Cal said "Just a walk, we'll be back in a bit".

Percy found themselves walked towards to the exit of the camp. He looked back at where the tent was and they were very far from the tent. "Cal hold up, where are we going" he asked her. "There's a muggle town near hear, and a 24hr drug store, come on…" Percy didn't understand where they were going but after the passed the apparition barriers Cal took his hand and told him to just let her apparate them. After a few seconds he found himself in a dark alley. Cal then led him out and into the drugstore. Percy was still wondering _how the hell_….but he didn't want to exclaim.

After a short purchase Cal had dragged him to a coffee shop and made him buy coffee as she went to the ladies room. Percy sat at the table near the washroom quite nervously, though he didn't know why he was nervous. Was it because of Cal or her father? Even worse Madam Catalan.

10 minutes later Cal exited the washroom and sat across him. She looked like she contemplating. Percy had asked he what was wrong, "Aside from the whole…thing I mean" Cal just chuckled and shook her head and had replied "The question now is to whether you'll be there or not…" Percy choked on his coffee.

"Are you really?" he asked nervously.

"Two tests, both positive…I have 2 more, but I'll do that when Mia's is around."

Percy felt like the world was turning black, indeed it was, as his eyes flickered and he suddenly fainted. Cal gasped as she watched him fall to his side while he head hit the corner of the other table on his way down to the floor.

10:30pm

George had come to the Wood tent to find Hermione and Oliver sitting out by the fire. George then asked "Has Perce and Cal come here by any chance?" as he looked at the surroundings. Oliver shook his head and said that the couple hadn't passed this way at all. George then huffed and told the couple that the other two left almost two hours ago and still haven't came back yet. Hermione then asked if Percy look disheveled when they left and George said that he heard a loud thump on the floor and Percy shouting "WHAT….HOW!".

Hermione then stood up and ran into tent and came back out with a cellphone. There was a missed call from the local hospital in the nearby town. She immediately called the number and inquired if there was a Callista Silverio or Percy Weasley in it and indeed they nurse said that Percy Weasley had been admitted about and hour or so ago for a head injury. After the phone call Hermione had turned off the cellphone and looked at the two men in front of her. "Yea…who wants to come with?" Oliver asked her what was wrong and Hermione explained how Percy was in the hospital. George's eyes grew and asked why he was there. Hermione chuckled and said "Why don't you two just come…I think we'll need help getting Percy back to his tent.

After checking in with the coach first, Oliver, Hermione and George left for the hospital. Arriving at the Hospital Oliver had a reaction that made him clutch for his crotch. George stopped from walking to look at him oddly and ask him what was wrong. Hermione laughed as Oliver's face turned red.

"Don't worry, he's got stigma from being in a hospital…" she said and Oliver's face turned sour. He then straightened up and tried his best not to show any emotion. George then added as they walked down the hall, "I don't know maybe General Wood _should _be worried"

When they walked down the hall towards the emergency room they passed by Cal who was sitting in the waiting room. She was reading a magazine cross-legged on the huge sofa. When Cal saw Hermione she then said "he went splat down the floor! not my fault..well actually it was but I didn't expect him to faint!" as she did the reenactment of the event with her hands. Hermione started laughing when she imagined the whole scene. This left the guys asking why would Percy faint. Hermione then pursed her lips, clearly still laughing, and Cal explained the whole thing leaving the whole test result thing for the last. George's eyes grew wide as he heard "Pregnant" and quickly said "I hope you're keeping it, my mum would hate you if you even thought of getting rid of it."

Cal just sat there quietly as she contemplated. She shook her head and said that she really wasn't thinking of abortion, unless Percy didn't want it at least. "It wouldn't matter if he'd leave me I guess. I'd raise it anyways….my mother always says my internal clock is ticking so I guess this is a sign" George sighed and told her that if Percy was going to be an idiot he'd take care of it. Oliver then rebutted "Nah I don't think Percy would do that. I know him, he wouldn't…" this just made Cal feel slightly better.

The doctor came in and said that Percy was okay to go already. He told the four to collect Percy from the room. When they got there Percy was sitting on the edge of the white sterile bed and touching the patch of gauze taped to his head. Cal went up to him and asked him if he was okay already. Percy then said "You weren't joking were you?". Cal shook her head.

"Oh man, Jerome is going to kill me…" Percy exclaimed as he watched a smile creep into Cal's face.

"You didn't think I'd seriously…." He said but stopped when Cal shrugged. He then hugged her and whispered to her "I love you, I wouldn't do that…".

Cal looked at him and smiled warmly but before she could say anything back the doctor came in and said "4 stitches….you'll be fine…." Percy then thanked the doctor and stood up from the bed by which he wobbled and leant on Cal.

Oliver and George then went to him and aided him up. "Come on now Perce…." said George. The doctor laughed and suggested maybe he should keep him for the night as Percy was still dizzy from the shake he got from hitting his head on the table. Percy protested and told the doctor he had a job to go to the next day and the doctor looked at Percy oddly and said "I've seen you somewhere…."

"I don't think so…"

"Ah! That's it. Flaming red hair! Weasley!..."

"You're a wizard?" asked Oliver at the doctor and the Doctor then asked Oliver if he could get an autograph.

**11pm**

Back at the Wood Tent Hermione and Oliver lay in bed trying to sleep. But the excitement of tomorrow and the news from earlier was keeping them awake. Hermione was talking about how she might possibly loose her house mate for good this time. Oliver comforted her by saying that Cal would always still be around. Hermione sighed and said that he spoke the truth. Oliver asked Hermione "Are you with child?" as he raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione chuckled and jokingly said "What if I was?"

Oliver replied that he do the right thing. She smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips and then said "good night…". But Oliver had other things in mind and started to kiss his way down her neck. Hermione just giggled and told him "No…cant...maybe in two more days…" Oliver then told her that doesn't stop him from making out with her.

Hermione thought about I and he was right but decided it against as his mother was just beside their room. Oliver had taken his wand and muttered a spell and proceeded what he was doing. "Ollie!", she exclaimed and giggled had Oliver breathed around her ticklish spot on her neck. "If we must…" she said as made more room for Oliver.

In the Weasley tent was another story. Cal was getting mad because Percy wouldn't even let her lift a finger. "HEY dude seriously….stop it or I'll hex you…." Percy then protested saying that she shouldn't be doing hard labor. "Like changing my clothes is hard labor…lay down…sleep!" .

Percy just sat there pouting at her then hopped into bed and laid under the sheets. After Cal got into her bed clothes she went to bed. She almost immediately fell into slumber as Percy laid beside her watching her do so. "Good night" he whispered and she whispered to him as she tried to keep her eyes open "I was interrupted earlier, I love you too….and good night". Percy smiled and kissed her forehead as he let her snuggled nearer to his neck.

Around 1am an owl came to Percy's room in the tent. After being poked and nipped numerous times by it Percy woke up and took the letter attached to its leg. He slowly got up as he drew his arm from under Cal's neck and headed out into the living room of the tent. He opened the letter and sighed. He went back to his room and got a shirt on and a jumper and headed out to the headquarters of security. As he entered he found that his father was sitting there with the some of the Aurors. "Dad, I didn't know you were coming" said Percy. Arthur looked at his son's forehead and was about to ask how he got the cut on his head as he could see blood spots on the gauze but decided to wait till later to ask about it. "Ah sorry Percy I was called late too, can you please sit we have a lot to talk about"

Percy sat and the he looked at Shaklebolt , Tonks and Dean Thomas who were sitting in chairs around the rickety table. Percy sat uncomfortably in his seat as he noticed other Senior Aurors emerge from their shadowy nooks. "We got a report, there might be an attempt on Minister Weasley's life…." said Dean as he slid a folder towards Percy.

"We got that already and I have made security plans in any case that happens" Percy replied as he closed the folder.

"Yes and you haven't picked a spot yet…" said Tonks as she yawned.

"I have but only the minister knows of this. As he is the main priority in any even that that situation would arise" explained Percy.

"We also got a report. Someone in your department is an insider and we believe we already got him" Tonks continued. Percy then eagerly asked who it was. "Thompson," replied Tonks as she opened another folder.

"Of the 3rd sector?" exclaimed Percy. The Aurors then explained how they had apprehended the man earlier as he showed signs of the imperius curse.

"Merlin…I knew something was wrong with him….he said it was just family matters"

"Do you need any thing from the Auror department for tomorrow Mr. Weasley?" asked Shaklebolt.

"If possible I want your most trusted people , two or three at least, in each section of the pitch, and outside the pitch"

"That can be done, we'll just have to 2 more in each section as we already have 1 in each as of yesterday"

"Yes…is there any more insiders?" asked Percy.

"We are still trying to figure that out. We know the motive is to rid of Minister Weasley"

"Okay then, I'll be in the top box myself. I would want Minister Weasley to pick a person who would be the caster…."

Arthur looked at his son and said "I wouldn't trust anyone but you Perce…"

Percy nodded and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He didn't feel safe, not as safe as he would like to be. Shaklebolt then said "Okay then, meeting concluded…I am going back to my tent as my wife will kill me if she finds that I'm not there". Everyone laughed and started to file out. Arthur stood there looking at his son. "Its going to be alright, I have faith in you" and with that Arthur took hold of Percy's chin and tilted his head to look at the gauze better.

"What happened there?" asked Arthur. Percy sighed and shook his head. "A change of plans…" he said to his dad. Arthur further pressed him and Percy said "Cal she's…err….".

Arthur pursed his lips as he stared at his third youngest. "I guess Molly wins the tea set then…" Arthur said and a smile crept into his face. Percy touched the gauze on his forehead and said "Don't tell mum, I might just die in Jerome Silverio's hands in the very near future…". Arthur chuckled and took hold of his portkey, it was a special multiple use port key for the Minister, and muttered a word and he was off leaving Percy standing alone in the tent. After a few spells to secure the headquarters Percy snuck back into his tent and into his bed. Cal stirred and asked him where he went. He then hushed her and said "Just a meeting with the Aurors nothing to worry about" as he kissed her forehead. She then snuggled around his neck and whispered. "Sleep" and he chuckled and tried to go back to sleep.

--------------------

Around 8 am Oliver shook Hermione awake. She merely grunted "hmm?" Oliver looked at his watch and then shook her again. "Im up..."

"I'm going to go to practice then go somewhere I'll be back later…"

"hmm kay"

"Oh does Cal have a preference to a stone? Diamond?"

"Eme..ra..ld…-yawns- her birf…stone…"

"okay…go back to sleep darling" said Olivre as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Her size is 9" murmured Hermione.

Oliver grabbed his uniform and stuffed it into his bag and headed out to meet Percy by the door. He nodded at Percy and they headed to the edge of the barriers and apparated to London. After stopping by Gringotts and taking out a few hundred galleons, ones which Percy had put aside for this very occasion years ago though at that time it was for a wedding, and getting half of it turned into muggle currency the two headed to the streets of London. It was only nearly 9:30 am and two duo waited at a coffee shop near Tiffany's. When 9:30 clicked, the duo went into the shop to browse.

Percy was looking through the engagement rings. All of them were diamonds, but none of them stood out to him. Beside him Oliver was skimming through it as well when an attendant came to them, "Need help sirs?" she asked. Oliver then said that they were looking for an engagement ring. "Ah, and who is the man proposing?" asked the lady and Percy said "I am but I don't know what she wants…..I'm so lost…"

"Mate Hermione said she likes emeralds and her size is 9…something didn't really get what she meant, she's not a size 9 for sure, she looks more like two"

"Hermione meant ring size idiot"

"Oh"

"Ah! We have an assortment of emerald engagement rings! This way please" said the sales lady as she pointed at the direction. Percy went with her to look at the rings as Oliver stayed to look at the diamond ones further. He looked at his friend who was looking through the rings, Oliver somehow imagined himself doing so in a few years. Hopefully it was for Hermione, he somehow felt that waking up to her beside him everyday was something he wanted. Something he yearned now.

After 30 minutes more of finalizing the payments, which got up to 5000 pounds or so, Percy paid the lady in cash which startled the lady very much so. The Galleon was up to 40 pounds per Galleon. "You were ready to get the right ring were you sir?"

Percy nodded as the lady did the paper work for it. Percy then headed towards where Oliver was. He peered in what Oliver was looking at. "Wow….don't tell me"

"Oh no not yet. But someday I'll drag you to this very muggle shop to help me find what Hermione wants…"

"I'll come don't worry"

"Ah yes…." Oliver said as another sales person came to him with a small package.

"What's that?" asked Percy as Oliver opened the baby blue box to reveal a silver rattle.

"That my friend is for my Weasley god child….."

"What makes you sure that you are the god father?" joked Percy as he paid attention to the detailing on the rattle.

"I just know it and your smirk is betraying your thoughts!"

"Shut up…."

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up alone in the bed. As she slowly sat up to look for her boyfriend, her eyes were met by a little girl running into the room and ducking underneath the bed. Hermione put on an extra top as to hide her tank, and swung her leg to the side of the bed. She slowly peeked at the bottom of the bed to see Victoria giggling while she gestured Hermione to keep quiet. Hermione then lifted the spell in the room and listened as she heard Helen say in a giant voice "Where is my little Victoria! Her Veggies are wanting to see the bottom of her stomach!".

Hermione stifled a laughed as she peeked down again to see the girl frowning. "Don't like Veggies?" asked Hermione and the little girl shook her head violently. "Mum wants me to eat a full meal for brunch!..." the little girl whispered. Hermione the got off the bed and got on her stomach on the floor. "Hey, what if I ate veggies too that way you wont be alone eating them veggies?"

"But Dr. Granger…"

"Veggies will get you stronger, I'm a doctor after all right?'

"Yea but they don't taste good!"

"Its because you're not putting the yummy stuff on em. Now come on lets see if I can change your mind"

The little gingerly came out of the bottom of the bed. Hermione took the little girl's hand and lead her out into the living area of the tent. "I found a little girl!" Hermione said and Helen looked back at her daughter and said "So you finally decided to face reality huh…come here and eat your vegetables. Morning Hermione, Oliver is with the team doing their last laps around the pitch. The game is starting at 5 in the afternoon."

"Oh okay," Hermione said as she set herself down at the table across Sarah who was eating broccoli. Victoria flinch at the sight of the green stuff and frowned as her mother put a serving on her plate. The little girl looked at Hermione and said "So what's the yummy stuff?"

"Helen if you don't mind, I think I know how to get her to eat these things."

"Be my guest, I've tried to convince her for a long time now.."

Hermione had gone into the pantry to find some cheddar cheese. She summoned a grater and brought it to the table. As she grated cheese on top of the little girl's vegetables Sarah then commented, "That's how I got Oliver to eat his vegetables! He was already a hard headed boy back then". Hermione chuckled as she flicked her right arm and the cheese melted. Helen peeked from the newspaper to witness it.

"There, now try it" said Hermione.

The little girl started to pick the cheddar off. "Try it with the vegetable Victoria"

The girl slowly put one in her mouth and chewed it quiet. The adults stopped what there were doing to look at the little girl. "Not that bad Dr Granger!" the little girl said as she continued on eating. Helen smirked and thanked Hermione.

After brunch, Victoria and Sarah had decided to go out and see the festivities and to find Thomas. As the two women cleaned the dished Helen asked Hermione, "You self experimented didn't you"

"My arm?"

"Yea,"

"Uhm, well. It did kill 10 death eaters at once. So I guess it was a good thing"

"Hermione can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"A part of you is in Azkaban right"

"As well as a part of Harry, Ronald, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore."

"I never quite understood the system you created" Helen commented.

"Ah yes, it was a something we stumbled on. Just like how Lily Potter used her sacrifice to prevent her son from dying, it was a similar exchange but tweaked so that magic would be suppressed. Ever watched that muggle show Charmed? Its something like that but in a grander scale. As long as those markers are there in Azkaban, as well the walls, you'll be safe with in it. If ever the markers are pulled out and all the walls were destroyed, then you better arm yourself with a wand."

"Well that makes me feel safer. Those walls are 11 feet thick I heard"

"15 actually, layers upon layers of new magic, old magic."

"And you were only how old?"

"I was 18 when it was finished, 17 when it was conceived."

"Wow…."

"I lost almost everything to voldemort"

"At least you are rebuilding your life now huh" Helen smiled at Hermione.They resumed washing the dished when Cal came in the tent looking sick, disheveled and somewhat sour looking. "Mia…..make it stop" 

"Make what stop?" inquired Hermione.

"This ! THIS! I hate his scent! I've already scourgified myself a few times, changed clothes thrice and his scent is still on me!" exclaimed Cal as she frowned at her clothing.

"Well, you got yourself in this, then you'd have to stick with it….Helen do you have ingredients here?" asked Hermoine.

"For what?" asked Helen curiously.

"Something to block smells from hormonal pregnant women…." Said Hermione.

"Who? No way!" Helen exclaimed as she nearly let go of the dish she was drying.

"Oh yes way..Cal sit…"

Helen gaped and was going to ask if she heard right but Hermione waved her off and said "…..yea don't remind her she's pregnant. You should see percy, got 4 stitches cuz he fainted at the news". In Helen's mind she saw Percy gaping, running then fainting on his way out of the door. She stifled a laugh at it. 

-

1pm

Later at the Weasley tent, Cal sat in the middle of the pit of the living room trying to get through her paper, but she was running out of batteries for her laptop and she was getting frustrated at the lack of interest in the paper when an opportunity to take a break came. Percy walked into the tent slightly not sure to come near her. "Hi Perce sorry bout earlier"

"Err..can I come near now?"

"I think so…."

Percy went and sat on the sofa behind cal and rested his chin on top of her head as he looked through what she was typing. She then sighed as she rubbed her shoulders. Percy, as his hands were already on her shoulders, started to massage it. "Aren't you suppose to be doing your work?" she asked him.

"I have an hour break then back to work…." explained Percy.

"Oh….mmkay….understanding what I wrote?"

"Vaguely, but if you put Gillian here to read it she probably will huh. I haven't really read that book of yours"

"Its okay, you have a lot of time to read it. You'll see me all your life buddy. Don't care if we don't get married, but you have to be there"

"For the child, yes yes….getting married wouldn't be a bad idea either…." Percy said nonchalantly as he leaned in to press the 'page down' button of the laptop.

"Wha..what?" stuttered Cal as Percy placed a box in front of her. She touched the box and looked back at him asking "Are you serious?". Percy smiled and nodded."Cal, I gave I thought….and I would really love it if you would well marry me….." 

"Perce….." Cal said as she slowly opened the box. She gasped at it, it was 2 carat emerald stone, emerald cut, set in princess casing with small diamond baguettes that went down on the side of the platinum band. "This ring it must've…how did you know I liked emeralds?"

"Oliver asked Hermione earlier….and galleons are up by 40 pounds each, it was an okay price…not the point…so ….?"

"I…want to, I really do, but what about my father aren't you going to ask his permission? Well what's the point I'm already pregnant…"

"I was going to do that today…" said Percy looking a bit pale as he imagined how Jerome would send numerous unforgivables at his sorry ass. "Ask him, and the answer anyway is yes" Percy smiled at her and leant in to kiss her softly on the lips as he placed the ring the right finger. Cal held out her hand and admired the ring on her finger as she titled her head to the side looking at it. Percy took his chance to kiss her neck and whisper "I love you" 

"I love you too Perce…."

"Hey that ring looks nice on you, doesn't matter if it well over 5 grand" said Percy as he held her hand to admire the ring himself.

Cal turned around so fast her hair whipped his face. He groaned as Cal screamed at him "WHAT?". Trying to find a go repiar sequence he blurted ou "Err…_.it'll__be a nice heirloom if we have a girl_?" as he smiled at his new fiancée praying she wouldnt elbow him. "…true..." she agreed as she went back staring at her hand. Percy scratched his head and said "but that's just wrong, I'm a Gryffindor so is all of my family, minus a few of the wives at that is". Cal raised and eyebrow and said "And I got sorted into slytherin, your point exactly?" 

"You were sorted?" asked Percy curiously. He thought she was homeschooled.

"long story…I'll tell later" (referring to other story of its own….if you want it msg me,)

**3:30 PM**

Hermione sat in the living room of the Wood tent playing solitaire against Sarah who was winning. Oliver then walked into the room sweaty and dirty from his final team practice. Sarah looked up to smile at her son as Oliver gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead. He sat himself on the cushion between the two women and started to look for the box in his bag. He then placed it on Hermione's side of the table and looked at her cards and took out one and placed it on the table in which Sarah cursed.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she opened the box and smiled. She carefully took the silver rattle out and admired its craftsmanship. "Its Tiffany's isn't it?" asked Hermione as she looked at the silver rattle closer. Sarah looked at them and smiled then asked "I_s that for your child Oliver_?" Hermione choked on her own saliva and started to choke out words when Oliver started to pat her back and took over the speaking parts. "Nah, its for my god child."

"I hardly think Victoria is a year old….." said Sarah as she threw another card down.

"Not Vicky, I have another now" said Oliver trying to pick a card from Hermione's hand.

"Who is it?" asked Sarah.

"Percy's unborn child"

Sarah looked at him seriuosly and asked "Oh did he have one of those artificial male pregnancies?". The rattle slipped out of Hermione's hand and rolled on the floor. Oliver groaned and said "MUM!...no…his girlfriend, well actually hopefully fiancée by the end of the day, is pregnant….this is my gift to them…" 

"Ah…I see…well you know what you are suppose to do now"

"What color do you want your dishes mother?" asked Oliver.

"I want them gold and red….make it a Noritake instead of a Royal Doulton!"

"yes mother…"

"I dare say I need grandchildren from you soon…"

"Mother!" said Oliver as he threw another card down.

"What?" Sarah threw out another ace and in this time Hermione huffed as she looked through her cards trying to push out the vision of her carrying a small child that looked like Oliver. He then stood up and said "I'm taking a shower…."

"You need it you stink my dear son" Sarah said. Oliver laughed and gave Hermione a final kiss and his mum a sweaty hug before heading to the showers.

**-4:30,-**

Percy got back to tent as he was to escort his father to the pitch. He didn't expect to find Jerome and Madam Catalan in the tent having tea with his parents. "Percy dear!" said molly as she gestured for him to come nearer to them. Cal was backed up at a corner of the sofa as Jackie smiled amused at her. "Percy good to see you again, I dare say the last time I saw you, you were just dropping but to see if you could speak to Cal!"

"Hello Jerome, I've fixed things"

"_I dare say you have_…" said Jerome smiling evilly at Percy. This created an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Callista that's a lovely ring you have there" said Madam Catalan as she tried to pry cal's adorned hand from it's hidden place. "Mother…"

"Now Callie let me look at it" Madam Catalan said more forcefully as she yanked the hand into the open. "Ah yes, tiffany's! very nice, where did you get it?"

"Not the right time mother"

"Ah well…I'll pry it out from _one of you_ later…Oh it's nearly 5….."

"Mum, dad would you like to go to the pitch now, we have already had most of the people in their seats." Said Percy as he tried to change the conversation pushing it away from the ring. He had a feeling that Jerome was suspecting it to be what its suppose to be.

"Yes, thank you Percy" said Arthur.

-AN-

Thanks for reading! pls review!

Dates of Postings:

Ch 22: Quidditch- Monday June 19

Ch 23: Day After or so- Friday June 23

Ch 24: Epilogue- Monday June 26.


	29. Chapter 22

AN:

thank you my beta...lets hope there arent any more typos.

Thanks for revieiwng; Viktor Krum Lazyllama, ebbe04, dolphinz, Arai Deloncray, unbeautiful.

Thanks to Aria deloncray, dolphinz and unbeautiful for requesting and reading He Forgot His Rat.

I hope this chapter is sufficient.

----

Chapter 22: Quidditch!

The inhabitants of the Wood tent had gone to the pitch at 4:30. They were situated in the top box as they were guests of the players. Hermione didn't mind being up there really, but something told her something was going to happen and she was dreading it. She hoped that it wouldn't have anything to do with Oliver. She didn't want him injured or anything. Oh no, not her Oliver. Her Oliver? Maybe she has finally gotten over Ron. Or was she merely finding another guy to cover up the hole Ron had left. Oliver was a nice man, she liked him, no wait, she probably felt more but doesn't want to say it. She could see it in Oliver's eyes, she could see that Oliver really felt something more than just like for her, but she didn't have the guts to look back at him the way he does with her. As she sat down on her chair she watched as Helen talked with Sarah while Tom and Victoria were fiddling with their binoculars. She looked out in the pitch and she felt a chill as she clutched her arm. Her thoughts how ever were interrupted as she other top box ticket holders passed by her.

Wood's family and guest were situated to the nearest wall of the top box. Hermione was sitting on the very last seat of the row and could see the pitch down below just by looking out to her right. She was slightly unsettled by this but didn't want to say anything as she didn't want Oliver's family to think that she was some prissy, high maintenance girlfriend. She looked at the people going to their assigned seats and found that the Potter family was also in the top box. Then there were the politicians and she even saw McGonagall who greeted her. "Oh Hermione! How is my studious Head Girl?" McGonagall asked as Hermione made her way to the older woman. She gave McGonagall a hug and accommodated the older' woman's question. When it came to her asking Hermione who she was with, McGonagall had squeaked and "oh" and told Hermione that she was happy for her. This was interrupted by the Ministers coming to the top box. Hermione looked to see Cal who was inching at the very last of the line up as she stood with Percy. When the pair got there Hermione had smirked at Cal who was flushing at what Percy had whispered in her ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her housemate who nudged to the side away from the older adults. Cal then said one thing "You're maid of honor and don't argue with me" at which Hermione shrieked and hugged the other woman. Hermione then grabbed Cal's hand and looked at the ring. Cal just smirked and shook her head as to signal not to say anything anymore and left Hermione to greet Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked oddly at them and shook her head as she headed back to her seat to chat up with Helen maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier…

Percy took Cal's hand as they walked to the pitch. In front of them were Arthur and molly talking animatedly with Jerome and Jullietta. Percy then leant in to whisper "It's like a sign isn't it". Cal just nodded her head as she watched their parents talking. Jackie had run further to meet George who was already by the entrance of the pitch leaving them alone to talk quietly. Cal looked at the ring and smiled. It was the first time in a long time that she felt that she was content. Maybe the unexpected pregnancy was a sign for her to finally settle down. She looked up at Percy who was smiling at her. He then said "If there was any trouble Cal, just say my full name…."

"And that is?"

"Percy Ignatius Weasley. If anything happens and I can't function, say it okay?"

"Perce what do you mean?"

"Nothing," He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She heard him mumble things but didn't get a whiff of what ever he said. "Hmm?" she asked as they stopped walking. He just smiled and shook his head as he turned his attention to the politicians waiting in a tent just by the pitch. "Well gentlemen and madams, lets go to top box here is the private stair well for you to use" he flicked his wand and a door opened that revealed a staircase. Cal looked at it oddly. After the entire crowd of politicians went up with the aurors following them, Percy and Cal headed to the normal entrance and waited in the short line that was there already. Almost everybody was already in their seats and Cal was amazed at how this world cup was being held. There was no traffic, no problems. She felt bad for blowing up on Percy a few weeks ago.

After talking to Hermione Cal had gone over to Percy who wanted to introduce someone to her and to her delight it was her summer tutor when she was teenager. Professor McGonagall. She gave the older woman a big hug that startled Percy in the process.

"Callista! Dear how have you been? I heard you had a book out already and my my, haven't you grown into a beautiful woman!" exclaimed McGonagall. Cal just smiled at the older woman and told her about her work and such. McGonagall then gasped as it dawned on her. The girlfriend Percy was trying to introduce was Cal. "Oh! Mr. Weasley is she your girlfriend?" asked McGonagall and Percy nodded as Cal took his hand and smiled at him. McGonagall then smiled even more revealing the age lines in her face.

"Dear me, if you two ever had children they'd probably be the smartest children! My top student and my summer student!"

"I was wondering, Cal had said earlier that she had been sorted"

"Ah yes, for kicks. When she was 13, she was brought to Hogwarts, her mother was trying to force her into going to school there. But I found that she didn't need to go, dear me, she even sat in your fourth year class!"

"The girl who knew the 6th year stuff! Yes I think I remember. Wasn't she with her little sis….Merlin that was you!" said Percy as the memory dawned on him. She was the girl he treated so badly because she was younger than him. He felt his tummy twist uncomfortably as Cal's face became sour, he thought that she hated him now.

"You'll still marry me right?" asked Percy as Cal started to smile. "Course why wouldn't I? I just have to make sure our kids don't turn out as rude as you!" said Cal as she smiled at him assumingly forgetting that there was an older woman smiling from ear to ear at what she heard.

"Our parents don't know…"

"Ah yes yes, don't worry. Well my back hurts, I dare say the students keep me on my toes." said McGonagall as Percy helped her to her seat. He then turned to Cal who was smiling even more. When they got to their seats Percy had left Cal alone as he was called by Mordecai Brown. Cal was bombarded by Paullina who was sitting alone as her parents were socializing with the other Politicians.

"So, I know something is up."

Cal frowned and shook her head. "Rii-ght, spill Callie." Cal just flashed her hand at Paullina who grabbed it like a cat and smiled. "Mama and Papa don't know. Oh you're dead."

"Shut up."

"Well, why marry him?"

"Err…long story"

"Yes and I know it's not that long…"

"……"

"Oh god! Are you? 'Cuz you would never! You've only been seeing him for like, a month!"

"Paullina…"

"Can I be god mother?"

"Maybe, now shut up." Cal said as she saw her mother and father come back to their seats which were just a row above her. Cal sighed; this was going to be a long game.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and his team mates sat in the entrance dock. He wasn't really nervous. It was do or die and if they didn't pull their weight in this game, it could be a disaster. The usually loud beaters were subdued by the tension of the upcoming game. Oliver had been in the last final four years ago and wasn't worrying. He somehow felt odd, as there was Hermione to greet. It was a tradition for the players to go up to the top box and wave to greet their other halves as a good luck wish of some sort. Or was it because people die in this sport and this might be their last game. He really didn't know, but he hadn't told Hermione about it and he was dreading that she might not like being put in the spot light.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"There kill off the marker."

"What about Mr. Weasley?"

"He'll come here and check it himself. He's too much of a perfectionist to let this be handled by lower workers."

"I don't know. What if we get caught?"

"It's our only chance, if we don't do this, our loss to that Potter would just sting even more."

"But, it's like we're asking for a storm to come to us"

"We are the storm, that Potter will know that he isn't invincible and many were left parentless because he and that mudblood killed them"

"I'm not -"

"Are you in or are you out? Narcissa wants fresh air, and if she gets wind of your faltering, she'll kill you."

"Not to mention you miss your boyfriend"

"He will reward me with love and that is all I need. Now will you do it for you parents?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was having a conversation with the head of security from Spain when he was interrupted by a member of his team. Percy had then quickly excused himself and headed out of the top box. As he passed Cal who asked him where he was going, he squeezed her hand and gave her a soft kiss saying he'll be right back and left.

Cal huffed and sat on her seat not really wanting to be there alone. Well she wasn't for long because Arthur sat in Percy's seat and talked to Cal. She shifted in her seat as to look at the older man who was smiling knowingly at her. "When all is well, and everything is done, I'll welcome you to my family, officially that is, you are already welcome in my family!"

"Mr. Weasley we didn't mean to-"

"Callista my dear, I only hope that you two will be happy"

"Thank you sir"

"Give me a hug before I go again. Dare say there are a lot of politicians here. They all want to meet other politicians"

Cal leaned in to hug Arthur before he left. Not long after Percy came back with a gash on his face, adding more pity to his already gashed face. "Percy!" exclaimed Cal as Percy sat back in his seat with a cloth pressed to his face. "What happened!" Cal exclaimed as she took out her wand. "A marker was misaligned and cut from the circle. Found it and fixed it. Aurors are looking for anymore and are fixing it themselves. One of my team, Morin, made a tent fall on me. She's a bit clumsy."

"Let me take a look at that."

Percy took off the wet cloth pressed to the bleeding cheek. Cal huffed and muttered a healing spell, one Percy hadn't heard of before and the wound was cleaned and healed. "There, no scars"

"Why couldn't you do that last night?"

"I didn't have my wand with me last night."

"In that case, thank you" Percy said as she gave her a peck on the lips.

After 10 minutes everybody was settled in their seats and Arthur opened the pitch for the games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood behind Eva as they filed out in twos onto the pitch dock. He breathed in slowly and closed his eyes praying to god that he would be safe this game and that everyone else in team was going to be safe. He prayed for a safe evening. When they heard Arthur open the games Coach Millard then told them to mount their brooms and when the dock door opened the England team flew out to do their first lap around the pitch going a level higher each lap and eventually reaching the top boxes where they greeted their other halves with a wave, smile or flying kiss. When it was Oliver's turned to do so, he flew right beside where Hermione was and took her hand and kissed it then flew away. The crowd roared as he did so and his image was emitted on the floating screen in the middle of the pitch. Hermione was blushing slightly as he did so and awkwardly tried not to look at the screen while her face was flashing on it.

When Spain came out they did almost the same thing but when it came to Castel's turn he flew just above Cal and Montilla's girlfriend as he nodded at the two women. Oliver could see Percy's annoyed face as the Quiddtich player hit on Callista. Oliver had somehow gotten rumors that Cal was supposed to marry Castel in an arranged marriage but had forcefully turned it down years ago, almost getting herself cut from the will of her mother. He stifled a laugh as he watched the whole thing on screen. He thought that Castle probably didn't know that Cal was marrying Percy.

Brian Dukes and Mikhail Verde met in the middle of the pitch, shook hands and went back to their spots. In a simultaneous horn blow and whistle of the referee the Quaffle was thrown up in the air and Dukes and Castel went in for it. Dukes getting wind of the scare tactic of the Spanish chasers had gone for the bluff and had gotten possession of the ball. It was passed around, but Verde of Spain as a formidable keeper.

15 minutes later Oliver found himself being rammed at by Castel with almost the same precision as Cal had when she showed him that matador trick a week ago. One of the beaters of course was always on guard for these specialty moves of their opponents and had kept their keeper safe from it. Oliver didn't believe Cal when she said that every single player in the Spanish team knew that move, but after 15 minutes of playing against the team, Oliver had concluded that Cal wasn't lying. Thank Merlin his team was ready and had a few tricks up their sleeves.

An hour later, 30-30 Spain: England. Usually by now, the teams would be 50 points up or 50 points low. This was yet to be the most intense game yet and the commentator concluded that this was merely a continuation of the preliminary games of England against Spain. In which Spain only won due to the fact that their seeker got the snitch before Creegan did. The commentator then starting drabbling about the battle of Trafalgar but stopped when someone in the background said "You arent BINNS!"

10 minutes later, England was up by 10 points but now the Spanish team had pulled a multi front attack on Oliver and if it had not been to his team he'd be bloody impaled into the hoops much to their dismay a quaffle got past the goals and an ear splitting roar came from the crowd as now both teams were tied again.

20 minutes later the crowd found themselves shouting and cheering on the seekers as they raced for the snitch. Harry was howling "BLOODY CREEGAN! THERE YOU IDIOT!" along with his wife and his daughter. Hermione who was nearer to the front was cheering as loudly as she could when she felt something twinge in her. She looked at Harry who also stopped cheering to clutch his right arm. Percy saw this and looked at them then what they were looking at. Arthur Weasley who was sitting in front was cheering when Percy had suddenly felt something was wrong stood up to go near his father when one of the bludgers suddenly headed towards Arthur. He lunged in front to push his father down.

As they both fell Percy saw it slow motion. As Paullina ducked screaming and Callista was blasting out spells at the rogue bludger. Just then the bludger exploded right in front of Cal who was thrown back unconscious. Percy looked beside and saw that someone who was the referee had headed towards Hermione, as Hermione now wandlessly cursed the referee, who Percy concluded wasn't the referee at all. A few red blasts had come from the stands and all aimed at Harry and Hermione though everyone else concluded that it were for the ministers.

Percy had stayed on top of his father protecting his father, the Minister. When he looked up again after the blasts he saw Harry groaning hunched on top of his family as Ginny shouted "He's bleeding, HARRY!" and then he looked around and saw Helen clutching Victoria in her arms were under Thomas' protection. He was checking where Hermione was to see that Hermione wasn't on the top box anymore. He looked up to on the screen Oliver doing a wonski feint following a person falling off the box.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione stood there frozen at what had just happened. An assassination attempt. But Why her? Why Harry!. Then it dawned on her. They wanted to kill off the founders of the new Azkaban system. They wanted to make the system invalid, the walls needed to be left alone for 10 years before her magic and the other 4's will be forever absorbed. Who ever found out how to cancel the system was bloody brilliant but now how to save the people around her. As she watched the referee go up to her with madness in his eyes she felt like her life was going to end now and make all of her sacrifices worth nothing.

He directed his wand on to her and all Hermione could do was to push Thomas down to shield his family and for her to put up a protection spell on herself as she got full blast of the spell. She felt it hit her and she couldn't feel anything and with out warning she fell from the top box. The last thing she saw was the referee who turned out to be Parkinson's younger brother aiming something at her before he himself was hit with a spell that came from the top box. When the spell hit her everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------

Oliver saw the referee go up and the bludgers suddenly change course. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Just when Creegan caught the snitch and the crowd shout in triumph he saw the bludger aim at the politicians and the referee target Harry before he went to target Hermione. With out thinking of the consequences, he rode his broom as fast as he could to the top box, but the sight of Hermione putting a protection spell on her and his sister's family as she got hit with something powerful enough made his stomach twist. She was standing too near to the side, and as he expected, she fell to her side and had a rapid descent to the ground. Oliver pulled his broom down as he attempted a wronski feint to save Hermione. He pushed his broom to the fastest speed it has ever gone and just 10 feet before hitting the ground he had saved Hermione. She was unconscious as he held her near his chest trying to wake her up.

-------------------------------------------------------

Percy bolted from where he was, asking his dad if he was ok then making sure his brothers were there to protect him before he went to the wreckage of wood where Callista was under. He dug furiously even if he was bleeding from a scrape on his arm he didn't even notice was there. Paullina then got up from her spot dug with him and soon they found Callista unconcious. "CAL!" shouted Percy as he shifted her but that he couldn't. He shook her conscious but to no avail she was still as unconscious and barely even breathing. Panic crossed his mind as his eyes trailed down to her abdomen where a sharp panel of wood had impaled Cal.

Paullina wailed hopelessly as she forgot about her groaning mother when she saw her sister's state. Cal was bleeding so much. "Oh god she's pregnant, Percy we need to get her to a hospital!"

Percy placed a hand on Paullina's shoulder as he mumbled some words. Something happened and Percy had apparated out of the stadium, with him he brought the politicians and their guests. It was a safeguard system they had put up. If ever danger was going to happen the Politicians would be transported to a safe point, only Percy, the head of the Auror department and the ministers knew where.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione..HERMIONE!" he struggled as he flew up from his descent. He placed his hand on her chest to see if her heart was still beating and it was. She's just unconscious. He looked up the screen to see the camera bubble still floating to see transmit the chaos of the top box and the other sections as well. When the top box came about he saw Percy digging a the back with who he knew was Montilla's girlfriend. After which Percy kneeled there holding someone as he bent over the person clearly panicking. He caught the sight of the straight long dark hair of the head and gulped. He looked closer to find a limp pale hand on the floor as Montilla's girlfriend wailed in hopelessness. Was Callista _dead_?

With in a second every single politician in the top box disappeared and worry leaked into Oliver's mind. What was he to do now, where was her going to take Hermione?

Thinking quickly he shouted at all the players on the field to follow him. They all went to one direction, the safe point given to them by their coach earlier that day. The team's safe point if anything ever happened. Holding Hermione closer to him as they flew past the top box he now wondered if Hermione was okay and wondered if she would live through this.

AN:

Did i leave u hanging? lmfao. my beta said so...hahhahahaha Friday update "The ending...aka the Closure" so i decided to change the chapter title.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 23: The Closure

AN:

OMG here it is. ending!...sobs there is still the epilogue:)

thank you to the readers!

To:

Dolphinz,Viktor Krum's lazyllama101,Karate-Chick06,ebbe04,unbeautifuL,supafly09,christa33, rock-the-casbah18,Angelic-Flame-05,AlexandraKathleen,AalinaHockeyfan,Crimson Angels,PissedBeyondRecognition13,Kichou,Emi-Bum,Camisado006,mandy-jg 

Thank you for the reviews through out the whole story.

Epilogue posted maybe sooner than you think!

-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later; Oliver was sitting in St Mungos waiting for the healers to let him in to see Hermione. She hasn't woke up yet and the healers didn't know what had last hit her. No one really knows what it was, but everyone figured it was a dark spell. He didn't feel good. He was still covered in where Hermione had bled from the scrapes she got earlier and he refused to go home to change. He wanted to be with Hermione. She was his girlfriend and he cared so much for her. Maybe even love her at this point. He had transfigured the two uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room into a small comfy love chair and had set himself on it. He looked at the ceiling hoping that Hermione was going to be okay.

Oliver's mind drifted to Percy and Cal when he saw Molly with Madam Catalan hurry up the hallway as two stretchers followed them. One of the stretchers Ginny Potter was walking with it saying "Harry you'll be okay….stay with me darling". Then a bunch of Aurors followed. The next stretcher that passed was being followed by Montilla's girlfriend who was sobbing. Oliver had looked up to see one limp hand hanging on the side of the stretcher and saw the engagement ring. The only thing he could think was "Oh god". He looked out to see where Percy was but he bumped into Arthur who was standing in the middle of the hall way looking at the silhouette of Percy running out of the hospital. "Mr. Weasley" Oliver said.

"Oh Oliver…why are you here?' asked a stunned Arthur.

"Hermione.." said Oliver.

"Oh dear me, why is it most of my children or almost children are always getting in dangered!"

"I don't know sir, they haven't told me anything…."

"Come on Oliver lets sit," motion Arthur to the sitting room.

"What about Harry and Cal?"

"Harry is conscious, Cal lost a lot of blood from being impaled I don't know what's going to happen she's still unconscious"

"impaled…."

"Come on lets sit……"

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself looking up in the bluest sky she has ever seen. She felt grass beneath her had. "Am I dead" she thought and a laugh came from somewhere to her north and said "No Mione, you aren't….". Hermione gasped. Ron. Hermione sat up quickly and looked back to see Ron sitting crossed legged smiling at her. His face was as youthful as he looked years ago. "How?" she asked as her eyes wandered to her surroundings. She was in endless green fields. No trees or what so ever just tall grass and lots of sunlight. Hermione gulped, _Elysian Fields(1)_. She thought.

Ron was smiling at her revealing his teeth in his smile and his blue eyes squinting as he did so "Mione, you have to go back…" he said.

"Ron…." Hermione said turning and jumping Ron. He tumbled on his back with Hermione on top of him. "Good to see you too babe" he said. Hermione smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mione…listen to me…you have to go back…..you aren't suppose to die yet….." Ron said as he sat themselves up.

"I have no future Ron," reasoned Hermione who just wanted to be with Ron.

He raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Let me show you…okay?"

Ron hugged her tightly as Hermione found the green fields swirl around her and found themselves in front of a huge mansion. Ron smiled down at her as he took her hand and led her inside of the house. "See….look at yourself…" he said as he pointed at the hueg mirror on the wall. Hermione gasped at she looked at herself pregnant wearing a purple dress with swollen feet and longer hair. "Can't be…" she breathed out.

"Hermione…."

"You!" Hermione angry looked at him and started to pound his chest. "You left me….this _was my future with you_! you left me…..you left me…." Hermione was now crying on his Cannon's shirt as she beat his chest.

"Mione…I didn't leave you….I've always been looking out for you…." Ron said. He dug his fingers through her hair and hugged her closer to him. She pushed herself off of him but Ron wouldn't let her.

"This was my future with you!" Hermione screamed.

"What about Oliver….." Ron asked.

"….I…I" Hermione stuttered as she thought about Oliver.

"Hermione…look at me….I died for a reason. I died to protect you. You don't know how many times I've tried to be reborn just to be near you…..I couldn't….its not my place to do so…You needed to live…I wanted you to live…."

"Ron…why…."

"Look at the man in that portrait with you…." Ron said as he pointed at the very last portrait in the line of portraits that lined the huge stairwell. It was her in her with "Oliver…." She breathed out.

"He loves you. He's waiting for your return Mione….he protected you if you only saw. Please...let go of me…" pleaded Ron.

"I cant…I cant!"

"Then don't, but you have to live your life with out me. Remember me as your past and face your future. That future is with Oliver….Please Hermione…don't be such a hard head and for one listen to me woman!" Exclaimed Ron as he waited for the hysterical woman calm down. He left her loosen her grip oh his shirt and hugged her again saying "Please…."

"Ron….I'm going to miss you…." Hermione said as she pulled away from him.

"And you have always missed me for the past 6 years babe…"

"I just didn't…."

"Don't you remember I told you to be happy if ever I didn't live through the war and you told me the same thing….how would you feel if you died and saw me throwing my life away? Throwing a perfectly good woman who would love me as much as you would? How would you feel if I didn't keep that promise of mine?" Ron exasperated.

"I'd be mad at you" answered Hermione not really looking at him.

"That's how I feel. You have a future waiting for you. He's there waiting patiently. You have to go back to him…."

"Ron….." Hermione started. She felt her resolve as to why she hasn't fully given her heart to Oliver slipping away each second Ron was talking to her. Each second she was with him she felt that he saved her for a reason, he saved her so she could live life.

"I know Hermione…I loved you too…..but you have to move on" Ron said.

"I will….if you ever decide to become a ghost you are more welcome to visit me once in a while" Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry once I get clearance to be a ghost I'll haunt you and the rest of my family….namely Percy…..who I need to go and save his fiancée right now….she's crossing the gates…shit she cant yet…err…Mione…go back….." Ron said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and started to go out of the door of the mansion.

Hermione stood there looking at him walk out into the fields. He looked back at her and waved. She felt like crying, "Good bye Ron…." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Percy breathed in heavily after the Parkinson siblings were caught with Anne Morin. It turned out that Anne Morin was an illegitimate daughter of Parkinson, (the father) and had helped her half siblings to spy from with in the ministry. Percy watched as Edwin Parkinson being dragged along by 2 aurors who had him in shackles. When the smiling man passed by Percy he said "Little Ms Silverio…perfect for a blood traitor like you….she was a blood traitor too you know…." and smiled maliciously at the head of security. Percy saw red and rammed the man and punched him hard on the stomach that the aurors had to hold him back.

"You bastard….you almost killed my fiancée!" Spat the fuming Percy as he broke away from the Dean Thomas, head of Alpha team of the Auror department. Edwin flashed his dark eyes at Percy said "Not dead yet? Gotta hand it to her…Maybe Granger died". Percy was about to pounce on the man again when Dean and Shaklebolt held him back as Edwin strutted like he was the king of England. Pansy then laughed evilly and told Percy that "Now all you have to think about is to get a new job Weasleby…you probably lost yours because of your incompetence"

"Shut up bitch…" Percy shouted angrily as he stalked away from the site. A few hours later he stood by the edge of Azkaban as he watched the siblings be sent into the prison. Today was Wednesday and Callista hasn't woken up yet neither has Hermione. As of this moment Percy felt jealous Oliver for his friend had the luxury to sit there hours at a time waiting for his girlfriend to wake. He couldn't have, he hasn't even been back to the hospital since Saturday evening when he had escorted Harry and Cal to St Mungos. He's been in and out of the Scotland twice already to catch the siblings who had hidden in northern Scotland. He didn't need to be there but seeing as he was the head of security and this happened right under his nose, being there was the only thing he could do as a repair to his errors.

After Dean Thomas gave him the go signal to leave and Percy headed to St Mungos immediately. When he got there he had to dodge a lot of journalists who wanted to speak to him about the world cup and got to the private room Cal was in. He walked in slowly to find that Madam Catalan was on the chair beside the bed knitting. "Madam Catalan" Percy said as he closed the door behind him.

"We were wondering when you were coming back…it has been 4 days already Percy…. I was thinking you were going to run out of my daughter"

"Not at all ma'am….I had to take care of things before I went here…."

"I know…Callie hasn't woken up yet….I hope she would soon….she lost a lot of blood….the healers said she almost lost her children…."

"Children…." He breathed out. Madam Catalan cocked an eyebrow at him and said "Yes, there's apparently two embryos …well almost fetus….now when were you going to tell us…."

"We were planning to do so after the world cup….but that didn't work out well…."

"Ah yes….nice ring by the way…."

"I hope you don't feel like I have disrespected you when I asked her…"

"Not at all, we would've been mad if we found out she was pregnant and not engaged…."

"I am sorry Madam Catalan…"

"No, no….You did what was right….now I'll have chance to prove to Callie that I'm not heartless…." Concluded the lady.

Percy leaned in to take a closer look of Cal's face. There were purple spots on her cheek and a few scrapes.

Madam Catalan then said, "Well, I'll give you 30 minutes to go home and clean up. Come back after so I can go have a lay in. I haven't left her side since she was admitted I dare say I want to sleep on a proper bed again…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Helen had owled Oliver numerous times, some even were howlers, telling him to go home and rest. After much nagging by the older Wood sibling Oliver finally went back to his clean up and sleep for at least 8 hours before going back to the hospital that Monday morning.

Today was now Wednesday and Hermione hasn't woken up yet. Oliver sat there looking at face as he watched her eyes, underneath the lids, move around as if she was scanning something. He wondered what might she be thinking now.

It dawned on him he would never want to leave her side again. He didn't know what this mean but that engagement ring he saw that weekend kept on flashing in his mind. He saw her wearing it. He saw her walking down the isle to him in a white dress smiling at him radiantly as her Uncle walked her down the isle to him.

"Hermione, come back to me please….I love you…I really I do love you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy got back to the hospital after 20 minutes. He had a shower already, a change of clothes and was ready to warm up the bed side chair to wait for his fiancée to come back to him. His mother had hugged him so much when he got back to the Burrow then she slapped him for not telling her sooner about the pregnancy and the engagement with Cal. Molly then hugged him again and told him to hurry up to go back to the hospital.

Around 10 pm he sat in the seat writing a report of the whole incident. He also prepared a resignation letter for he knew he would be asked to give it in sooner or later. After much digging they discovered the real plot of the assassination attempt. No wonder Helen got the threatening letters. The Parkinson siblings were tying to free people out of Azkaban. Actually their main goal was to destroy Azkaban.

He looked over Cal's body. She just breathed in deeply. Percy held his breathe as she did so, he was hoping that she'd wake up soon. He went back to his writing when she did so again this time her fingers grabbed the white blanket on her. Percy put down his paper work on the bed side table and leant in to see her up close.

He pushed the stray dark lock that was sticking to the gauze on her head. "Cal….love….please come back….I know you can hear me…follow my voice….." He said as he read somewhere before that coma patients usually heal better if someone close talked to them.

Percy sat on the small empty spot by her hand. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it and tried again. "Cal, wake up. Follow my voice….please don't leave me alone…come back darling…."

Percy started to tear up. It only dawned on him that she might forever stay in this coma and never come back to him. She breathed in again and this time he distinctly heard a sound. He looked at her and did it again. She breathed out a name, his name….

"Cal I'm here…I'm waiting for you…..when you come back, we'll get married….we'll watch our children grow up…." Percy said as he rubbed her cold hands. It was then Cal slowly opened her eyes. Percy looked at her closely "Cal…"

"I'm thirsty….." she whispered.

"Okay wait okay?"

Percy shot from the bed and went to the healer's station to alert them that Cal had woken up. He then was told to stay in the waiting room as they looked over Cal. He sat there patiently but after 5 minutes he couldn't just sit. So he went wandering and bumped into Oliver who was buying coffee. "Oliver" he said.

"Perce, how's Cal?"

"She's woken up…has Hermione woken up yet?"

"Tough luck mate. I swear she's talking to someone right now…. she was breathing out 'Ron' earlier but she hasn't woken up yet.." said Oliver.

"We must be the most unlucky guys around."

"Maybe…found love, and then they both go into a coma…"

"Yea….lets hope….they come back…"

"Anyways I think I should go back….I'll see you later Perce. Just drop by if there's any progress with Cal…"

"Okay…."

Oliver went back out of the small self serve cafeteria leaving Percy standing there waiting for his cup of coffee. After half an hour Percy was let in the room and found Cal sitting up with a bunch of fluffy pillow behind her. Cal smiled at him as she braided her hair. She then patted a spot by her where Percy sat.

Percy breathed in deeply as he placed one of his hands on her abdomen. She then placed her right hand on his and squeezed his hands. "They are fine…." She said to him. Percy took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes dry. Cal cupped his face and pulled him nearer for a hug. "I'm okay….Perce…I'm fine…"

"I failed everyone….you almost got killed"

"Shh…everything is okay now….you know how I know? Ron said so…"

"Ron?"

"He stopped me from crossing…"

Percy smiled at her as he sat up again. "Don't leave me…."

"I wont anymore…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That Friday Oliver was greeted by Percy who had gone to visit Hermione. Oliver had been sitting on a chair reading a book when Percy walked in. He looked up and said his hellos to Percy. His friend then replied back a hello and went to look at Hermione. Percy poked her cheek and Oliver scowled. "Hey!" he said as Percy chuckled.

Oliver summoned for another seat and placed it beside him. Percy looked at Hermione and shook his head. "I hope she wakes up soon" Oliver said. Percy then replied that she will. Oliver then asked his friend "Why are you here? Just wondering"

"Cal, she's getting discharged and of this moment she having this row with her mum about something. I escaped before I get pulled in the argument. Jerome, Cal's dad, had already gotten pulled in…." informed Percy.

"Ah….You future in laws?" Oliver asked.

Hermione breathed out a low "Ron" which made Oliver look at her forgetting the conversation he had with Percy. "….yea…..I think Ron is trying to convince Hermione to come back to you" Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"You did say she's been saying Ron right?"

"Yea…a few times…but its sporadic"

"….She'll come back. I think my brother is trying his best. Do you believe that he can talk to Hermione?"

"I think…I dunno…what do you think?" inquired Oliver while he looked at Hermione's face.

"Cal said Ron told her not to cross the gates. That's why she came back….so I think Ron is trying to talk some sense into Hermione" said Percy.

"….I hope she comes back soon…"

Percy stood up from his seat to stretch when Cal walked quietly in the room. She said her hellos to Oliver and hugged him. Oliver stifled a laugh when she let go of him forcing a smile at him. "Don't feel bad…and I'm happy you back in the world of the living…let's hope Mia comes back soon" said Oliver. Cal suppressed her laughter as she thanked Oliver for caring. She then went up to Hermione and whispered _"Mia…I know you are there. You hear me. I know you do. Get your ass back here…Oliver is waiting okay sweetie…" _

After Percy and Cal excused themselves to deal with their parents who had decided to go and have tea together. Oliver was left in the room alone with a comatose Hermione whose breathing hitched. He held her hand and started talking to her, advised by both Percy and Cal. He felt stupid doing so with an unconscious woman but he did it anyways. Later he found that he could breathe better and was more relaxed because some how talking to Hermione was calming.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione saw him disappear before her. She looked at herself at the mirror in the mansion, purple dress, bulging stomach she was at least 7 months pregnant. She started to walk to the west of the foyer she found Oliver sitting in the sofa drinking with Harry and Percy. Percy was holding a little girl with dark red hair and grey eyes. The little girl waved at Hermione. She peeked more in and in the corner she found Helen talking it up with Cal who holding a boy who seemed to be the twin of the girl Percy was holding. Victoria was playing something with Gillian. She walked in the living room and found Molly and Arthur standing by the fireplace where a food table was set up. Above it was a "Happy birthday Hermione!" sign being bombarded with fries by the Weasley nephews.

Hermione touched her stomach and felt the baby in it kick. Her eyes fell on the wedding photos on the table on the east wall of the living room. There was Helen's then it was hers and Oliver's. She was smiling so much as he held her close to him. She was wearing a lavish strapless dress.

Hermione smiled as she touched it and the picture's inhabitants laughed and Oliver twirled his bride. Hermione looked around the living and her eyes met Oliver's who smiled warmly at her and mouthed. 'I love you….'

At that point Hermione felt a tug and she woke up mentally screaming in the white sterile hospital room. By her side she found Oliver sleeping. His hair was mess and his beard grew long. She then thought how long she might have been asleep. She looked at the calendar it said

"September 3,"

She had been in a coma for more than 2 weeks. Hermione gulped as she looked at Oliver who was sleeping peacefully in his uncomfortable seat. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to his to look at him closely. "Ollie" she said and he started to stir awake. "Mia…." He said. Hermione started to cry "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Oliver stood up and hugged her trying to close the back of her hospital gown. "What for love?"

"For taking so long to come back to you…."

"I waited for you….I'm here…..i waited for you to comeback. I knew you were going to love….."

"Oliver….I…..I love you"

A smiled crossed Oliver's face as he hugged her tighter and whispered repeatedly. "I love you Hermione…".

**_--Been edited---_**

**_(want to read the paragraph that got deleted? msg me!)_**

One year later, October……

One year after Hermione had become a full fledge doctor working at the same hospital as a senior practitioner. Last year's events had brought good things to her. She did not only accept that Ron was dead, she also finally moved on and finally fell truly in love with Oliver.

Today was her engagement party to Oliver Wood. She was in her room at the Granger house looking over what she was wearing. She stood there admiring the dress Cal had picked out for her. It was of a periwinkle color made out of fine silk that hugged her beautifully. A tea length dress seemed to fit the 1920's flair well. Hermione loved it. the dress was good but there were other things that had to be fixed properly. She huffed at the thought of fixing her hair, Cal was suppose to come by the house to help her with fixing her hair but Cal was late. Hermione mused herself at the thought of Cal being over stressed by the twins who were as stubborn as their parents.

Hermione's eyes trailed down to her engagement ring. It was a beautiful 3 stoned ring. _Past Present Future_, as Oliver had said it before. She then remembered when Cal got married almost a year ago and imagined her wedding to be as sweet and beautiful as Cal's. She had asked Oliver if they could get married at the Wood Manor which had a huge property at the back. Oliver had complied happily and arranged it that the wedding ceremonies and reception were at the Wood Manor as fall there was of rich red leaves and good weather. _A fall wedding fit to two Gryffindors_, according to Molly and Sarah.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a pop down stairs. She heard foots steps up the stairs and her door creaking shortly after revealing a disheveled Callista Silverio-Weasley holding a baby carrier that contained the 6 month Stella Weasley. Hermione looked back at her friend and her god daughter "Where's Jeffy?" she asked.

Cal, who was already dressed for the party said "Wouldn't let go of Percy. I was forced to leave him with his father….Stella over here was a good girl…." as she placed the baby carrier on the middle of the bed. Hermione then imagined Jeff clinging on Percy's neck while father and son sat on the sofa at their flat in London. She imagined Percy trying to use reverse psychology on the child.

Hermione stifled a laughed and went to take Stella from the carrier as Cal tried to rummage for hair products in Hermione's bathroom. After a bit Cal emerged from the bathroom and ordered Hermione to sit down on the chair as she started putting some products on Hermione's hair to tame down the curls which were tangling.

Cal was looking at her friend's hair trying to figure out what to do with it. When she couldn't decide what to do with it she called for her sister-in-law who apparated immediately. Ginny Potter came to the room waddling as she clutched her back. "Yes I know….shut up…." Ginny said as she took out the rollers that where in her hair. "I was just about to take them off when you called….now what's the prob….oh…Hermione close your eyes"

"I don't know much spells for hair styles" Cal said as she took Stella from Hermione who was just cheery at the moment not caring what happens to her hair. Ginny told Hermione to close eyes and charmed her hair into a hair style that was very 1920's as well.

Hermione opened her eyes and said "I like it…you know Cal, you should learn more hairstyle spells"

"….yea no…that's why I have Ginny for a sister in law…." Cal said as she was trying to put a shoe back on the child's foot. Hermione stood up and made Ginny sit as she herself charmed Ginny's hair to fix itself. Ginny then thanked Hermione as she rubbed her own bulging tummy telling 'baby potter' to stop kicking.

A few hours later, all were at Joan and Ted's house. Joan and Ted had offered to host the engagement party since Sarah Wood was already hosting the wedding. Being the guardian of Hermione when her father died and mother deemed a vegetable, they felt like they themselves were giving away their own child. Their son, Terrance, was still a freshman in college and was far from getting married.

Terrance Lee looked up to his older cousin and had even threatened to get his rugby buddies to beat up Oliver if Oliver ever made his cousin unhappy. Oliver had looked slightly scared of Terrance but soon the two were drinking and chatting animatedly about their sports. When the dinner was about to start Hermione had gone and took Oliver away from Terrance. "He's a nice kid…." said Oliver as they walked towards the head table. Hermione agreed.

The dinner was started with an opening speech by Joan and Ted who welcomed Oliver to their family. Then Sarah Wood said her piece about Hermione being the only woman that made Oliver as happy as he was now. "I haven't seen him this happy since he won the sports cup at their school!" she exclaimed clearly censoring what she said as there were some muggle friends in the crowd. Hermione stifled a laugh as she remembered Oliver's tear covered cheeks during her 3rd year when they won Quiddtich up that year. She looked over Oliver who had smiled at her and kissed her lightly only to be swatted by his mother who was seated to his left. "Stop that…." The crowd laughed at the sight.

After dinner Oliver took Hermione's hand and opened the floor for dancing. They were dancing happily as random guests danced near them to congratulate them. Oliver and Hermione were getting married in 2 weeks. Hermione looked up at her fiancé. "I love you Oliver…."

"I love you Mia…." He said and kissed her softly and long on the lips. When he drew away she was smiling so much at him. Oliver knew at this point that he would live happily with the only woman for him. _His Hermione_. They were then approached by Percy and Cal who was dancing around with their twins in between them. The twins had greeted their god parents with a cheerful "Hi".

The couple stopped dancing as Oliver reached for his god son and Hermione taking Stella. Percy took Cal's waist and twirled her. Cal laughed as she broke away from her husband to give Hermione a hug to congratulate her, again. They started talking about what else was needed to do for the wedding when they heard Oliver saying he wanted

kids. "I want 5….." said Oliver. Hermione choked out a "What?" Cal just laughed at her friends and took Stella away as she told Percy to take Jeff and leave the couple alone.

Oliver took back Hermione and said "I want 5 kids". Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "2"

"4" said Oliver

"3" replied Hermione.

"deal…." And Oliver leant in to kiss her. "Sealed with a kiss you better hold up on that promise lass"

Hermione laughed as she said "Dear me, 3 children. I can just see it. Each getting their first brooms before they could even walk and me howling at them by the time they turn 5 to get down for dinner…."

"How did you know?" drawled Oliver. Hermione pinched him and he yelped. "That is soo unsafe…."

"I was kidding. I do know something….they'll be happy children…." Said Oliver.

"That they will be…." Agreed Hermione. The night went on smoothly as they danced continuously watching each friend wave at them a good luck. 2 weeks later they got married under a cloudy afternoon sky that seemed to be red from the sun setting seeping into the perfect cotton-candy like stacked cumulus clouds. The leaves were also red as it was fall, but their love was much more redder then any other leaf on the ground surrounding the willow arch built as the altar where the two held each other hands promising a fruitful happy life to one another.

AN:

:) SOO?

missing paragraph, not that needed but i do recomend it to the percy cal followers. thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 24: Epilogue

AN:

I was going to upload this last night (Friday) but as tired as i was i couldnt spell check. I also had broken social scene's song was ringing in my head the whole night!

anyways here it is. the epilogue posted a day earlier than i said i would...mwahahhha

Epilogue:

There was a surprise party at the Wood Manor. Oliver had somehow convince his wife to go to the Manor which was in Scotland to spend her birthday there. Dr. Hermione Wood loved Oxford and she preferred to stay at the house there rather than live in Scotland. It's been 3 years since Oliver and Hermione got married and it was this year that they decided to start their family. Oliver was still playing for England as Hermione was now a bulging 7 month moody pregnant woman on maternal leave from her job.

After the long train ride then the cab ride to the Wood Manor Hermione just wanted to collapse on their bed and sleep all afternoon till the next morning. She stood there looking at the Manor eyeing it suspiciously. "Ollie, you are up to something and I want to know it" she said as she looked back at Oliver who was paying the cab driver the fare. Oliver picked up their bags and headed for Hermione as the cab left the property.

"I swear im innocent" he said smirking at his wife.

"Right….and I'm not pregnant with you child"

Oliver laughed and headed towards the entrance. After opening the door to the place Oliver put down all the bags and called for the elves to put it in their room. Hermione walked in slowly clutching her back looking around the foyer. Oliver then told her he was just going to check dinner with the elves and he headed towards the Kitchens. Hermione stood there looking around for a bit more trying to decid where she was going to sit down.

"I could sit in the library and read, but I have to walk up to the first landing…no…" Then she thought she'd just head towards the study on the main floor when Olive shouted "Mia, can you come to the kitchens?" Hermione sighed and said "yes yes, but that's going to take time…" She slowly walked on her swollen feet towards the kitchen. She went through the door and found Oliver standing by the stove sniffing a casserole while an elf stood on a chair looking at him eagerly.

"Does master think it taste good?" asked the eager elf. Oliver said it did and the elf clapped it's hands in delight. "Where does Mistress and Master going to take their dinner?" asked the elf.

Oliver then told the elf to bring it to the living room and the elf nodded. Oliver then walked up to Hermione and kissed her lightly and said "Come on, there's a game right now and I want to see it". Hermione huffed and pouted. "My feet hurt". Oliver said that he wont make her walk much anymore as he lead her to the dark living room. When they entered the room then burst into "HAPPY BIRTH DAY HERMIONE!". Hermione screamed and as she clutched her tummy.

"Don't do that!" she screamed and everyone laughed.

Hermione looked at Oliver and frowned at him. "Sneaky" she said and a smile broke into her face. Oliver just smiled widely and kissed her. "Happy Birthday love".

Hermione turned around to see the guests. All the Weasleys and the Potters were there, minus Charlie's family as Charlie and his wife couldn't get a substitute for the night. Her Aunt Joan and Uncle Teddy were there so was Terrance who had recently been seeing. At the corner of the room stood Percy and Cal each holding one of their twins, Percy was holding Stella and Cal was holding Jeff both children sported auburn hair and grey eyes they inherited from their maternal grandmother, much to Cal's dismay. Hermione then thanked everyone for coming and then beeline for the sofa. "What?" she asked when everyone looked at her oddly. "My feet hurt trying carrying a baby around all day…" and everyone laughed.

When the whole house was bustling guests Percy still had his daughter latched on his neck was trying to convince her to go down and walk but the child held onto him like life depended on it. It was when Cal came by walking beside her was Jeff walking on his own. "Stella your have feet use it…" the child whined and Percy said that it was ok. Cal then said "Stella" and with that Stella sniffled finally letting go of Percy's neck letting her father put her down on the floor. Cal then kneeled to the child's height and said "What are you scared of the floor sweetie?" Stella pointed at one of the manor's furniture which was a table carved with a hunting scene. Cal took the child's hand and walked her to the table. "See…nothing scary bout it. You see there, that's Diana goddess of hunting, she's hunting a bear you see…nothing scary"

"Mummy, I'm sorry…"

"Nah its ok sweetie we all get scared sometimes." When Cal turned her head back to look at Percy to see that Jeff was now latched on his neck. Cal chuckled and said "You are spoiling them you know" Percy just laughed and then looked at his son and they both laughed.

After which Jeff wiggled his way down and ran towards his cousins and joined in the rough housing as Stella walked away to join her only female cousin play chess with Fred. Cal then looked Horror struck as she watched the children play near the tables and corners. She felt a peck on her ear and a whisper "now looks who is going to spoil them." Cal smirked and elbowed Percy. He looked at his wife for four years and smiled he didn't think he would find the her but he did and this he was thankful for.

Hermione had somehow waddled her way to the back patio. It was a nice brisk summer and she had found herself inhaling the woody smell of the air in the Wood Manor. "Hey" said a voice and she looked to her right to see Oliver sitting on a bench. "Ollie, that's where you went..why are you out here?" asked Hermione as she waddled to him. Oliver then stood up and came to her. "Fresh air…." He hugged her and swayed while the stood up. "Thank you Oliver"

"Thanks for what the part?"

"thanks for loving me"

"Ah lass, there is no one else out there for me but you…"

"I love you Oliver"

"I love you too Mia, and of course I love Baby Wood, I don't understand why you didn't want to know it's sex"

"Cause…I want it to be a surprise!"

"10 Galleons it's a boy"

"10 Galleons is a girl…" said Hermione smirking at Oliver. Oliver then raised an eyebrow and said "you're on". After which they walked slowly towards the tree and sat at the bottom gazing into the setting sun that shone through the leaves. They sat there for a bit in each other presence talking about what they still needed for the nursery back in Oxford, what they think the baby would look like if it's a boy or a girl.

AN:

Now tell me what do you think? my friend dolphinz says its a girl but i dunno. its still _undecided._..

Thanks to the readers. your reviews certainly got me writting.

thanks for review guys!

Watch out for other stories to be posted soon!


End file.
